


Dreams Don’t Always Go To Plan -PART 2-

by BumblingBunny



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas - Freeform, F/M, Guess you’ll find out, Hyperion, Jack is Back, Might have some angst, Will he do better this time?, Will most likely have smut, and fluff, borderlands - Freeform, i mean. It’s me., it’s gonna have smut, possibly some twists?, vaults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 160,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBunny/pseuds/BumblingBunny
Summary: **JAN 2021 — Hi guys! I’m still working on the last chapter. Just really slowly... 2020 had one more fireball to throw at me, and I’m trying to just get through life right now! I promise I’ll have this story finished soon, and then I’ll continue working on more Borderlands Fics I have started! Don’t forget to follow/message me on Twitter or Tumblr! Love you guys! Thanks for sticking around!**I went ahead and made a new Twitter for my fanfic updates and such. So..pm on there if you want to! •Link below summary• Thanks for being patient!**A sequel, or continuation, of my previous work of the same title.Jack is back and ready to take back his company with the reader by his side. It’s never that easy, though, is it? As it goes, dreams...and plans, don’t always go to plan.(I’m not great at summaries)Message me on Tumblr or Twitter if you’d like to get ahold of me! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thesexygeekythingshttps://mobile.twitter.com/TheBumblingBun
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader, Rhys (Borderlands)/Reader, Will add more later - Relationship
Comments: 322
Kudos: 378





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s here! I had some trouble deciding where I wanted to go with a second part, but I finally had an idea and I’m going with it! I missed writing this story and I’m excited to see how this part 2 will go! 
> 
> Sorry if it sucks at first! Gotta start somewhere ^__^

  
It was easy to get lost in the continuous bleak colors of Pandora’s landscape as they blurred by. The near constant vibrations and bumps from the rough terrain under the thick tires - and the odd smell that you could only remember ever smelling from this planet, no matter where you were on it. The bright sun baked down on your skin, making you wish the day cycle didn’t last so damn long here. Your arm had a slight ache from being propped up on the open window to shield your eyes from the sun’s blinding beams. Why you hadn’t thought of bringing some kind of sunglasses, you weren’t sure. With everything else that had been going through your head the past couple of days - you couldn’t really blame yourself for forgetting eye protection.

A larger bump in the road, maybe a dead body, you weren’t sure - pulled you out of your zoning thoughts. Your eyes fell to the hand griping the clutch stick to your left. The blue never ending bands of gears that were tattooed on tan skin brought a small smile to your lips. The forearm muscles that rippled and moved under the lightly hairy skin as the fingers they were attached to, tapped and danced against the clutch’s knob. You may have admired all of the little things on Jack’s body many times before, but now...each one seemed like a miracle. Every little movement of even the tiniest muscle or the appearance of a freckle - bringing a little warmth with it. In the flesh, _his flesh_, and fully alive - right next to you after many years, was _the_ Handsome Jack.

Your eyes had by now, moved up to his profile. He’d returned the mask to its usual place before the two of you had walked out of the hidden vault/lab. Little speckles of blood could still be seen near his ear, on his neck, and on the collar of his shirt.

As you’d expected, the three mercenaries you’d hired were quite shocked to see you walk back into the lobby with another person. Even more so when they recognized the face of the man with you. Confusion and bewilderment turned from questions to hostility. Before you’d even realized it, Jack had pulled the Jacobs pistol from your waistband and shot the three, dead....before they could do the same to the two of you. His casual chuckles only lasted long enough for him to gripe about having to use a Jacobs as his first “_Welcome Back_” gun.

You’d had a feeling that the three wouldn’t approve of your true intentions of going to that old lab...and you couldn’t deny that a part of you kind of knew they wouldn’t be coming back with you and Jack. At least they’d enjoyed spending the advance you’d sent them the day before, by drinking it all away at the bar.

You could still feel the complete elation swimming through your entire body at even just the thought of Jack being back - looking over and seeing him there, was almost too much. Your heart would pick up pace and you could feel it thudding away in your chest, as your stomach fluttered with excitement. Your lips would involuntarily curve into a smile, as you could feel the heat rising to your cheeks.

Still, none of this seemed real. You could still remember the pain you’d felt lying on the cool marble floor of Jack’s lavish penthouse, staring up through tears at the large fish tank, the following day after learning of his _death_. The scent of him that drifted through each room as you gathered your things, never to return - and you didn’t. Some days you’d find yourself mindlessly walking and stop once you’d realized you were standing at the door to the penthouse. You’d lied your head against its cool metal more times than you could remember, but never again did you press the button to give yourself access. Smelling him again would be too painful. However, now that Helios was gone, you wished you had...just one more time.

You’d even dismissed Timothy from his Hyperion contract over a text based agreement. You didn’t want to hear Jack’s voice come from his mouth, and you knew seeing Jack’s face on him would break any resolve you’d managed to build up.

All of the pain you’d gone through for years was all for nothing in the end. You’d never actually let go of Jack, which was probably a large reason the pain had stayed as well, and even after starting a new life...here you were. The second you’d gotten a chance to get Jack back, you’d taken it.

What was going to happen now? Jack had said he’d take back Hyperion and build a new Helios. Which, since he still technically owned the company, would be easy enough...but what about the people? The millions of people that believed he was dead - and the countless people that liked him best that way. You knew he still had quite a loyal following of people that missed him, and reminisced on the days where he was alive and _ruling_ from his throne in the sky above - but you weren’t even sure how _they _would react. Would people even believe that he was real? Would they think he was just an imposter or a secret doppelgänger that they hadn’t known about? Even if they did, Jack could just give them a DNA sample - show them the logs, prove that he’d been lyingly pronounced dead by one of his own greedy underlings. At least, you hoped that would work.

So far, the drive had been rather quiet. Both of you had plenty on your mind. Jack had hopped into the drivers seat, saying he needed to get back into the swing of things himself. The machine had not only kept him alive, but fueled him in a way. He looked a bit younger, he seemed to feel younger, and to say he was happy to be back...would be an understatement. He appeared more driven than ever. After five + years of being away from the world he’d been such an enormous part of, he had every intention of getting back what was his as soon as he could.

He must’ve noticed your eyes on him - as he glanced over with a charming smile, giving you a wink as he moved his hand to your thigh with a little squeeze. The swirl of tingles throughout your entire body came to life at the tiny touch. You hadn’t kissed him yet...not since he woke up. Part of you felt almost awkward around him. It’d been so long, for you, since he’d been in your life. For him...it had only been the time since Rhys had plugged Jack’s AI into his head. Even then, Rhys had told you that Jack thought you had died when Helios crashed. That Jack seemed to purposely avoid talking about you...until you just happened to waltz on into Rhys’s office....alive.

You and Jack had already talked a little about your time with Rhys. With Jack’s temperament almost seeming to turn jealous. No matter how many times you’d told the (then) holographic man that nothing...well, nearly nothing, had happened between you and Rhys...he still got upset at the thought. He _definitely_ didn’t like that you’d kissed him.

-

The sun’s light was finally starting to fade away and sink beneath the jutting cliffs in the far distance. It felt like days had gone by, and yet it had only been a few hours of driving across Pandora’s dry-lands. You kept hoping to see the greens of the Highlands starting to appear - but hour after hour...just more sand, dirt, and big rocks.

Your eyes were starting to grow heavy, your head was aching from lack of sleep and the general discomfort of being stuck in a bumpy technical all day. You’d counted 72 dead animals along the way...being eaten by some other Pandoran monstrosity. 23 dead people....some, _also_ being eaten. Knowing very well, that you’d probably miscounted...or missed several here and there. You definitely hadn’t missed this part of Pandora. The constant, nearly impossible way of living. It wasn’t living...it was surviving - if you could even do that.

You also had no idea where you were at this point. Your eyes occasionally drifting up to Elpis, and seeing the lack of Helios’s shape against it. The memories of Helios’s crumbling shell painfully reappearing in your mind. You began wondering what it would look like now. It’d been years since you’d seen it. You wished that it was completely crumbled now - enough to not even be recognizable anymore, but you doubted it was. Helios was built to be strong. Even if it’s tall towers had begun to collapse, if it’s eye was barely holding on...it would still be Helios. The one place you ever really felt at home. You’d never get the images out of your mind, of watching as it fell through space. The once mighty and powerful structure falling to pieces all around you. You were thankful that you weren’t conscious to see it’s final crash. To feel as the ground quaked beneath the impact.

Your thoughts then turned to Jack. He’d never seen the degrading mass of metal of the moonbase he’d once called _his_. What would his reaction be? His AI had gone down with it, all the way to the surface of Pandora. He was probably the only one to stay on Helios and “_live_” to see its crash from inside. 

-

Jack’s arm quickly stretched out in front of you as his foot completely depressed the brake pedal. Your eyes squeezed shut as your arms flung out to catch yourself from slamming you and Jack’s arm into the dash. The technical slid to a screeching halt, throwing tiny rocks and sand against its metal frame. You opened your eyes as you felt Jack’s arm pull away. His door being immediately pushed open as he slid out of his seat. You looked forward, out of the windshield. Far in the distance, you now saw what he’d stopped so abruptly for. The rumbling vehicle was pulled nearly to the edge of a mountainous cliff edge, overlooking the lower cliffs and empty valley below - stretching on for miles and miles. You opened your door, sliding out to your feet and harshly landing on the hard ground. Your eyes locked on to the view of Helios’s ruins as your shoes crunched on the ground beneath them, as you stepped to the cliffs edge. Your heart began to ache at the sight you’d hoped to never see again. The sight you’d hoped Jack would never have to see. Just as you’d been thinking about it, Pandora decided to show it off in all of its decaying downfall. It was still so far away, but unmistakable. It was gigantic, shining in the low glow of Elpis. It’s top towers caving in and falling apart to form sharp, towering, jagged edges. The lower towers now nearly completely crushed beneath its own weight. The once foreboding eye, now resting against the fallen debris and unforgiving ground of Pandora.

It hurt. It hurt seeing it like this. To remember what it was, and to see it in such a desolate state. A single tear finally made its descent down your cheek, coming to pool into a tiny droplet - resting against your jaw. You tore your eyes from the painful sight, only to find another. Jack stood, unmoving...staring out to the large valley below. His expression - blank, but his eyes... you could see the pain in them as he finally saw the full picture of Helios’s end.

“Helios...” he finally whispered out. “My space station...” his eyes narrowed. After a moment, his brow pulled together. “..Rhys.”

Your heart began to pound at his tone. Anger was taking over his sadness. Anger at Rhys. You stepped closer. “You are just as much to blame for that.”

Jack’s gaze quickly snapped to you. His brow now raised in surprise. “Excuse me-“

“Don’t.” You held your hand up to stop him. Surprisingly, it worked. He did seem _quite _surprised at your boldness, but you could still see his anger rising. “I know it was your AI, but I have a feeling you would’ve done the same. If you wouldn’t have tried to kill him, he wouldn’t have had to try and get away from you. You wanted _everything_ back, and _more_. You can’t always have everything Jack! That’s why you were killed! Or...nearly killed...” Your breathing had become heavy as you nearly shouted at him. You hadn’t meant to, but you knew if Jack kept thinking this way - he’d just get himself killed again. _  
_

He stood quiet for a moment, just glaring at you. Finally his piercing gaze dropped, turning his head to look back at the wreckage.

“...you’re right, sweetheart.” His voice now low, nearly a growl. He turned away and stepped closer to you, wrapping his fingers firmly around your chin. “..But I _will_ get it _all_ back.”

He tilted your head up to his, just a little, as his mismatched eyes stared deeply into yours. Your entire insides felt so confused. You were angry, sad, and scared, but still...your chest and stomach fluttered as you looked into those eyes. The swirls of so many different shades of blue melding together to form an ocean you could swim in forever, and the golden swirls and flakes against the greenest of greens you’d ever seen. It’d been so long since you’d been able to stare into them. The green eye, even longer. You’d hated how the AI’s blue hue hid the green away. Almost making him seem to have two identical eyes. Especially when his eyes were your favorite part about him. Just another thing that made him so unique. This screwed up and brilliant man....who still held your entire heart in those two mismatched irises.

You’d never known just how much he could read from your eyes alone, but he always seemed to know what you were thinking. Even if he didn’t always come out and say it, his actions would.

Jack’s other hand wrapped around to your back, pulling you against him as he leaned down to bring his lips to yours. Your arms immediately wrapped around him, gripping at his muscled form beneath the loose fabric of his yellow sweater. You could feel the rise and fall of his back as you clung to him - never wanting to loose the feeling of having him in your arms. His soft lips caressing yours, as his tongue ghosted across your bottom lip. His grip on you grew tighter - his hand on your chin moving to intertwine his fingers through your hair and cradle your head.

You felt like your chest cavity could explode any second. The frenzied, sparkling butterflies erupting throughout. A smile quickly forming on your lips, no matter how hard you tried to stop it. It wasn’t easy to kiss deeply when you couldn’t stop smiling. It definitely didn’t help when you began to feel Jack’s lips curving up as well. The swell of happiness that burst through you as you heard his soft chuckle against your lips, made your knees fall weak. Your grip tightened around him. Your faces still touching, but now just smiling in the beam of the headlights. This still didn’t feel real. This much happiness at once couldn’t possibly be real.

-

Jack’s hand rested on your lower thigh as the drive continued on, into the night. His thumb slowly caressing back and forth. You could feel the warmth of his skin through your pants. You couldn’t wait to get out of these dirty clothes. You still hated wearing full length pants - they were just too constrictive. However, they were definitely the best choice to wear when skulking through a dilapidated facility, crawling with Pandoran wildlife. You could see a few dried spots of blood, from the mercenaries. Good thing these pants were getting trashed as soon as you had a chance to change. You’d brought a couple small bags along, to Pandora. The rest was still on Promethea.

You wondered how Rhys was doing. It seemed that communication didn’t reach very well. That, or he hadn’t tried to contact you - which seemed unlikely. Hopefully he picked up on the bad signal and didn’t just think you were dead somewhere, being eaten by a skag. When you’d left, the war with Maliwan was still going on. Hopefully it was turning in Atlas’s favor. You’d only been gone for about 4 days, so it was unlikely that much of anything had changed yet. -But still, for Rhys’s sake...you hoped. You did miss him already.

-

Again, you still didn’t know where on Pandora you were. Now with it being dark, you couldn’t tell at all. You’d passed a few areas that seemed to be lit up. Bandit encampments, most likely. There did seem to be quite a few. Somehow, Pandora had found a way to get even worse.

You glanced over to Jack. He didn’t seem to be tired, at all. His eyes focused on the way ahead. You’d call it a road, but it was hardly that. More like a slightly more traveled stretch of ground than that around it. Either way, he seemed like he knew where he was going.

“_Do_ you know where you’re going?” You spoke up, looking over to him with a raised brow.

He let out a tiny chuckle. “Yeah, Pumpkin. I do. Opportunitys not too much further. Couple hours at most.”

You glanced back out to the dark desert. You could see large rocky structures though the headlights. Some towering high above, and some joining to make a higher mountainous area. None of it looked familiar to you, not even close.

“Um...how?” You asked, looking away from the window and back to him.

He glanced over for a moment, giving a slightly amused smirk. “I’ve been on and around Pandora for a long time, sweetheart. As much as I hate this planet, I know it pretty damn well.”

“Guess it hasn’t changed much...” you mumbled to yourself, looking back to the view passing by.

Jack had told you countless stories of his time on Pandora and Elpis. Still, it always seemed so unreal. He’d done so much in his life already, most of which while you were living in a cave...sneaking out to see the stars every night and dreaming of being among them one day. For a moment you wondered where Hollow Point was from here, and what had since happened to your parents home since you’d had them killed. Which only made you annoyed at not doing it yourself when you had the chance.

You recalled watching Helios’s laser blasting Elpis, and hearing the stories of the brave man who led a team to save the moon you called home at the time. What if you’d met him back then? Before he was “Handsome Jack.” You couldn’t imagine what you’d have thought of him. After hearing how heroic he was. It wasn’t too long before you’d also heard how fearsome he was.

You’d believed what you’d heard. It was easy to, when there was proof of his growing power. Still, you’d wanted to work for Hyperion. For the same man you were terrified to ever meet.

Your eyes fell on his profile again, as he watched ahead - slightly bobbing his head to the music. He was fearsome. He still is, but now...for some reason, you trusted him. Maybe it was foolish of you. Maybe it always had been foolish to get so close to this man. You wouldn’t change your mind though, even if you were to go back in time, you’d chose him. Again and again.

-

Elpis glowed in the night sky above. The lights from Opportunity shined in the not so far off distance. You could feel a cool breeze drifting through the air. The taller patches of grass swaying almost weightlessly. The Highlands has become your favorite part of Pandora - that you’d seen. Not just because it actually had grass, but all of the memories it held in it’s rolling hills. It’s where you got to see the less-CEO side of Jack. Where he could unwind and have fun driving fast vehicles and dodging, or hitting, the many creatures trying to attack the two of you. The Highlands didn’t have as many bandits, not with so many Hyperion facilities around or in it. Other than the Pandoran wildlife, it was pretty safe. He’d always kept you safe, or taught you how to protect yourself. Even when you’d been kidnapped, and brought to Overlook...he’d saved you. So many memories of your time with him, down here on Pandora had been floating through your head the past few hours. You’d spent so long pushing them down and trying to forget, that it felt refreshing to be able to relive them again in your thoughts.

Up until a few days ago, you hadn’t expected to ever see the Highlands again. It didn’t look all that different. It was dark out, but the moon’s light cast enough glow to see.

Jack had stopped the technical at the end of the bridge, outside of Opportunity. It was doubtful that security wouldn’t just blow the vehicle up as soon as it was spotted. It was a bandit looking vehicle, after all.

You stood, leaned against the front of the technical - the only semi-clean spot you could find on it. Opportunity stood tall. It’s distant towering buildings looking just as you remembered them. You could feel your stomach tying itself in little knots. You had no idea what was going to happen next. It could go any way. However, first...you needed to get in.

You looked over to Jack, who sat atop the hood, leaned against the windshield. His jacket behind him, keeping the grunge of decaying bug guts off of his favorite sweater. Even now, he looked calm - while you were nearly panicking inside.

“You know you can’t just walk in there.” You spoke up, drawing his eyes to you for a moment.

He nodded his head. “Yeah....I know.” He let out an annoyed sigh. You were so close now, yet there was no way of knowing what would happen beyond the city’s gate.

You moved to stand in front of the grill now, facing him. “I’ll go first, find Blake, and explain the situation.”

During your time at Atlas, you’d of course, kept up with what was happening with Hyperion. After you hadn’t shown up after the crash - Hyperion was ran by the board for sometime. Eventually, it was announced that Blake had taken the main directing position. Since he’d been with Hyperion for many years, and knew what needed to be done to at least stay in business.

Jack’s eyes narrowed. He leaned forward a bit, his jacket crumpling down behind him. “And what if they shoot you?”

“Why would they? I don’t look like a bandit. I’m not armed...openly. If they scan me, then they’ll know who I am...or was.” You shrugged your shoulders. You sounded much braver than you currently felt. There was definitely a large chance that the gate guards would shoot you, just because. Still, Jack couldn’t just walk up. He’d definitely be thought as a bad joke and shot.

Jack’s head shook a little. “Mm...I don’t know. We don’t know how on edge these guys are now days. I mean, I woulda’ just told my guards to shoot anyone who walks up.” His shoulders shrugged as well, as he looked towards the city.

“Oh well. We have to try something.” You walked around around to the passenger side and opened your door. Pulling your bag into the seat, you dug out a clean outfit. It wouldn’t help to walk up looking blood stained and gross.

You pulled the sweaty tee over your head and dabbed at your skin. The slight breeze felt nice against your dampened skin. Unfortunately, this bra was the only one you’d brought. It’d have to do for now. You heard Jack slide off of the hood, grabbing his jacket as he did. You decided to let the air cool you off a bit before putting your new top on. Next you fumbled with the buttons and zipper of your pants and began pushing them down your thighs. You heard the crunch of steps behind you as you felt warm hands wrap around your waist - turning you around. You nearly stumbled, still with tight pants clinging around your knees. Jack’s sultry smirk, played across his lips, his eyes admiring your half naked form. You couldn’t help but laughingly exhale through your nose, smiling at him not being able to resist you undressing.

“Jack...” you moved your hand behind you to halt his wondering fingertips at the clasp of your bra. “It’s _really_ not the time.” Your amused smirk only causing his to grow with an exaggerated eye roll.

“Well yeah...but...” his eyes dipped down once more as his hands roamed over your curves again. His gaze lingered on the tiny eridium pendant, on the dainty chain around your neck.

You let out a small chuckle. “No buts. I need to change. You want your company back, yeah?”

His piercing eyes rose back to meet your gaze as he looked down at you. He rolled his eyes again, giving a nod. He pulled his hands from your body, but not before pushing you against the cool metal side of the dusty vehicle and planting his lips on yours. You felt his grip on the top of your hip tighten before loosening it and stepping away - pulling his kiss from you. For a moment, you wanted to say “_Oh, fuck it. Opportunity can wait_.” but, you knew you _really _shouldn’t. It wouldn’t be the first time you’d had sex with Jack on this same bridge, but you’d rather a better location...for your first time in years.

He took a step back, giving you room and motioning for you to continue. That slight smirk still on his lips. He made it extremely difficult to resist him. You’d gone years without his touch...you could go a few more hours...days? Even if you absolutely didn’t want to.

Once out of the dirt covered, blood splattered, sweaty clothes, and into the new, clean outfit - you slipped on a pair of black flats, and pulled your hair into a ponytail. You heard Jack’s slight grumble at your hair being up, from the drivers side that he’d finally sat back down in. Your face looked a little rougher than you’d like, and most of your makeup sweated off...but overall, it wasn’t _too_ bad.

Your stomach still felt knotted, your thoughts racing back and forth of what to say to the guards. Each step you took closer to the city felt like weights were strapped around your ankles. You could feel that nervous pain in your chest, and the slight shakiness of your hands. You didn’t turn back to look towards Jack - you needed to look brave, strong.

As you stepped into the better lit area, just meters away from the main gate - spotlights quickly turned and shined down on you. You held your hand in front of your eyes to try and see...well, anything past the bright beams. You could hear the shuffle of booted feet coming closer. One of the beams moved away, leaving just the one above you. At least now you could see the two guards coming up to you. Two tall, well muscled men in yellow Hyperion armor came to a stop in front of you. Both carried large guns. The man to the right - aimed and ready to fire, if needed.

“State your business, woman.” The one closest to you spoke up. His voice was strong. “You don’t look like the regular losers around here.”

You stood a little straighter, clearing your throat. “Because I’m not. My name is (y/n) (first&last). Ring any bells?”

Both men seemed to quickly glance at each other.

“I thought she died-“ the man on the right spoke quietly.

“Yeah...” the one in front nodded.

He took a step closer, pulling his helmet off with one hand and looking at you closer. “You do look like her...but...she died in the crash...” his tone seemed doubtful of your claim. His eyes narrowed as he studied your features. The other guard lifted his gun a bit more, keeping it aimed.

You let out a quick sigh. “Because I _am_ her. I didn’t die in the crash. I took an escape pod down. I don’t have time to give you the whole story. Scan me. You’ll have your proof.” Your tone had gained its strength back, sounding authoritative.

The two met glances again, before the one returned his helmet to his head. He moved his wrist closer to the mouth-area and spoke up. “I need a scanner down here.” A moment passed and another man stepped through a coded doorway to the left. He held out a small device as he seemed to look over you as well, before standing back and waiting.

The first guard tapped on the screen a couple times and then looked back to you. “Alright. This’ll just take a second.” A blue-ish beam appeared and passed over you from head to toe. A small, high pitched beeping noise sounded as the light sunk back into the device.

“Holy shit,” The guard looked up from the screen. “It _is_ you.” His tone sounded a bit bewildered. You couldn’t really blame him. You had been gone for years. That was going to be _fun_ to explain.

You gave a flat smile and a nod. “Mhm. Now, I need to see Blake. It’s..._very_ important.”

-

Once inside of the city, two different guards escorted you along its pristine walkways. The city was clean, and still looked brand-new. You smirked to yourself as you saw electronic posters of Jack’s face still being displayed among the various Hyperion products being advertised. A few re-built statues here and there, showing his likeness. Even after these several years, Hyperion still held him high. They were definitely in for a surprise.

The city wasn’t too busy at this time. Several people could still be seen - making their way to who knows where.

As you walked, a guard on either side, you were given many strange, and curious looks. None of the faces that passed by looked familiar. Then again, would you have recognized any that _did_make it out of Helios? You weren’t sure. Maybe all, or most of these people were post-crash employees. A shame they’d never see how it was to live on Helios.

The three of you marched up the steps leading into the main building of the city. The tallest standing, and nearly the main focal point. It’s completely windowed exterior shined with the reflections of the city’s lights. The bold _H! _of the Hyperion logo rippling as the wind blew the banner it rested on. You could feel that familiar warmth spreading through you at everything around you. Hyperion would always feel like home. Just walking through the city, seeing the colors, the logos - you already began to feel that empty feeling filling back in...at least a little.

The elevator doors opened. One guard took the lead, the other followed behind you. You recognized the area. Jack’s Pandoran office had been down this hallway. You’d been in it many times, and seeing it all again began bringing back even more memories.

The three of you stopped in front of the large double doors. The first guard extended his fist and gave a firm double knock. Your eyes drifted to the side, noticing an empty secretary desk. Everything shut down and put away for the night.

_So why was Blake still here_? You wondered the question to yourself.

One of the doors was quickly pulled open - an irritated looking man on the other side. You instantly recognized him as Jeffery Blake. Although looking quite a bit more rough than you could remember seeing him look last. The stress of running Hyperion was obviously doing him no favors.

You’d only met him a couple of times. When Jack would need something that he didn’t think some lower idiot could handle. You didn’t know the man well, but could tell he didn’t prefer the position of being ordered around. However, from the looks of it...he didn’t seem to be enjoying this position either.

“What!?” He snapped - quickly looking between the two guards. As his eyes fell to your level - they seemed to grow double their size. Widening immensely as he surely recognized you. “...(Y/n)?” He stuttered your name - still wide eyed.

You let a polite smile rise on your lips, giving a small nod.

“She said she needed to speak with you, Mr. Blake. Said it was important. I figured...well, with everyone thinking she was dead...it was probably...um...pretty important.” The guard spoke up, clearing his throat as he finished.

Blake nodded quickly, waving his hand at the guards - dismissing them from the doorway. “Yes. I’d say so. Come in, please.” He glanced back to the two men - still idling there. “You can go now.” He affirmed, sounding slightly annoyed.

The two gave their “yes sir/s” and began making their way back down the hall.

Blake motioned for you to go ahead, closing the door behind himself as he briskly walked around his desk - holding his hand out for you to sit in one of the three cushioned seats before him.

You took a seat, crossing your legs and making yourself comfortable. This chair felt far better than the tough, unforgiving seat of the technical.

Blake’s eyes remained widened as he took his seat behind the desk. He stayed sitting straight up, looking over you.

“How..? How is this possible? You were thought to have been dead. D-died in Helios’s crash. How..-“ he didn’t finish his sentence as he shook his head - his brow knitted in obvious confusion.

“Well...obviously I didn’t die.” You gave a sarcastic shoulder shrug. “I went down in a pod, but it was struck by some debris - knocked off course. I crash landed on Pandora. I was passed out. Someone rescued me.” You paused for a moment before continuing - making sure he was keeping up. “Long story short, Rhys Strongfork..?” You paused again, giving a nod as to assess that Blake knew who that was. He nodded back. “Rhys pulled me out of the wreckage. He was..._given_...the deed to Atlas during that whole AI take over..._thing_. Basically, we left Pandora and I helped him build the company back up.”

Blake sat silently for a few moments. Finally clearing his throat, and rubbing his eyes a bit. “You? You’re the mystery woman that was helping the Atlas CEO? I... well, everyone...heard rumors about him having help...a partner of sorts...but her identity was never given. Wasn’t in _any_ of the reports.. He always showed up to things alone.”

“I didn’t want to be known about. It was his company, not mine.” You added on.

“I suppose...but, why? Why didn’t you come back to Hyperion? You were the acting President at the time. You could’ve kept your title...and..-“

“Honestly, I didn’t really know what was going to happen to Hyperion until I left for Promethea. By then, I just wanted something new. I had promised I’d help rebuild Atlas, and that’s what we did. I...hadn’t planned on ever coming back to Pandora.”

Blake’s brow furrowed again. “Are...are you here to take back your positron? Because, I have to say...with you working with the Atlas Corporation for so long...I’m a bit hesitant to-“

You shook your head, stopping Blake’s words. “No. I have some information that you need to know about.” You shifted a little and pulled a small drive from your pocket. Holding it up, Blake’s eyes fell upon it. He reached out, slowly taking it from you.

“What is this?” He asked, meeting your gaze again.

“The last logs of Professor Nakayama. I think listening to them will tell it to you better than me trying to explain it all.” You leaned back in your chair again. Watching as Blake turned and plugged the drive into his computer.

After a few taps, the audio began playing. Blake sat quietly, listening to each file and word the Professor spoke. His eyes seeming to widen even more than they had at seeing you.

When the final file had finished, and he’d read the last entry from Hudson - he slowly turned back to face you. His face seemed pale, his eyes wide, lips just barely parted. “He’s...alive? Here on Pandora? All this time!?” He learned forward with the last sentence, his gaze locked into yours.

You nodded back.

He began shaking his head slowly. Trying to come to terms with what he’d just heard. It was quite a lot to take in, you definitely knew that. “Then...I...um.. A team will need to be dispatched to go an-“

“That won’t be needed, actually...” you spoke up. “He’s already awake.”

Blake instantly rose from his seat, his chair rolling back and hitting the wall behind him. “He’s here?!” His eyes, again nearly doubled in size. His hands holding himself up on his desk.

You could instantly see the fear, that just the thought of Jack invoked in people, across Blake’s face. “In...in the building?”

“He’s outside the city. On the entrance to the bridge. Oh, and he’s waiting.”

You could see Blake’s breathing becoming heavier, an ever-so-slight tremble in his form. His eyes blinked in quick succession for a moment as he nodded. He leaned over, pressing a button on his desk - then again twice more when no repose was given. “God damn- he’s gone for the night...” he grumbled as he quickly walked to the double doors. Swinging one open, you saw him glance to the left towards his secretary’s empty desk and giving a huff. “Damnit! Where is everyone?! Security!” He called out, immediately alarming you. You quickly stood from your seat. You heard the heavy footfalls of a couple of guards approach the door - each halting with an abrupt “Yes sir?”

“There is a man outside of the city..on the bridge, that needs a..._very_...discrete escort to my office. Put a bag or something over his head. I don’t want it getting out who he is. -And if one word is spoken about this, it’ll be your assess on the line. Am I understood?” Blake snapped out.

The two responded and quickly hurried away.

You took your seat again as Blake adjusted his suit jacket, before rolling his chair back to his desk and sitting down. You could practically feel his nervousness. He stared down at his desk - tapping the pads of his fingers against its surface. “I didn’t want this job.” He began. “I was fine with just being President of Mercenary Relations and Tourism. -But Hyperion needed someone to run it. These idiots just run around like headless skags without someone giving them direction.” He paused for a moment, still looking down at his desk. “Now with Jack being back...I’m going to be his errand boy again. Doing whatever he asks. No matter how irritating or demeaning. Good thing I never took the time to get married and have children. I’d probably never have time to see them.” His tone began showing his irritation. “I can definitely say that I never expected to hear this news.”

The room fell silent for a few minutes. You weren’t really sure what to say at this point. The quiet was eventually broken as you heard distant footfalls, and then the door being opened. You turned in your seat to see a covered Jack between two guards. You couldn’t see his face, but you imagined that he didn’t look happy under there.

“We here now, assholes? Wanna take this damn hood off of my head?” Jack barked the question.

You noticed Mr. Blake stiffen a bit at the unmistakable sound of Jack’s voice. He rose from his chair, finger tips still resting on his desks surface.

One of the guards quickly pulled the bag off of Jack’s head. Only slightly messing up his hair in the process. However, the glare he was given from Jack made him quickly step back and exit the room. The other guard followed just as quickly. Blake rolled his eyes at the guards leaving before being dismissed, but said nothing about it.

Jack’s gaze fell on Blake, a grin forming on his lips. “Well, well Jimmy. You look like shit. Hard running things without me?” Jack prodded, stepping closer to the chairs.

You noticed Blake take in a deep inhale. “It’s...Jeffery. Again. _You_ seem to not have aged a bit.”

You noticed Jack’s grin widen a bit more. “Yeah. Nakajahama’s little tube helped with that.”

“Yes. I heard. Seems he accomplished quite a feat in keeping you alive.” He paused for a beat. “I suppose this means you’ll be wanting to take back your place as President again, yes? It’s..._good_, that you were found before the ten year mark of your absence.”

Jack’s brow raised. “Annnnnnd why is that, Jimmy?”

You had to hold back your grin at Blake’s obvious irritation at the nickname. He closed his eyes for a long blink, sucking in another deep breath. “Because, after ten years and no sign of you...or proof of life or death. You were to be expected dead and it would no longer be..._your _company. All personal assets would have been given to whomever was currently in charge. As per your written agreement with the board.”

“Hm. Only ten years? Thought it was longer. Eh, oh well! I’m back now, kiddo!” Jack’s hands proudly held out on either side of himself, his grin still present.

Blake’s expression was one of much less excitement. He sat back down, shifting in his seat a bit, leaning forward as he did so. “Yes. So you are. However...I think it would be best, for everyone, if you’d just stay dea-“

A loud gunshot echoed through the room. Through the small, floating trail of smoke rising from the barrel of your borrowed Jakob’s pistol, you watched as Blake’s body slumped forward - his bloody head hitting the top of his desk and resting there.

Your heart pounded with the rush. Your hands unshaken and precise. As you lowered the gun, you looked over to Jack - still standing just behind the chairs.

His eyes had widened just a bit, a broad grin painted on his face as his eyes came to rest on you. “Wow. That was fast.” He chuckled.

You stood from your seat, and walked around to the side of Blake’s lifeless body. Pulling the gun that was attached to underside of his desk - that you’d seen him slowly reaching for.

“He was going to shoot you.” You remarked in a rather straightforward tone - holding the Hyperion pistol up by the loop of its trigger protector.

“Well yeah, I’m not really surprised about that. I was going to kill him anyway. Easier that way. People don’t really like it when you take a rich position from ‘em.“ He shrugged, plopping down into one the chairs in front of you, kicking his feet up on the desk. “I was just more surprised at you. Didn’t even hesitate.” You watched as his grin grew, his eyes darkening with something purely enticing. “You’ve killed quite a few people since I’ve been gone, haven’t ya?”

You let your eyes roll, allowing a small smile to grow on your lips. “Not since I joined Atlas.” You paused for a moment, glancing up in thought playfully. “I had forgotten how exhilarating it could be.”

That dark look in his eyes paired with the wicked smirk on his lips - you’d nearly forgotten what that combination could do to you. You could feel your insides quiver under his sultry gaze - your knees nearly giving out as he ran the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip, moistening it.

Jack let out a small chuckle. Standing and stepping back to the doors. He pulled one of the doors open, and called out.

One of the guards hurried forward. “I need a clean up in here.” He motioned with his head to the body. “And make it quick. I have _a lot_ to catch up on.”

The guard gave a quick affirming nod “Y-yes sir! H-...Handsome Jack, sir!” and hurried back down the hallway.

You stepped back around to the front of the desk, leaning against it as you watched. Jack let the door stay open - waiting for whoever would be coming in soon to clean up Blake...and the blood.

The devilish grin that played on his lips as he turned back and walked closer to you stirred up tingles, sending them throughout your body. His piercing heterochromatic eyes locked on to you. With perfect ease, you were pulled into his arms. His firm grasp holding you as he pressed his lips to yours for a brief moment. He then pulled back slightly, his eyes staring into yours. “Well...I’m back, Pumpkin.” His lips curled up again before returning to yours - instantly melting you into his intense kiss.

Your thoughts now completely away from the dead body just a couple of feet away from you.

Jack’s lips and hands taking every thought you could possibly have and stealing them away.

Without thinking of everything else that was going to come from this, you felt amazing right now. Standing in Opportunity, wrapped in the arms of Handsome Jack, with his expert tongue stealing away every bit of your resolve.

You could always think about _everything_ that could go wrong, later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed you guys 😂 so, I’m back with the wanted & asked for, part 2!
> 
> Updates may take 1-2 weeks. Shouldn't ever take more than 2 weeks, unless something bad or hectic happens in my personal life.  
Someone very close to me passed away a few weeks ago...and I lost a lot of motivation to write. I’m slowly getting back into the swing of things and writing again though!  
Sooo, let me know what you think so far! 💛  
Comments, kudos, & bookmarks are lovely to see! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut Warning*
> 
> Yeahhhh, got to it a bit early this time around...but I mean, it’s Handsome Jack..wouldn’t you? (Just me? Oh, okay)

Your eyes drifted groggily around the room from the leather sofa you sat curled up on. The look of the room’s interior hadn’t changed much since you last saw it, years ago. The furniture had been changed, and moved around a little. However, the steely black walls still adorned their yellow accented silky banners and other Hyperion trademarks. The entire wall behind the desk area being one large window, it’s automatic shades pulled up for the view of the sea below. The city lights glistened across the calm waves, looking like diamonds floating along the surface.

Elpis glowed from its high perch in the sky. It’s laser bored scar emitting an even greater glow, drawing your gaze. As always, your eyes held on to the moon for a moment or two. Studying it’s various defects that could been seen from Pandora’s surface.

You’d always wanted to go back to the moon since you’d graduated. You’d just never found the time. It had always held a special place in your heart. It was the place that had finally freed you of your awful childhood. A beacon of hope that had beckoned to you each night. Your first uneasy steps on its surface had been the real beginning of your life. From then on, you could cast away everything that you’d left behind and not miss any of it. You just wished the absence of its H shaped companion wasn’t still so painful.

Your gaze lumbered over to Jack. He sat at the since cleaned desk - scrolling through the entire Hyperion system. So much had happened in the past few years. Hyperion’s profits had dipped lower, and the people of Pandora had seemed to be forgetting how powerful the company once was. Reports showed year by year analysis of the company, and just how much had changed. Jack wasn’t happy about it. Even if he wasn’t awake for any of it - looking through the systems now - felt like he’d had to sit by and do nothing while his company began to lose the reputation he’d taken so long to build up.

Your eyes felt heavier and heavier each passing minute. Every so often you’d doze off and wake back up to the sound of Jack mumbling or cursing at something he was reading. Eventually, even his voice began to fade - getting quieter until you no longer heard it at all.

After what must have been a couple of hours, your sleeping mind began to notice that you were no longer cold and shivering. Your position had changed from being curled up and stiff, to a much more relaxed one. Your eyes slowly peeled open. The room was darker now, with its lights off. Through the large windows - the night‘s darkness was slowly beginning to transition to its morning pastels painted through the sky. It was then that you noticed a blanket covering you. It’s thick woolen presence locking out the coolness of the room. You tilted your head up. There sat Jack, still toiling away at the computer he’d commandeered.

You pushed yourself up into a sitting position, pulling the blanket up with you.

The computer’s holographic screen cast a cool glow on Jack’s face. His brow just slightly knitted, the rest staying in a stern, concentrated expression.

It wasn’t until you were right next to him that he noticed you had gotten up from the sofa. His eyes finally pulling away from the screen and resting on you. The hand closest to you, coming around and pulling you closer to him.

You let your fingers comb through his hair on the backside of his head. Still soft, and losing some of its styled shape now. Hair products weren’t exactly abundant in Pandora’s deserts, after all.

“You haven’t slept since I got you out of that lab, Jack.” You reminded him.

His usual cocky smirk re-appeared on his lips. “I’m not tired, babe. Been asleep for over five years. Think I’ve slept plenty.”

You couldn’t help but roll your tired eyes. “That’s not how it works... You know that.” You grumbled, pulling the blanket a bit tighter around you. “You have all the time in the galaxy to read through all of this. It’s not going to help anything if you just crash when all of this adrenalin wears off.”

He let out a slow breath, looking back to the screen and stretching his arms over his head. He gave a small nod, as he tapped on a few places - putting a placeholder to come back to. “Alright, fine. I’m done for now.” He rolled the chair back a bit, standing to his feet and stretching again. “Think he was using my suite too?” He chuckled, moving around his desk and heading for the doors to the office.

You tossed the blanket back to the sofa and followed along - thankful he’d given in so easily.

Other than a few security guards, armed with large Hyperion guns - there wasn’t anyone on the upper floors. Even they didn’t say a word as the two of you passed by. You could imagine they were quite confused about what was going on. Hell, you weren’t completely sure either.

Jack’s old suite, the one you’d stayed in whenever you’d visit Opportunity, was all the way up - on the top floor. Giving sight to the fantastic views each way you looked.

The door opened instantly with a scan of Jack’s hand. It seemed he was still in the system with complete overriding authority. Which was partially your doing. After you’d taken over as Acting President, you’d locked Jack into the system, successfully locking anyone other than you out of ever overriding it. All of his personal scans, his accounts, and else everything he had. It was all done as a safe guard. That way no one could hack the locks Jack had placed on it all and gain access to his personal assets.

The suite had been redecorated. It now boasted the colors of red, black, and silver. You giggled to yourself as you noticed Jack’s nose scrunch at the change. It hardly looked lived in. Not a thing was out of place, and the air smelled of a fresh cleaning. “Ah, right. The cleaning bots..” you mumbled to your self as you walked to the kitchen against the back windowed wall. Pulling a glass down from the cabinet, you filled it a small bit with water and took a few sips to moisten your dry throat. You watched as Jack walked from room to room - overlooking the whole place. Grumbles and various comments about how shitty Blake’s taste was, could be heard from the hallway that housed both bedrooms.

You rounded the corner and peered over to the room you’d stayed in when Jack had brought you here the first time. Opening the door and stepping in, it looked nearly identical to how you remembered it. The large bed, and the bathroom with that amazing water pressure. It looked just as unused as the last time you’d been here. After the two of you had gotten on a less..._professional_...path of your relationship - you’d always stayed in the same room as Jack. His being slightly larger, and housing an even nicer bed and shower.

The partial memories of being here had begun freckling your thoughts. It may have been quite awhile since you’d been here last, but it still seemed so familiar. This was the only place left standing that you’d spent so much time at in your old life. Helios was gone now, you’d never get to feel or see it’s familiar corridors again. Even if Jack could rebuild everything he’d lost. It would all be new.

“Whatcha doin?” You heard Jack ask from the doorway.

You turned to face him, seeing him casually leaning against the doorframe. His arms crossed lazily, just watching you. You gave a small shrug. “Just...remembering.” You let out a quiet sigh.

“Oh yeah? Anything good?” He smirked, leaning off of the frame and stepping closer to you. His hands came out, and found their way to the curve of your waist - wrapping his grip around you and pulling you closer.

You let your hands rest against his chest as you looked up at him. Your lips giving in and smiling at the closeness, and the feel of his breathing.

This felt so strange and wonderful at the same time. Standing in this place that held so many memories of a life you’d left behind...with a man who, for so long, you’d _known_ you’d never see again. You wanted to cry with the swarm of emotions that had been coursing through you since you’d gazed up at the man, sealed inside of Nakayama’s capsule. You wanted to jump up and down, twirl, dance, and just scream with how happy you felt - but you held it in. You held back most of the touches you wanted to feel against your fingertips, the kisses you wanted to melt into, and the words you still couldn’t bring yourself to say to him.

Instead, you just smiled - giving a small nod. “The ones that happened here...those were good.”

His hand rose to place light fingers against your chin, pulling it up towards him. “Mm...” he hummed the sound - leaning in and pressing a light kiss to your lips. “Ya’ know...We could always make more.” He added, his tone low and sultry before placing another light kiss.

Your insides were instantly set alight with heated flutters. You could feel your cheeks beginning to blush with the thoughts of his insinuation. Your lips curving into a smile against his - you wanted this so badly. To feel his skin against yours again. To have him in the most intimate way.

He knew you wanted it - you could tell. The smirk on his lips - the seduction that held in his eyes. He could read you like a book.

He let out a dark chuckle. Dancing his fingertips under the seam of your top, and smoothly rising it up and over your head. His hands were warm against your skin as they began to remember the way you felt long ago. Each little baby hair that his hands brushed over, sending tingle after tingle branching out over your skin. His lips returned to yours for a brief moment before they began making their way down your neck. You could feel his fingertips easing down your spine, scooting themselves into the back of your waistband. Your hands had now found themselves gripping at the front of his waistband as well. Fingers dug into the top of his pants, giving yourself some stability as your knees continued to weaken.

His hands lowered, over the top of your ass - pulling your loosened pants down with them. You could feel his grip tighten around two handfuls of your cheeks - his excitement growing as his teeth lightly pressed into your neck. You let out a soft moan at the feeling, earning another dark chuckle from his now grinning lips.

Your fingers began to fidget with the belt buckle that was keeping you from getting any further. You could still feel his warm lips against your skin - leaving marks for you to worry about hiding tomorrow. After a moment, the belt finally popped free allowing for you to move on to the buttons and zipper.

Jack’s fingers had since found the clasp of your bra, undoing it easily as the other hand pulled the garment down. You paused your tinkering with his pants opening to let it fall off of your arms and to the floor - brushing it to the side as you kicked off the pants as well. Your efforts were halted anyway, as Jack lowered himself enough to encase one of your nipples in the warm wetness of his mouth. Another small noise escaped your lips at the sensation. The arousing feeling increasing as his tongue swirled around - while the other breast was cradled in his hand, before switching the two.

Your fingers combed through the waves of his hair, gripping slightly as your arousal continued to grow. His perfected treatment to your breasts didn’t stop there. He lowered, placing slow kisses down your abdomen. You could feel goosebumps beginning to spread across your skin - rippling out from each place his lips touched.

His kisses paused as he glanced up with a small grin. One of his fingers finding the rim of your underwear and plucking at it a few times, so that it lightly popped against your skin. You could feel your insides quivering, begging for him to touch every centimeter of you that he could.

He rose back to his feet, towering over you as he looked down. His expression dark with seduction. His wonderful eyes locked on to you, reading just how much he was affecting your mind and body. His lips keeping their pleased grin. He placed his hand flatly against your stomach pushing you back slightly as he stepped forward. You felt the edge of the bed against the backs of your legs, halting you.

Jack’s hand gave the tiniest movement, pushing you down onto your back against the soft mattress. Just as quickly, he was above you. His palms on either side of your head - he lowered enough to envelop your mouth with a deep kiss. His tongue gaining immediate entrance and caressing yours in a warm, wet, passionate dance. Your hands rose to grip at his forearms, the muscles there bulging from the position he held himself in.

After a moment, he broke the kiss, nearly dragging a whine out of you. You didn’t want him to stop, you wanted his lips on yours as long as possible. However, the feeling of his fingertips against the band of your underwear stopped your thoughts. His gaze dipped to watch as he slowly removed the garment, raising your hips to slip them down your legs. You watched as his lips curled into a smile, his eyes meeting yours again. You could feel your heart thudding with anticipation - the blood thundering in your ears.

Jack lazily, yet tantalizingly drew his fingertips down the center of your abdomen - all while keeping his piercing eyes locked to yours. Shivers drove through your entire body as you felt the slight graze of his finger against your folds - then his deliberate touch of your heightened and aroused button. Your legs twitched, your back arched at the feeling- causing Jack’s smirk to increase. His fingers began slowly caressing your sensitive sex. Your breathing had grown heavier, your heartbeat still pounding in your ears and fingertips. A small gasping moan escaped your lips as you felt one of his fingers slide inside of you. You could feel your wetness around his digit as he slid it in and out, eventually adding a second one.

He leaned down, giving your neck another slow, succulent kiss. “You’re so tight, Pumpkin.” He purred in your ear, kissing the skin right beneath it - sending shivers down your spine and all the way to his fingers, knuckle deep inside of you. You breathily met his lips with a soft moan as he began kissing you deeply. His fingers deepening themselves somehow, caressing your inner walls. Your toes, unable to decide whether to curl or spread. Your heels finding the frame of the bed below you and pressing against it for any bit of grounding.

You could feel your nails digging into the sleeves of Jack’s upper arms, now realizing that he was still clothed. You lowered your hands, slipping under his shirt and pulling it up. His lips left yours for the split second it took for him to stand and pull the shirt over his head - causing his fingers to slip from you as well. You let out a small whine as they were nearly instantly returned with greater force.

You could hear Jack’s breathing growing heavier as well - feel his pulse pounding through his wrists. The kiss was once again broken as he stood back up, taking his fingers from their warm, wet sheath. A tingling heat spread through your chest and pelvis as you watched him place the fingers in his mouth, tasting you on them before pulling them out and glancing down. You followed his gaze, perching yourself on your elbows. Down to his bulging pants - his zipper straining against the eager member behind it. His hands lowered, easily popping the two buttons open and flicking the zipper down.

With nothing else between the two opposing forces, his large member was pulled from its restraints. How anything could make his large hands look smaller was baffling, yet his wonderfully endowed appendage did just that.

You could feel your lower insides squirming as he slowly stroked his already erect shaft. It’d been too long, you couldn’t remember the exact way it felt to have him hilted deep inside of you. You wanted to refresh the memory so badly, even your legs were impatiently squirming.

Of course he noticed, letting out a soft chuckle and running his free hand up your thigh.

“Move up.” He commanded, motioning with a nod to the bed.

You instantly obeyed, scooting further up on the bed. Still perched on your elbows, your knees bent up now - you watched as he lowered his pants, letting them slide down before stepping out of them. His fully naked form now visible for you to admire. His hairy chest trailing down to his muscled abs accented by a light happy trail, to the perfect V that led to one fully erect and intimidatingly enticing cock.

You could practically feel your mouth watering over this man, as he stood, just letting you admire. _Always so cocky_.

His hands came to wrap around your calves, pulling your legs apart as he crawled onto the bed between them. He leaned down, his broad frame covering your smaller body completely. One arm holding him above you, while the other held his shaft near your entrance.

“This is probably going to hurt.” He whispered, rubbing his head against your throbbing, wet slit.

You couldn’t help the grin that rose on your lips. Jack noticed, his grin growing as well as he licked his lips.

“Fuck me, Jack.” You breathily commanded.

Jack’s grin grew, showing his sparkling canines, his eyelids growing heavy with desire. A low chuckle echoed from deep in his chest. “Yes ma’am.” He purred - pushing himself in hard.

You let out a gasping moan. “F-fuuuck,” you groaned feeling his girth fill you completely - arching your back without thought. Your tight, wet walls hugged every inch of of him as he pushed in as deep as he could before pulling out to the tip and burying himself again. Your trembling fingers grasped at his arms on either side of you. Every snap of his hips bringing a faint grunt or moan from his lips - nearly drowned out by your own sounds of pleasure and the thundering of your heart in your ears.

It was painful, just the size of him and how long it had been - but it felt so good, in every right way.

Every gasp or moan of his name drew more pleasure and excitement from him. His thrusts would deepen, his wicked and confident grin would grow, his head tilting up with closed eyes - just enough to show his enjoyment.

You let out a whining moan as he slid out of you, leaving you feeling empty. His hands wrapped around the backs of your knees, pulling you back to the edge of the bed. You hooked your legs around his waist as he lined himself up, and pushed completely inside of you again. You moaned, biting your bottom lip - your fingers digging into the thick blankets, curling them into your fists. His hands came to grip your hips, pulling you to him with each thrust. His soft moans and heavy breaths sounding so erotic. You could feel the heat building in your lower abdomen, your throat beginning to feel like cotton as you moaned profanities.

One of Jack’s hands left your body, going up to his face and unlatching the mask. Tossing it to the side, he knelt down taking your mouth with his in a desperately hot kiss. His lips lowered down your jaw while he continued his magnificent assault on your sex. Both hands now back at your hips, gripping you tightly as he pounded into you. His tongue danced over your stimulated skin, biting into where your neck and shoulder meet and sucking a deeply colored bruise. You moaned out his name as you felt the familiar coil rapidly growing in your stomach. You clenched around his thick girth as the flood of tingling heat burst through you. Rough, sharp moans spilled from your parted lips as your fingers dug into Jack’s wrists. His pace quickened as your orgasm coursed through your body, arching your back and sending twitches through your limbs. Just as your body began to relax around him, Jack pulled himself from you with a low grunt - spilling his climax onto your stomach as he stroked his shaft against your wet and sensitive folds.

Both of you stayed there for a moment breathing heavily. You stared up him, leaned over and catching his breath. You couldn’t help but smile - he looked so striking. Your chest fluttered as his heavy eyes lifted up enough to see you, his chest still noticeably trying to get its fill of air back.

“H-holy shit, (y/n).” He breathily purred. The sound of your name on his lips sending flutters throughout you.

“Worn out already?” You teased, knowing full well that you, yourself were quite worn out after that.

A grin appeared on his lips as he shook his head at you. “It’s been awhile,” He chuckled, “you just wait until next time, cupcake.”

He held his hand out for you to take, and you did so - standing to your feet on the cool floor. “Shower?” He asked, moving in that direction.

You nodded, following him into it.

The warm water washed over you, rinsing you of your sweat and other bodily fluids. Jack’s hands couldn’t stay to themselves, as they roamed over you again and again.

Your fingertips ran down the wet skin of his back and over his asscheeks as the two of you kissed against the shower wall - just feeling each other’s hands on your bodies. It all felt so magical.

Afterwards, he’d tugged you back to the bed - pulling you against him as the two of you lied naked under the warm blankets.

Draped over his chest, your fingertips traced over the newer scars from where he’d been shot in the Vault of The Warrior. The shots that could’ve easily killed him if not for Nakayama. Feeling his heart beating beneath his fuzzy chest drew an even deeper feeling now.

His arm was wrapped around you, while his thumb caressed your skin. His head leaned over, against the top of yours. The room was nearly dark, only the low morning light from the window peeking in.

After a little bit, you could feel Jack’s arm grow heavier. Glancing up, you noticed his eyes were shut. His breathing mellowed out and completely relaxed now.

You smiled up at the sleeping man. ‘_So much for not needing sleep_.’ You thought to yourself as you cuddled in closer - eventually falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

-

You grumbled seeing the light from the bright sun pouring in though the open window - as you squished the pillow next to you over your eyes. It then dawned on you that the pillow next to you no longer had Jack resting on it. You sat up, letting the pillow tumble off of you and onto the floor. Glancing around the small room, you saw no sign of him. Nor in the open bathroom. His clothes were no longer spread around the floor, and yours were actually set on top of the dresser...along with the bag you’d left in the technical the day before.

You slid out of the bed and pulled on one of the shirts you’d packed and some clean underwear. You peeked out of the bedroom door. The rest of the suite was quiet. It didn’t look to have any lights on. You crept out, coming out of the hallway. The natural light from the windowed back wall lit up the majority of the suite in a warm hue. Everything was still in its place. The cup you’d drank from was still in the sink, showing that not even the cleaning bots had been in.

A nervous feeling began rising in you. “Where the hell did he go?” You asked out loud. He’d agreed to keep a low profile for now. However, walking around, showing his face was definitely not doing that.

You let out a huff and headed back to the bedroom to get dressed.

After a much needed teeth brushing, and fresh face of makeup, along with a failed attempt to hide the love bites you’d received - you left the room to find Jack. Once in the elevator, you paused, hovering your fingers over the buttons. You had no idea where to even begin looking. However, maybe...or rather hopefully, he’d just gone back to his old office to continue reading. You pushed that floor’s button and rode the elevator down.

The doors slid open showing quite a few people bustling through the halls. ‘_Oh, great_,’ you thought to yourself. You stepped out, trying not to bump into anyone as to not draw more attention to yourself. As you began marking your way towards Jack’s office, your eyes then fell on a shape you recognized. You quickly did a double take, pausing in the middle of the walkway. Your eyes widened as you walked to the center of the large lobby. Right in the middle was a memorial of people lost in the crash of Helios. Plaques lined the frame of a large metal model of Helios, etched with thousands of names. Labeled MIA or DECEASED.

Above the center eye, two small pieces of metal held a separate plaque with your picture and name under the title “Madam President” There was a small paragraph underneath giving a small summary of who you were and how long your term of Presidency was. Under that, another plaque held other well known people who hadn’t made it back and were thought to be dead as well.

You stared at the sight for several deafening minutes. Scanning over the various names that you’d never even heard of. Finally you found the one you were looking for.

_Emily A. (Whatever last name you’d like)._

You felt your heart sink a bit as you read and re-read over her name. Brushing your fingertips over the etched letters. The images of the last moments you’d seen her, flashing through your thoughts.

You then felt a presence next to you. Glancing over with just your eyes, you noticed a man standing about a foot away. He placed a single flower on the pedestal beneath the model, before clearing his throat.

“Lost someone too, huh?” He spoke up, not looking over to you.

You watched him for a second before looking back down with a slow nod. “Yeah...” you responded quietly.

You noticed him look your way and nearly jump, quickly drawing your full attention to him. His eyes were wide as he stared down at you.

“You-you’re...you’re the President! So it’s true! Y-you didn’t die!” He spattered out, stumbling over most of the words - pointing towards the plaque with your face on it.

You pushed his hand down, shh-ing him with your finger. “Shh! No, I didn’t die. I was found in the rubble and taken to Promethea. I had no idea any of _this_ was here.” You motioned to the memorial. Your story was close enough to what actually happened. It would do for now at least.

The man nodded back, seeming to be content enough with your account.

“Oh...that’s amazing. There was a company wide announcement of your return this morning! That Mr. Blake..._stepped down _for you.” The man stepped closer, his eyes wide and his voice lowering to a whisper. “Between you and I, I’m glad he left. He wasn’t that great of a boss anyway. I mean, have you seen our stats?”

You took a step back, giving yourself some distance from the odd man. “Announcement..?”

You turned from the monument, facing the people passing by, as you now heard the buzz that the majority were talking about - _You_. A few glanced towards you, doing a double take before whispering to one another. Some stopping completely to look at you for a moment.

You quickly pushed past the man still standing _too_ close to you, and headed straight for Jack’s old office.

The moment you opened the doors, you were greeted with several robots bustling about. Some carrying furniture around, others holding boxes and stacks of papers. You moved past them, seeing Jack standing behind his desk, talking to a very scared looking young guy.

“Look, kid. I don’t care if your contract was under _Mr. Blake. _You work for me now, m’kay? I’m the Goddamn CEO for fucks sake. -And when that pretty little thing gets in here, you’ll do whatever she asks too, capiche? Don’t like it? You can leave. After your memory of everything secret is wiped from that little dumb head of yours.”

The young man, who you suspected was Blake’s secretary looked even more terrified with every word Jack spoke. He just shook his head quickly. “No sir! I-I-I want to keep working here! I-I’ll keep your secret and do my best getting everything! I promise!”

“Good. That’s more like it, champ. Now quit standing there shaking and go do your job. I want all that stuff before the end of the day!” Jack barked as the kid quickly stumbled past you and out of the doors.

You turned back to Jack, who now noticed your presence.

“And there she is. Heeeyyy, Pumpkin. How’d you sleep? You were pretty worn out, huh?” He teased with a playful smirk, as he plopped down into his swivel chair. “You got something...well, a couple somethings on your neck, there.” He winked, flashing you his wonderful smile.

You stepped closer - standing directly in front of the desk. “What is all of this?” You motioned to the room around you.

He glanced around innocently. “What? Redecorating. I don’t want Blake’s crap in here. Needs more..._me_. Dontcha’ think?”

You rolled your eyes, taking a deep breath. “What happened to laying low? Everyone out there is talking about me being back. What did you do?” You asked, your hands coming to rest on your hips.

“I....may have told that kid, I don’t know his name, to announce your return, and Blake’s step down. Said he went to work somewhere on Elpis.” Jack let out a snort, seeming amused with himself before noticing your lack of shared amusement. “You wanted me to lay low. Doesn’t mean _you_ have to. So, you be the face for awhile and I lay low until we figure out how to tell everyone I’m alive. ....Or, I mean, if you want...I could always just tell everyone that Daddy’s back, baby!” He grinned, splaying his arms out and kicking his feet up on the desk.

“No. You _need_ to lay low. Do you really think that everyone would just be okay with you being alive? That no one would to try and kill you again? There are people that _don’t_ like you, Jack. Plenty.” You paused for a beat. “What if that _kid_ tells someone?”

His grin lowered into more a smirk, still holding the same confidence. “I know, Princess. Look, if someone wants to kill me...they’ll have to try pretty damn hard. Security is tight. Plus I got these guys watching out.” He motioned to two large yellow gun loader bots behind the desk area - both primed and ready. “Plus, kids a huge fan of mine. Nearly fainted when he walked in and saw me. And, I threatened the hell outta him. He won’t say a word. If he does, for some stupid reason, I’ll just kill him. You really think people would believe some little twink?”

Your expression remained unamused. “Mhm. What about the guards that saw you?”

“Oh yeah, they’re dead. Like _really_ dead.”

You paused, not really surprised by that, and continued on. “And what of the Vault Hunters. Ya know, the ones that nearly killed you last time? The ones that think that they _did_ kill you?”

“They won’t know. Laying low, remember? Plus, again...they’re all off doing other things. Most of ‘em aren’t even on Pandora anymore.” He motioned with his hand nonchalantly.

“How do you know that?” You asked, tilting your head to the side with just a hint of attitude.

“Um, well. We saw a bunch of ‘em on Promethea. Pretty sure they’re still dealing with all of that crap.” He replied sassily.

Promethea. Right. You’d nearly forgotten all about that since you’d woken up. You straightened your stance, letting your hands fall from your hips. “I need to get ahold of Rhys.” You said, about to turn around as Jack’s words, rather his tone, stopped you.

“Uh...” he let out a small, faked chuckle. “Why?” His grin was gone, his eyes locked into yours.

“Because, I just left him in the middle of a war. I need to make sure he and Atlas are okay.” Your hands found your hips again, as did the attitude in your tone.

Jack’s feet dropped from the desks surface, as he swiveled to face you more. “Right. Atlas.”

“What?” You asked bluntly.

“Oh nothin. Nothing at all, _Pumpkin_. I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear from you.” You could hear the distain in his tone. See the tiniest snarl of his lip, barely even noticeable.

You wanted to rebuttal. To continue this to see just why Rhys made him so jealous, but this wasn’t the time. Instead you played along. “Yeah, he probably will be.” You went to turn but stopped as another thought pooped up. “Oh. The memorial out in the lobby?” Jack nodded. “There’s a plaque with my name on it. Since I’m not dead, I’d like to have it removed.”

“I’ll have it taken of, Ms. President.” He replied flatly.

“Thank you.” You gave a small smile and turned for the doors.

-

You found a decently quiet and secluded spot away from people gawking at you. Thankfully, enough of them seemed to remember your reputation enough to not come up to you.

Getting into contact with Rhys didn’t go well. His communications were still having problems getting enough signal to reach Pandora. You sent a message instead, that claimed it was delivered.

Almost instantly, you got a reply.

>>Oh my god! You’re alive! I’ve been trying to reach you, but our coms are all messed up still. Good news! Katagawa is dead! Bad News, he wrecked our favorite yogurt shop. Maliwan has been pulling out, only a few remnants left. The Vault Hunters left after they opened the vault. Surprise, surprise. Those twins seem like _really_annoying. Are you alright? I’m guessing everything worked out?<<

You couldn’t help but giggle at Rhys’s priority of things to tell you. You were glad he was alright though, and that Atlas was still in his control. You sent back a quick message - telling him you’d tell him everything in more depth soon, and not to worry about you. It seemed to hold him over for time being.

Instead of heading straight back to Jack’s office, which was now...as far as everyone else knew, _your_ office - you decided to wander around a bit. The city looked about the same. New guns were being displayed on screens and new little shops had been opened since you were here last.

There was a soft breeze that helped break some of the dry heat. The sky was bright blue, with a few creatures flying high above the city. The sun baked down, and only being mid-day...it’d be up there for several more hours.

The large murals of Jack’s exploits were still there, with little buttons to push and learn more about him. Some of which you knew were definitely not true. Still, they made you laugh nonetheless. You wished things could just go back to the way they were. Before everything went to absolute shit. When you still had a place that felt like home. You felt like a tourist here, in Opportunity. Sure, it was a place you’d spent a lot of time, and it gave you the warm feelings of familiarity...but you’d been away from this life for so long. It all just felt ...strange.

You knew you’d get used to it again. You’d changed paths in life too many times to be a stranger to new things.

You couldn’t shake the nervous feeling of someone finding out about Jack. Someone was bound to not like hearing that he was still alive. You’d gone through way too much to have someone just swoop in and kill him. He needed to be off of Pandora. He was just a target down here, if the secret were to get out too soon.

One new, undead President at a time.

Your gaze drifted up to Elpis.

If you were going to be the (alleged) Queen of Hyperion again, you needed your throne back.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with Holidays coming up, I’m going to try and have the next chapters out on their own times and not later than a week-week 1/2 apart ^_^ if not, don’t worry...because I will keep updating even if it’s a few days late.  
I’m still trying to get back into writing in my down time. Lots has popped up in life lately, but writing is one I actually enjoy, so... ^_^
> 
> Anyway, I know it’s only 2 chapters in...but let me know what you think! 💛  
Comments and kudos are always super appreciated!! 
> 
> Also- I’ve had some people tell me that they hope the reader goes for Rhys instead of Jack.  
How about a little poll of sorts?  
Would you prefer that Reader ends up with Jack or Rhys?  
Or, would you like to see a bit of romance between Rhys & reader, but she still ends up with Jack?  
Not saying that it will change my idea for the story either way, (it may, may not) I’d just like to see what you guys think!  
^__^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was supremely disappointed in BL3’s story and the Twins...so, this fic won’t be following that canon. Just so you know in advance ^_^

Jack still didn’t care for the topic of Rhys. His jealousy showing each time the name was mentioned or anytime he’d hear you talking to him. You found it a bit annoying...but overall, pretty funny. You’d left Rhys to rescue him, after all. Yet, he still seemed concerned that you’d run off one day - back to Promethea. ...Not that the thought hadn’t crossed your mind. You did still want to check on everything now that the corporate war had ended. Rhys claimed that things were looking up and returning to normal, but seeing for yourself still nagged at the back of your mind.

After the first few weeks back, you began the search for the old blueprints of Helios. Thankfully, they were easily found in Hyperion’s archived system. It had taken years to have the moon base built the first time. Even with the advancement in robotics since then, it would still take a minimum of two years to be completed - with constant/round the clock construction. Even that was gearing on hope. Within a year, part of the structure could be useable in space. While the rest of construction was continued on - like it had been done the first time.

Jack was beyond eager to have his space station back. He’d already had you begin making the deals with contractors and paying for the labor costs. He wanted it started and completed as soon as possible - even if that took spending more money on it. Jack was beyond wealthy, much more than Tassiter was when Helios was moved to Pandoran space. It definitely wasn’t a matter of cost. Just time.

-

By the time a month had passed since your arrival in Opportunity, the large amount of gossip of your return had died down. Just about everyone who worked in the city had seen you pass nearby at least once. People still gawked and some even fawned over you each time they saw you. You could remember the way people acted around you years ago, but it seemed to have only gotten worse. You were able to tell the difference between the new and older employees. The ones who had worked on Helios under you, and who hadn’t. The newer ones usually trying to get closer to you, while the others kept their distance, in remembrance of your itchy trigger finger.

Jack had fully encouraged you to keep up with the “Badass - kill whoever annoys you” form of running things. However, you were just trying to make it seem like it was really _you_ who was running the company, and not the (thought dead) man who actually was.

There was only a few members of your board team that had lived through the crash. The rest being a mix of older members from Jack’s time and new members that had been brought in by Blake. Those were the first to go, seeing as they disapproved of your return. The rest seemed fine with the change of authority. Most believed you’d be able to make the company more money again. In the end, that’s really all that mattered to the board.

Overall, Jack didn’t necessarily _like_ having to be behind the scenes. After the first couple of weeks, the two of you let the board in on the secret, and explained the whole situation. The few that seemed unable to believe it was really him were quickly made believers, after he shot one them for doubting him. The DNA test results were presented, even if no one dared ask for them out loud. From then on Jack could happily conduct the meetings he used to hate having, from the safety of a holo-projection. He was just happy to be able to show someone that he was alive and in control again.

-

You watched from the window of Jack’s office, down to the construction bay. Helios’s base frame was being built down here and then being moved into space to be assembled.

In the past couple of months, a surprising amount of progress had been made. There was a general buzz of excitement from the people who had walked the halls of the old station and even more so of the ones who would be stepping aboard it for the first time. Obviously, people still didn’t care for living on Pandora if they could chose otherwise.

You, of course, couldn’t wait for it to be finished enough to be lived in. Planet life just wasn’t for you - you wanted to be back among the stars. Able to stare out at the sparkling black/blue abyss, with Elpis’s purple glow to light your room. You may have Jack back now, but there was still so much missing.

You could see the many robots, and people working on the construction. Lifting, welding, riveting. The massive panels of metal looked gigantic this close. Even being over twenty floors below you. A few shipments had already been sent into space. The beginnings of the H were starting to be recognizable. You almost couldn’t believe it was all happening.

You glanced over to the clock. It was almost time for your weekly board meeting. You’d decided to wait out the board members’ arrival in your/Jack’s office.

You let out a small yawn, as you watched the construction below. It’d been awhile since you’d had to be seen as the head of anything. You’d forgotten just how much all of it took out of you. Even so, you’d be lying if you said you didn’t somewhat enjoy being “President” again.

You turned around as you heard the office doors opening.

Struggling with a large box, and pushing through the door with his butt, was Todd - the young secretary.

Jack hopped up from his chair with a clap, nearly giddily bouncing over to Todd, and taking the box, with nearly no effort compared to the kid.

Your brow arched as you watched.

“What is that?” You asked, stepping closer to the desk, and Jack.

“You’ll see,” he grinned - setting the box on the desk’s top. “Thats all, kid. Thanks for bringing it up.”

Todd’s face lit up as he smiled behind Jack. “Of course, sir! I-if you n-need anything else, you know where I am. Anything at all, I’ll-“

“Alright, alright,” Jack turned back to face Todd. “Go away, you’re babbling...and it’s annoying.”

Todd nodded quickly, turning and heading back out to his desk. His fascination with Jack was bound to be his downfall. One annoyance too many and Jack would be over all of the praise and just get rid of the kid.

You glanced down at the box, and then back to Jack. “I need to go grab a coffee before today’s meeting. I’ll be back soon...”

Jack nodded back, grabbing a small knife out of his desk to begin opening the box.

You were a bit hesitant to leave him alone, with who knows what in that box...but he knew his limitations for now, you just hoped he’d stick to them.

You could always just send Todd to get you coffee, but you enjoyed getting out of the office from time to time.

There was a nice, little coffee shop in one of the store strips next to your office’s building. It was a longer walk than just getting the much less enjoyable instant-made coffee out of the building’s lounge - but again, it was nice to get out when you could.

Pandora’s sun was high and bright as always. It’s light gleamed across the many glass paneled walls - casting little beams of rainbow.

You stepped inside of the building, waited in line for your usual coffee, and headed back to work. Surprisingly, no one stopped you along the way to kiss up or ask pointless questions.

You walked back into the office, only to see a guard sitting behind Jack’s desk. You quickly glanced around the room - Jack was nowhere to be found. Panic instantly began to set in. You’d been gone less than half an hour. Had you been found out? Was Jack taken away...or worse? Depending on who could’ve learned about his existence - a number of people would probably choose to just kill him on sight.

You took a deep breath, trying to look calm, and began walking up to the desk.

“Excuse me, what the hell do you th-“ you began.

The helmeted guard looked up as he heard your voice, cutting you off with a, “Oh, hey babe.”

Your words, and feet halted. The slightly altered voice from the helmet catching you even more off guard. Not to mention everything else about this situation.

Your brow knitted, eyes narrowing a bit. “Jack..?” You asked hesitantly.

The man stood and stepped to the side of the desk. Pressing a button on the side of the helmet, causing the dark visor to pop up and reveal his face. “The one and only...err... Eh, yeah...we’ll just leave it at that.”

“Why...? Why are you dressed as a guard?” You asked, eyeing over the well done disguise.

“_Because_, now I can walk wherever the hell I want to! It s u c k s being hidden away all the time. I’m bored outta’ my friggin mind here.”

“I know, but Jack....if people found out? Do you realize how quickly the news of _you_ being alive would spread?”

“Yeah, yeah...I know. Have to wait for the right time...blah, blah...but I mean...it fooled _you_.” He motioned to himself with a smirk. He then stepped around you and headed for the doors. “Come on, Pumpkin. Don’t we have a meeting or something soon?”

You quickly followed after him as he walked through the doors - catching him just before the exit of the hallway. “Jack wait!” You pulled him back before he could leave the hallway completely. Thankfully, he’d put his visor back down already. “What about your voice? It’s still recognizable.”

“You really think people would recognize it?” He asked, his helmet’s face looking down at you.

You rolled your eyes. “Yes, I really do. Your voice plays all the time over vids, and throughout the city. Just like it did on Helios...”

“Ah, right. That had to have sucked for people who missed me... I mean, hearing my voice _all the time _when you all thought I was dead.”

You just glared up at the black visor. “Yes. It did. Your face was everywhere, your voice was everywhere...” you let your gaze fall to your feet. “...but _you_ weren’t. It was beyond awful, actually.” You noticed your tone had sunk into sadness, but you couldn’t help it. You hated still having the memories of that time always just a tiny trigger away.

His gloved fingers came to your chin, tilting your head back to him, you let your eyes continue looking elsewhere. “Those are some pretty strong sounding feelings for someone who has yet to _actually_ tell me how she really feels about me..”

Your gaze shot back up to his visor covered face. Your eyes had to be widened as big as golf balls - they sure felt like it. Your mouth fell open a bit as you quickly tried to think of something to say back to his blunt comment.

After a few seconds, that felt like minutes dragging by, you spurted out with, “Well, neither have you!” You instantly closed your mouth, tightening your lips so they didn’t burst out with something like that again.

You heard a snorting chuckle from behind the helmet. “Oh? So that’s how we’re going to play it, huh?” His tone sounded amused - you could only imagine the grin he was wearing.

You nodded back, giving a sassy expression without even meaning to - with a small ‘Mhm.’

“I could always just _convince_ you to tell me, ya know?” He began, his voice dipping into a purr.

You let your arms fold against your chest, painting a smirk across your lips. “I don’t think so. Sorry, but...dressed like that.. You’re just another guard. Your charms have no affect on me.”

Jack’s hand immediately rose and pressed the button to his visor - it quickly sprang up revealing his sultry eyes, and grin. His hand wrapped around your waist - pulling you against him, as he leaned down - effortlessly finding your lips with his. His other hand cradled your cheek - while both of your hands were now pressed between the two of you, against his chest.

His lips tasted sweet, and felt so soft against yours. It felt so passionate, so strong compared to most of the heated kisses that the two of you shared. You began to lose yourself in his lips, just as the kiss was ended.

You felt buzzed, dizzy, and wanting more - still pressed against his chest...although, it was more like leaning now as your knees had weakened considerably.

Your eyes heavily lifted enough to see him smirking down at you. “No affect, huh?” He enticed, lightly drawing his gloved thumb across your bottom lip.

Just then, you saw movement to your left as someone entered the hall. You quickly pushed off of Jack - his visor immediately closing. The wide-eyed woman, now halted in her steps, slowly backed away and quickly disappeared around the corner she’d come from.

You looked back to Jack, glaring.

“What??” He laughed. You continued glaring, motioning to where the woman had been. “Oh, come on. There’s no way she could’ve seen who I am from that angle. It’s okay, Pumpkin.” He continued chuckling, adjusting his chest armor.

You let out a huff. “No, but now it looks like I have a fling going on with some random guard!” You rolled your eyes as Jack’s chuckles continued.

Through his laughter, he continued. “Eh, so just have her killed before she blabs to anyone. -But...you know what I’d say to a fling like that?” You waited, continuing to glare. “Lucky guard.”

“Oh really? So you’d be alright with me having a _fling _with another guard?” You asked with a tiny smirk across your lips as you began walking away.

“Um no. That’s not what I meant. I _meant_, with me. Only me. And not just a fling-“ Jack began, before you cut him off.

You rolled your eyes with a quiet chuckle. “We have a meeting to get to, _sir_.” You let the word ‘sir’ purr from your lips - successfully earning silence from Jack and bringing a small chuckle from him.

“Mm, I think I miss that. You calling me Sir, propped up on my desk, looking all pretty...skirt inching up your thighs...it was quite the distraction, ya know?” Jack began, as the two of you walked through the building. You could hear his grin through his words. You kind of missed that too. It was simpler time.

-

“This is crazy,” you whispered as the two of you made your way to the boardroom down the hall. Several passing people’s gaze fell upon you, and the “_guard_” following closely behind. “If you get found out-“

“Pshh. Come on, babe. I’m fiiiine. No ones gonna know it’s me. You’ll just look like you have constant protection now. Damn good protection too.” Jack chuckled from his helmet.

You let out a deep sigh as you came up to the boardroom doors. At least in this room, he could be himself.

You walked in to see the group of men and women already sitting around the table. Each acknowledging you as you walked in, and then looking strangely at the guard following you in. Guards weren’t usually allowed in the meetings, unless they were cleared for clearance and absolutely needed to be present.

Once the doors shut, the helmet was off with an exaggerated sigh from Jack as he began preening his styled hair. The room then realized what was going on and began going about the meeting’s preparations - save for a few lingering glances.

As the meeting ticked on, you began to notice your attention drifting. With Jack actually being in the room, all attention was completely on him - leaving you with the ability to go unnoticed as your mind wandered. It wasn’t often you did this now days. There was so much you needed to be 100% attentive to, but today you couldn’t help but be a bit bored of the same topics that had been addressed last week. Nothing overly important or new was happening this week. Helios’s re-construction was sited to be going well, even looked to be ahead of schedule by a few weeks.

That news was good to hear. Still, you knew it would be quite some time before you’d get to step foot on it.

Your eyes wandered over to the large 1way windows. The tinted color of the panes made Pandora’s bright sky look later than it was. Still, it was no comparison for the view of stars. Even Promethea’s night sky was a large step up from this.

Again, you felt your stomach sink as your thoughts changed to Rhys. It’d been a few months since you’d left. You’d talked to him several times, and had since had most of your belongings sent back to Opportunity. Even so, it wasn’t the same as actually seeing him. You knew Jack wouldn’t be up for a visit - in fact you absolutely knew that he’d refuse. He wasn’t too happy with Rhys running the company that had been stolen from him, but you’d somehow convinced him to leave it alone. Plus, he’d promised Rhys that he’d leave Atlas alone while he was still a hologram. He liked Rhys...but only enough to not outright kill him.

The doors to the boardroom began to open - earning a jump from just about everyone. Jack quickly turned to hide his face, beginning to replace the helmet. You immediately stood from your spot - annoyed at the unrequested entry. Of course, anything that could expose Jack quickly rose your annoyance level.

You were about to open your mouth, to scold whoever was coming in, as you saw Todd peek his head inside.

“Um...Miss?” His voice quivered as he spoke, his fingers tightly holding onto the door. “I’m sorry for interrupting...but...” he paused, glancing around at the various eyes watching him - then falling on Jack, obviously surprised to see him in the room.

“Spit it out, kid. We’re in the middle of important shit.” Jack announced, as he plopped back down into his chair - kicking his feet up on the glass table and tossing his helmet into his lap.

Todd quickly nodded, swallowing the growing lump in his throat. “Th-this is also imp-important..”

“What is it?” You asked impatiently.

“The Calypso twins are d-dead. The Crimson Raiders killed them on Eden 6... It’s all over the news vids...” Todd’s gaze moved between you and Jack. His expression showed worry at how you two would react. “Y-you told me to immediately tell you if I ever heard anything about them...”

The news made your stomach feel like a big rock being thrown down a well and *thunking* to the bottom. You slowly turned your gaze to Jack. His brow pulled together as his eyes fell to the table top.

“Meeting over.” You spoke up, grabbing your empty coffee cup and heading for the doors. Todd quickly stepped out of the way. As you passed through the doorway, you could hear him beginning to assist the board members.

Your thoughts were now swimming around in chaos. You heard footsteps catch up to you and could see the bright yellow and black armor out of your peripheral vision. You didn’t say a word as you briskly made your way back to the office. Neither did Jack. For once, he was quiet.

You tossed your cup into the trash as you both entered the room. Jack continued to the desk, taking a seat in the cushy chair behind it. No plop this time, no feet kicked up on the desk. He removed the helmet, setting it on the desk and watching as you paced back and forth.

“You know what this means, right?” You began, glancing over to Jack. He stayed quiet, waiting on you to continue. “If they’re dead - the Raider’s attention is no longer going to be occupied. They’re going to notice us rebuilding Helios.” You paused for a beat, continuing your pacing. “The people of Pandora already have. We’ve had four small groups try and get in to Opportunity. What happens if those groups get bigger? If they have help from people like The Crimson Raiders? Handsome Jack or not, they aren’t going to like Hyperion gaining their power back.”

“And you. If they haven’t already - they’re gonna learn that you’re back in charge... -and hey, maybe I’m wrong...but...Lilith doesn’t seem to like you much, Pumpkin.” Jack added, now leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms behind his head.

You stood still for a moment. Letting out a sigh, “Shit. You’re right.” You hadn’t even thought of that. Lilith knows who you are. She even remembered your face when you saw her on Promethea. “Lilith...” you grumbled.

“Eh, you never know. Maybe she won’t even bother with ya.” Jacks tone became nonchalant as he kicked his feet up on the desk. “She lost her powers anyway, right?”

“To that other siren. What if killing her gave them back?” You asked, now annoyed at how at ease he was about this. “Is that how that would work?”

Jack shrugged. “I dunno. I never dealt with _removing_ siren powers. Just uh...increasing ‘em...” his tone quieted as he glanced down.

You stayed quiet for a moment, just watching him. That topic was going down a dark hole that you definitely didn’t want to unearth again. You usually just tried to avoid the topics of sirens as a whole, but with the most powerful siren possibly having her powers returned - the same siren that has bested Jack multiple times....the topic seemed unavoidable.

“Okay look.” You began, “We just keep doing what we’re doing. We’re fortified. They can’t just walk in and start shooting. Plus, as far as they know...they have no reason to.”

Jack just nodded. You knew he hated the idea of having to keep hiding - and now with this news - it’d probably be even longer before he could show his face.

You let out another sigh, moving over to the window. You missed how much easier life was before Jack had ever opened that vault. You missed Helios, and Emily....and now, you had begun realizing how content you’d grown to life on Promethea. You’d missed Jack so much, that you’d believed you were miserable with your new life. However, now...you missed parts of it - but you knew you couldn’t have everything. You’d gotten your impossible wish of having Jack back - of course there’d be a price to pay.

You glanced over to him. He sat comfortably, looking down at his ECHO device. His perfectly sculpted profile, along with his nearly always styled hair bringing a small swell of happiness to you. You watched as something made him chuckle, earning a grin from his lips. You smiled at the sight.

His earlier comment appeared in your mind. You _hadn’t_ ever told him your true feelings. You’d always been too afraid the word _love_ would scare him off. You were _still_ afraid of that. Why would be bring it up so bluntly? Did he want you to tell him that you loved him? It was apparently obvious to him, for him to dance around it in such a way. Even Rhys had told him of your strong sentiment - he’d mentioned it to you in Nakayama’s lab. Still, you couldn’t even think of a good moment that that conversation could happen. With the way his eyes melted your resolve, you’d probably be a bumbling mess before you could even get the word “I” out.

You half-way noticed as Jack glanced over - still mostly away in thought.

“Whatcha doin, Pumpkin?” He asked. His voice pulling you completely out of your mind.

You shook your head, in a means to brush any lingering thoughts away - giving a small shrug. “Just...looking out of the window..” you replied.

He glanced between you and the window with a small smirk. “Umm....really? ‘Cause it looked like you were looking at me, cupcake.”

You let out a small groan. “I _was_ looking out of the window, I had just looked over at you.”

“Well, we both know I’m far more enticing to look at.” He grinned with cockiness oozing from him.

You let your eyes roll playfully, trying to hold back your grin. “Come ‘ere” he added, holding his hand out.

You let your folded arms fall and stepped over to him - taking his hand, as he pulled you into his lap. One arm cradled your back from the desk. His fingers rose to glide across your jaw line, running his smooth fingertips over your skin. The warmth of his touch tingled as it moved along where ever he caressed. His gaze moved along with his touch - like he was memorizing the way your skin moved and felt as he touched it. His thumb came to a pause after brushing across your bottom lip and resting right under it. His eyes slowly rose up to yours. The wonderful blue and green irises moving slightly as he peered into both of yours. His warm touch still lightly caressing your cheek. Your eyes deviated from his for a brief moment, glancing to his lips.

You rose your hands to his mask, undoing the two clasps near his ears. His eyes fluttered closed as you undid the last three - pulling the mask away. You let it lie between the two of you, in his lap, as you ran your fingers over his real skin. The few wrinkles he’d had before had lessened considerably in the capsule he’d been nearly frozen in. He looked younger than he had when you’d first seen him without his mask.

You brushed your fingertips over the curved scar, still etched into his skin. You couldn’t bring yourself to feel disturbed by it. It had never bothered you or lessened your attraction for him. Still, he always closed his eyes when you’d look at his true face this closely.

“Jack...” you spoke softly.

His eyes fluttered open again, meeting your gaze. You looked into them for a moment. A small smile rising on your lips - before you leaned in and met his lips with yours. His hands tightened around you, pulling you even closer to him. You could feel his mask against your stomach, happy that he’d let you remove it in the office.

His soft, unmasked lips against yours began to conduct the swell of butterflies in your chest and stomach. Again, this kiss felt deeper than usual. Your fingertips drifted down his neck, feeling his heavy pulse beneath them.

The feeling of his touch, and the breathtaking flutters that his kisses always brought on would never be something you could lose again. No matter what it took, you knew you couldn’t let anything happen to him again.

You loved him, even if you couldn’t tell him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this Ch. took longer to get out and that it was on the shorter side. Life has just been super hectic lately & on top of that, I had family visiting for Thanksgiving week.....so I couldn’t find time to write or be focused enough to write. 
> 
> This story feels meh so far, to me. I have a plan on where to go with it...it’s just slow getting there! I’m hoping, as it continues...that it goes as well on “paper” as it is in my mind ^_^ 
> 
> Anyway, leave me some comments and such. As always, thank you for reading ^_^ 💛
> 
> Also, if there’s any mess ups or typos (which I’m sure there are) just ignore em...I’ll fix em all one day ^_^ the words blend together when I re-read over them a million times >_<


	4. Chapter 4

You made a quiet groan as you could feel your mind waking up before the rest of you wanted to. There were no meetings planned today, nothing you absolutely had to be present for this early in the morning - and you just wanted to sleep in for a day. You lied there with your eyes closed, face squished into the pillows, hoping you could maybe force yourself to fall back asleep. Several minutes passed with your mind only focusing on how falling back sleep was definitely not working out.

With a slight huff through your nose you turned over and sat up - the couple of pillows you’d covered yourself with falling off, one landing on the floor next to the bed. You glanced over to see that Jack was apparently already up for the day. His side of the bed already had its pillows put back in place, the blankets pulled up, and only messed up because of your slight habit of cocooning while you slept.

You hadn’t even noticed him get up.

Recently, you’d realized how much heavier you slept while he was next to you. Probably partly because of a sense of safety that he brought, along with the pure sense of contented happiness. All in all, you just slept better with him snuggled up to you. It definitely hadn’t taken you long to get used to his warmth around you every night again.

You leaned over and picked up your ECHO device. It was definitely early. Much earlier than you’d hoped your natural alarm clock would disrupt your slumber. You had no new messages waiting for you, surprisingly. You _had _told Todd that unless it was extremely important - it could wait until you and Jack came in for the day.

You flipped over to your calendar. Sure enough, nothing was planned for a few days. It’d been a little over a month since you’d learned of the Calypso twins’ death. Not much else of note had happened since then.

Jack, of course was getting more and more antsy to get out and do something. He was beyond bored with staying in the building and staying hidden. He couldn’t even walk the halls unless he donned the guard disguise - and even then he had to be careful of people talking to him and recognizing his voice or mannerisms.

All the while, you had to be the face of the company again. Meeting after meeting, decision after decision, and above all you had to remember that this was still Jack’s company. Even if he couldn’t show his face, he was still present this time around. You couldn’t just decide what happened to every problem or idea that was brought to your attention. You needed to run things by him - and you wanted to....it just made things more difficult sometimes.

When someone wanted an answer quickly, and wasn’t one of the few people aware of Jacks existence, you’d have to come up with a quick excuse to buy enough time to talk to Jack about it. Sometimes that was easy. He’d give a nonchalant head nod or shake and you’d have your answer. Sometimes, it was a bit more complex and required you and him to actually discuss options.

With Jack being who he is, you knew it was driving him crazy to not be the one fully in-charge. You were honestly surprised at well he was handling it all though. He promised he wouldn’t do anything stupid, like “_accidentally_” show his face...or just get tired of it all and let his existence be known about. Even he wasn’t that impetuous. He knew there were people out there that would b-line for him to take him out - and he was quite bored with people trying to kill him.

You on the other hand, had learned that not everyone was happy with your return to leadership. Mr. Blake had apparently been less attentive to espionage throughout the company. That, or he just didn’t care enough to bother with the problem. With plenty of Maliwan spies or Hyperion staff that had been paid off to share secrets, being caught after you had taken over again. You’d received a few anonymous threats, but nothing serious had come from any of them.

You sat the ECHO back down on the end table and slid out of bed - adjusting your tank-top that had decided to twist around you in your sleep, letting your boobs flop out of it...instead of doing it’s job of keeping them inside.

You walked over to the bathroom, and flipped the light on. As usual, your hair was a bit of a mess, but calmed down considerably after a quick brush through. You grabbed your toothbrush and paste and went to work on freshening up, before going to see where Jack had gone off to.

As you opened the bedroom door, you could see the glow of light from the large windows, past the hallway’s entrance. Pandora never did cease to bring the brightest of mornings. Another reason you were grateful for the sun blocking/privacy shades in the bedrooms.

You stepped into the living room, and glanced around. Your eyes finally found their target, standing in the kitchen - looking out of the large window as he drank what you could only assume to be coffee.

His naturally tanned and shirtless torso bathed in sunlight, his yellow pajama pants with the Hyperion logo down the left leg - hanging just perfectly on his toned hips. You couldn’t help but just stare for moment, before he’d notice you were there. You loved the way those pants fit him. Clinging in just the right places, and accentuating the assets his body was so wonderfully bestowed. Not to mention, they were beyond soft. You never could resist running your hand all over them anytime he wore them - and since learning that himself, he wore them pretty often.

You decided to cut your gazing short, before you were caught admiring..._again_. He definitely loved to catch you staring at him. The man’s ego was big enough already, so when you could hide your praising gazes...you did..._or_ at least tried to.

You stepped up from behind him, running your hands up the sides of his outer thighs and over his un-flexed abs - which, of course, firmed at your touch. _Always_ had to take the opportunity to show off, after all.

You slid around to his side, as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders - pulling you against him, and placing a kiss to the top of your head. You couldn’t help but smile against his chest at the sweet gesture. Sure it happened here and there, but that didn’t stop the flutters that always accompanied it.

He had apparently already showered this morning, as you could smell the clean and musky scent of his body-wash across his skin. You let your arms wrap around to his back -running your fingertips over the skin there. You could feel the various faint scars from his grandmother’s punishments. A saddening feeling rising as you recalled some of the stories he’d told you about his childhood. There was so much to this man - you felt absolutely boring in comparison.

You hugged a little tighter, burying your face in his chest. You weren’t sure when the feeling of pure elation at having him back in your life would go away, but even months after bringing him out of that capsule - you’d still get waves of unbelieving emotion. Where all you wanted to do was to just hold him. Because if you could feel him with your own skin, your own hands...he had to be real, right?

You felt him chuckle, and his hand rise to the back of your neck - his thumb began caressing the sensorial skin there. “Good morning, sweetheart.” He softly spoke up.

“Goob-mernimg,” you mumbled back, still buried.

“You should look out the window,” he added on with a puff of air escaping his nose at your muffled speech.

You leaned away and glanced up, following Jack’s raised coffee mug - with one finger pointing from it to where he wanted you to look.

“They’re getting the frame for the eye put in today. Still won’t be operational for quite some time, but it looks friggin’ cool, huh?”

Your eyes fell on the nearly completed outer frame of what would be the new Helios. It was still just a shell of an H, but as of now, the entire H’s supporting frame was assembled. The rounded frames that would, one day, encase the moonshot cannon’s eye were currently being constructed and pieced together. From down here, you couldn’t see the hundreds of little robots holding up the giant pieces as they were welded and riveted together - only the slightest movements as a another large piece was brought over to be assembled.

You’d never seen Helios being built from the “ground up”. When it had been moved over Pandora, when you were a teenager - it was nearly completed already. Even then, unfinished, it was a menacing sight. Even so, you’d been drawn to it...and look where that had taken you in life. You’d never believe the story of your life for the past several years, if you hadn’t lived it.

“I wonder what the people of Elpis think about it.” You chuckled, as you continued watching the sky.

“Probably about the same as these Pandoran idiots. They just aren’t close enough to us to try anything. That, and there’s plenty of security up there. Besides, I own Elpis. Kicked the remnants of Dahl off it years ago. It’s all Hyperion now, baby.” He went quiet for a brief moment, as if thinking about something - then let out a sarcastic chuckle. “Helped save all their asses from getting blown up, and what did I get as souvenir? A giant, ugly-ass scar.”

You glanced back up to him, noticing a slight eye roll.

“Well,” you began, placing your chin on his chest and looking up at him. His gaze dropped down to you. “I can definitely say that I was one Elpis resident that was very thankful for the _Handsome_ man that helped save us.“

Jack’s eyes rolled again, followed by a grin.

“Eh, I was a nobody back then.”

“Maybe,” you grinned back. “..but people still talked about you. It didn’t take long for everyone to know who Handsome Jack was.”

“And even after everything you heard about me - you still decided to come work for my company. What’s that say about you, Pumpkin?” He snickered, arching his brow at you.

You rolled your eyes, keeping your playful smirk, “Me, and what? A hundred other people across the galaxy that went to work there after graduating? Everyone knew Hyperion was on top and beyond wealthy. What poor kid wouldn’t want that?” You paused for a beat. “I never thought I’d actually meet you, anyway.”

“You didn’t seem to mind at the time.” He smirked down at you.

You gave another playful eye roll. “Ohh, trust me. The day before I first met you - I was dreading it...but you already know that.”

“Mhm...but I won you over. Just like I said I would.” His cocky smile appeared again, as he glanced back up at the sky. You wanted to say something snarky in return, but he was right. He had won you over, much quicker than you’d ever expected him to. Now you couldn’t get enough of him. He was still just as addictive as he had been before he’d gone “missing” - if not more.

“-Did you ever go back?” He asked, still looking up towards Helios’s shell.

You twisted around, to where you could follow his gaze - your eyes focusing on the pale moon. “To Elpis?” You felt Jack give a small nod. “Nope. Not since I graduated. Never really had time to.”

“You want to?” He simply asked.

You stepped back, looking up to him with a raised brow. Of course, you’d wanted to many times over the years. Plenty of times you’d zoned out just gazing at its surface - recalling memories of your time there.

Since joining Hyperion’s workforce, you’d never had enough time to just take off and spend a few days there. With travel time and cost, you’d always chosen to save your small amount of vacation days, and just use them on Helios.

Once you began working for Jack, you had really put the thought of visiting Elpis out of your head. There was always so many other things going on - and you had plenty of time off of the station, even if it was just down on Pandora.

Jack’s brow rose, waiting for your response.

“Well, yeah. I’ve wanted to. I don’t know what I’d do there though. Or where I’d even go.” You responded, giving a small half-shrug of your shoulders.

“Anywhere. Except Concordia. That place is a shit-hole. Well, at least it was. I had cleaned it up, and kicked some people out once I took the moon - but who knows what it’s like now, since I’ve been gone. Probably a shit-hole again.” His expression showed a lack of amusement at the location he was apparently recalling.

You’d only been to Concordia once. You’d heard talk of it during the beginning of your stay on the moon. It was once one of the largest space ports on Elpis, turned safe haven after Dahl’s mining catastrophe.

Plenty of the people you were classmates with had lived or visited there, and had mentioned it from time to time. You’d been invited by a group to check it out on a day off from class, and had decided to tag along.

At the time, it hadn’t looked too bad. You’d grown up in a cave-town, after all. Anything remotely high-tech was appealing to you back then. Although, looking back...you could see what he meant. Compared to Helios, and Opportunity...it could be considered, as he put it, a shit-hole. Either way, you didn’t mind not returning for a second visit. You did wonder if his ex-girlfriend’s bar was still there, but immediately recalled him saying that he ‘had the place cleaned up.’ Which, then seemed like that was probably one of the first places to go. You’d heard about her, and you definitely knew how much Jack disliked her.

“-but _annnnyway_,” he continued. “You want to? I have something I wanted to look into up there.”

“Like....what?” You asked, curious now.

He just smirked, giving a slight shrug. “Eh, let’s call it side project.”

You just narrowed your eyes, watching him shrug. Not many people knew of Jack’s existence - therefore whoever this “side project” was going through, had to know something. That, or they were under the impression that you were the recipient.

“It’s nothing _bad_. Don’t give me that look.” He added on with a chuckle. He could still read you like a book. Easily. Annoyingly so at times.

You decided to let it go for now. You’d probably be learning about it soon enough. Jack had always loved keeping things a surprise. The showman in him, you supposed. “We can stay at one of the newer Hyperion stations. So, yeah?” He asked.

You pondered for a moment. Should you both _really_ leave the safety of Opportunity to go play around on the moon? You wanted to. You really wanted to be back up there. To feel the lower gravity. To be able to just look out and see the millions of visible stars. You’d always had a soft spot for the scavenger ridden moon. Your own “little” beacon of hope.

The safe-thinking adult in you, telling you that you shouldn’t. While the young teenager version of you from your memories, begged you for the chance to see the first place you’d actually felt at home, again.

You let your eyes roll, with a slight sigh...a little tug at the corner of your lips rising.

“Alright...maybe this weekend. Just for a couple days. We have too much going on down here that we have to focus on.”

You hated sounding like an old mom, giving in to a fun weekend with all the “buts” that came with it. You wished you could be as care free as you had been once. Before the weight of an entire company rested on your shoulders. Before the added weight of secrecy weighed on your mind day in and day out.

Times had changed. You’d now taken the title of President twice, saved the man you loved from _actual_ death, and lost just about everything at one point or another. Even if you wanted to, and you definitely did, it was nearly impossible to be care free now.

-

You finished up your morning with a quick shower, and got ready to go into work.

Once there, Todd relayed any news or messages that had come in that morning to you and Jack.

You found it cute how much of a fan-boy he was for Jack.

All of the smiles and stutters. The constant attempts at getting Jack to praise him. Even if it was just a subconscious ‘Thanks’ or ‘good job’ from him. Anytime Jack would use one of his usual nicknames, you’d see Todd’s cheeks swell with happiness. Jack could tell him ‘go away’, and Todd would just be excited that he’d talked directly to him.

It reminded you of the stories Rhys had told you. A side of him you’d never gotten to see. Now all you had were two grown men, jealous of one another. At least you could understand Rhys’s envy. As misplaced as Jack’s was - at least you felt wanted. It _probably_ wasn’t necessarily a good thing to like his possessive side, but you did, and again...it was much better than feeling discardable.

Although, enjoying Rhys’s possessive side...was another problem. The first time Rhys had shown a more assertive side, was the first time you’d really considered finally letting Jack go. At the time, you’d thought Jack to be dead. Rhys had always been so sweet and restrained. The sudden change of control as he held you against the wall - forbidding you to leave the Atlas headquarters to help fight against Maliwan...and then the unexpected kiss. The kiss he’d wanted to share for so long.

You still thought about it. The kiss you’d instantly given in return. You wondered if he did too.

Your eyes drifted over to Jack, lounging behind his desk. You’d taken a seat on one of the sleek couches against the wall - also lounging as you read through various reports and news throughout the galaxy.

You hated having those pop up thoughts about Rhys. A part of you always felt guilty. One, for leaving him on Promethea...after the years you’d spent with him. Growing a wonderful friendship. A friendship that for a week or two, had seemed like it may bloom into more. Then you’d learned of Jack...still being alive.

Two, because of how you felt about Jack. You didn’t like wondering about the “what if’s.” You knew that you never could have left Jack in that lab - knowing about it, at least. You’d had the thought of ‘what if I had never known?’ pop into your head many times...but even then, you couldn’t think clearly on it - knowing what you already knew.

Jack didn’t like how often you talked to Rhys. You knew, that he knew, that there wasn’t anything to actually worry about between the two of you, but still his entire attitude would change the instant Rhys’s name popped up on your ECHO’s screen.

As long as it was him that Rhys was calling to talk to, be it about business or anything similar, he was perfectly fine. Even laughing and joking with him. The minute Rhys mentioned or asked about you, it was different.

By now, Jack had asked about nearly every detail of your years with Rhys. He knew everything you could remember to tell. All from Rhys pulling you out of Helios’s rubble, to the day that he dug Jack’s AI out of storage. A part of you was glad that nothing too serious had happened between you and Rhys. You couldn’t imagine how difficult that would be to explain to Jack now. He may have been as good as dead at the time, but you had a feeling that he wouldn’t have taken the news of you being romantically intimate with Rhys very well. At all.

Technically, you and Jack weren’t together at the time. He didn’t have a legitimate argument as to why you couldn’t have been involved with Rhys. However, even you had felt guilty - realizing your growing feelings for him. Jack had still meant too much to you to act on them. Even if you had thought you’d never see him again.

-

The day ticked on slowly. The bright light from the sun shined through the window. The shadows of objects throughout the office that interrupted its cast, slowly growing and moving position as time passed by. It was odd how slow some days went. Some days were packed with meetings, decisions to be made, papers to be signed, employees asking for audience, and just all around busy. Then there were days like today. No meetings, nothing too important happening, and anything that did pop up could be handled rather quick and easily.

With Jack having to stay hidden, he wasn’t out doing “big” things like he used to. You’d come to realize that you’d never really been with him when he wasn’t planning something big. Before, he’d been dealing with The Crimson Raiders, bandits, mining, and working towards entering the Vault of The Warrior. It was annoying how that one decision of his had changed so much.

That vault had changed everything. You often wondered if he’d do it again, given the chance. Or if he’d chose something different...better.

Maybe that was just your selfish side thinking. After all, it wasn’t just your life that had been impacted because of it.

With how long the day cycle lasted on Pandora, many work days ended while the sun was still high and bright. You glanced at your watch and noticed that the day was just about over. It was finally getting darker outside, the shadows now barely visible throughout the room.

You sat up and got in a full body stretch before standing. You’d already yawned a few times in the last couple of hours. You figured it was about time to call this non-eventful day - over.

Jack had been on a call with one of the board members for a while now. One of the heads of R&D.

You stepped into his line of sight and gestured that you were heading to the suite for the night. He gave an affirming nod, making a mocking talking-hand motion to the call. You quietly snickered, mouthing the word ‘sorry’ with a little smirk. He returned it, rolling his eyes.

You headed out and down the hall. Another small yawn slipping past your lips as you walked.

A soft sound interrupted it, drawing your ear in its direction. You came to a stop, and glanced back. Nothing.

The few doors that lined either side of the hallway were all closed, but your gaze lingered on the corner you couldn’t see around. Your hand lowered to your thigh. Your stomach instantly sinking as you felt your empty holster. You quickly glanced down. Sure enough, you’d left your gun in the office. Instantly, the memory of setting it down on the end table to get more comfortable on the couch, popped up in your mind.

You looked back up. Still nothing. Maybe you were just being paranoid. There were probably just some people still working. Nothing to get worked up about.

You turned and continued on towards the lobby that held the elevators. Your heightened nerves settled a bit as you saw a few other people making their way to various places. Some carrying papers or ECHO’s. Some sipping down coffee to stay awake during their extra overtime.

You cut across the lobby and stepped into one of the elevators.

“Hold the door, please!” You heard a voice call out. You let out a sigh, but stepped forward - placing your hand against the doors sensor. A tall man, dressed in full suit attire quickly hopped in. “Thank you so much-“ his gaze then fell on your face. “Oh, Miss President.” He adjusted his tie, taking his place on the opposite wall. “Sorry, I would’ve taken the next one. Didn’t see that it was you.” He leaned over and pressed the button to a different floor than yours. He didn’t actually seem all that surprised to see that it was you. Probably just another employee that wanted to get a chance to talk to you, one on one.

You shrugged. “It’s alright. I’m not really in a hurry anyway.” You didn’t recognize the man. Granted that wasn’t uncommon. You glanced at his badge. The color coding telling that he worked in Logistics. By the obvious expensiveness of his suit, and the gold tipped skag leather shoes - he had to be pretty high up on the ladder. Not executive though, you’d have known his face if so. You pulled your eyes back to the elevator buttons in front of you.

“Ah. Well that’s good.” He added. His tone sounding a bit confident for some reason. You glanced back to him, seeing his gaze already on you. A small, unnerving smirk playing on his lips. “‘Cause you’ll be a little late getting back. If you get back at all, that is.”

Your eyes widened at his words. Your heart quickly began to pound through your chest. You pulled your hands behind your back, pressing yourself into the corner as much as you could. Your fingers blindly tapped on your ECHOband’s screen. Jack had been the last one you’d messaged earlier during the day, when you’d gone for coffee. You desperately hoped you could send him a message. _Anything_. He’d pick up on the oddness of random letters, he _had_ to.

The man reached behind himself, pulling his hand back around and revealing a shiny pistol in it. He moved it a little, from side to side. The bright lights of the elevator glinted across the metallic shell. It wasn’t a Hyperion gun. You’d recognized the look instantly. _Maliwan_. It wasn’t one of their usual ‘right off the line’ guns. It looked custom. Silvery in color, and a custom paint job to accent it. “Pretty little thing, huh?” He remarked, watching you with that smirk still on his lips. “She was a gift. For my loyalty, you see?” He stepped closer. You pressed your back into the corner, but you were stuck. Cornered with no where to go. Your eyes quickly glanced up. Two more floors until the doors opened to the floor he’d pressed. Maybe you could get around him. Dodge him somehow.

The elevator made a quiet ding, as you felt it come to a stop. Your pulse echoed through your head. Your entire body tense and shaky.

The man rose his finger to his lips. “Shh. Don’t want to get hurt, now do you?” He wiggled the gun a bit, drawing your eye to it for a moment. You met his gaze as the doors opened, giving a slight shake of your head. “Good. Let’s go.” He added, grabbing your arm with his free hand. You felt the gun at your side, pressed into your ribs.

Of course, there was no one to be found outside of the elevator. Just another lobby, this one smaller than the floor’s your office was on. You swallowed the growing lump in your throat as you stumbled along with the man - leading you to who knows where.

He came to a stop in front of a door. His hand briefly letting go of your arm and grabbing his badge. His eyes stayed locked on you - reminding you not to try anything. You could still feel the gun jabbing at your side. You weren’t stupid. Running, or attempting to run, would be stupid.

The door slid open as it scanned the man’s badge.

You were quickly shoved inside the dark room - stumbling over from the force, and landing harshly on your knees. You let out a tiny groan at the pain that rushed through them from the hard impact.

The lights were flicked on as you heard the door engage once more. The room appeared to be a large supply closet. Although, you noticed a table in the back with a portable terminal atop it.

The man stepped around, coming to a stop in front of you. You looked up at him from your kneeling position. He let out a small chuckle.

“You know, I worked under you all those years ago. You never knew me, so you don’t have to try and remember. -But I remember you. I remember how fearsome you were as you walked the halls of Helios. The female Handsome Jack, right? That’s what they called you, at least. I believed it too. All the stories that went around about you. I wonder how many of ‘em were true.” He paused, smirking down at you. He crouched down, coming closer to your level. The gun still aimed at you. He wasn’t as careless as you hoped.

“So much like him, ‘cause you’d spent so much time with him. Not just at work, huh?” He gave a quick wink. You glared back, not saying a word. His smirk only increased. “Guess that answers that rumor. Bet you weren’t too heartbroken when he died. One step closer to being the head-honcho, huh? Still, that’s not how you landed that sweet, cushioned position all the way at the top...now is it? You had to kill Hudson to get that far, right?” You stayed quiet - just watching. Again, his shit-eating grin stayed. “Then everything went to hell...and you were no where to be found. Thought dead, along with countless others.” He stood back up, taking a couple steps back to lean against the table. “I made it out. Came to work here, in Opportunity. Pay lessened when profits went down. Didn’t think much about it all, until I got offered a sweet little deal. You see, Blake didn’t care enough to sort through every little discrepancy. A bit of knowledge passed here, a secret or two sold there. Maliwan paid me well for anything I could give ‘em. Me and plenty others. They even paid me to take a little trip to their next business venture. Which just so happened to be on Promethea.” You felt your stomach sink again. Your eyes still unable to look away from the man. “You know, not everyone is in the dark about who was helping Atlas out. Wasn’t too hard for someone to piece it all together eventually. Someone who knew your face. I recognized you instantly. I always wondered why you’d give up your position in Hyperion to hide behind the scenes of Atlas.” The man gave a nonchalant shrug. “Guess that’s not my business though, huh? You know what is though? Selling company secrets. -And business is booming, as they say. Well, it was. Until you came back one day. Gotta say, it was a surprise to see you here. You being with Atlas wasn’t anything too important. Maliwan didn’t care. So, I didn’t care. However, ever since you took over Hyperion again...you’ve cracked down on people like me. I’ve had to up my game. Try new ways to hide and send things along. You almost caught me a few times. I would’ve been scared to death of you catching me back in the day. Atlas must’ve softened you.” His head cocked to the side, his smirk appearing once more. “‘Cause look at you now. Not so scary anymore.”

“What about me, Champ? Am I scary enough for ya?” Your heart skipped at the voice that appeared as the door slid open behind you.

You watched as the man’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open in disbelief. He quickly aimed the gun away, pointing it between the both of you. You heard the door’s lock engage again. Sealing the three of you inside.

“W-What the f-“ The man began, before a gunshot rang out. The noise startled you, causing you to squeeze your eyes shut. Just as you heard the man scream out in pain. You quickly re-opened them to see him clutching his hand. Blood poured through the fingers of his other hand, as he desperately tried to cradle the wound. The gun he was so proud of, now lying on the floor.

“Ah ah. Language.” Jack toyed, as he stepped around you, closing the distance between him and the mystery man. You sat still, in the spot you’d fallen in. Your knees still noticeably aching, and stinging a bit. Jack’s foot kicked the gun away, sliding it closer to you. You reached forward and pulled it into your lap - clutching it, in case you’d need to use it.

Jack grabbed the man by his throat, pulling him over and slamming him against the wall, next to the table. The man began to cough and grab at Jack’s arm - painting it with blood. His eyes were still beyond wide. Pure horror written across his features.

“Aw, what’s wrong, kiddo? Ya look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Jack laughed, glancing over to you with a big grin. “Ahh, see? I finally got to use that phrase.” You were still quite shaken up, but even that brought a tiny smile to your lips.

“H-Han-Han-Hands-“ the man stammered. Jack’s eyes moved back to him - his brow raising expectantly, mockingly.

“Come on, princess. You can do it.” Jack teased. His grin turning devilish as he tightened his grip on the man’s throat. The terrified man’s feet frantically dangling, searching for some sort of leverage. You couldn’t help but admire Jack’s strength. The pure amusement written on his face as he taunted the terrified man. It’d been a long time since you’d seen him this way. All fiery and murderous. Maybe it said something strange about you, but you couldn’t help it as the corner of your lips curved into a enticed smirk - you always liked watching him be like this.

“H-Handsome J-J-Jack...” he finally sputtered out. The look of horror still on his face, as he looked at the face of a ghost.

“There ya go, Champ. Knew ya could do it.” Jack mocked again, grinning up at the man squirming in his grasp. “So, you’re gonna tell me _allllll_ about these little friends of yours that are selling _my_ company’s secrets, m’kay? That, or you’re gonna be in a whole goddamn lotta’ more pain before this is over.”

The man sputtered a bit, as he choked on his words. The hand grasping at Jack’s arm, that hadn’t been shot, pointed shakily to the portable terminal. “C-comp-... na-names- p-please-s-s-“

“Well, you give up easily, dont’cha?” Jack laughingly scoffed and glanced back to you. “You want to do the honors?”

You shook your head, still getting your heart to calm down. You couldn’t imagine what that man had planned for you.

“Go ahead.” You softly replied

Jack’s grin grew. “Oh, I’d love to.” He turned back to face forward. The man’s eyes quickly leaving you to watch Jack again. His fear evident on his face, as you heard Jack let out a dark chuckle. “You see. I don’t like it when people touch something that belongs to me. See her?”

Jack’s grip forced the man’s face to look at you. “Hm?” He tightened his grip. The man quickly nodded as well as he could. His face reddening more as each second passed by. The veins in his forehead now beginning to surface and bulge. “She’s _mine_. -And Not only did you touch her, but you hurt her. Now I get to hurt you. Nice and slowly.”

Jack then pulled the man from the wall - tossing him against his back to the floor, and straddling him. The man’s feet kicked at the ground - trying to find purchase. The slickness of his expensive shoes unable to catch the smooth floor. Jack’s left hand wrapped around the man’s throat, joining his right. The man’s fingers dug into Jack’s arms - trying to pry the strong hands from his windpipe.

“You ever been strangled before? No?” Jack asked, almost amusedly. “I’ve heard it’s painful. The pressure that builds up in the lungs and head. The blackness that slowly creeps in from the corners of your vision. Shitty way to die, but such a rewarding way to kill. All close and personal. You get to watch the life be literally choked out of ‘em! Oohhh, it’s been such a _long _time.”

You’d seen Jack strangle people before, but this time - he seemed so enthusiastic, so engrossed.

The man’s noises grew quieter and quieter as the seconds passed - finally stopping altogether.

Jack sat up, pushing himself up to a standing position and brushing his palms together before running a quick hand through his hair. Good lord. If that show of power wasn’t one of the sexiest things you’d ever seen him do, you couldn’t remember what would’ve beaten it.

Your mind now empty, save for the most basic of thoughts.

_Want_.

You just stared. Your eyes locked on to him, your mouth partly opened with the tiniest glimpse of a grin pulling at the corners.

His eyes fell to you, obviously noticing your entranced gaze. A smirk grew as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

He stepped over to you, crouching down.

“You’re bleeding.” He tapped just above your knee. You glanced down to see your sheer stockings now bloodied on both knees. You’d hit the floor harder than you’d thought. It had definitely hurt enough.

He let out a sigh. “Come on, sweetheart.” He wrapped his arm around your back, pulling you up a bit, before wrapping the other under your legs. You could feel the sting as the nylon rubbed against your busted skin. You imagined you could’ve walked just fine, albeit a bit sore...but even you couldn’t argue with being princess carried by Jack.

You pointed over to the table, and leaned out to grab the portable computer that had belonged to the now dead man. There were names on it that you couldn’t wait to uncover.

You let your head lie against Jack’s shoulder as he carried you back to the elevator. Luckily, there still seemed to be no one active on this floor, at least not in the lobby.

“I take it that I got a message to you?” You asked.

He let out a small chuckle. “No, you called me. I heard everything that asshole said to you. Tracked you down.”

“I guess that works too.” You added.

“Where was your gun?”

You frowned, mostly at yourself. “I left it in the office...on accident. I set it down, and forgot it.”

“He could’ve killed you.”

“I know...” you mumbled. You knew it was careless of you.

Once the two of you were back inside of the suite, you expected Jack to set you down on the couch, but he didn’t. He carried you into the bathroom and placed you on top of the counter. The motion sensing lights turned on just as your skin touched the marble.

He knelt down and began digging around the cabinet under you - standing back up after he found what he was looking for. He set a small bottle and a box of gauze next you, and began rinsing his hands and arms of the blood that still covered them.

He pulled the hand towel from the hook, and dried his hands before tossing it next to himself. His hands then came to the hem of your skirt. His brilliant eyes met yours for a brief moment as he inched the tight fabric up a bit. His fingers easily found the tops of your stockings, undoing them from the claps that held them up all day. Slowly, he worked one of the stockings down your leg - stopping just above your knee and stretching it over the injured skin before pulling it off completely. The second one went the same.

You sat quietly, just watching. His fingers easily untwisted the bottle’s cap in a swift motion. He paused, glancing back to your eyes. “This is going to sting.” You nodded back. He tilted the bottle, pouring some of the liquid over your busted knee. Your toes spread as the muscles through your body tensed at the pain of the sharp sting. He leaned down, blowing a small stream of air over the area. The coolness relieved a lot of the immediate pain, and you couldn’t help but smile to yourself at his doctoring. He did the same to the other knee, and dabbed away any remaining blood or alcohol - letting them air out.

“You’re pretty good at that.” You smiled, watching him put everything away and trash the bloody gauze.

He paused for a moment after everything was back in its place.

“Yeah...well, I was a dad at one point. Busted knees were easy to fix...”

You felt your stomach drop. Your smile quickly faded as you looked down to your lap. “I- I’m sorry...” You hated accidentally bringing up his daughter. She hadn’t even crossed your mind when you’d seen him fixing you up - but it made sense.

His hand took hold of your chin, raising your head to look at him. His eyes held yours in their wonderfully gorgeous gaze.

“Don’t be. _You_ didn’t do anything wrong.” He reassured, caressing your check with his thumb. “Now, let’s head to bed. You were yawning all day, don’t think I didn’t notice.” His small smirk made you feel a little better.

He helped you down, but you insisted that you could walk to the bedroom.

You changed out of your clothes and into one of Jack’s new t-shirts. Since Jack had carried you, the outfit you’d been wearing now shared the blood of the strange man you’d watched die. You didn’t feel bad for him. If you’d have had the chance before Jack intervened, you’d have killed him too. Granted, probably by shooting him. You definitely weren’t strong enough to strangle a full-grown man.

You’d have to have him cleaned up tomorrow. You made a mental note before climbing into bed.

Jack smirked at your attire as he watched you climb under the covers. You definitely felt tired now. So much for an uneventful day.

You snuggled up to Jack, wrapping your arms around one of his. Rubbing your thumb over his soft arm hair. You could smell his usual scent. Strong and clean. A smell you’d only realized since you’d gotten him back, how much you’d truly missed it.

It was familiar. Safe. Home.

No matter where - wrapped in his arms, felt like home.

You could feel yourself quickly drifting in and out as Jack passed time, talking about his conversation with the head of R&D. You’d nod or mumble a response when needed, but soon enough you were more out than in.

You stirred a bit later as you felt his lips against your forehead - a light kiss, then a quiet question of, if you were awake. You barely were - not enough to answer. He seemed to take your silence as a no.

“He could’ve killed you. I don’t want to lose you too..” he let out a quiet sigh. “Ohh..what have you done to me, Pumpkin? I’d given up on feelings like this.” his lips brushed your skin as he whispered.

Your sleeping mind barely registered the words, oh...but you heard them. You felt the swell of tingles through your chest. The faintest smile gracing your lips as you sunk back into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!   
Just wanted to say thanks to anyone that’s still keeping up with this story! Part 1 & 2...^_^ 
> 
> Anyway, give me some feedback and such! I love love love reading comments! They seriously make my day ^_^ 💛
> 
> XO 🐰


	5. Chapter 5

You looked over Jack’s shoulder at the compiled list of names he’d found on that strange man’s computer.

There were quite a few - several had already been discovered and taken care of in the past weeks, but a few still remained. You weren’t sure if this was a complete list or not, but it was definitely going to help snuff out the majority of the traitors.

Since your little “run in” with that man - Jack had seemed hesitant to let you walk around alone. You’d made sure to actually have your gun on you at all times now. You didn’t need a repeat of that night. Especially, since you could always wind up with someone who didn’t waste time with talking, and just killed you.

Jack had insisted that the two of you get off the planet for the weekend, while security forces rounded up the rest of the names on the newly acquired list. It didn’t sound like such a bad idea now. You still wondered what his “side project” was, as he had yet to say anything else about it. Only way to know, was to go.

-

You sifted through your wardrobe, finding a few different outfits for the moon trip. You still had no idea what the two of you would be doing up there, but nonetheless, you couldn’t help but feel excited about seeing Elpis again.

“Bring the yellow one,” you heard Jack say from behind you. You turned your head to see him standing in the doorway to the bedroom - leaned against the frame with his arms folded across his chest. That handsome smirk, that you were sure added to the name, spread across his lips.

You glanced back at the _several_ yellow items hanging in your closet. You pulled out the sleeve of a yellow knit sweater, raising your brows to him. He nodded.

“Wait, was this really the one you were meaning?” You asked, a bit surprised you’d plucked the right one.

He gave a small shrug, his smirk turning more into a small grin. “I dunno. Any of ‘em. I like you in yellow.”

You rolled your eyes in his direction. “You like everything in yellow.”

“Yeah,” he stepped forward, walking into the room and coming to a stop behind you. His arms wrapped around you, as he rested his chin on your shoulder. “But I _really_ like you in yellow.”

You couldn’t help but grin to yourself.

“Go awayyy,” you giggled as he began tickling your sides. “I can’t pick anything out with you hanging on me.” You playfully pushed him out of the closet - his “_super serious”_ expression of sadness only making you laugh more.

You continued sorting through your clothes as Jack lied across the bed, talking about how cruel you were being for not giving him all of your attention.

Eventually, you gave in after setting your clothes on the bed, only to have Jack pull you on top of him.

No matter how busy you claimed to be, even you couldn’t convince yourself to keep packing, over kissing Jack. Those lips of his could make you forget about most things.

Packing did finally get finished, though. After you managed to convince yourself that you could resume your bed romping after the fact.

The plan was to leave in the morning and spend a couple days/nights on Elpis.

This was a good thing. A mini-break away from Opportunity, and the stress of pretending to run everything. That, and getting kidnapped. It may have only happened three times in your life - which is plenty, even by Pandoran standards - but you were really tired of getting kidnapped.

Of course, Jack seemed as care-free as he could be. He’d packed rather quickly, knowing that whatever he wore, he’d look damn fine. When he wasn’t in disguise, at least.

-

**The Next Morning**

You were slowly awakened by the feeling of warm hands gliding across your back. Down your spine, as thumbs pushed into the stiffened muscles and rubbed in tiny circles. Then, back up the spine - to the neck, repeating the same pleasures.

You let out a soft moan at the feeling of Jack’s hands. His skilled fingers, that knew just where to massage.

The air outside of the blanket was cool, a stark contrast to the heat of his hands. You wanted to squish up against him - to feel that warmth all over you. Your sleepy mind began to wake up and recall what day it was. You twisted over, and lifted your ECHOband. It’s screen lit up, revealing the time of the early morning.

Twisting back over, you looked over to Jack. He was still partially under the covers, sitting up and leaning on his arm. His mask was off, hair unstyled and just kind of brushed back by his fingers. Again, the thoughts of wondering how you managed to keep someone like him interested, swam through your mind.

He leaned over, and placed a light kiss to your forehead before sliding out of bed - naked butt and all. You couldn’t help but admire, with a little grin, as he walked into the bathroom to shower.

You lazily rolled over to his side and out of bed to join him.

-

You’d had a small shuttle prepped for the two of you. You’d explained to anyone that needed to know - that you’d be traveling to Elpis for business, and would be accompanied by your personal guard.

Jack seemed to find it amusing to be dressed up as your body guard. Occasionally aiming his gun at people walking by, causing them to jump or just freeze - startled by the action. He’d chuckle and tell them to move along in his deepest tone.

Even if was just for show, for the most part at least, it was comforting to have him armed and by your side. You’d never met a better shot, and if needed, you knew he wouldn’t hesitate to kill, or maim.

You didn’t get as many strange looks as you’d expected you would, when he’d first started wearing the ensemble. Having your very own guard to follow you around, apparently seemed pretty normal to people. Unfortunately, there were a few whispers here and there about you being a bit “_closer_” to your body guard than one usually would be. For now, you’d let the rumors slide. At least people weren’t still _constantly_ whispering about you and Jack hooking up while you had worked for him. Maybe people had finally learned to not mention him around you. Although now, it definitely didn’t bother you like it had once. For obvious reasons.

You’d also now learned the name of the strange man who’d attacked you - Charles West, who was known better as Charlie. The news of his death had spread like fire throughout the city. The story going around - was that it had been your body-guard that had strangled him after he’d tried to attack you. As true as it was, you weren’t sure where the story had come from, but you felt it had hints of Jack and Todd written on it. Either way, it was a nice warning to anyone else who was thinking of trying anything. Hopefully, by the time you and Jack would be returning from Elpis - most, if not all, of the traitors would be _taken care of_.

-

The sun was already in its highest position. Glaring down at everyone beneath it. You couldn’t wait to get off of this planet, even if it was just a small reprieve.

You headed down the few steps around the back of the building that held your/Jack’s office. The foreman of construction for Helios 2 stood by, as he watched over the progress. He turned as he saw you walking up - giving you a small nod and a “Morning, Ma’am.”

You returned the gesture, looking over to the activity of the construction site.

You couldn’t help but visit _at least_ once a week. Usually when you came down to visit the coffee shop. The foreman, if he was on duty at the time, always standing by to relay any and all progress or setback.

You liked him. He was straight and to the point. He didn’t jitter when you came near him, but didn’t try and act all big and bad either. He acted...normal, but respectful. Something you were quite glad of.

“How’s it looking?” You asked, not successfully hiding your grin as you watched more panels being digitized and assembled together.

He wiped a bead or two of sweat from his brow, returning his rag to his pocket. “It’s all on course. No incidents this week. Next shipment will head up this evening, I imagine.” You noticed his slight southern draw. One that sounded like he’d tried to lose it over the years, but hadn’t quite gotten there. “We’re thinking that within a month, we’ll start getting the inner load-baring walls put in.” He added on.

You glanced from him back to the hustle and bustle of robots. Several _actual people_ could be seen here and there - most just there for quality checks and reprogramming. You glanced up to the sky, shielding your eyes with your hand as you squinted at Helios’s frame. The eye’s frame was completely installed now - save for the actual eye itself. That was still a ways off.

“I’ll be off planet for the next couple of days. If anything happens or you need me for any reason, you have my personal ECHO number.” You affirmed, looking back to him. He returned with a nod and a “Yes ma’am.”

You glanced back to the top of the steps before leaving the site completely - Jack stood, waiting in his guard attire. He gave you a small head tilt, basically telling you to ‘Come on...” You rolled your eyes with a small smirk at his impatience.

You gave a light pat to the foreman’s shoulder before heading back towards Jack.

“I mean, I know you’re excited to have Helios back...but do you really have to check on it everyday, Pumpkin?” Jack chuckled as you made it back to his side - beginning the walk to the landing bay area.

“It’s not _everyday_,” you jovially responded. “I just...like to know how it’s going.” You smiled up to the helmeted man. “Is it hot in that?” You asked, pointing your eyes to his headwear.

He let out a exaggerated sigh, grumbling his response. “Yessss. Even more so outside.”

“Well that’s no good.” You remarked. He began to respond with some witty comment about just taking it off - before you continued. “You’re already hotheaded as it is. You don’t need anymore added on.” You teased, chuckling as you knew he had to be glaring at you from inside.

“Mmm..._funny_. Just you wait until I take it off, Princess. Then you won’t be able to stay all composed. Daddy’ll show ya who’s really in charge.” Jack’s voice purred quietly from beneath his helmet.

You side-eyed him with a nearly bashful smile. You knew exactly what he meant by that. He knew the effect he had on you, and he loved to use it. He’d flash those eyes at you, and you’d be completely under his spell.

You walked closer to the parked shuttle. It’s engine - obviously in stand-by from the low fusion purr you could hear being emitted. Heat waves could be seen distorting the air around its thrusters. A man walked around each side, seemingly checking everything over once more before your ascent. He noticed your presence as he circled back around, and stepped over to you - looking up from the slightly lower platform the shuttle rested on.

“It’s all green, ma’am. Ready to leave when you are!” He called up to you.

You glanced over to Jack, giving a small smile, and began making your way over to the steps that led down to the landing platform. You ran your hand over the door’s sensor, and stepped to the side as it began to rise up - butterfly wing style.

This shuttle was one of the newer designs. Faster, sleeker, higher-tech, and _much_ more expensive. Of course, Jack had fallen in love with it once he’d seen the first of its line. Demanding that he needed a personal one. After a glistening new paint job, in his favorite colors, it’d been parked inside of Opportunity’s new docking garage - just waiting to get used. Today was its day.

You stepped inside, not needing to duck with your shorter height. Something Jack couldn’t do - having to lean down a bit. You sat down in one of the two cushioned chairs, propping your feet up on a small ottoman. You sat your bag down next to you. Jack slid his hand over the interior sensor - allowing the door to began closing behind him. He sat his bag down on the floor and plopped down on the small couch that lined the opposite wall - kicking his feet up and stretching out, as he pulled the helmet off.

Luxurious was definitely a good way to describe the interior. You could almost forget that you were on a space shuttle. You didn’t really think that your short trip to Elpis called for such extravagance, but Jack loved the finer things in life - and after all, why not?

You glanced down at your watch. It was nearly time for your scheduled take off. Just as you were thinking it - you felt the faint rumble of the engines engage, and begin take off.

Your stomach fluttered with excitement. You couldn’t help but smile to yourself as you watched out of the small window next to you. You began to see more of the landing bay as the shuttle commenced its hover above it.

There was a slight kickback, and you were airborne. Pandora’s surface, and Opportunity quickly grew further and further away. Right at a minute and the shuttle broke through the atmosphere.

Your eyes danced over the vast blanket of stars just beyond the glass. It didn’t matter how many times you’d seen them, they were wondrous and beautiful.

You pulled your eyes away for a moment to glance at Jack - you were a bit taken back when you saw his gaze already on you. A soft smile drawn on his lips as he watched you marvel at the view. You tried to suppress your growing smile, as you turned your view back to the window.

Your eyes caught the faint purple glow beginning to appear in front of the shuttle. Your heart skipped a little, knowing you were close. It then seemed to stop completely, as the massive structure of Helios’s frame came into view. You leaned into the window as much as you could, looking up at the towering metal framework. You could finally see many of the flying bots you’d been told about - working ‘round the clock on the construction. It was impossible to hide your broad smile now.

There it was, unfinished, and just a frame...but it was Helios. Home.

A small ding and a blinking light near the door to the cockpit - indicated that you’d be landing soon.

Jack shuffled into more of a sitting position, pulling his helmet back over to him and sliding it on with a huff.

The descent was a little rocky, but less so than you’d expected. Luxury definitely had its benefits. You felt the shuttle settle as it came to a hover before landing.

Jack held his hand out, letting you go in front of him. You activated the door, and waited as it opened - revealing the familiar hue of the moon and the cool temperature against your skin.

You stepped forward, out of the shuttle, as your hand clung to the handle next to the door. Your stomach instantly felt like it’d begun to float into your chest. Your foot lightly touched the metal landing pad before floating briefly again as your took another step. You couldn’t help but giggle at the near weightlessness.

You looked around to see a few guards watching. All of them decked out in Hyperion’s standard. A large oxygen dome covered the entire area around you. You noticed a few medium sized buildings, all attached in some way by windowed hallways. It definitely wasn’t one the largest Hyperion compounds you’d seen, but it looked just as nice as any of them. A large, reinforced wall formed the perimeter around the base - successfully keeping out the anyone unwelcome.

You noticed a man come out of one of the buildings and make his way over to you, and your “guard.”

His hand quickly stuck out, shaking yours and greeting you. “Miss President! I must say, it’s wonderful to finally meet you. I was quite shocked to hear you had indeed made it out of Helios’s crash. I can’t imagine how that must’ve felt to experience. I was up here, of course.” He tapped his forehead as if he’d forgotten something. “Oh god, I almost forgot. My name is Lenard. I’m the head scientist at this facility. I basically run everything. If you’ll follow me...” He motioned for you to follow as he began walking back to the building. The three of you entered the door he’d come from and followed as he showed you around. “..Used to just be one little building, but after dealing with Dahl... Handsome Jack had been pretty interested in what all Elpis may hide under her thick crust. We mostly deal with mining minerals, and moonstone. Testing them too, of course. We’ve been able to pin-point, with near perfect accuracy I might add, where to find the rare materials.”

“Wasn’t it excessive mining that caused The Crackening?” You asked, walking along the sleek halls as Lenard lead the way.

“Yes! It was!” He nodded matter-of-factly. “However, we aren’t mining nearly like Dahl was. Our operations factor on a much smaller scale. Everything we find goes straight to R&D. Non-profit research mostly. Of course, anything of value that we do find gets sent along to the right people.”

You wondered who those “right people” were now that Jack had been gone. _You_ hadn’t seen anything overly profitable come from Elpis in quite awhile.

Lenard led the two of you to a small room - housing a couple of desks with stacks of papers and ECHO devices on them. Several consoles and attached terminals lined two of the walls - the other had filing cabinets and shelves. Save for a small glass tank with a weird looking bug crawling around in it - the room was void of anyone else.

Lenard pulled an extra chair over, placing it next to one that had already been sitting in front of what you assumed was his personal desk. He motioned for the two of you to take a seat - before taking his own.

You noticed Jack wait for you to be seated before he moved to his chair. It still surprised you sometimes how chivalrous he could be when he wanted to.

You watched as the chipper scientist typed around on his computer - mumbling to himself as he leaned forward to squint at the screen. You noticed a pair of glasses on top of his head...being unused. You wondered if he remembered they were there. He didn’t appear to be too old. He was probably only a few years younger than Jack.

“Ah. There it is!” He whispered to himself, before turning back to the two of you.

You weren’t really sure what was going on, and what you had been waiting for this man to find. Maybe it was whatever Jack had been wanting to look into. If so, at least you were about to find out what that was.

Lenard cleared his throat and looked over to Jack, as if about to speak. Your brow instantly pulled together...if his identity was uncovered then-

“I, uh.. I can assure you that it is safe in here, sir. No cameras.” He pointed around the room, as if showing truth to his words. “If you’d prefer not to wear that...”

Your brows knitted even further as you watched Jack reach up and pull the helmet off. He shook his head a little, readjusting his hair and sucking in some fresh air. As fresh as whatever air was being pumped in, at least. You noticed a look of wonder, but not surprise, come across the scientist’s face - a small smile showing on his lips.

“Ahh, finally. God, it’s stuffy in that thing. I don’t know how they wear those all day.” Jack chuckled, setting the helmet on top of the desk.

Your eyes had widened considerably as you just stared at Jack. He glanced over, giving you a small wink. Your eyes flickered over to Lenard, who still didn’t seem very surprised...at all.

“What the hell is going on?” You spoke up, completely confused.

“Oh, I, um....I had assumed you knew...” Lenard began, drawing your glaring attention back to him, and speaking before Jack could. “Well, it’s kind of a long story, but...when one of our teams was mining...they came across something strange. I let the team in Opportunity know...Blake didn’t seem too interested. Well, I had just about forgotten all about it for months. Then one day, I get a call from a...Mr. Todd? Tells me that there’s someone that wants to talk to me about what the team had found. I had expected it to be someone from R&D or even you..” he motioned to you with both hands. “...but when I heard the voice - I recognized it immediately.” He paused for a moment, giving a small head nod. “I um...I had known a little about what Nakayama was trying to work on all those years ago. I’d sent him samples of different minerals that we’d mined, plenty of times. He seemed to believe they had anti-aging and healing benefits, when mixed with the right things. Finally, he let me in on his crazy plans. I never expected him to get a working prototype...or for it to actually work. Guess he wasn’t so crazy after all!” He chuckled, quickly stopping as he glanced back to you and your very unamused expression. “I um... *ahem*.... I’ll get the report sent over to your ECHOs.” He turned back to his computer and began typing and tapping on parts of the screen. “Should get it any second now.” He added, standing up once again. “I, um..I take it you two have some things to talk about. Th-the guest sleeping quarters are in the building marked G3...you’ll be the only ones staying there. We don’t get many visitors.” He let out a nervous chuckle. “Anyway....I need to be getting back to work. I’ll be around if you need me for anything though! Probably here...at my desk...” He forced a small smile, still seeming nervous under your gaze.

You looked over to Jack who seemed just fine. Completely unfazed.

“Thank you.” You responded, giving a flat smile and standing up to leave.

-

There looked to be a few small rooms in the smaller building labeled G3, each holding two to four single beds and a little table. As Lenard had said, all of them were empty. The scientists and few other employees that worked out here must’ve slept in a different building.

After making it to where you’d be sleeping during your short stay, you and Jack unloaded your luggage. He sat down on the edge of one of the two small beds that took up most of the cramped room. Tossing the helmet to the side.

His eyes were trained on his ECHO, reading the report the team had sent along to Blake and the Research team in Opportunity.

“What is the _thing_ they found, Jack?” You asked - the slight hint of aggravation still in your tone.

He glanced up, seeing your annoyed expression, and set the ECHO down beside him. “That’s what I’m here to find out, babe. Right now...it’s locked away at one of their mining sites. Lenard said he’d have one of teams bring it with them when they came back.”

“When were you going to tell me that this guy knows that you’re alive?” You asked, crossing your arms.

“Eh...I was going to...but he kinda beat me to it.” You glared back. “I’m serious, Pumpkin.” He let out a small laugh. “I was going to tell you. I knew you’d just get mad if you found out this way...and well, ya’ did.” He shrugged, painting that playfully innocent smirk on his lips. “Look, he knows I’ll kill ‘im if he tells anyone. He’s the only one that knows.”

You let your eyes roll as you sighed. The man didn’t seem like he had any intention of telling anyone. It mainly seemed like he was just eager to find out what his team had found. Then again, so were you. If it had Jack this intrigued...it couldn’t just be some old rock or mineral. That’s what worried you.

Jack walked over to your little bed and plopped down next to you. You tried to ignore him - you really weren’t too happy with him at the moment.

He began by brushing your hair to the other shoulder and placing soft kisses down your neck. Each one, warm and tingly as the sensation spread over your skin. You were trying so hard not to give in, but you could feel your resolve crumbling - your lips beginning to smile under his touch.

It wasn’t _that_ bad, anyway. So one more person knows about him. You knew you’d have to start figuring out how to let everyone know about him soon. He wasn’t going to stay this patient forever.

You let him turn your face towards his, leaning you down against the bed as he rested on his elbows above you. Those damn eyes of his, drawing you in. He leaned in, brushing his lips against yours. Your head tilted up to him as he pulled away - leaving you wanting more. A sly smile spread on his lips as he looked down at you.

“Thought you were mad at me, Pumpkin?” He purred, keeping that low smirk.

You glared back. “I am.”

His smile grew, showing off his canines. “Sure?” He leaned down again, lightly pressing his lips to yours. Your eyes fluttered closed as soon as you felt the warmth of his lips - but just as quickly - they were gone again. You re-opened your eyes to see him smirking once more. His brilliantly bright eyes watching your every little change in expression as he began whatever tease he was playing at. “What about now..?” He whispered against your skin, as his lips brushed down your jawline.

You let out a low breath, weakening every time you felt his lips touch.

He’d decided to bring his hands into the mix as well - slowly rubbing up your inner thigh.

You managed to breathily whisper a quiet, “Yes..” to which he responded to by biting down a bit on your neck, then caressing the nibbled skin with his tongue.

You heard him hum - pleased with your reaction as you gasped at the feeling his teeth against your skin. “If you can think straight, enough to answer...I’m not doing a good enough job.” He purred, grinning against your neck.

You may have answered ‘yes’ to being mad at him, but at this moment, your head was spinning and begging for him to quit teasing.

“Jack...” you groaned, running your hands along his muscled upper arms.

You heard him chuckle and continue his soft kisses down your neck and to your collarbone - his hand now rubbing between your thighs - palming your sex.

Just as you were sure his teasing was over, and you’d be able to indulge in _all that is Jack_ \- his ECHOband began to ring. You both stopped - he leaned up - glancing at the screen.

“It’s Lenard..” he said, tapping on the screen to answer the call. “Talk.”

A bit of static crackled out of the speaker as he answered. “Oh! I’m sorry to disturb, but I wanted to let you both know that the artifact has arrived at the facility and is in my office. Just come on by, when you’re ready!”

You glanced to Jack, giving him a nod in return.

“We’ll be right there.” He responded before ending the call.

So much for indulging.

As you walked back into Lenard’s office, your eyes fell upon a small metal, boxy case - on his desk. He glanced up with a broad smile and hurried over to close and lock the sliding door behind you. He eyeballed the two of you, grinning as he came back over to the case.

“Shall I open her up?” He asked - looking between you and Jack.

“Well yeah, guy. That’s why we’re here, right?” Jack responded.

“Right! Of course!” Lenard fumbled around in his desk drawer - pulling out a little piece of paper and squinting at it. Still not using his glasses...still on top of his head. He then turned back to the metal case and typed in a code.

You heard the inner locks disengage. He turned the case to face the two of you and opened it up.

Your eyes fell upon a spherical object with deep etchings, lying inside the foam lined case. It looked to be made out of stone. A thick etched band ran along the center, branching out into small etched swirls.

Jack stepped forward, removing one of his gloves and running his fingers over the sphere’s surface. He picked it up - studying it as he rolled it around in his hands. You eyed over the various markings. The thick etched band looked to be more than just a solitary ring around the center.

That’s when you saw what shape the band was forming.

That tell-tale symbol.

A vault symbol.

Your heart felt as if it had stopped. Your eyes widening as you watched Jack grin down at the stone object.

That’s why he was so intent on seeing this “strange object” the team had found, with his own eyes. He must have suspected it had Eridian origins all along.

“Is that-“ you began.

“A vault key.” Jack grinned - still turning the sphere over in his hands.

Once again, you felt that sinking feeling in your stomach.

“A-a vault key?!” Lenard exclaimed, “I-I-I had no idea...is it broken?”

Jack shook his head, still not moving his eyes from it. “No. It’s just not charged.”

“How do we charge-“ Lenard began - stretching his hand out towards it. He quickly stopped and flung his hands up as Jack pointed his pistol directly at his head.

“_We_ don’t. _You_ need to mind your business and quit asking questions before it gets you killed.” Jack responded, finally looking away from the key and deep into the eyes of the frightened scientist. There was a familiar fire behind Jack’s eyes. You knew that look.

Lenard quickly nodded, taking a step back.

“Right. Yes. I-I...of course.” He babbled, bumping into the wall behind him.

Jack tossed the stone ball into the air, catching it in his hand and looking over to you with a smile. “Well, Pumpkin. That’s all I came for. Let’s go have some fun!” He replaced the helmet and grabbed the case from the desk and propped it under his arm. He plucked the tiny piece of paper from the desk as well, and turned - strolling out of the room.

You glanced over to Lenard. He still looked terrified, his hands still in the air. “I won’t say a word about any of this. I swear!”

You nodded back, “For your sake, I hope so.” You responded - quickly leaving the room to catch up to Jack. Whether that was true or not, didn’t matter right now. Jack was now in possession of a vault key, and you had no idea what he was planning.

You managed to catch up to Jack pretty quickly, and followed him back to the room you’d been in before Lenard had called.

He sat the case down on the bed and replaced the stone sphere inside - shutting, and re-locking it. He then slid the case under the small bed with his foot.

With crossed arms and a blank expression you just watched. You had plenty of thoughts swirling through your head, but no idea where to even begin.

“Your side project is _another_ vault??” You finally asked. The harshness of your tone not being lost on him.

He turned back to you. Surprisingly he didn’t have his usual cocky smirk.

“Not exactly. My side project was a key - to another vault.” Your eyes narrowed. “Do you know how many summonable vaults there are?” He asked, cocking his head to the side.

“No.” Your response was blunt, but what else could he expect right now?

He continued, pacing a few steps each way as he began. “There’s a few, actually. Remember the Gortys project _our_-“ his eyes shot back to you. ”-little friend Rhys stubbled across? And The Vault of The Traveler?” You nodded. Rhys had told you all about it years ago. It was the kickstarter in getting Atlas rebuilt, after all. “Well, it was meant for more than just one vault. Buuuut, the other upgrades were never finished, or if they were...they were scrapped. Turned out, old Atlas realized how bad they were at handling vault monsters.” He chuckled to himself, obviously recalling something.

“So...what? This key is one of the ones that _summons_ a vault?” You asked.

Jack stopped pacing - stopping in front of you with a grin.

“Exactly.”

“You want to open _another_ vault? Are you serious!?” You asked, eyes wide with genuine confusion as to how he thought this was a good idea.

A laughing grin rose on his lips, as he let out a small chuckle. His hands came to your upper arms, holding them as his mismatched eyes held your gaze. “Sweetheart, it’s not charged. It’s not going to open anything. I just want it to stay out of the hands of those fucking bandits. As long as I have it, no one else can even find the damn vault.”

“So...you’re not planning on charging it?” You asked, your brow knitted - your eyes watching his every move.

“How am I supposed to charge it? I don’t exactly have a siren just standing by.” He laughed, dropping his hands from your arms.

Again, you didn’t continue with the thoughts that appeared in your mind.

“See? Nothing to worry about, pumpkin.” His fingers came to your chin, tilting your head back up. “Now, that that’s out of the way. Wanna go have some fun on the moon?” His smile was contagious, along with the little tilt to his brows that was harder to resist than puppy eyes.

Your lips gave in, smiling back at him. You replied with a small nod. His grin grew - leaning down and placing a small kiss on your lips. He pulled back just enough so that you could see his enchanting eyes. They had a sinful look to them as his lips mimicked the expression with a smirk. “Ever done _it_ in low gravity?”

You couldn’t help the mischievous grin that grew on your lips. Maybe you had, maybe you hadn’t...but you definitely hadn’t with Jack, and that was bound to be an all new experience all by itself.

-

You sat on the hood of a newer model moon buggy - leaned against Jack’s chest as you sat between his legs.

The two of you had been driving around for hours, looking at how much the moon had changed since you’d been there last.

There weren’t near as many old Dahl buildings. They’d since been torn down or remodeled by Hyperion. In the distance, you could see the space port of Concordia and a few ships and shuttles flying in to dock there.

You leaned your head back - looking up at the stars.

You smiled to yourself, remembering. “I remember looking up at these stars on nights I couldn’t sleep. I’d go to the roof of the building that our dorms were in, and just watch... Sometimes there were shuttles that would fly across the sky, way up there...sometimes there were shooting stars.” You let out a quiet sigh. “And Helios. Always Helios. Just floating up there. Right there...like I could just reach out and touch it..” your hand had reached up as you recalled the memories. It felt so nostalgic, watching your fingers dance through the stars, millions of miles beyond them. Seeing this view, a view you’d never seen without Helios watching over, was bittersweet. The moon base had always looked so close here, compared to how far way it looked from Pandora. The starry sky looked awfully empty now. All those nights you’d dreamt of getting to walk the station’s halls...and here you were again...wishing you still could.

A tiny tear fell, and slid down your cheek. You quickly wiped it away before Jack could notice, but it seemed he did anyway.

“Wanna see the vault where I got my scar?” He asked, distracting you from your thoughts of Helios.

You sat up and turned to face him, one brow raised questioningly. “We can go in it??”

He shook his head a little. “Nah, probably not. It’s blocked off by _heavy_ security reinforcements. I had it restricted after I killed Tassiter. We wouldn’t be able to get in without showing them my face, and since I’m “dead”...I don’t know how well that would go over either. _But_, I can show you where it’s at.” He bounced his brow with a little smirk.

You _had_ always wondered about that vault. The one that had seemed to start it all. The one that had _changed_ him.

“Come on, Pumpkin.” He said, sliding off of the hood and hopping back into the buggy. You slid off as well, and climbed into the seat next to him. “I’ll take your smile as a yes.” He smirked, glancing over to you as he started up the engine.

You couldn’t help it. This was exciting. Even if you couldn’t go inside of the vault, or even near it...you’d finally get to see the location of all of the stories you’d heard. You’d get to see just how close you’d been when you’d lived up here.

It took almost another hour before Jack stopped the buggy on a cliff edge. You leaned forward, pulling yourself up and out of the vehicle.

You walked over, closer to the edge, and looked down. It was definitely a Hyperion site. A few small buildings, lots of yellow, lots of guards and robots, and lots of shipping containers.

Jack walked over, next to you. He pointed down to a glass tunnel - attached to some sort of tall platform. “Through that tunnel. Down a long way, through a lot of ancient Eridian crap, and _eventually_ you get to the vault. Had to leave that part intact. It’s the only way down. Lotta’ eridium down there.“

Your fingers found their way to your pendant. Rolling it over your fingertips, as you glanced down at it. Jack’s eyes fell to it as well, his fingers taking hold of it from yours.

“You’ve kept it all this time?” He asked, fiddling with it.

You nodded. “Of course. You gave it to me.”

He chuckled, letting it go. “I gave you a lot of things, Pumpkin.”

You rolled your eyes, matching his smile. “Yeah, well. This was the only one that made it out with me...”

You noticed his eyes dip down as he realized that you were referring to Helios’s fall. A moment or two of quiet passed, as you continued thinking.

“Jack...” he glanced back to your eyes. “How did you know about the key...and that it summons a vault?”

He looked as if he had been expecting that question. “I’d been looking for it. Before I...”died.” He rolled his eyes as he air-quoted the word. “Hell, long before. When I bought out Atlas, I learned all about the Gortys Project. Learned about there being other summonable vaults - that inspired them to build her. Found out there was another key up here. That’s when I put some of my people up here to start looking. Never found anything. Eventually just forgot about it. Still had the Warrior to get to.”

“And of course they found it after you were gone...” you added.

Jack scoffed. “Yeah, right? Assholes.” You snickered a little, looking back down to the entrance of the glass tunnel.

Maybe one day you’d get to see the inside of a vault. Hopefully one who’s guardian was already dead.

“Ready to head back?” Jack asked, looking over to you. You nodded back, pulling your gaze from the site below.

-

**Back To Opportunity**

You stretched your back as you stepped off of the shuttle and onto the landing pad in Opportunity.

The last two days on Elpis had been wonderful. Even with the surprising addition of what Jack was carrying around in that case.

Getting to see the moon again had filled you with the warmest feelings of nostalgia, and getting to have Jack by your side - telling you stories about things he saw there - made it even more special.

He followed behind you as you made your way back to the office. It was getting later and most everyone would be finished working for the day. Even so, after a couple days away, you both needed to check on things before starting a new, and busy week.

You’d messaged Todd ahead of time, to let him know that the two of you would be back today. He’d seemed quite relieved.

You dropped your bag by the door as you stepped into the darkened office. “Ugh, I hate gravity..” you grumbled, as you realized how heavy your body felt now. Jack let out a puff of air, agreeing, as he tossed his bag and helmet on to one of the couches, nearest the door. There was just enough light coming in from the open door to illuminate the two of you. The rest of the office being cast in shadow, with the privacy shades drawn.

“Well, well, Jack. So the rumors are true. I was pretty sure we killed you, but you look pretty alive to me.”

You quickly turned towards the desk as you heard the familiar feminine voice. You could only just barely see a dark figure sitting in the chair behind it, their feet propped up as though they’d made themselves comfortable.

“No...” you whispered.

You could feel your heart beating against your ribs - hear it thundering in your ears. Then the distinct sound of Jack’s pistol being pulled from its holster.

You felt his hand grab your arm, as he moved you behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! ^__^   
Know who’s in the office? 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!   
If you like writing long comments, go for it! If not, that’s cool too! I love reading all of ‘em! 💛
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always! I hope you’re liking it so far. 💛


	6. Chapter 6

You attempted to free yourself from Jack’s grasp, unfortunately his hand held firm. You leaned your head around him - your eyes watching the figure as they let their feet drop from the desk top, and stood. The sound of their boots hitting the floor, echoed throughout the quiet room. You noticed the two Gun-Loaders - that usually stood guard in the office - lying on the floor behind the desk, unresponsive.

Jack’s pistol stayed locked on to the woman as she stepped around to the front of the desk. One hand held a Jacob’s pistol, aimed right at Jack. The other, placed firmly against her hip. The prominent blue, snaking tattoos that wrapped like vines around her left side, glowed in the shadowy light.

It seemed as though Lilith’s powers had indeed been returned to her. Your thudding heart sank at the sight.

You could feel your entire body trembling at the sight of her. She’d never intimidated you before. You’d never cared what she could do to _you_ \- but she could easily kill Jack, and that was enough to shake you to your core.

Jack stood still. You couldn’t see his face - couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He wasn’t shooting, though. You both knew she could easily phase herself out of any bullet’s path.

Why was she just standing there - staring. Why wasn’t she attacking? Your thoughts had begun swarming to every why and what-if possible. Your hand, gripping the armor of Jack’s guard disguise, quivered at his side.

“Look at you, Jack. Trying to act like a _hero_ \- keeping her _safe_ behind your back.” You felt Jack’s grip tighten around your arm - you could almost see the snarl rising on his lips.

Lilith let out a flat chuckle - moving her hand to a little black rectangle sitting on top of Jack’s desk. Just as she did so, some of the lights throughout the room turned on. They were only the accent lights, causing the room to stay dim, but lit well enough to see everything. “Handy.” She remarked, wiggling the small remote, before replacing it to the desk top. She glanced back to the both of you, her eyes falling on you. “Hm, I thought you were with Atlas now. Change your mind _again_?” She jabbed, with a smirk. “Or was Rhys not murderous enough for you?” Her eyes flicked back to Jack, narrowing as they did.

She took a few steps closer. Jack raised his gun slightly, stopping her.

This wasn’t like him. Why wasn’t he shooting? Even if you knew it was a bad idea to try and shoot her first - Jack was never this patient when it came to killing someone. Especially a _bandit_.

You knew if he shot and she phased out of the way - that she could easily teleport and kill you both. Was he _really_ trying to keep you safe by not taking the shot?

She chuckled quietly again, keeping her gun aimed as well. “After I teleported in, I had plenty of time to get comfortable while you two were out. Had to get rid of your bots first though.” She threw her thumb over her shoulder at the obsolete Gun-Loaders. Her eyes then fell to the metal case in your other hand. “Find anything interesting up on the moon, killer?” She asked with her usual amount of attitude.

Your grip tightened on its handle. You’d almost forgotten you were still holding on to it. You narrowed your eyes at her, giving her no answer in return.

You noticed her eyes roll, her hand quickly changing aims and firing at the case’s lock-pad.

You yelped as metal bits flung themselves at your fingers, cutting them deeply. The case dropped to the ground - opening as it hit.

The stone key rolled across the floor, a few feet in front of you and Jack - coming to stop in the middle of the three of you. The room fell silent. Your eyes watched as it sat there rocking back and forth until it became still - all eyes focused on it.

Lilith made a small noise of acknowledgement, drawing your gaze back to her. Her eyes rose back to Jack. “Always looking for another Vault, huh?”

“You’re one to talk, babe.” Jack responded. His voice sounded as calm as always - save for the hint of a growl.

Lilith made a small sound of amusement, as she began pacing from side to side. Her eyes never leaving Jack - nor the sights of her gun. “Ya know, _Handsome_ Jack. I really thought I’d never see your ugly face again. I don’t even care how you managed to get out of that volcano. All I care about is ending this. Once and for all.”

You managed to break free of Jack’s grasp, immediately sliding your fingers around your pistol’s handle - freeing it from the holster around your hip. Lilith saw, her gaze quickly shifting to you.

You heard Jack growl, breaking his sight from Lilith for a spilt-second. She noticed that as well, and took the chance. A round instantly fired from the barrel of her gun - hitting Jack. The sound blanketed the room as if multiple shots had been fired at once. The sudden smell of gun powder appeared. Jack stubbled back as he felt the bullet rip through his muscle.

You raised your gun just as quickly, but she was quicker. Her left hand thrusted out towards you - her palm glowing as you became incased in a bright pinkish glow. The very next second you were thrown against the wall behind you. Your back and head slamming against it’s hard surface. An audible _crack_ sounding as you hit. Your vision blurred and spotted for a moment as you fell to the floor. You felt pain shoot through your right side as you tried to take in a breath. You saw as she tried to repeat the maneuver, but only slightly knocking Jack to his back. However, successfully un-arming him, as his gun flew out of his hand, landing too far from his reach.

You quickly tried to scramble to your feet - your head pounding, your side shooting waves of excruciating pangs through your abdomen. The spasms of pain caused you to stumble back to your knees and hands. You glanced over to see your gun, only a couple of feet away. You looked back over to Lilith. She stubbled back a little, glancing down to her hand clutching her upper right chest/shoulder. You noticed red spreading through the fabric of her green shirt, under her jacket. Jack had hit her too! It _had _been two shots that echoed throughout the room.

You took your chance, as you noticed her look back to Jack. You pushed through the pain as much as you could, crawling over to your gun and grabbing it with your cut up and bloodied hand. You pushed yourself off of the floor with short, jagged gasps from the immense pain.

Just as Lilith began trying to raise her right arm again, to fire at Jack, you leapt in front of him - aiming and shooting as your body hit the floor. You cried out as you felt her bullet graze the muscle of your upper left arm. Lilith let out a shrill sound of pain as she fell to her knees. Both of her hands clutched at her thigh as blood trickled through her fingers.

You clambered back to your feet, flinching at each breath you tried to take. The pain now much worse throughout your right side. Your left hand clung to your aching ribs, your gun aimed at Lilith. You hadn’t even noticed the blood leaking from your fresh wound.

You could hear Jack get back to his feet - hear his footsteps as he searched for his gun. The pounding throughout your head made it difficult to hear anything but the rushing of your blood. Your hands shook from the various surges of pain rushing through you. Each breath you tried to suck in felt as if you were being stabbed. Over and over.

Your eyes burned with a fire in them.

She was not going to take him away from you again.

Lilith let out a small, forced chuckle - as she began shaking her head at you. Your brows knitted, watching her. What the hell was she laughing at? You stood your ground, gun at the ready.

“You...you are such an idiot.” She breathily spoke - still clutching at the two places she’d been shot. Her gun lied on the floor, next to her. She didn’t seem to make any movement that indicated she was going for it. “Do you really think he wouldn’t turn on you, if it was profitable?” Her golden eyes stared up at you from her kneeling position. Your gaze flickered over to Jack. His intense eyes glared back at her. “You know of the things he’s done.” She added.

You returned your eyes to her. “We’ve all done things we’re not proud of.” You snarled back.

“You’re just letting your feelings for him blind you.” She sucked in a labored breath. “You won’t always be able to save him. His greed _will _eventually cost him his life. If not this vault, then the next one he goes after. He hasn’t changed yet...I can prove it to you. Prove that he _won’t _change. He needs a Siren to charge that key...” her eyes motioned to the key, still lying on the floor behind you. “...and I’m going to give him one.”

Her hand fell from her thigh to her gun, her fingers lacing around its trigger. As she began to raise her hand - you felt your finger squeeze against your trigger. Before you could even blink, you fired two more shots into her.

Her hands fell limp, followed by the rest of her, as she crumbled over to her side against the floor. A dark pool slowly began to form beneath her.

Your pulse thudded throughout your entire body. Your fingertips, all the way to the deafening pulses through your head - booming with each quickened pump of your heart. You let the gun drop from your hand - the noise of it clattering against the floor slowly making its way to your ears. You clutched at your ribs, trying to hold them in as you breathed, hoping it would dull the pain.

You turned your head away from Lilith’s lifeless body - to glance over to Jack. His eyes were wide, unmoving, as they stared down at...something. You followed his gaze to your own arm.

You let out a shrill gasp, quickly inhaling and shooting pain through your right side. Your eyes bulged as you watched the familiar blue designs begin forming across your skin, mingling with the trickled streams of blood from the bullet’s graze.

Your hand instinctually began trying to wipe them from your flesh as you began to panic.

“What did she do me!?” You cried out, watching as the tattoos formed across your chest.

Jack stood motionless. His eyes locked on to you. His head shook faintly as he answered quietly. “...She gave you her powers...”

“Why?!” You pleaded, “Why would she-“ That’s when her words hit you.

‘_I can prove that he won’t change_. ..._He needs a Siren to charge that key...and I’m going to give him one_.’

You began shaking your head. “No. No. No... I, I thought she meant her! I thought she was going to kill me... I...” tears had begun to form in your eyes, your mouth unable to close as it trembled.

Jack stalked over to you, still clutching his side, his other hand took your left arm and began tracing over the blue designs with delicate fingertips.

“Jack...?” you whispered, watching him. There was no response. His eyes continued scanning over your arm. “Jack!” You repeated, louder this time, pulling his attention back to you. His mismatched eyes held on to yours for a moment. His pupils had flared, leaving only small rings of color - an almost wild look to them. He blinked once, and then twice more before glancing back to your bloodied arm.

“We need to get to the medical bay.”

-

“This...this is incredible. I’ve never seen a Siren, let alone examined one!” The wide-eyed doctor exclaimed, turning your left arm over and back. He tapped on your vein, finding the right spot, and slowly inserted a needle for a blood sample.

“I am not a Siren.” You remarked, bluntly.

His eyes flickered up to yours for a moment before removing the syringe and holding pressure on the tiny puncture.

“Well, I’m sorry Ms. (Y/N), but...it appears that you are.” He waved his open hand over your new blue markings. He adjusted his glasses and moved to the markings that snaked up the left side of your naked torso - save for your bra.

“Can’t you fix it?” You desperately asked, trying to hold his gaze. He was far more interested in looking at your tattoos than your eyes, however.

He let out a small snort. “Th-there’s nothing to fix. This-.. Sirens are an unknown. There’s hardly been any research done on them. There’s only a few in existence at any given time, and now you!” He grinned as he held his hands out to you, like he was presenting something. “...are one of them!”

Your brow furrowed as you frowned. “But I don’t want to be. I, I wasn’t born like this. Can’t I just...give them away? Like she did?”

The doctor shook his head a bit, seeming as if he didn’t know how to respond.

“I...I don’t know. I suppose it’s possible. Although, from what you’ve told me... I imagine the only way to do so, would be for you to pass them along...the same way she did.” He let out a quiet chuckling scoff, “I mean, you’d get your desired result in the end, but what good would it be if you were dead?” He shrugged his shoulders at you, with a small thin smile. He handed a clean white t-shirt over to you. A standard issue for anyone staying in the infirmary. “Now, I need you to go easy. Broken ribs need time to heal, and there’s not much I can do from the outside. They’ll have to set on their own. A few weeks should do it, with the increased healing shot. Still, it _will _take a few weeks. Your graze should be fine in a few days. Just change your bandages after you shower and try not to spray water directly on it.” He turned to Jack. “Same goes for you, Sir. Yours is deeper. It will take longer for yours to heal. Especially since it tore through more muscle and previous scar tissue.”

You glanced over to Jack. He sat on a white, stiff cushioned bench against the wall. His shirtless torso, now cleaned of the blood that had been draining from his wound.

He’d since stripped off the guard uniform, replacing it with his more usual attire.

A pristine bandage wrapped around his tensed abs, covering the stitches he’d received. You were thankful that that was the extent of the damage done. It could have easily been considerably worse.

His darkened eyes had held on you, watching every move the doctor made, every touch he placed against your skin.

You’d been in this room for at least a couple of hours. The look on the doctors face was pure shock, as he entered to see _the_ Handsome Jack, grabbing his side as blood oozed through his yellow sweater. His eyes only widening more as they fell upon the blue markings that coiled around your arm.

Having _two_ of the heads of the company sitting in your infirmary, one thought to be dead, the other now displaying the markings of a Siren...would have been enough to give anyone a heart attack. After the initial shock, and Jack shoving a gun in his face, he’d quickly gone to work - patching up the two of you in secrecy.

He left with a nod, taking the samples of blood with him for further examination.

The room fell quiet. Awfully so.

Your chest pained with a worry you couldn’t quite place. Almost every inch of you ached from your various injuries.

You slid the t-shirt over your head, wincing as you stretched your arms up. Jack’s eyes still just watched. He’d been quiet. He hadn’t said a word about the markings. He just...studied them from afar.

Lilith’s words kept echoing through your mind. You knew that’s what she had wanted. To instill doubt in your mind. Doubt in Jack.

..._And it was working_.

The way he silently watched. His eyes continuously making their way back to your exposed arm.

You wanted to cry. To claw the damn tattoos out. To go back and stop her from doing this to you.

_Why_...? _Why did she have to do this_?

This was worse than outright killing either of you. She planned to rip the two of you apart from the inside. To focus in on Jack’s obsession and turn it against you. To show you that he hadn’t changed. That whatever he felt for you, would never compare to his consuming fixation of power.

You wished you could unequivocally believe that she was wrong. Believe that Jack had learned from his past mistakes. -But you couldn’t. There was a seed of apprehension planted deep inside of you, and every second that Jack stayed distant, it grew.

Jack stood, stepping over to you. His fingers lightly brushed over your jawline. His eyes roaming over your features.

“You could’ve died.” He shook his head - a frown making its way to his lips, before he let a light and comforting smile appear. Your stomach fluttered a bit at the sight. Finally something other than his blank silence. “You jumped in front of a literal bullet...for _me_.” His eyes moved back and forth between yours. “Why?”

You stared up into his eyes. “Because, I...” You paused, “..I couldn’t let her kill you...”

“And if she had killed you?” He asked, keeping his intimidating eyes locked to yours.

You shrugged, faintly. You didn’t care what happened to you. It hadn’t crossed your mind for even a second. You saw her begin to raise her gun, and your only thought was to stop the bullet from hitting him.

“You can’t be so reckless.” His fingers rose to brush a bit of hair from your face. You let your eyes roll a little, tilting your head away. Jack’s fingers firmly gripped your jaw and jerked your face back towards him. “I mean it.”

Your eyes widened a bit at the force of his tone - you lightly nodded back. A small feeling tightening in your stomach. It almost felt like..._fear_?

Jack let his hand drop from your jaw. He held his hand out to help you down from the examination table. You took it, stepping down and watching as he grabbed his jacket from the bench.

“Here,” he held the jacket up to you, ready to slide it on. “You can’t walk around with those showing.”

You glanced back down to the winding blue marks. That same pang of sadness pooling in your chest at the sight of them.

You turned and slid your arms into the sleeves. Jack’s hands pulled the jacket up and over your shoulders. It definitely was too big on you, covering your hands by a few inches of fabric, and hanging rather loosely all around. -But it smelled like Jack, and you loved that smell.

He eyed over you - dwarfed by his jacket. A tiny twitch at the corner of his lips, just barely seen.

-

You couldn’t sleep that night.

The events that had happened in Jack’s office kept replaying over, and over. Lilith’s words continued to plague your thoughts.

You seethed with hatred for her. Killing her hadn’t felt good enough. Nothing like you’d imagined.

You had been scared. Your mind a haze from the rough impact it’d suffered, along with your absolute fear of loosing Jack again. This time - right in front of your eyes. You’d acted on impulse. To stop her before she stopped you. -But it had all been part of her plan. She hadn’t been able to kill Jack, and once she saw how dedicated you still were - her plan changed.

She’d known you would kill her. Her slow movements to grab her gun - were all for show.

You’d fallen right into the trap she’d so quickly thought up.

-

You woke up to the chiming sound of your ECHOband.

Your arm stretched out, grabbing the small device from the end-table and pulling it closer to your eyes.

A message from Rhys.

You sighed, turning over to your back, and staring up at the ceiling. Your stomach sank once again. _What would you tell him_? _Should you tell him_? If it were up to Jack - you knew he’d say no. -But, it wasn’t up to Jack. It was _your_ body that had been altered by these tattoos, and powers. Thankfully, you had no idea how to even activate them.

You finally pulled the device back to your view and read Rhys’s message. -Again, he was just checking up on things. Babbling about some things that were going on, on Promethea.

You decided to keep your new secret under-wraps for now. This wasn’t something you’d unveil over a message, anyway.

Jack was gone - the bed empty, aside from you. A quick look through the suite told you that he was probably already in his office.

You slipped into the shower - letting the cool water run over your bruised skin. It stung a little less than warm water.

After which, you patted your arm dry and placed a new bandage. The torn and stitched up skin around where the bullet had caused its destruction, had turned to a deep purple-y/blue. Somehow, still not covering up the bright blue designs that now adorned your skin.

You searched through your closet, finding a long sleeve shirt that would cover your arms and chest. You felt so restricted. You’d always rolled your sleeves up - left the top few buttons open - to breath a little. -_But not anymore_. You frowned at the thought.

Another secret to keep hidden.

You felt each persons gaze, as you walked the usual path to Jack’s office. There weren’t any more than usual, but you just felt like they _knew_. Knew you had those distinct markings beneath your clothes. You knew that was impossible, and just your paranoia, but it still gnawed at you the whole way.

Todd greeted you with his usual timid smile. He didn’t seem to act like he knew anything about what had happened. Just another day at the office.

You stepped inside the double doors. Jack’s face wore a stern expression as his eyes scanned over his holographic computer screen. It softened as he glanced up to see you enter.

Your eyes shifted around, looking for any trace of the night before. Thankfully, it had been thoroughly cleaned up and you couldn’t find any.

You felt a bit calmer now, away from the eyes of everyone. Still, that sense of worry pulled at your stomach, seeing Jack.

You hated feeling this way. It’d been _years_ since he’d made you feel any sense of fear. -But you knew what the lure of power did to him - the same power you had coursing through you now.

You moved around to the back of his chair, glancing over his shoulder to the words on the screen. Your eyes fell on a key word. _Siren_.

“What are you doing..?” You asked, taking a small step back.

“Reading.” He replied, not taking his eyes off of the words.

You swallowed. “About...Sirens?”

He nodded, his fingers folded along his jawline. “Mhmm. Seeing if anyone learned anything new since...” he paused for a moment, “...seeing if anyone learned anything new.”

The worrying feeling tugged harder at your stomach. “Oh..” you quietly replied, stepping away.

Jack glanced up to you, noticing the timidness in your actions. “(Y/n).” You looked back to him as you passed in front of the desk, meeting his eyes. He stood and stepped around to the front of his desk - leaning against it, and crossing his arms against his chest. “Come here.”

You hesitated - without meaning to. You weren’t sure why, but you just felt...uneasy. “Come. Here.” He repeated. His voice low and commanding.

You stepped forward, stopping in front of him. His hands came forward, taking yours in them. His thumbs caressed over your fingers. You slowly rose your gaze to his. His eyes searched yours. His brow pulling together.

“You’re afraid of me?” His voice low, and hushed.

You quickly shook your head. “No. I...”

His brow rose, showing his skepticism. “I just...” you glanced down to your hands. His eyes were just too much right now. “I remember the stories of what happened with...with Angel...and Lilith... That control collar...”

You felt his grip tighten. You pulled your hands away, fluttering your view back up to him. His piercing eyes locking into yours. His lips parted, as if he wanted to speak, but couldn’t find the right words. “...I am not going to hurt you.” His eyes held yours. You could feel your heart beginning to pound harder.

His fingers pushed up the sleeve from your hand, revealing the markings that wrapped around your fingers. He glanced down, eying them for a moment before returning his eyes to yours. “I promise.”

You gave a silent nod, but it didn’t completely ease your worry. You just couldn’t shake it.

He noticed.

His eyes narrowed a little. “You don’t believe me.” You swallowed a small gulp. Your brows twitching with unease. “I _know_ what I did to Angel. You think I don’t still think about it? Think it doesn’t bother me?”

You tried taking a step back as his voice raised, but he matched your distance - stepping closer. His eyes tense, and intimidating.

“Jack...” your voice trembled. “_Now_ you’re scaring me.”

His hands rose up to cup your face, keeping your eyes on him. “I realize what I did to _my own daughter _was wrong. But that bitch, _Lilith_...I should’ve killed her when I had her in that collar. Now you’ve let her get into your head, Pumpkin. You’ve let her turn you against me.”

You shook your head. “No... No, Jack... I’m not against you. I just...wish the temptation wasn’t there...that I didn’t have these...” You pointed to your covered arm.

Jack’s gaze dropped to the few markings peeking out from under your sleeve, on your hand. His hands lowered from your face - his shoulders giving a small shrug.

“Well, Sweetheart. You do. Whether you use them or not...is up to you. I’m not going to _force_you to do anything. Just know that there are benefits to these types of things. There’s a lot we could do.”

Without another word, Jack turned and made his way back to his chair. That evident look of irritation on his features.

You knew you shouldn’t have brought up Angel. You regretted it the moment it slipped from your lips.

‘_There’s a lot we could do_.’

You didn’t like the sound of that.

-

The next week went on as usual. That nagging feeling of worry was _slowly_ easing, and you had begun to breathe a little easier.

Jack had placed the vault key in a glass case behind his desk. A little trophy for him, a cause of discomfort for you.

You’d skipped attendance of all meetings. You just didn’t feel up to it this week. Jack, on the other hand, had seemed livelier than usual. Watching Lilith die had put him in quite a good mood.

You currently sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk - reading over various reports throughout the city and on Helios’s construction.

You’d spent quite a bit more time down at the construction site the past few days. It was nice to feel the fresh air. To not be cooped up with your thoughts. Watching the assembly of panels and beams, gave you something to focus on. Something you could look forward to.

“So...,” Jack began, drawing your eyes up to him. “Now that our _main_ problem is dead. I can come out of hiding, huh?”

Your brows knitted at his words and how casually he’d said them - just out of the blue.

“What?”

“I said-“ he began again.

“No, I heard you what you said...”

His lips twitched a bit. “Then, what do you mean ‘_what_’? What’s the problem?”

Your brow shot up - perplexed by his question. “_What’s the problem_? Just because Lilith is dead, you think no one else will want to kill you?”

He let out a chuckle, his lips forming an amused grin. “Oh, I’m sure there’s plenty of people that want to kill me, Pumpkin. _However_, none of ‘em can get to me.”

Your eyes narrowed for a moment. “She did!”

His eyes rolled, his grin leaving his lips. “She teleported in here. No one else can do that, Sweetheart.” He paused for a beat. “Well, no one else but you...now.”

Your lips parted, your brow knitting further. “_No_, I can’t. I don’t know how...and even if I did, I don’t plan on using her powers. I just want them to go away.”

He shifted in his chair a little, a small smirk playing on his lips. “Technically, they’re your powers now.” You stayed quiet. “...and you don’t _have_ to use them. That’s not what I was saying. _But_...”

“But?” You interrupted - that growing seed becoming apparent again.

“But...” he paused for a brief moment - holding eye contact, “...you could use them to charge the key-”

You quickly stood, stopping him mid-sentence. Anger instantly flowing through you. Jack’s eyes widened as your chair screeched against the floor. “Have you been planning this all week? Planning to just go out and show everyone that you’re alive? Planning to have me charge that fucking key?!” Your tone echoed the anger and worry you’d been holding in all week. You despised that he was even considering opening another vault.

His words, from when the two of you were on the moon, instantly hit you.

‘_How am I supposed to charge it? I don’t exactly have a siren just standing by_.’

That sentence had told you everything. You just hadn’t realized it then.

If the key had already been charged when he’d gotten his hands on it - he wouldn’t have hesitated on pursuing its vault.

Lilith had given him exactly what he needed. A siren.

_She was right_.

He stood as well, anger forming across his features, as his fists slammed down on his desk. “I’ve been laying low, hiding away for months! For what?! For you to, _one day_ \- finally decide that I can show my face? To let me run _my_ own damn company again? Well you know what, Sweetheart? Last time I checked, I didn’t need your permission.”

“You are going to get yourself killed!” You yelled back. Your heart pounded in your chest - thundered in your ears.

He held out his hands, proudly displaying himself. “Let ‘em try, baby!”

You shook your head, your mouth parted in disbelief. “You’re not invincible, Jack. You could’ve died last week. Right here!”

“But I didn’t.”

“Because of me!” You shouted - bringing your hand to your chest. “She could’ve easily killed you. Just like she nearly did in that volcano! And it was _me_ that got you out of that capsule. The power would’ve shut off in a year, and you would’ve slowly died. All because you were obsessed with that vault! Can’t you see that your desire for these things has taken so much away from you?! Your face, _your daughter_, nearly your life!”

Jack’s eyes narrowed at you. That fire you’d seen in them countless times when someone infuriated him, glowing in those mismatched irises. “And where would you be if none of that had happened, _Pumpkin_? Hyperion wouldn’t be what it is. You wouldn’t be _President_. Hell, you’d probably still be a lowly tech-monkey. Where would you be without _me_?” He paused for a moment. His eyes boring into you.

His words hit hard. You fought back any emotion but anger. “I _have_ been without you. And I did fine. I ran this company just as well as you, if not better.”

“Oh? Is that what you want? You want Hyperion for yourself? You’ve gotten cozy being President again, huh? Don’t want to give it up?” He barked - his knuckles white against the desk’s surface.

“What? No! You know what I want, Jack? I wish you would’ve never opened that vault. I want to go back to when things were easier. Simple. When you didn’t _have_ to hide. I don’t want your goddamn company! If I did, then I never would’ve gone to Atlas, to stay behind the scenes! I could’ve easily come here and kept my title! If I wanted to run _your_ company, then I never would’ve gotten you out of that lab and brought you here! _You_ needed _me_! You know where you’d be without me? Dead!”

Jack’s darkened gaze stared back at you. He stayed quiet for what felt like minutes. His voice came out soft and low. It was worse than his yelling. You’d only heard him speak that way when he was about to kill someone. “Ya know what, Pumpkin? Yeah, you got me out of that lab. But, I’ve never _needed_ anyone. I’m fine all on my own. I don’t need anything from anyone, and I don’t need _you_.”

Your heart felt as if it burst from your chest and dropped to the floor. The room fell deafening silent. Your breathing had become shallow. You felt as if you were drowning - with no hope of ever feeling the air above again. No hope of taking another breath before it was stolen from you by the darkening abyss.

His words stung. Beyond stung. They’d instantly ripped you apart from the inside.

You swallowed the growing lump in your throat. “Then I’ll just leave.” The shake in your voice, more apparent than you wished it would’ve been.

Jack gave a half shrug. “Then leave.”

You took in a deep breath, clenching your jaw.

“Fine.”

You quickly turned and stormed out of _his _office. Tears threatening to fall from their rapidly increasing pools. You pushed past anyone in your way, avoiding all of their gazes.

You made your way back to the suite. Your eyes scanning over everything as your thoughts went haywire - trying to just focus. You had no idea what to do now. Do you stay and wait for him to calm down? _Hope_ that he calms down?

It wouldn’t change anything. He hasn’t changed.

You glanced down as something caught your eye. You lifted your hand to see the blue markings, wrapped around your hand and fingers. _Glowing_.

You squeezed your hand into a fist, turning and slamming it against the heavy door.

“Damnit!” You cried against the door. You sobbed for a few moments. Fists and forehead resting against the cool surface.

Jack’s last words echoed through your thoughts.

‘_Then leave_.’

You straightened up, turning from the door. Sniffling as you regained your composure. You weren’t just going to sit around, and wait for him to come back. He didn’t need you? Then you didn’t need to stay.

“Fine.” You whispered to yourself. “I will.”

You tore open your closet, grabbing as many items of clothing and shoes as you could, and began shoving them into your favorite luggage bag. Next was your make-up and toiletries.

You glanced at the mirror. You looked like a mess. Puffy, red eyes. Pink cheeks and nose. You scowled at your appearance. There was nothing you could do with it right now. Tears hadn’t exactly stopped forming yet - so redoing your makeup was pointless.

You reached up and undid the clasp to the eridium pendant - pulling it off and lying it on the counter. You ran your finger over it, noticing it glow a bit. You pulled your hand back - as a strange feeling ran through you.

You glanced down at your wrist. Your shiny, top-of-the-line ECHOband - wrapped around it. Your trembling fingers fumbled as you removed it - throwing it on to the bed as you passed by.

Satisfied that you had enough squished into your bag, you tore from the suite and headed straight for the elevators.

You ignored everyone’s eyes as they surely noticed your appearance. Most scurried out of the way, afraid that you’d shoot them point-blank. The way you felt right now, you might.

You exited the building and headed right for the landing bay.

You walked straight to the console, entered your code, and pressed a button - calling down your shuttle of choice.

The sparkling yellow, black and white - brand new - shuttle lowered down onto the track that would take it outside to the landing dock.

The pilot, surely noticing your ID pop up on his ECHO, came hurrying out of a door in the nearby garage. He seemed to notice your stern expression, faltering in his steps for a moment.

“Y-yes Ma’am? He asked as he stopped in front of you and the shuttle.

“How far out can this go?” You motioned to Jack’s shiny new shuttle. Only used once before.

“It can go anywhere in the system. It’s drive and hull have been built to withstand distant space travel. Within reason, of course. Did...did you need to go somewhere?”

You glanced back to the city, and up to where you knew Jack’s office sat. Your gaze paused there for a moment, before trailing down to where the steps led down to the construction bay - flickering up to the sky above and settling on the unfinished **H**. You took in a deep breath, turning back to the pilot.

“Take me to Promethea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
Next chapter should be up by next Friday or Saturday! I’m aiming for that, at least. It may be a couple days late due to the Holidays next week though. We shall see!
> 
> Anyway, leave me your thoughts and such!  
& thanks for reading!  
💛


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gah... I’m so sorry this took a few days longer to get posted. Holidays got in the way, other projects got in the way, and ya know, just life in general. 
> 
> I’ve read through this like three times, and I’m not pleased with it... >_< but I’m stressing myself out with it, so I’m just posting it!  
I hope it’s okay!
> 
> Also- I write all of my stuff on my mobile. So if it’s ever formatted all weird...just know that’s why ^__^

The vast blackness of space flew by the window, as you leaned your head against it. Not even you could accurately track what was going through your mind. You’d tried to just block every single thought that popped up, you knew any one of them would lead back to Jack.

You hadn’t even messaged Rhys to tell him that you’d be landing on Promethea within the hour. You’d left your ECHOband behind. You didn’t need it...or maybe you just didn’t want the constant reminder. The nagging feeling of checking it every minute or so to see if Jack had tried to call you.

You wondered if he even knew you were gone yet. If he even cared.

You could feel your stomach knotting.

You shook your head to chase the thoughts away.

“See? This is where thinking gets you_._” You whispered to yourself.

The inside of the passenger cabin still smelled of it’s clean, new scent. Your eyes lingered over to where Jack had sat during your flight to and from the moon. You pulled them away to focus on something else.

You ended up counting the shiny, little studs imbedded into the leather seat’s upholstery. Losing count every now and then and starting over - until even that was beyond boring.

Back to the window, it was. You couldn’t see the stars very well. Only little streaks of faint light as they zoomed by.

You began to wonder if you’d made the right choice. You’d decided to leave the city, _hell_, the planet...on nothing more than overwhelmed emotions. -But part of you, even if it was tiny, felt a bit of relief. You’d been wanting to visit Rhys for months. Now you could.

You weren’t sure what Jack was going to do now that you had left. You weren’t even sure how long you planned to stay away. All you knew was that you needed some time away from him, to clear your head...and hopefully his.

-

You leaned into the window, looking down over the dark water that surrounded Meridian. The city lights glowed and twinkled as you passed over them. It was dark here already - really letting the city showcase its self in all its neon glory.

Those wonderful streaks of auroras through the sky, mingled with the distant stars. The city’s glow bounced off of the clouds, making them appear all sorts of colors. You’d missed this view. More than you thought you would.

It looked as though the majority of the damage Maliwan had caused, had been repaired. The winding roadways and elevated highways no longer looked beaten and crumbled. The flashing signs of **EVACUATION** no longer lit up the sides of the tall buildings and spillways.

Your eyes locked on to that familiar red logo - proudly lit up across one of the tallest buildings. A small smile graced your lips, for what seemed like the first time in days.

You felt a little flutter in your chest as you watched the shuttle nearing the Atlas headquarters.

As soon as the door’s locks disengaged and opened, the pilot sprang from his cockpit to grab your luggage and help you out on to the docking bay.

“I was allowed to dock, Ma’am. But security will be coming to check you in further.” He spoke quietly as he helped you down from the cabin. You nodded back, giving him a small ‘Thank you.’ in return as you took your bag from him.

“I’ll wait by the shuttle, Ma’am.” He called out as you began to step away.

You turned back to him, “You can go ahead and leave. I’m sure I won’t have a problem with security.” He seemed to be a bit befuddled by the softness of your tone. You just weren’t feeling very “_firm_” right now. It’d been too long and too shitty of a day.

He nodded back, swiftly climbing back onto the shuttle.

You heard it’s engines engage, and watched as it began hovering for takeoff. You turned your body away as it launched, blocking some of the gust it threw your way. You glanced up to see three Crimson Lance soldiers walking in your direction.

You’d since fixed your appearance, although now your hair was quite wind blown. You ran your fingers through it - combing it down a bit.

“Miss (Y/n)? I’ll be damned! Mr. Rhys didn’t tell us you’d be landing tonight!” One of the men spoke up, lowering his weapon to a more relaxed position.

“He didn’t know I was coming. Thought I’d surprise him.” You smiled lightly back at the three.

“Gotcha, Ma’am. Don’t worry about checking in. I’ll take ya to him. He’s probably still in his office anyway.” Another spoke up.

You followed one of them as the other two split off and went back to their post.

The outer courtyard was empty, save for a few janitors and Lance. The familiar neon lights that lined nearly every wall, cast the area in a mix of bright light and red hues. It appeared as though the various hedges and topiaries had been re-planted and looked as pretty as they had before the mess with Maliwan.

You received a few waves and greetings as you passed by guards that recognized you. You were pretty surprised by that, actually. You hadn’t realized you’d left a lasting impression.

The two of you stepped into the glass elevator. You noticed the guard press the button for the floor of Rhys’s office.

Another flutter, and a small smile came over you as you watched floor after floor pass below you. It didn’t feel like so long ago that you’d been here last.

“Mr. Strongfork has had some major remodeling done, Ma’am. Sometime after you left, a Maliwan drop ship shot through his office floor. Luckily it didn’t cause too much structural damage. Wiped out most of the walls inside though. Eh, you’ll see what I mean.” The guard shrugged his shoulders, continuing to look forward.

You recalled Rhys saying something about that, but you hadn’t seen what had been changed yet. You did know that the room you had used as an office had been destroyed. Rhys had said something about putting in fish tanks instead of more boring rooms.

Less offices near his, meant less chances of getting shot in the back.

The elevator stopped, and opened up. The Lance-man lead the way into the large hallway. The floor had definitely changed since you’d seen it last.

After walking past the familiar guard station, and into the hallway - it was all new. The hall stretched on, and no other doors lined its walls now. The area where your office had been, now held a large seating area near two, very large, floor to ceiling aquariums.

You marveled up at them as you continued to pass by. Various fish swam along side - keeping pace with you and bubbling at the prospect of an extra feeding.

Even if your old office had been destroyed, you liked this far more.

As the two of you neared the end of the hallway, you could finally see Rhys’s new office. It was much more open than it had been. Larger windows, more floor space, more couches and bookshelves. He’d really improved it since you’d seen it last.

In the low light, you could see him - sitting at his desk, in his large tall-backed chair. He was slumped over, his head resting in his cybernetic hand. The other, toiling away as he wrote. Busy as always.

The guard turned slightly, holding his hand up a little. “If you’ll wait right here, Ma’am...”

You nodded back. The man turned and took a few more steps - walking out of the darkened hallway, and into the office.

It appeared pretty dimly lit as well. Only a couple corner lights and a desk lamp was on.

The Lance-man cleared his throat, causing Rhys to glance up. You noticed his bright blue ECHOeye glowing as he looked up towards the interruption.

Again, a little tingle ran through your chest at the sight of his face. He looked tired - like he’d been staying late each night and working on things, as usual. Seemed not all that much had changed, after all.

“Sorry for the interruption, Mr. Strongfork, Sir. There’s someone here to see you.”

You noticed Rhys set his pen down, and drag his flesh hand down his face. He leaned back - stretching his arms over his head, giving his back a stretch too.

“This late? Who is it?” He yawned - letting his arms fall back down.

The guard stepped back and turned to the side - allowing you to step into the light.

Rhys eyes bulged as his mouth fell open. All tiredness leaving his features immediately.

“(Y/n)!” Almost instantly he sprung from his chair, nearly tripping over crumpled up balls of paper, and hurried over to you. His arms wrapped around you, lifting you into the air as he spun in a small circle.

“Ow-ow...I have hurt ribs...” you hissed, trying not to giggle too much at his reaction.

He quickly set you down, looking over you as if to make sure he hadn’t damaged anything.

“Why do you have hurt ribs? What happened? Are you okay?” His questions fell from his lips as quickly as he could think them. He quickly quieted, flicking his gaze behind you - then back to you. “Where is he?”

You hadn’t meant to, but your eyes glanced down for a second. “He...um, he’s not with me. He’s still on Pandora.” You gave a small, flat smile - trying to cover up any emotion that might’ve slipped through your tone.

Rhys’s featured pulled together - worry showing across his brows. “Did he hurt you?”

“Wha-? No. He didn’t hurt me. I just...wanted some time away. That’s all.” You let a more convincing smile paint across your lips - hoping it was convincing enough.

“Then...what happened? How’d you hurt your ribs? Are they broken?” Rhys quickly asked again, his eyes darting down to your abdomen.

“They were...well, they’re still mending. They’re just about healed though.” You kept your smile going, giving a little nod - as if confirming your own statement.

“(Y/n), What. Happened?” Rhys’s tone had become more serious - his features too.

You glanced behind you. The guard had gone already. You turned back to Rhys. “This...happened...” You looked down, and began pushing up the sleeve of your left arm.

The blue tattoos - stark against your skin - instantly caught his eyes.

“What the...?” He whispered, more to himself than you. His eyes quickly came back to yours. “What??”

“Lilith attacked us in Opportunity,” you began.

“And Jack killed her?” Rhys asked, still holding eye contact. You were surprised the bright blue designs all over your skin weren’t more compelling for him to look at.

“No...I did. But...she’d planned for me to. Well, not from the beginning, but...” you let out a sigh, and stepped around Rhys. You took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He followed, sitting in the one next to you, turning to face you.

“Okay. From...the beginning...ish. Jack and I went to Elpis, remember?” He nodded. You’d told him about the trip - most of it. “Well...he went up there to get a vault key that he’d been looking for, since before he ‘_died_.’ We came back, Lilith was in the office waiting for us. She saw the key, and came up with her sick little plan to turn me into a Siren to temp Jack.“

Rhys’s brow knitted. “You ran away from him?”

You shook your head. “No...I just needed a break. Somewhere familiar, but away...to think....or to _not_ think.” You shrugged a little. “...and, I wanted to see you. So...surprise...?”

Rhys’s face softened, a genuine smile rose on his lips. “A very welcomed surprise.” His eyes held yours, as he just smiled. You couldn’t help but smile back. The stress you’d been feeling since that night with Lilith, finally felt lessened.

You stretched your hand out over the armrest, feeling the cool metal of Rhys’s cybernetic hand against your fingertips. His eyes dropped to watch your fingers. His hand slowly turned over, taking yours and caressing over the blue marked skin.

“Do you know how to use them?” He asked, glancing back to your eyes.

You shook your head. “No...not at all.” You paused, letting out a breath that you’d been holding on to. “..and I don’t really want to. I don’t want this...these...any of it. I just want to be normal again...”

Rhys’s metal hand gave yours a small squeeze, pulling your gaze to his. He smiled softly, “You’re still you. These don’t mean anything if you don’t let them.” He let go of your hand and pulled up the sleeve of his left arm. “And hey, now we match!”

You let out a giggle, a broad smile taking its place on your lips.

Of course, Rhys of all people, could find something light about all of this. That same attitude of his, that had always been there to make sure he saw your smile _at least_ once a day.

-

Rhys had eventually agreed to call it a night, and walked you to your old suite - but had ended up sitting on the end of your bed - talking for a couple more hours.

He’d filled you in on everything that had been happening since you’d left. Showed you some new designs from his hand’s projector, and listened intently while you explained the last few months with Hyperion.

Besides the pictures you’d sent - he’d seen the news story of the new Helios construction, and the progress that had been made. To your surprise, he was interested in touring it once it was finished. It had been his home for many years as well, after all. You’d agreed to give him the full VIP tour as soon as it’s door’s opened.

You hid the worry in your voice at the subject. You weren’t sure what was going to happen now. Was this “_time away_” permanent?

Eventually, Rhys had left for the night - leaving you alone to your thoughts.   
The room appeared just as it had the day you’d packed a bag, and left. Your soft, yellow bed spread still smelled of the light floral scent you’d always kept in the room. Only the small fish tank had been removed. However, Rhys said that the fish had been integrated into the large tanks and had grown quite a bit.

You couldn’t sleep. You had figured that would happen, though. Your eyes wandered around the room - plucking up little memories of things and old times. Every once in awhile, you’d gaze out of the window, past the red glow of Atlas’s neon lights, and peer up at the stars above. They were far prettier here than they were on Pandora. Except there was no Elpis here. Just the bustle of shuttles and ships flying under the auroras of the night sky.

Eventually, exhaustion from keeping your thoughts off of Jack and whatever he may be doing in your absence, won over, and you drifted off to sleep.

-

That next day, Rhys had greeted you with his big smile as you sauntered tiredly into his office. There was definitely no hiding how happy he was that you were there.

He’d sprung at the chance to show you everything that had changed. With a long tour of the grounds, lunch by the water, and coffee at your old favorite cafe - you were happy that you’d decided to come back. ...Mostly.

As much as you’d tried to get Jack off of your mind, almost everything reminded you of him.

What was he doing now? Does he know where you are? Would it make him jealous to know you were with Rhys?

You tried not to think that way. You weren’t here to make him jealous, and you definitely weren’t going play Rhys like that. However, if Jack happened to feel that way - that was his problem...and your amusement.

Not that you’d heard from him...it had only been a day though. There was time.

Nearly two weeks went by, and still nothing.

You’d played it off - trying to make it seem like that wasn’t on the forefront of your thoughts. Rhys had been by your side as much as he could be, and when he did get busy, you had plenty of things to occupy your time with. The city hadn’t changed much, other than the parts that had been rebuilt after the attack. You’d met up with Lorelei a few times and had coffee and snacks. She’d stayed on after the corporate war, something about being a barista again just didn’t do it for her anymore.

You’d noticed Rhys watching over you the past weeks - seeing you check the date - and then trying to distract you with something. You knew that’s all they were, temporary things to distract you, but you were grateful either way.

-

You sat, lounged out on one of the couches near Rhys’s office. He’d been gone most of the morning in various meetings. You’d plucked a random book from his shelf to pass the time, and ended up getting rather lost in its story.

“*ahem*”

You looked up from the book to see a Lance-man standing by. You raised your brow to him, closing the book on your fingers to keep its place.

“Mr. Strongfork asked me to come and get you. Something he thought you’d like to see, Ma’am.” The man spoke up, uniformly.

“Alright..” you let your fingers slide from the book, and placed it down next to you.

You followed the man into the elevator. It began to rise, going to one of the higher floors. After a moment, the door opened to the hallway leading to the largest meeting room.

The room was rounded - windows on nearly all sides - showing off the fantastic views of the city to any and all that came to Atlas for business. A large U shaped table sat in the middle, with several cushioned chairs around it.

Rhys had always been quite proud of the reactions he’d get from the meetings he held in this room. Most everyone was awestruck as they stepped in - making their way over to the windows and peering out.

You walked in to see Rhys leaned against the table, reading something from his palm’s screen. He glanced up, closing his hand and gave you a small smile.

“Hey, something I thought you should see...” his tone didn’t sound as pleasant as usual - almost hesitant. Your stomach instantly began to knot.

Jack. It had to be about Jack.

You turned as he motioned to the screen lowering from the ceiling. The lights dimmed, leaving only the soft light from the tinted windows.

“It aired live...all across the network. Everywhere.” Rhys added.

The screen lit up, casting a yellow glow across the room.

-**A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT FROM HYPERION**-

The words stretched across the yellow background, with the cheery robotic female voice accompanying it.

Your heart was already pounding - though you tried with every bit of yourself to look calm.

The message disappeared, instantly changing to a view of Jack - sitting at his desk with his feet kicked up on it. His arms splayed wide, and proudly, with a devious smirk on his lips.

“Hey, hey Kiddos! Look who’s back! Yes, it’s me. Handsome Jack! In the fine-ass flesh. I know what you’re all thinking, ‘_Eerhr...But didn’t he die_?!’ Well, to answer that dumb ass question. No, I didn’t. Now you may be wondering where the hell I’ve been for years. Most of ‘em, I was uh...let’s say frozen. Locked away so that none of you creepy weirdos could get your peanut-butter-sticky fingers all over me, while I healed from a _bandit_ attack. Speaking of, if any of you “_Crimson Raiders_” feel like dying, like your little pal Lilith - I’ve got more than enough bullets for all of you. Think of it as an open invitation...to your death. Anyway, back to me! Since then, I’ve been hidin’ out. Kicking back, while I let the lovey, and gorgeous President, (Y/n) take the lead.” His feet dropped from his desk, as he stood, making his way around to the front of it. Your eyes then fell on two tall, model-like women wearing Hyperion shirts. Gorgeous women. Standing on either side of the desk. Several brand-new loader bots stood around as well. The entire area around his desk looked like an explosion of new Hyperion products. He was showing off. Your heart began to thunder through your chest. Your hands began clenching at your sides. You could feel your finger nails digging into your palms. “...But, I got really friggin’ bored! So, now daddy’s back! Now, don’t worry! I didn’t kill her! She’s definitely alive.” Your breathing hitched as Jack looked directly into the camera, giving a quick wink. “Isn’t that right, Pumpkin? So now-...”

That did it. You felt anger surge through you. You couldn’t hear what he had said next. Your heart pounded in your ears. Your vision clouded. The room around you lit up - you couldn’t see anything but a bright glow. Your entire body felt like it had just been engulfed in tingly fire, but it didn’t burn, it felt _strange_...so strange.

Before you knew what was happening you could hear screams, glass shattering, chairs, the table, and bodies hitting the walls and windows.

Your head began to pulse with a dull pain, like pressure clamps were squeezing all sides of it. Your knees went weak, failing you as you fell to the floor. The bright glow began to dim. The room was fuzzy, and growing darker by the second. You couldn’t hear anything but a sharp, high pitched hum. Your entire body ached, like every ounce of energy had been siphoned from you in an instant.

Everything went black, just as you saw a blurry figure lean over you.

-

It was the ache, thudding throughout your head that began to stir you awake.

You couldn’t remember what had happened, just the sounds you’d heard. You’d had dream after dream of those sounds - but never the same images accompanying them. It was as if your brain was trying to make up the scene they’d come from.

You slowly turned over to your back and sat up. Your head felt heavy and unbalanced as you took your upright position. It pulsed with a dull ache, not nearly as bad as it had been. You peeled your eyes open. The room was dark, but thankfully, you were in your room. You glanced around to see Rhys, slumped over in a chair. Propping his head up with his hand, as he slept.

“Rhys..?” You whispered out. Your throat was hoarse and dry - making talking not very easy. You swallowed a little trying to moisten it back up.

Rhys’s head slowly lifted a little, his tired eyes falling on you. They then flung open and he hopped out of the chair - hurrying over to you.

“Oh my g- ...Finally! How are you feeling?” His eyes rushed over you - checking everything mentally. His ECHOeye glowed as it scanned.

“Mm..head hurts...” you mumbled, “Wha- happened?”

Rhys shook his head, as he sat down next to you. “I’m not...100% sure, really. You started glowing, and then there was this huge blast wave. It sent everything around you flying. Burst the windows...threw everything...and everyone. Then you passed out... you’ve been out for two days...”

Your eyes widened. “Is everyone else okay? The three Lance that were in there?”

Rhys’s eyes lowered, lingering on his hands for a moment. “Um...no. No one else in the room made it.”

Your lips parted, but no words came to your mind.

“I was behind you...I got thrown into the doors, and into the hallway. The other guys... Look, it’s not important. Do you feel okay?” He asked, moving your chin to have you look at him.

“I’m fine...just feel a bit drained...”

“If that was you using your powers...and using them for the first time...you probably were drained. I don’t know much about Sirens...so that’s just a guess. Your tattoos _were_ glowing though...” Rhys shrugged his shoulders. His eyes were soft, worried.

You let your eyes close, as you just breathed.

You’d killed people before, sure, but this was different. You’d lost control and now those Lance-men were dead.

“I could’ve killed you...” you whispered, opening your eyes and meeting his gaze.

His hand came to yours, curling his warm fingers around it. “Don’t think like that. I’m alive, and I’m here. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I want to see the room.” You pushed the blankets off of you and slipped past Rhys.

“(Y/n), wait-“ You heard him sigh, but he followed along anyway.

Rhys opened the doors to the meeting room for you. Your eyes fell on the glassless window frames. Their openings were blocked off by a sort of tarp. The shattered glass, and furniture had since been cleaned up - leaving an empty, breezy room.

You could see dents in the metal walls where things had been thrown into them - you just hoped it had been the chairs.

The room was a wreck. It’d take weeks to have it back to being usable.

You swallowed the lump in your throat, clearing it before you tried to speak. “Rhys...I’m so sorry...”

He stepped closer taking your hands in his. “(Y/n), this wasn’t your fault. Accidents happen-“

“But it wouldn’t have if I didn’t have these powers now! Or if I wouldn’t have come here...I put you in danger...”

“I want you here. I don’t care about these.” He pulled your left arm closer, motioning to it with his eyes. “I don’t care about what happened. The room can be repaired. Their families can be compensated. I’m just glad that you’re okay...”

You just stared up at him, unblinking.

It helped hearing his words of comfort, but only a little.

“You need to lie down. You don’t have all of your strength back yet.” He added, tugging you back towards the doors.

You gave in, allowing him to take you from the destroyed room.

-

Lying down hadn’t worked, reading hadn’t worked, even after sitting in a long bath. Nothing worked. You were wide awake. Your thoughts were bouncing back and forth between Jack’s “I’m back!” speech, and the accident in the meeting room.

Who were those women? Jack had once said that the model types weren’t his...well, type. Were they just a ploy to get you jealous? You really hoped so. But if so, you hated that it was working. Then again, Jack did like pretty women...and you weren’t around. So what’s to stop him?

Telling the whole galaxy that he was alive, was stupid. Another power play to boost his ego.

You wondered what people’s reactions had been. If anyone had tried to kill him already. And that damn wink. That little gesture proved he knew you’d be watching. If his goal was to get further under your skin, he’d unfortunately succeeded. However, if that’s how he wanted to do things - just throw away his secrecy and possibly ruin everything? Then fine, you’d let him. After all, he didn’t need you.

And you don’t need him, right?

You asked yourself that question...but even you couldn’t force yourself to lie to your own thoughts. Sure, maybe you didn’t _need _him...but you wanted him, and missed him. Although, right now? You were beyond mad at him.

-

You stepped into the dark hallway. A faint light cast its glow into the hall’s entrance. Someone was up and awake. Of course, on this floor..it had to be Rhys.

You tip-toed closer. Staying as quiet as possible, to not alert him to your presence. Peeking out, around the frame, your eyes fell on the CEO. Still dressed in his button down and slacks - his tie pulled loosely. Sitting on the sofa...stuffing some mini cookies into his face. You pressed your hand against your lips, attempting to stifle your giggle at the sight. Not such luck, though.

Rhys glanced over - his cheeks puffed with cookies and a caught expression. He glanced back down at his opened box of sweets, then back to you. He plucked up another - holding it out to you as he finished chewing the few he’d already started on.

You rolled your eyes, smiling, as you walked over and took the cookie. You settled down, joining him on the sofa.

Rhys hopped up and slid over to the refrigerator - pulling out the milk and pouring some into a couple of glasses.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” He asked, handing you your glass.

You shook your head, taking a small sip.

He tilted the box over to you, giving it a little wiggle. You gave in, and slid your hand in - grabbing a few.

“I’m not so sure that sugar is the way to go...if you’re actually _trying_ to get some sleep.” you grinned, watching Rhys shrug and pop more into his mouth.

Your smile faded a bit, as you glanced down to your lap. Your finger pushed around the few mini cookies in your palm - focusing on one and flipping it over the others a few times.

“It’s still bothering you?” He asked. You glanced up to see his soft eyes.

You shrugged a little, looking back to your hands.

“You can always go back...” You could hear the quietness of his tone - the words he left unspoken.

You swallowed, setting your cookies on a napkin and moving them to the coffee table. “Rhys, I didn’t tell you everything when I first got here... I didn’t leave just because I needed some time to think...” you spoke, almost a whisper. You could feel your eyes beginning to sting a bit. “We had an argument...a loud one...he um...” you felt a tear roll down your cheek. You eyes slid shut as you cursed yourself for crying. You let out a shallow breath, before trying to continue. “...he told me to leave, Rhys. That he didn’t need me.” You kept your eyes closed - hoping that you could _will _the tears to stop before they got worse. “..and then he does that. Shows everyone that he’s alive-“

You heard Rhys set the box down. His hand came to your glass, and moved it over to the table as well. Then it came to your hand. You peeked through your wetted lashes, down at your fingers laced with his.

You felt the cool metal of his other hand cup around your face - his thumb brushed along your cheek - wiping the fallen tear away. The coolness felt nice against your heated skin. At least that’s what you told yourself - you pushed the thought away that it felt nice just to feel someone this close again. Even if it was an artificial hand.

You glanced up to meet his eyes. His real one - softly gazed over your features. Studying the way you looked in his hands. You knew that look. You’d seen it for years.

“Rhys...” you whispered, slowly shaking your head - moving away from his hand.

You noticed his lips form a soft smile - his eyes looking between yours. “As I much as I hate you seeing you cry...it really makes your eyes sparkle.”

You glanced back down, hiding the tiny curve he’d brought to your lips. He let out a sigh, leaning back a little.

“I’m not going to try and cover it up or pretend my feelings aren’t there anymore. I care about you, a lot. And I miss you. I mean, I try and talk to you almost everyday.” He paused for a beat, chuckling a little. “..I imagine that pissed Jack off?”

You looked back up, nodding. “It did.”

“Good.” His immediate and short response pulled a giggle from you - making you smile nearly ear to ear.

“That’s better.” He smiled back. His thumb brushed against your cheek once more, wiping away the last fallen tear. He stayed this time, holding your face as his thumb caressed over your cheek bone. “Sorry it’s not a real hand.” He shrugged with a smirk.

You looked down to see your hand still in his. You could feel the warmth from it, and the softness of his actual skin. You pulled it up, and placed it on your other cheek - letting your fingers run down the soft skin of his wrist. You noticed him take in a deeper breath. His finger tips brushed down your jaw line, stopping under your chin.

You watched his eyes search yours - searching for an answer to the question you could see in his.

Your thoughts flashed to Jack, stopping you with hesitation. You shouldn’t do this...let Rhys get closer...but, then those women popped up. You knew Jack was no stranger to beautiful women, and he could have any of them. If he was just going to do whatever the hell he wanted - why couldn’t you?

You leaned into Rhys’s touch, letting your eyes close. He had his answer.

You felt his lips press to yours. So soft, and full. You wrapped your hands around the backs of his arms - and the kiss deepened. Your lips parted, feeling his hot breath against yours - the moistness of his tongue as yours greeted it. His hand slid into your hair, holding your head. The hot electricity you felt run through you as your tongues danced together. You wanted to feel more. To explore his mouth with yours, to feel him as deeply as you possibly could with just a kiss.

You broke away, taking in a breath of air. For a brief second, your eyes locked with his.

Passion, love, want, desire, lust, need.

All silently spoken in that one shared look.

You pulled him back to you, mashing your lips together. He hungrily pressed back, pulling you into his arms. You straddled his waist, slipping your hands down his shoulders - through the loose collar of his shirt. You could feel the faint bristles of his shaved face as they scratched against your chin. His hands slipping down, sliding over your hips and holding on, as if to keep you there forever.

Your fingers moved to his tie, wiggling it even looser and pulling it from around his neck. You moved on to his buttons, feeling his hands slip under your top and rise it up and over your head. You pushed his shirt open, revealing the blue tattoos across his chest. You let your fingers and eyes roam over them for a brief moment before his lips were at your neck - moving down to the juncture of your shoulder and collarbone. They felt amazing. Soft, moist, and determined. Showing you how badly he’d wanted this.

His hands slid from your back, as he pulled away. His chest rose and fell as he gained his breath. His eyes fluttered back open, meeting yours.

“I want to, you have no idea how badly I’ve wanted this,” he let his head drop a little. Disappointed. “..but I have a feeling you’d regret rushing into it..”

Your brows furrowed - your stomach sunk. He was right...you knew he was...but you hadn’t wanted to think about that. He’d been able to take your mind off of Jack, even if it was only for a moment.

“It’s not fair” you whispered, looking down to the tattoos on his chest.

“What isn’t?”

“I care about you. I-I love you, Rhys..but-“

“Not the same way you love him.”

You looked up to see the sadness in his eyes. You imagined yours mirrored it, but for different reasons.

“And I wish you did. I really, really do...but I’d never ask you to. I love you, (y/n).” His hand rose up once more to wipe a fallen tear from your cheek. “That’s why I’ll always be here - to help patch you up, if-ever or whenever you need me to.”

You let a small smile appear, “That doesn’t seem fair to you. Why not move on from me?”

Rhys let out a chuckling laugh, “I have this entire company to focus on. My employees are my family. I don’t have the time...or desire to find someone that fits into my life as a...partner. You just happened to fit into that mold, without even trying.”

-

You awakened, for just a moment - stretched out on the large couch. Rhys’s sleeping form lied next to you - his arms wrapped around you. You could smell his wonderful sent. That same familiar smell of him, mixed with his clean - preppy fragranced cologne. An aura that Jack would probably say smelled like a “pretty boy that was too afraid to get his hands dirty” - but you adored it. It fit Rhys perfectly. Besides, he was a pretty boy. Even when he’d had his manly ‘stache.

Rhys would never be rough like Jack - and maybe that’s what you liked about him so much. At least, partially why. He had always been the sweet and soft comfort to Jack’s jagged, intimate and intimidating lure. In many ways, they were so different. Incomparable. -But there were moments - when something one of them did or said would stand out, and you’d think of the other. Rhys had tried so hard to not be anything like his past hero, but the more he grew into being a CEO...you saw more and more of Jack in him. Albeit, a much less murdery version.

-

You sat comfortably, in one of the chairs next to Rhys’s desk. He only had a few things left to do for the day - including reading and giving his signature to a plump stack of papers currently sitting on said desk.

You’d been reading through some, marking places you figured he’d be interested in seeing for himself, and halfway listening to the Promethea news channel.

** _“Our next story deals with a possible accident or sabotage at the Atlas headquarters.”_ **

** **

Both you and Rhys turned your eyes to the screen to the left of his desk - temporarily halting your reading.

“**_Four days ago, reports were received that some sort of explosion blasted through one of the top floors of the Atlas tower. _**

** _While the explosion wasn’t caught on film, bystanders said that at least one person was thrown through one of the windows. Unfortunately, we’ve been told that the man didn’t survive the fall. _ **

** _We have received no word from Atlas CEO, Rhys Strongfork on the matter, as of yet. _ **

** _Bystanders in the area also claimed that the explosion had an immense pinkish/purple light - blasting out every window at once. No signs of explosive scorches have been seen, and Head of Janitorial, Mike Russell, had this to say, “_ ** _It weren’t no gas leak. I don’t know what it was, but it weren’t nothin I’ve ever seen!_ ** _” _ **

**_We’ll have more on the incident as we lear-_**“

You glanced back to Rhys to see his ECHOeye glowing, his palm screen being projected.

“Why’d you turn it off?” You asked, raising your brow to him.

“Because...” he continued fiddling with his eye, “We know what happened, no point in listening to the news get it all wrong.”

“And what are you doing now?”

“Finding Mike Russell, and arranging a little meeting with him.”

Both of your brows shot up, with a small curve to your lips. Rhys glanced to you for a second. “Just to talk.”

“Mhmm..” you chuckled, moving the stack of papers closer to you to continue on.

-

You’d begun to get used to being here, at Atlas again. That wasn’t to say that you weren’t homesick. However, Rhys had been trying his best to make you feel at home. Unfortunately, that wasn’t ever going to be enough. Not when you had no idea what was happening with Jack, and Hyperion.

It was different when you’d thought that Jack was dead. Now you knew he was alive...as did the rest of the galaxy. You couldn’t just push him from your mind anymore. You found your thoughts constantly falling back to him.

-

It was a bright and breezy day in Meridian. You and Rhys had opted to have lunch on one of the upper terraces outside of his office - overlooking the city.

You’d only gotten about half way through, when a Lance-man stepped outside, and into view.

“Sir, a Hyperion shuttle has just landed on the back docking bay.”

Your fork dropped out of your fingers, clattering against the glass plate. You and Rhys looked at each other, and then to the man.

Rhys nodded. “Tell him I’ll be down soon. Keep him there.”

“Yes sir!”

“Rhys it may not be-“ you began.

Rhys looked at you flatly. “It’s Hyperion. It’s him.” Rhys stood from his seat, and tossed his napkin to the table. “I’ll leave my com open. If you want to hear what he says.”

You nodded back. Rhys turned and headed inside.

After a few minutes you heard voices through your ECHO ear piece.

“Well, Handsome Jack in the flesh. How’s it feel?” You heard Rhys ask, his tone nonchalant and strong.

“Ha, much better than being stuck in that empty head of yours, Rhysie.” Your chest flittered at the sound of his voice. A small smile began to form on your lips at his usual nickname for Rhys.

“Hey, it could’ve been worse. For you, at least. So to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the Hyperion CEO?”

There was a pause, you pressed your finger to your ear - in hopes of hearing better.

“Where is she?” You finally heard Jack ask. Your heart began to beat against your chest.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific, Jack. I have quite a few female employees.” Rhys chuckled, teasing almost.

“You know damn well who I’m talking about. I already know she’s here. I want to see her.”

“And if she doesn’t want to see you?” You heard Rhys ask. You weren’t sure what you wanted...but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t want to see him.

You stood and walked back into the building, coming to a stop in front of the glass elevator down the hall.

“How ‘bout you just go get her? She can decide from there.” Jack responded, dryly.

There was another pause for a short moment before you heard Rhys’s hushed tone.

“If you lay an unwanted hand on her, I will kill you. Turrets are already locked on to you.”

Jack chuckled, obviously unfazed by Rhys’s threat. “Yes sir, Rhysie.” You could hear the smirk through his words.

You stepped into the elevator, and pressed the button for the main floor. Your heart was pounding, your hands had begun to shake, and you had no idea how long your knees were going to hold out once you laid eyes on Jack.

The elevator landed, it’s door sliding open to reveal Rhys.

“That was quick.” He chuckled as you stepped out. “I’ll be back in my office.”

You nodded, switching spots with him and taking a deep breath before you turned towards the back courtyard.

Your eyes fell on the shiny new shuttle, as you walked past the guard station and outside. You began walking down the stairs, leading to the docking bay, when you finally saw him. Your feet nearly tripped you as they faltered. You felt your pulse instantly quicken - your heart threatening to burst through your chest. You straightened up, attempting to look as calm as you possibly could. Jack could take one look at you and see past a non-convincing ruse.

You met his eyes as he glanced up to your movement. He held them on you, making your chest and stomach feel as if they were about to burst with fluttering butterflies.

“Atlas red...” he grumbled as you came to a stop in front of him.

You glanced down at your red top. The Atlas A logo etched into each button. “Think I’d stand out if I wore Hyperion yellow, don’t you think?”

“You stand out anyway. You always have.” His tone softened, as his eyes scanned over your face.

“What’re you doing here, Jack?” You sighed, leaning against the railing next to you.

“What do you think I’m doing here?”

“If I knew, then I wouldn’t have asked.”

He paused for beat, just looking into your eyes. His weren’t nearly as intense, almost soft. “Why here?” Your brow pulled together, giving him a confused look. “Why come back to Atlas?”

You let out a small chuckle/scoff. “You told me to leave, Jack.”

“I didn’t mean leave the planet! I thought you’d just gone back to the apartment. That you’d be there when I came back.”

You gave a small shrug. “Well, I wasn’t...”

“No shit, Sweetheart. I kinda noticed that.”

You couldn’t help but giggle a little. “Took your time showing up then. It’s been nearly a month. So, back to my question. Why are you here?”

He stayed quiet for a moment, seemingly thinking about what he was going to say. Shortly, his usual smirk appeared on his lips. “Because I knew you were here. Plus, I heard a little news story about an explosion at the Atlas headquarters. An odd one...wouldn’t have had something to do with you, would it, Pumpkin?”

You glanced away, looking out towards the waters surrounding the area. “There was an accident...with..._my_...powers. I got angry, and couldn’t control them.”

“Are you alright?” You looked back to him. His eyes moved over your body. You could see what looked like concern written in his eyes. That, and tiredness. He looked so very tired. You wondered how much worse he looked under the mask.

“I wasn’t hurt, if that’s what you’re asking. I just blacked out for a couple of days.”

His eyes widened. “A couple days?-“

“Is that why you’re here? About my powers?” You asked, ignoring his question.

“No. I want you to come back. I...I miss you..”

“Why?” You asked, walking over to a raised half-wall to sit on. You tried to force yourself not to smile at his admission of missing you - keeping your face turned from his view worked just as well. “Figured you had enough women around already. Sure looked like it.”

“So you were watching,” his lips curved up a bit. You looked back at him, flatly, rolling your eyes.

“You sure you want to do this? Because I imagine I could make you much more jealous.” You snapped back.

His smirk disappeared. “Wait- did you..did you fuck Rhys?” His eyes had regained that fiery intensity.

You glared back. “No. I didn’t fuck him. I only kissed him, if you must know. And only after I saw the two _models_ you’ve apparently been getting acquainted with.”

“What? You kissed- We’re gonna come back to that...” he took in a deep breath, and let it back out. “I didn’t do anything with them, Pumpkin. They were just for show. I shooed ‘em out as soon as the cameras stopped. I didn’t even know their names, or where they came from. Todd had ‘em brought in.”

You stared back blankly.

“I don’t get it, Jack. _If_ that’s true...then why?” He returned the look of confusion. “I’ve heard the stories about you for years. Stories about you womanizing and sleeping with whoever you wanted to. But I also know about your wives...and Nisha. You stayed with them for years, and only ended it when-“

“When they either died or left..” he finished. His gaze held on you, unmoving. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, Sweetheart. I’ve had my share of one night stands, and flings...but it just gets old after awhile. Plus, having to airlock plenty of ‘em after they tried kidnapping me for their weird closet shrines... Ya, know?”

You shook your head, a look a slight disgust written across your face. “No...I really don’t know...and I don’t think I want to. I’d just rather not know anything about any of your...intimate encounters.”

He shrugged a little with a quiet chuckle, taking a small step closer. “I’m serious though, Pumpkin. It _is_ true. I’ve been waiting on you to come back. Buuuut....ya’ never did. So, here I am.”

“I wanted to..” you admitted, “...but I had no idea what I’d be coming back to..”

His brow creased. “You wanna know somethin, Pumpkin? I...I haven’t slept more than a few hours, in weeks. I’ve mostly just been staying in my office, because the entire apartment still smells like you... And, It feels incredibly empty without you. Just a constant reminder of how I fucked things up again.” He turned, crossing his arms as he leaned over on the railing. ”I’m backed up on work and signing shit that I don’t care about. I’ve nearly shot Todd like four times, but if I do, then I’ll be even further behind.“ He turned his head, meeting your eyes again. “I wanted you to give in and come back. Then you didn’t...week after week... I wanted to show up here and have you run into my arms...” he paused, just watching. You glanced off to the side before returning to his eyes. He let out a quiet sigh, leaning off of the railing and facing you. “...annnnd you didn’t. So, yeah...I didn’t want to admit it, but I was wrong.”

Your brows shot up. It wasn’t often you heard those words come out of his mouth. He rolled his eyes as he smirked, and looked back to the water.

“Wrong about what?” You asked.

“A lot of things. I just didn’t want to admit that you were right. I was so tired of hiding that I ignored the logic in what you were saying.” He paused, letting out a chuckle. “I’ve had two assassination attempts already.” He laughed and grinned about it, but your stomach grew further into knots. That definitely wasn’t what you wanted to hear right now.

He stepped closer, moving his hand to your chin, and tilting it up. Your eyes fluttered back up to his. How you’d missed looking into those mismatched eyes. Feeling his touch, and just being near him.

You could feel your pulse pounding through your limbs. That familiar warmth flowing through you anytime you were around Jack, but you could still feel that nervous worry too.

His hand left you, as he stepped next to you and sat down as well. The air fell quiet, as neither of you spoke for a moment or two. Eventually, he broke the silence. “There’s a chance we can get rid of your Siren abilities.”

Your gaze shot over to him, your eyes widened.

“What?!”

“I didn’t say anything before, ‘cause I wasn’t sure - but I’ve been looking into it the past couple of weeks.” He paused for a beat. “Before I “died”...I’d been searching for that vault key on Elpis. For years. Wasn’t even sure it existed. ....There were stories about a man who’d found it and opened the Vault. He wanted whatever was in it to pay for his brother’s medical treatment - give them a better life in general. But then one day, he woke up and started telling people he’d been sent back in time. That the vault held a...time-piece, of sort. He‘d gone back to stop his brother from getting hurt in the first place. None of the people who’d helped him remembered any of it, though. No one believed him, so he kept trying to find the key again...but he never did.”

“Where is he now?” You asked.

Jack shrugged, “I don’t know. Probably dead. This was quite awhile back. The key was apparently still charged when he found it.”

“And...You want me to help you open it? By charging it again...” Jack’s gaze held yours, as he gave a small nod. “What about the vault monster? Would it still be dead if the man went back in time? I’m assuming they killed it...”

Jack shrugged again, a laughing smirk coming to his lips. “I have no idea, Sweetheart. I don’t even know if it’s true.” His grin stayed. Confident and gorgeous. “But I wanna find out. Besides, I have enough firepower to wipe out any vault monster, baby!”

You rolled your eyes, letting the corner of your lips curve. Getting rid of these powers was all you’d wanted since that night with Lilith. If there was even a change that this could be true... “What if it’s not true?”

“But what if it is?” He asked, holding your gaze. “If you don’t want to open the vault, then fine. But if it’s true...we go back a few months and prevent any of this from happening. Either way...I just want you to come back with me.”

Your brow knitted, “Why would you only go back a few months? Wouldn’t you want to go back further? To save Angel...or Nisha..or I don’t know...anyone?”

“I could, sure...but..” he let out a sigh - looking down to the ground. “I fucked everything up with Angel after she killed her mom. Long before I took over Hyperion. That’s....that’s a long way to go back...and who’s to say I wouldn’t fuck it all up again? Just in a different way. Nah...I’ll have to live with what I did to her. And Nisha? She went out doin’ what she loved. She was crazy and scary...and I _really_ liked her...but even that was pretty far back, and I’ve moved on.” He glanced back to you, giving you a soft smile. “I... I really do care about you, (Y/n). It’s my fault you’re here. My fault that you ran away from me...into the arms of.._Rhys_. I don’t want to lose you too.”

Your lips parted in disbelief. You’d heard him say sweet things...but not like that. No so directly, and to your face.

You couldn’t hold back anymore. You turned, and wrapped your arms around his shoulders - burying your face in his neck. His intoxicating scent filled your airways, melting you against him. His arms cocooned around you, wrapping tighter as you felt his fingers gripping against you.

You didn’t want to let go. You’d missed this so badly the past month. His smell, his warmth, the tingles and flutters that only he’d ever given you.

The worry that had been eating at you - as you dwelled on what he was doing - if he even cared that you were gone...was finally broken.

-

“Well, this isn’t any easier the second time around.” Rhys chuckled softly. You could tell he was trying to lighten his own mood, but it didn’t hide the feelings behind it.

“I won’t wait as long to visit next time.” You smiled up at him, as you stepped away from the hug.

“Just...be careful. If he tries anything... Just...just come back... or even if he doesn’t, ya know?”

You giggled, picking up your bag. “I will, Rhys. I promise.”

He nodded back, taking your hand and helping you into the shuttle.

He gave a little wave as the door came down to a close, and watched as the shuttle began to hover.

You watched out of the small window, as he and the Atlas headquarters shrunk in the distance of flight.

-

Opportunity was quiet. Pandora’s sun was just barely sinking below the horizon. The differences in time and day cycles between the planets could make anyone’s head spin - going back and forth like you had. It felt strangely comforting to be back, though.

Jack had his usual swagger as he walked through _his_ city. Anyone that was out and about watched with wide eyes as the two of you passed by. You could see that look of awe-struck fear in their features. You wondered what all Jack had done since he’d come out of hiding. How many people had he already killed for annoying him.

Jack snapped his fingers, bringing his office lights on at his command. That was new. A nice addition, you supposed. If not a little unneeded.

Your eyes fell on the boarded up window behind his desk. You hadn’t even noticed that in the video of his speech. Then again, there were several Loaderbots behind him.

“Um...Jack? What happened to the window?” You asked, raising your brow.

He’d since plopped down into his chair - he glanced behind himself - shrugging as he turned back to you. “Oh...that? I, uh. I broke it.”

Your eyes widened. “You broke it??”

“Yeah,” he nonchalantly motioned his hand through the air. “I might’ve..um... thrown my chair through it.”

“You threw your chair thought it!? Jack, that glass was meant to withstand-“

He held his hand up, rolling his eyes with a huff, as if he’d already heard this. “Yes I know, Todd told me plenty of times. Meant to withstand bullets, and blasts, and blah blah blah...but...apparently not my chair.”

You stayed quiet for a moment, just imagining that sight. “When...?” You asked after a few seconds.

His eyes rose back to yours. “The minute I found out that you went to Promethea. Back to Rhys.”

You couldn’t help but grin. “I made you that angry, huh?”

He shook his head. “No. _I_ made me that angry. I shouldn’t have told you to leave.”

Well, you couldn’t argue with that. “Uh huh...and how many people did you kill that day?” You asked with a sly smirk.

“Well....that was before I let everyone know that I was back...soooo...10? Ish? Not counting whoever my chair landed on down there.” He shrugged, grinning back at you with his cocky half smirk.

A snort escaped you, as you rolled your eyes. You walked around the desk, and took a seat atop it - in front of Jack. You noticed his eyes glide down your legs. He stood, stepping closer - between your knees. His fingers traced along the edge of your jaw as his eyes held yours.

“You’re mine, Pumpkin. Not anyone else’s...and sure as hell, not Rhys’s.” His voice growled, but held a sort of softness.

You smirked up to him. “I’ll stay yours...if you stay mine.”

His lips curved into a grinning smirk, as he tilted your chin up towards him. His lips pressed against yours. Hot and wanting - bringing forth the cascade of flutters through your chest. He pulled away just slightly, keeping your foreheads touching.

“Deal.” He whispered, as his lips returned to yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah, wooo...back together ^_^ I had thought about drawing it out for another chapter...making them be split for longer...buuuut I couldn’t do it ^_^ Can’t stay away from Jack for too long, after all! 
> 
> It’s definitely missing something...but my mind has been all over the place lately...so I guess I’ll see later. 
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who left me their thoughts on the last chapter! I seriously loved seeing what you all thought of my little twist! ^_^  
So let me know what you think of this chapter too! 💛  
As always, thank you all so much for reading! ^_^  
Happy New Year! Let’s hope it’s a good one.  
-🐰


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short, so sorry about that...but it would’ve been way too long to squish into the next one.
> 
> ^_^

That smile. That cocky, wonderful smile.

You couldn’t help but drift away from the meeting going on, as you watched Jack listen to the man trying to conduct and keep the attention of the group seated around the table. You could see the evident boredom throughout their faces. A few checking their watch every few minutes. Eventually, Jack had pushed him to the side - telling him to “Just sit down and watch how it’s done, kiddo.”

Jack’s charismatic lure had everyone’s attention, while the knowledge of his chaotic nature kept each of them in a slight state of fear. It helped that his shiny, one of kind Hyperion pistol stayed constantly in sight - strapped to his thigh.

His piercing eyes danced around the room, daring anyone to act like this wasn’t the most important thing happening right now. If he had to pretend to be interested - while he had plenty of other things he would prefer to be doing - then they did too.

This was the fourth meeting of the day. Two had been interviews with galactic news crews - covering the story of Handsome Jack’s return.

He’d smooth talked his way though both, even making the interviewer of one blush until she had to end the live feed and calm herself. She was another star-struck fan of his - bursting at the chance to be the one to interview him.

Her eyes could’ve been daggers. Glaring at you as she saw Jack kiss your temple as he walked by your chair, before starting the interview. Even though you tried, you couldn’t stop the vaunting smirk that rose on your lips.

You’d hardly paid any attention to the rest of her actions - you’d seen just about everything by now. Even before his disappearance, people had done some incredibly strange things to get Jack’s attention and show how “in love” with him they were. It was his reactions that were always far funnier and more interesting to see.

Eventually, she was shooed away like the others, as soon as Jack got bored of talking about himself and answering questions.

You’d received another pointed glare as she left the office with her small crew - again, you didn’t hold back your smirk.

The final interview had been more of a formality. People wanted proof. An active DNA test was taken and recorded live for any and all to see. As it had turned out, most people didn’t believe _this_ Jack was the real one. You weren’t sure if this reveal of results would really fix that. The people that still doubted would probably just assume this was a clone of some sort. Which wasn’t really that absurd of a thought after all. You might’ve suspected that too, if you hadn’t read and heard Nakayama’s notes on the subject.

It was strange, but intriguing to watch him take the lead again. It was familiar in the sense that you’d watched him command whatever area he was in for years. However, it’d been so long since you’d seen him in all of his glory. Ruling over Hyperion, strutting around and showing off, and just plainly being alive and back on top.

He was loving it. You, weren’t completely sure how you felt. You couldn’t deny that you were enjoying seeing him this way again, but even that hadn’t shaken off your slight worry.

Since you’d returned with him - a week had gone by. You’d barely seen him without at least a cocky smirk spread across his lips.

He was in a great mood. He wasn’t meant to be hidden away - _even if it was for his own safety_ \- he thrived this way. Being in the spot light, having people admire, obsess over, and simultaneously fear him.

He was back to being _The_ Handsome Jack - and it was thrilling to watch. There was just something amorous about watching him when it wasn’t just the two of you. The slight thrill of your shared sensual secrecy. You almost felt a little silly - admiring the view as he sauntered around his office or the meeting room.

Watching the way his butt looked in his fitted pants. The muscles of his thighs that led up to his never bashful bulge. His glowing, mismatched eyes locking on to someone and making them nearly jump from their own skin. His voice, as it boomed when he commanded attention - and his little giggling laughs when someone would ask a question that he found to be the dumbest thing he’d heard in the last five minutes. That happened pretty often. And each time, you couldn’t hide the smile it brought to your lips.

You’d missed this, without even realizing it. You’d always loved watching him be _Handsome Jack_. Not just the sweet, quieter version you got all to yourself, not the man hidden away on the chance of assassination - but this one. The loud, fearsome masked man that couldn’t help but burst out laughing before he killed some idiot for wasting his time.

The king was back.

Now just to keep him that way.

-

You couldn’t wait for the work day to end. Jack’s work day, that is. You’d left early - not having anything left to do. Unfortunately, Jack still had proposals to read though and give his signature to. You’d made it easier on him, by highlighting anything you knew he should see. He had a habit of getting bored and skimming over important details. Usually, that ended with someone getting killed as a way to back out of said agreement that Jack had no knowledge of....because he’d skimmed over it. So, to save time, and expenses for _another_ employee death, you’d gone back to your old ways of highlighting his proposals.

Tonight was finally the night you’d waited years for. If you really thought about it, it was almost ridiculous. In fact, it was ridiculous.

Not counting the years that Jack was “dead”...the two of you had never been out on a proper “_date_.”

It was easier, and safer, to keep your romantic involvement together rather secret. There had always been rumors, and Jack’s little slip ups of kissing you in the hallway or elevators on Helios. However, that’s really all it had ever been - speculation. Jack was just messing around with his assistant. Nothing super surprising. It was Handsome Jack, after all. Who couldn’t he have?

Basically, there had never been any real proof. Only rumors and people claiming they saw something.

Sure, you’d been on types of dates with Jack. Many of the trips to Pandora, you’d definitely counted as dates. But the two of you had never gone out in public together...on a date. Jack had teased the idea many times, and you’d wanted to...but you both knew it would draw way too much attention.

At the time, Jack had been worried you’d be abducted again. Lilith and her gang of raiders had taken you once on just the chance that you were close to Jack. If there was proof of the two of you out together, there was no telling who would use you to get to him.

However, now you were known more as the past President, than Jack’s assistant. That hadn’t stopped the resurgence of old rumors though. You’d begun to hear the ones you’d heard years ago - about how you’d been “in the sack” with Jack from the day he’d promoted you. Some, questioned if that was why you’d been promoted in the first place.

You brushed them off, as you always had. There was no point in trying to weed them out. Besides, _most_ of the rumors were true, after all.

You’d decided on soaking in a steamy bath before beginning to get ready for the night’s events. Another reason you’d left work early.

You adored this large tub. It was nothing compared to the one Jack had had in his apartment on Helios...but it was big enough, oval, and had tiny bubbling jets along the edges.

You let the water begin to fill as you poured in a small tube of some bath crystals and dried buds. They began to dissolve in the heat from the water - filling the air with floral scents. Several little flower buds floated along the waters swirling, soapy surface - inviting you to join them.

You dipped a toe in, feeling the warmth of the water spread over it. Then the rest of your foot, and your other one - until you finally slid all the way down into the warmth, up to your shoulders.

You sucked in a deep breath, taking in the fresh, clean smells of the re-moistened flower buds and soapy water. The crystals had a bit of glitter to them, and as they melted into the water - they added a shimmering sheen to it. You watched as the shimmers swirled around to the movement of your fingers under the water. A simple enjoyment, but it was nice to relax after this busy week.

The quietness of the room was broken after awhile. You’d nearly drifted off in the warm water, only to be startled by the sound of your ECHO.

You leaned over the edge of the tub - stretching your arm and fingers as far as they could reach, and managed to catch the edge of the device - pulling it into your grasp.

It’s screen lit up with the display of an incoming call from Jack.

You pressed the button to answer, and just as quickly, the view from his desk’s computer projected above the device.

“Hey Babe, I-..” his gaze turned to the screen, halting his words and replacing them with a seductive smirk. “Takin’ a bath?” He asked, keeping his smirk.

You rolled your eyes, smiling. “Yes...what’d you need?”

“Nah, Pumpkin, this is much more interesting. I’d rather watch you now. Could you, uh...tilt the camera down a little bit, maybe? Could give me a little show..” He grinned, bouncing his brows.

“Jack, what did you need?” You laughed out, keeping the camera on your face.

He sighed, rolling his eyes and keeping his smile. “Fiiiine... I called to tell you, that I’m gonna be a bit later. Some asshole from Marketing claims that he _needs_ to see me.”

“Needs to?” You asked. “And you didn’t tell him to fuck off? I’m surprised.” You grinned back, watching Jack roll his eyes with another sigh.

“Yeah, I tried telling him that. Well, Todd did...it was Todd he talked to. He said it wouldn’t take long, but that it was important. So..” Jack’s voice had sunk to a tired grumble. His hand ran down his masked face, moving the non-stiffened material with it.

“When will he be there? Want me to come down?” You asked, sitting up a bit.

Jack replied with a small shrug. “Eh, if you want to. Todd said the guy’d be by once he got off. So, 30 minutes? Plus however long it takes him to get up here.”

You nodded back. “Hmm...alright...”

So much for date night plans. It wasn’t a total bust, it’d just start later than planned. You hoped...

You ended the call a couple minutes later, and climbed out of the bath - letting the water drain as you dried off.

Your hair was still curled well enough to be okay with a quick brush through. After getting re-dressed - a quick touch up to your makeup and you were good enough to go. You’d put on your date night outfit later. No sense in ruining the surprise, and you weren’t convinced this -spur of the moment- meeting was going to go as quickly as Jack hoped.

The man from marketing had yet to make his appearance as you walked back into Jack’s office. Todd had greeted you, informing you of the meeting you’d just been told about.

Jack sat, twiddling his thumbs and getting more annoyed each second that he didn’t have some idiot, who apparently didn’t understand to not keep Handsome Jack waiting, walking through his office doors.

After another 10 minutes went by, you finally heard Todd greet someone, followed by the door slowly opening. A tall, youngish man with dark hair poked his head in.

“Come on, Princess. I don’t have all day. You wanted to see me, so let’s go.” Jack barked, making the young man from Marketing jump.

“Y-yes sir! Sorry!” He peeped, sliding in and closing the door behind him. He quickly strode forward. You noticed his exceptional posture, like he had board or something stuck down the back of his pants. He looked familiar.

You studied his face as he stepped closer, coming to a stop in front of Jack’s desk, and clasping his hands behind himself.

“_Ah! The meeting from earlier! This was the guy that Jack told to sit down and watch... What the hell does he want?_” You wondered to yourself as you watched. He looked nervous. Then again, so did most people who stood face to face with Jack.

You sat on the front corner of Jack’s desk, more leaning than sitting.

“So, what was so important that this couldn’t wait?” Jack asked, arching his brow at the young man.

The man cleared his throat, glancing over to you for just a second before standing a bit straighter. “I wasn’t aware we’d have company, Sir.”

Jack glanced over to you, giving a small chuckle. “She stays. You’re more than welcome to leave though.”

The man took in a breath, deciding to drop it, and just continue on. “Do you know who I am, Sir?” He asked.

Your eyes narrowed a bit at the odd question. As did Jack’s. He let out a small laugh, letting his head rest on two of his fingers. “Uhh...no? Should I?” Jack asked, with a small chuckle still in his tone.

“Well I would think so.” The man stated matter-of-factly. “Even if you don’t know my name, you should know my face. I’ve sat in on the last four meetings you’ve had since announcing your return. I’m one of the lackeys of Marketing. The one they always send to pitch some idea that no one ever listens to anyway. I’m the guy that you told to shut up and sit down earlier today. Ringing any bells?”

This kid had to have a death wish. To just stand there and have an attitude with Jack.

Jack seemed to think so too, as he stared back at him with a raised brow.

“Ohhh, right! Yeah, now I recognize you. So, what? What do you want, Champ? For me to tell everyone to quit being mean and to listen to you next time?” Jack let out a scoffing chuckle.

The man kept a straight face as he stared back at Jack. There was definitely something odd about him.

“No.” He spoke softly. ”I don’t care about those meetings. The only reason I’m sent to them is because no one else above me wants to go. I’m just a tiny fish in a big ocean of sharks, after all. You know, I was starting to think that maybe the corporate life just wasn’t meant for me. But I love Hyperion. Always have. Until I kept getting reminded just how small I really am. I’m tired of being a nobody. I want to be known for something big...”

Your eyes widened as you watched the man’s hands unclasp from behind him, returning with an old revolver in one. He held it firmly, aiming directly at Jack. “Don’t move. Either one of you.” His eyes shifted to you for a split second. “I want to be known for something big.” He repeated. “And what’s bigger than being known as the guy who killed Handsome Jack, _once and for all_?”

You were frozen, afraid to move at all in case he actually pulled the trigger on Jack. You couldn’t see what Jack was doing, he was too far behind in the corner of your vision.

The man’s thumb slowly pulled back on the hammer.

You could feel your heart pounding against your chest - hear it thundering as each beat echoed though your ears. Your breathing had nearly bottomed out as you stood there, petrified. Your hands shook as you held them up in front of you.

The second you heard the click of the hammer, your vision spotted. You heard a loud scream, as you squeezed your eyes shut, launching forward. _Was that you that screamed_? You felt your hands collide with the man’s chest just as a bright light burst through your closed eye lids. Another scream, this one deeper. Then loud thuds and glass breaking.

You fell to your knees as you opened your eyes. Your vision had cleared. You glanced up to see the chairs that had been next to you, thrown across the room. The man was now lying against the far wall, shaking, with a look of terror across his features as he stared back at you.

You were breathing much heavier now, so much so that your entire upper body rocked with each breath. Your eyes caught on the glowing blue markings wrapped around your hand. You quickly whipped your head around to see the desk and everything that had been on it, thrown into the newly repaired windows. They’d held this time...mostly. A few fractures.

“Jack...” You whispered to yourself, not able to catch your breath or voice yet. You clambered to your feet - falling back to your hands once more. You quickly got your footing back, and rushed over to the turned over desk. With every last bit of shaking strength you had, you pulled the desk away to reveal a bloodied and unresponsive Jack.

“No! No, no, no...” you cried, falling back to your knees and taking his face in your hands. You patted his cheeks, trying to get him to wake up...but nothing. He felt lifeless in your hands. You turned your head toward the doors and screamed as loudly as you could. “TODD!”

You heard what sounded like Todd tripping over himself and his chair. A second later the doors burst open, as he ran in. He nearly stumbled as his eyes fell on the state of the office.

“Get help! Now!” You cried, looking back to Jack. Tears had begun streaming down your face. “Please...” you whispered, brushing your fingers over his skin. You heard Todd dash back to his desk and make the call for help.

“Are you okay!?” He cried, stepping back through the doorway.

“I’m fine!” You called out, “Just...just get help...”

“I did! Th- they’re on the way! I’ll go meet them!” He yelled back before sprinting down the hall.

Your breathing was sporadic. You could barely think. Barely hear anything over the pounding of your pulse. Your turned your head, catching sight of the still cowering man against the wall. Your eyes narrowed as you focused in on him. His eyes had yet to leave you, as he shook on the floor.

You stood and began making your way over to him. Your foot bumped the gun he’d had. He began audibly trembling as you knelt down to pick it up.

A Jacobs. An old one by the looks of it. Maybe a family hand-me-down. You popped the cylinder out, giving it a spin. Six shots.

“What the hell are you!?” He yelled out, as you stopped in front of him. His hands had rose up in a pathetic attempt to shield himself. “What the hell was all of that!? What are you gonna do to me?!”

You took in a deep breath, meeting his fleeting gaze, and began pulling the hammer back. “Kill you. Once and for all.”

You felt the kickback of the old revolver as you pulled the trigger once, earning a pained scream from the man as it tore through skin, and muscle...possibly bone.

It wasn’t enough. You were seething with anger. Hatred. Fear.

_“If Jack dies because of this... No...he can’t.. Please...” _your thoughts swarmed through your aching head - increasing the hatred for this man. _  
_

You cocked the gun again, pulling the trigger, without hesitation. Again, and again. Each shot rocking through your weakened arm. Until all six bullets had been fired. The heated barrel of the gun smoked as the smell of gun powder filled the air around you. You tossed the old gun on to the lifeless, and blood-soaked body.

Just as you turned to see the emergency medical crew storm into the room, you felt your knees growing weaker. Your vision began to blur - fading to blackness, as you fell to the floor.

-

White sheets. Beeping monitors. Cold, and quiet.

You hated hospitals. Or, maybe you only hated them when someone you loved was lying in one of those beds.

The monotonous beep from the pulse monitor had just about imbedded itself into your mind. Jack’s quiet breathing just barely audible, and the occasional sound of footsteps as someone walked down the hallway outside of the room.

It didn’t matter that he was only sleeping. It looked the same as if he were dead. He hadn’t woken up yet. Apparently his head had hit the window, then the desk had hit him. All because you couldn’t control the powers that coursed through you. You’d been trying to keep yourself calm. You had no idea what could trigger them again.

You wanted to blame it on the man from Marketing. You didn’t even know his name - yet his blood was stained on the bottom of your heels, and on your clothes from where you’d fallen next to him. You wanted so badly to blame this all on him, but you couldn’t quit accusing yourself as well. It was you that had thrown Jack into the window. Not him.

You’d regained consciousness just after arriving in the medical bay.

Your eyes had slowly peeled open to see three people hovering over you. One being the doctor who’d treated your broken ribs. The other two - nurses. Their eyes were wide as they stared down at the snaking blue designs along your (now uncovered) arm and chest. You had tried to sit up, but had been told to lie still until scans could be conducted on your head.

The tests had come back clear. Nothing was wrong with you. From a medical stand-point, at least.

The same couldn’t be said for Jack. He gotten a pretty serious concussion. Thankfully, that seemed to be the worst of it. A few scratches, and bruises were all that would show.

You’d spent the last few hours just watching him - waiting for him to finally wake up.

Your fingers absentmindedly brushed over the now stiff skin-like material of Jack’s mask, as it lied in your lap. It’d been taken off in case of swelling, and to check for any damage underneath. You knew it’d be the first thing he checked for once he woke up in here. However, you’d been told to leave it off until he regained consciousness - and so you had.

You noticed the fingers of his right hand flex. You sat forward, moving your gaze to his eyes. You could see movement underneath the lids - finally they flickered open for a brief second before closing and flickering open again. His brow knitted as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights.

You sprang from your chair, wrapping your hand around his. His eyes moved over your face, as he swallowed through a noticeably dry throat. “What...the hell happened?” He mumbled hoarsely.

Your eyes had already begun watering. Your voice shaky as you tried to speak. “I almost killed you...”

“No, that idiot pointed a gun at me... besides, I can’t be killed that easily, Sweetheart.” Jack mumbled, as he pushed himself up, into more of a sitting position. “You...you used your powers?”

You shook your head, a tear or two falling down your cheek. “I didn’t mean to. I...I can’t control them, Jack... I don’t know how.”

He stayed quiet, his eyes roaming over your face. His hand lifted, catching your trailing tear and wiping it away.

You took in a deep breath, trying to regain control of yourself. You re-opened your eyes and met his. “I’ll do it.”

His brow pulled together in question. “Do what..?”

“I’ve been sitting here thinking...and... I’ll help you open the vault. If there’s even a chance that we can go back...stop Lilith from ever giving me these... I’ll do it..”

Jack’s brow rose back up - he almost looked surprised. He stayed quiet, and just nodded.

“Where’s my mask?” He asked scrunching his face.

You handed it to him, and watched as he replaced it. You’d always liked watching the material soften as soon as each of the clasps were locked in. Such a unique little thing.

He turned, unclamping the heart rate monitor from his finger, and pulling the IV out of his hand as he stood up. “Let’s get outta’ here. I friggin’ hate hospitals.”

-

A few days ticked by as Jack had begun planning and getting everything together.  
There was only one major thing left to do.

You inhaled a deep breath, closing your eyes to Jack’s office, for just a moment. You held it in for a few seconds before slowly letting it back out.

“You’re sure about this?” You opened your eyes to see Jack standing in front of you, waiting for your answer. You swallowed the lump in your throat, trying to quell the flips your stomach was doing, and nodded.

“It shouldn’t hurt. I mean, I guess you could take to it differently than A-...” he paused for a beat. “...You don’t _have_ to do this, ya know?” Jack’s eyes held on to yours.

“Yes, I do. If I’m going to charge the key, I’m going to need more power to do so. This is the best way to do that.”

You held your arm out and watched as the medical technician prepped the injection site. Jack stepped back, and stayed quiet as he watched. The technician finished cleaning the area and turned to open up a fresh needle. After attaching it to a long clear tube, he pressed a button on a small machine that pushed any air out of the tube. He then tapped a few times on your arm, finding the exact spot.

You winced a bit as the needle pierced your skin. Holding it in place with one hand, the man turned to his side a bit and hovered over a switch on the same small machine. “Ready?” He asked looking to you first and then double checking with Jack.

You nodded, taking in another deep breath. Jack gave a small, single nod.

The man’s finger flipped the switch. A small hum could be heard emitting from it as it began to pump. Your eyes locked on to and followed the bright, glowing purple liquid swirling down the tube.

For a split second, it felt as if your heart had stopped. A surge of pure energy began to course through you. Your tattoos began to glow a bright blueish-purple. Every ache or pain you’d been feeling instantly went away. You could think clearly, see even better than you could before, and every ounce of nervous-anxiety you’d felt, was gone. You’d never felt so good before. It was exhilarating. It was good enough to be...addicting.

“That’s enough.” Jack spoke up firmly. The technician quickly flipped the switch again, stopping the flow.

Your eyes fluttered open, you hadn’t even realized you’d closed them. You looked over to Jack as the other man began to remove the needle. He looked stiff. Like something about this was bothering him more than he’d let on.

He knows what eridium does to Sirens. He knows how completely addicted they can become. Depending on it more and more as they use it. Hopefully, you wouldn’t have to need it after charging the key.

Still, you felt amazing. Nothing hurt. Nothing even remotely ached. Not even your head, which hadn’t stopped pounding since you’d woken up in the hospital.

The technician packed up his kit, gave a quick affirming nod to Jack, and left the office.

“Feel good?” Jack asked, stepping back over to you and running his fingers over the still glowing designs.

“Very...” You replied, feeling tingles everywhere his fingertips brushed.

You noticed his lips curl into a smile - yours followed after. He looked up, catching your eyes. “Guess we’re all ready then.”

You nodded back, rolling your sleeve back down. “Guess so...”

Your eyes drifted over to the key, locked away in its metal case.

You felt that worrying feeling slinking its way back in.

A vault... You were finally getting your chance to see one. You’d always wanted to, after hearing the stories.

You weren’t so sure anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I don’t like this chapter much...it was boring to me >_< If you agree, think of it more as segue into the next part of the story. If not, well I’m glad you liked it ^_^
> 
> Life has just been pretty meh lately...and I don’t do well with stress >_< but I’m keeping on! 
> 
> Anyway, as always thank you so much for reading and staying with this rollercoaster of a story ^_^
> 
> Leave me your thoughts and such 💛
> 
> Edit-(because I forgot to add it)-   
Another question for all of you lovely readers ^_^   
In future chapters, would you prefer more fluff or smut? Maybe a bit of both?   
I personally enjoy both...I mean, it’s Jack, after all...but I don’t want to add more smut if no one is wanting that. So yeah, lemme know! 
> 
> 🐰


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a reminder - timeframe is different than canon! Just go with it ^_^

Jack had been incredibly busy this past week. After he’d unbound himself from his IV tethers and pushed through the various doctors begging him to stay - he’d stalked back to his office to begin forming a plan for this Vault venture.

Concussion, and nagging headache aside, he seemed fine. Nothing broken, perhaps a bit sore - but what could one expect from being thrown into a window by a ,largely still, unknown force.

“Where is that shit-for-brains? Security take him?” Jack had asked as he entered the cleaned up office.

You walked in behind him, glancing to the left side of the room. No body. No blood. Your eyes moved around. The desk had been put back in its place. Being metal, it’d hardly even noticed its impact with the window, and Jack. The chairs had been returned, also luckily, unbroken.

The only noticeable differences were the locations of items that had been resting atop the desk, the obvious crack in the new window, and the shattered display case the Vault key had rested in. It had been replaced entirely. A slightly different, and newer one, now sat in its predecessor’s place. The key sat on its cushioned pillow, inside, beckoning your eyes and thoughts to stay with it for a moment.

Now that you’d agreed to charge it, to help open the unknown Vault, the key struck a little differently. There was now, no doubt that it would be woven into your fate. That little, dormant sphere was the beginning to a pending uncertainty.

You snapped back to the moment, pulling your eyes away from the key. “No...” you responded, still glancing around the room, absentmindedly. “I shot him.”

Jack stopped in his path, pausing before he’d been about to sit. Your eyes moved over to meet his. “Did’ya kill him?” He asked, seeming more interested now.

You raised a brow, just a hair. “Yes.”

Jack let out a small noise of disappointment, as he plopped down in his chair. He seemed to regret the sudden movement as his hand sprang to cradle his temple. “Ah- fuck-...” he hissed. He gave his neck a crack on both sides, seemingly to relieve some pressure, and met your eyes again after a of couple blinks. “Damn, I wanted to play around with him. Show him what happens when you piss off Handsome Goddamn Jack.” He continued on the topic. A scowl evident as proceeded to go on. “Point a gun at me. What a friggin’ empty headed, moron. I mean, is that the kind of shit we’re hiring now days? And a fuckin’ Jacobs pistol at that- I mean- ‘_Oh, I love Hyperion’..._but uses a friggin’ old-ass, rusty revolver...”

You listened to him rant for a while longer, while he re-organized his disheveled desk. A few “fuck that, I’ll deal with it later”(s) were given as he shoved various reports and requests inside of a drawer.

Jack loved a good chance to show someone just how scary he really could be. To hold all of the control, and their life in his hands. To put the terror into their eyes, as they realized they weren’t leaving the room alive. His amused laugh or some insult being the last thing they ever heard. -And when that chance at dishing out some good ‘ole fashioned murder was taken away, he got ranty.

You couldn’t help but grin a little at the continued rant - branching off into other things to fume about. The creative insults, and swaps back and forth between _friggin_’ or _fucking_. You guessed somethings just needed the extra bonus of using the actual swear.

Eventually, he looked up long enough to see you grinning - bringing his rant to a halt. As it usually did.

When he got lost in his anger, or irritants, he didn’t seem to see much reason or a stopping point (made obvious by many bad decisions). However, your stark contrast of smiling at him, while he grew angrier seemed to stick out. Maybe in an older life you’d have been just as afraid as anyone else to watch his anger rise as he ranted on. Now though, you knew it had a kill switch. Jack liked to be admired - liked it when you stroked his ego, and showed that you kind of liked his more fierce, and untamed side. (As long as it wasn’t aimed at you)

-And akin to flipping a switch, his anger would instantly transition into suave cockiness.

Jack shifted in his large chair, leaning back and motioning for you to come to his desk. “Mm-mm-mm...” he purred, shaking his head with a small smirk on his lips. “You can’t just look at me like that and distract me, Pumpkin.”

You walked closer, rolling your eyes with a smirk, as he patted the desk’s surface for you to take a seat on. You had an idea of where this was going, but you definitely weren’t going to complain. “Look at you like what?” You asked, playing innocent.

His eyes met yours, giving you a knowing look, before glancing down to your legs.

His hands rose and roamed up your bare calves - over your knees, uncrossing them as he did so. His fingers traced up your thighs, inching their way under the seam of your skirt. You watched them for a moment before raising your eyes. His mesmerizing blue and green irises lured back, keeping your gaze, as his hands worked their way further up your thighs. As he’d planned, your skirt had ridden up, bunching it’s self around your seated behind.

One of Jack’s hands slid back down your leg, pulling it closer to him as he pressed small kisses down it between words. “At least—tell me—that you—didn’t just shoot him—in the head for a boring-ass death?” His eyes peeked back at you under his lashes.

Your lips curved a tiny bit, “No...I shot him the stomach first,” a quiet pleased noise came from Jack as he continued his treatment back up your leg.

“Ha! Did he scream? Beg you stop?” He grinned.

“Not after the first shot. He didn’t get much of a word out after that.” You shifted a little, leaning back on your elbows and forearms. “Then five more times. Various chest points...head would’ve been too quick.” You added on. You knew Jack had fun with these conversations, and if he was having fun...well...

Jack’s eyes met yours once again, a devious smirk playing on his lips as the kisses paused. “Mm...emptied the gun, huh? Would’ve been fun to see.” Your smile grew a bit, as he winked.

He pulled the left leg closer to join your other one in his lap. His lips placed a of couple soft kisses around your knee and thigh above it - all the while, keeping his eyes locked to yours. “God. I love it when you talk about killin’ idiots.” Jack purred, as each hand placed a calf over his respective shoulders. He rolled his chair closer - its arm rests bumping the desk’s edge. Your knees curled over their new perch - shins resting against the chair.

His hands brushed up your skin, one wrapping around your outer thigh. The other slid under, between them. You felt the warmth of his fingers rub over the soft material of your undergarments - pulling them to the side, as one finger rubbed against your sensitive folds.

You could feel your arousal growing, as his thumb rubbed up and down. Soon, his digit pushed inside, curling up to meet that sweet spot. Your head fell back, letting a soft moan slip from your lips.

Jack’s finger worked it’s magic, increasing the effect on you as he added another. You could practically feel your wetness around his knuckles. He leaned forward, bringing his lips to your aroused, and throbbing button. A wave of pleasure burned through your stomach as he sucked the little bundle of nerves into his mouth. His tongue flicked over it, making your pelvis twitch each time - and your legs tighten on his shoulders. He soothed it over - running his moist appendage down, over your opening, still filled with his fingers. Then back up, broadly laying the tip of his tongue against it, as his fingers curled, moving in and nearly out.

You moaned expletives under your breath. Leaning your head back up to sneak a peek at him. His eyes glanced back to yours, his mouth still hidden between your thighs. Another wink, slower this time, made you breathlessly swear once more - a surge of tingling pleasure raced though your stomach at the sight. With a last flick of his tongue, he pulled his head back to admire, a devilish grin taking its place on his lips.

Just as he leaned back down to continue, a knock came from the doors to the office. Then another, followed by a rhythmic series of knocks. Todd’s personal knock.

“Fuck-“ Jack growled as he slid his fingers from you. You quickly wiggled your way off of his desk, pulling your skirt back down. The same set of knocks came again, identifying this as something important. “Enter!” Jack barked, adjusting his pants to rest against his enlarged member in a less irritating way.

Todd peeked in, quickly entering as he heard Jack’s impatient huff. He padded up to the desk, holding an ECHO device.

“Supply says they need you to look over this before they continue with the list. I figured it was important, since it would slow progress if they stopped for too long.”

Jack held his hand out, taking the device, but stopped before he began to scroll with his other. “Uhm...”

You stepped closer, pulling a tissue from the nearby box and handed it to him. Your eyes met for a moment of shared secrecy. A small twitch to the corner of his lips, as he cleaned the two previously used fingers. You noticed Todd’s brow twitch as he watched the exchange - the gears turning in his mind as he then glanced at you for a moment before turning a lovely crimson shade, and quickly looked back to the desk.

Jack scrolled through the words on the screen, pressing little check marks on some and adding a note or two on others.

The office was quiet except for Jack’s occasional mumbles to himself as he read. Todd held his eyes down, waiting until he could free himself from the quiet tension. Only occasionally glancing up to watch Jack without having those piercing eyes boring back into him.

You understood that. There’d been plenty of times when you’d first begun working for Jack, that you’d get lost watching him while he was busy. It was easy to do. His gaze was so intimidating, so enchanting, that it was nearly impossible to watch him while those mismatched eyes watched you back.

Even if Todd thought he hid it well under the doting secretary guise. His obvious crush on Jack was adorable. The poor kid was simultaneously terrified and enamored by him.

You wondered if Rhys wouldn’t stayed like this, had Jack’s AI not tried to kill him.

Jack finished. Handing the ECHO back to Todd and standing up. He unfolded his arms above his head, and stretched his back out, still facing towards his admiring secretary. “Come, on Princess. Let’s go see why some idiot in Supply thought it’d be a good idea to stop what I told them to do.”

Todd’s eyes lit up, both corners of his lips growing into a wide smile. Jack noticed adding on, “Um..not you. I was taking to her, kiddo.”

Todd’s smile faded, as he looked down blushing with embarrassment. You felt a little bad for him. He was a good kid. A complete dork, but a good kid.

“Actually, I have some stuff that I wanted to do. Go ahead. Take Toddy. I’m sure he’ll _enjoy_seeing how you handle things.” You gave a quick convincing look to Jack, who sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Alriiiiight,” he caved. “Come on, kid. Let’s go fuck with some people.”

Jack led the way out of his office, Todd happily trailed behind. A small bounce to his step.

-

You’d spent the last hour and a half reading over everything you could find on the supposed man who’d opened this vault before. Story after story. Some seemed to line up with the majority, exactly. Others had some random weirdness added in.

The main parts that you kept seeing were that the vault had been opened on Elpis, he’d gone back five years, no one else he’d taken with him remembered anything, and he’d never been able to find the key again. Nothing about the “monster”, the vault’s guardian, except that he’d claimed it could teleport and heal quickly.

_“Great_.” You thought to yourself. “_Just what we need_.”

He’d taken a large group of armed men with him. All volunteers, as he could hardly afford food, let alone mercenaries. They’d all have a take, as long as he got enough to pay for his brother’s medical treatment.

In the end. No treatment was needed, as he’d gone back, to before the “_accident_” had happened. No word on what the accident or intended treatment was. You couldn’t even find an accurate name for the man. Everyone just thought he was crazy. He lived out the rest of his days on Elpis, trying to find the key. Eventually fading into obscurity.

Every story pointed to this event being many decades ago. Which was strange. You didn’t realize people even knew about the vaults that long ago. Then again, they could’ve always been chalked up to myths and tall-tales.

You closed out of the many open tabs, as you heard Jack’s barking laughter outside of the office. “Oh, come on, kid! There wasn’t even that much blood! You should’ve seen last Tuesday down in R&D...”

The doors swung open as Jack sauntered in, still cackling to himself. A pale, and quiet Todd followed behind.

“Things go well?” You asked, standing and stepping over to the desk as Jack plopped down into his chair. Your eyes trailed over to Todd, who still stood stiff, and silent.

“S-Supply was..._dealt_ with...just need a signature on a form...” Todd murmured.

Jack let out another bark of laughter, pointing lazily over your Todd, as he spoke through laughing spouts. “Ha! This kid—oh my Goood—So, I shoot one guy and his heads like *SHPLLTT*” Jack’s hands motioned a crude explosion around his own head, “-and he falls to the ground—Todd nearly faints as this guy’s head looks like exploded meatloaf—oh, god...hahaha...I can’t even!—Bloods all over the wall, and the guy next to him! That guy starts freaking out too! Hahaha! He’s all on his knees, begging me not to kill him too! And of course I had to fuck with him a bit, just to scare him a little more...” Jack shook his head, and began trying to catch his breath, wiping away a tear that had leaked during his laughing spree. “Oooohhhh...whew...but yeah, I don’t think we’ll have a problem with them not doing their jobs anymore.”

Jack flipped through his previously hidden stack of papers - still snorting to himself, and plucked one out. He quickly skimmed over the parts you’d highlighted - signed his signature, and handed the paper to Todd.

Todd hesitantly, but still hastily took it from his outstretched hand.

“I’ll deliver this right away, sir...” He peeped, turning and briskly making his way out of the office.

“Almost everything on this end is ready to go, Pumpkin. What about you?” Jack asked, leaning back.

You nodded. “I think so. You read about the Vault’s guardian, right? How it may be able to heal itself?”

Jack shrugged. “Baby, we’ve got more firepower going with us than it would take to wipe out this whole shitty planet. That thing doesn’t stand a chance. It’ll be fineeee.”

You wanted to believe that just as much as Jack seemed to, but as usual, you were quite a bit more skeptical.

-

You stood in the loading bay, your back against one of the far walls. Jack was pacing around, instructing people and robots where to pack various things. At least you had something nice to look at.

Jack’s exaggeration of how much firepower would be joining, was just that. An exaggeration. You’d noted a dozen -maybe a few more- gun-loaders, a couple dozen armed guards, and a few other people that would be doing miscellaneous tasks. Various cases of guns, a few ordnances, and a couple machines for digging -if needed-, were also being loaded onto the fairly large Hyperion convoy.

Jack had a place in mind, to summon the vault. Somewhere away from prying eyes, and any bandits that thought it’d be a good idea to try and test his fire power.

You’d kept your racing thoughts and worries behind curtains. You’d already agreed to this. You couldn’t back out now. That, and you really wanted this to work.

If you could get rid of these powers, you could feel normal again. You wouldn’t have to worry about waking up from a nightmare to see that you’d killed Jack in your sleep. That, or accidentally lash out at an incompetent employee and have everyone find out about your secret.

You and Jack had already discussed the final step. You’d need more power to charge the key. That power could only come from eridium.

You’d noticed the slight twitch to his features as you mentioned getting an eridium injection. The only reason you knew that was an option was from the reports you’d read about Angel. Her addiction to the substance was worrisome, but surely you wouldn’t need that much. She’d been dependent for far longer. You’d only need a little. For a one time use. You hoped.

He’d reluctantly agreed. The memories of what he’d put his daughter through weren’t lost on him. Having his vision clear only once she lied dead in his arms. Seeing all that he’d sacrificed for a goal that had infected his mind, taking away most of his rational thoughts.

He didn’t want to make the same mistakes. He didn’t mind making new ones, but not that one. Not again.

She’d been gone for over ten years now. For him, many of those, he’d been asleep. Frozen in a tube. Unaware of what was happening in the worlds around him. Still, the memories were a sore subject for him.

-

You tightened the last bit of lace near your upper knee - tying a neat bow, and tucking the loops into the top of your tall skag-leather boots.

You didn’t wear such heavy footwear often, however this day wasn’t just going to be a leisurely walk around Opportunity.

You stood, adjusting your right sleeve so that it didn’t continue to bunch up around your elbow. A thin, pocketed vest concealed much of your duel shoulder holsters. Each carrying a pistol. Your pants, tight against your legs so they didn’t catch on anything, and fit nicely into your (slightly above the knee) high boots. You scooped up your hair, running your fingers through it and wrapping it up high, into an elastic band.

You definitely looked ready to head off into certain danger, but you couldn’t say you felt all that ready. Your nerves had definitely lessened since the eridium injection. However, it’d be a miracle if they left entirely.

You still couldn’t get over how amazing it’d felt as soon as the purple liquid had touched your vein. You could practically still feel the power coursing through you. Like you were still glowing from the stuff. However, you weren’t. Your tattoos had gone back to normal almost instantly, the buzzing/tingling sensation had gone, and you’d only been left with the odd feeling of feeling absolutely no pain. Anywhere. Not even your usual everyday aches and pains.

Unfortunately, you knew that feeling would go away as soon as you used up whatever amount of power the small bit of eridium had given you. You weren’t sure how much it would take to charge the key. You wouldn’t know that until you, and the rest of the team, were in place at the pre-designated spot.

You glanced over to the rest of the city. Business as usual was going on. As if nothing new or out of the ordinary was happening. As if an entire team of Hyperion employees and its president weren’t about to embark on a trip to open a vault.

It wasn’t necessarily common knowledge. The people who needed to know, knew, and were under heavy NDAs. That, and they knew Jack would strangle them in front of everyone they knew if they told anyone about anything.

If everything goes to plan, everything you could see right now would be set back weeks. Helios’s progress would backtrack. You’d get to watch the same pieces be constructed and taken into space. Everyone would wake up, not knowing they’d already done everything they’d be doing that day.

It was odd to even consider. You’d seen plenty of strange things, though. You weren’t one to disregard instantly. At least, not anymore.

You’d barely seen Jack for the last few hours. He’d been meticulously checking everything - making sure everything was ready to go.

You’d gotten everything you needed, and placed it inside of the van-like armored vehicle you’d be riding in.

Now, you sat nearby, on one of the raised ledges that held flowers and bushes to make the city prettier. It wasn’t too high up, but gave you a nice vantage point to watch over the finishing progression. People were loading boxes of ammunition and spare guns onto one of the vehicles. A few robots were being powered down, after being loaded into the bot-car. Each standing uniformly next to the other. Todd paced nearby, following people around and checking off things from a list he held against his chest as he chased down the next person.

You pulled one of your pistols out, and turned it over in your hands. It’s metallic sheen glinted in the sun’s light. You popped its cartridge out - checked the rounds, and slid it back in. Then repeated the process on your second firearm.

You glanced down at the blue tattoos that snaked around your hand, peeking out from under your long sleeve. It really was too warm for your sleeve to be down, but you’d just have to suffer through it for a little while longer. You pulled your fingerless gloves out of your pocket and slid them on - fastening them around your wrist, and giving your hands a few quick squeezes to break them in a little more.

You glanced down to the courtyard as you heard a quick whistle nearby.

“Come on down, Pumpkin,” Jack called out, as he looked up at you. “We’re almost ready to head out!”

You stood, and hopped down from the ledge - landing in front of Jack. He looked you over with a little smile. “All ready to go?” He asked.

You gave a quick nod, glancing at your watch.

You’d been ready for awhile now - just waiting for everything else to be.

You sucked in a deep breath as you felt your stomach flutter with nerves. Jack’s eyes studied your face - raising a knowing brow.

“I’m fine,” you admitted. “Just a little...nervous. That’s all.”

“Mhmm...” he mumbled. “Go ahead and climb in. I’ll be there soon.” He motioned to the vehicles, specifically the one the two of you would be riding in. You both walked over, and you climbed in as Jack walked off to finish whatever he had left to do. You could hear him ordering someone to do something, but no loud bang or yelling, so they must’ve got it done.

After several more minutes, the door re-opened, and Jack climbed in - holding the metal case of the vault key.

A nervous tingle shot through your body as your eyes fell on the case. You couldn’t wait to have all of this over with. You weren’t even going to try and worry about fixing things again once you were sent back a few weeks. One, because you still couldn’t convince yourself that this was going to work, and you didn’t want to get your hopes up even more - and two, because you just didn’t have the energy or desire to worry about all of that right now. Your mind was already overfilled with worry about this vault venture.

Jack stowed the case in a cubbyhole under the seats, and plopped down - stretching out, and leaning back with his arms folded behind his head. Always so relaxed looking. You wondered if he was nervous at all under that strong exterior.

You chuckled to yourself. “_No, probably not_.”

-

You heard the confirmation of embarkment through your’s and Jack’s ear piece and within the minute, the rumble of the vehicle’s large engine could be heard as much as felt.

There were small windows along the sides of the van/vehicle. Each covered by a thick, bulletproof, metal shutter that had to be slid to the side to see outside.

Since the convoy had been built for any possible attacks or long distances, and not luxury, the view through the small windows...was definitely lacking. Still, it made it possible to see.

Not that there was all that much to see. You watched the waters as the trucks and vans crossed the bridge into the Highlands. Eventually, the green grasses faded into more browns and tans...soon becoming mostly sand and rocks, with the occasional tuft of a bush or dying grass.

You really did dislike most of this planet. At least close up. Looking down on it from Helios...it had looked like a pretty little (large) marble. Blues, greens, browns, and whites all swirled together. -And of course, it’s glowing purple scar. It was always funny to you how something that was seen as a scar, or an imperfection, was the prettiest thing about the planet from afar. It’d always been the thing that drew your eyes, at least.

You’d been all over this planet, and yet, you’d still never seen all of it. Hell, you’d probably not even seen half of yet. Not that you _really_wanted to. Most of the wildlife, and hazardous conditions, definitely turned you off of wanting to explore. Still, life just kept bringing you back here. Well, either life or Jack - and for the last nearly 10 years those two seemed to be woven together. Even when he wasn’t there. He’d never truly left your head.

At least you’d gotten a vacation of sorts, while living on Promethea.

You hadn’t told Rhys about the vault. At least, not what was rumored to be inside of it. If all goes well, then he wouldn’t know anything about it. He’d wake up as usual, and go about running his company. If all doesn’t go well, then nothing will have changed. There would be no reason in worrying him on “what if’s”. A few weeks back in time wouldn’t impact him much. The only big thing that would change would be your unexpected visit. A visit you could always re-do once this was over.

-

The long, monotonous ride trudged along. You’d grown used to nearly constant bumps and vibrations throughout the cabin. Two smaller trucks in front of the convoy dealt with any attackers. Whether it be a skag, mostly minding its own business, or a crazed psycho running toward the vehicles with a lit molotov.

So far, you’d been on the road for a couple of hours. The high sun still beat down, and shined through the small, open window.

Jack had been sifting through his ECHOdevice for the majority of the time. Occasionally bringing up whatever he was reading, for you to see as well.

It wasn’t that anything was happening to increase your nerves, but the closer you got to this unknown spot...the more they grew.

You’d wanted to see a vault all of your life. You knew they were dangerous. Anyone with a working brain knew that.

You’d been ready to open a vault when Hugo had told you about the alleged vault key deal he’d set up. Even if it had turned out to be fake in the end - you had already set your mind on using the key.

You glanced over to Jack - still scrolling through the tabs of his ECHO.

You watched his eyes as they moved left to right and back again as they slipped down to the next line of text. His hand, lazily perched under his chin and against his cheek. Every once in while you’d see his brow twitch or pull together slightly. Then he’d thumb a response to whoever was obviously annoying him.

Maybe that’s why it had been easier to set your mind on the danger of opening a vault years ago. You’d already lost him.

There was no fear of dying, or of him losing his mind _once again_ to whatever lie in this vault. You could feel it inside of yourself. You weren’t afraid of _you_ dying...you afraid of watching him die. Or change...

Jack’s eyes flicked up for a second - apparently catching yours on him - as they quickly met them again and held.

His brow rose expectantly as he looked back at you. After a second or two there was a twitch to the corners of his lips.

You tried to mirror it, but the dread of your recent thoughts was begging to weigh a little more.

Jack sat his ECHO down next to him on the cushioned built in sofa. He held his hand out, curling two of his fingers, motioning you to come over to him. You scooted down, between his legs as he pulled you down to lie against his chest. His heart drummed beneath his layers of clothing, and as he spoke, his voice vibrated through his chest.

“I’m not gonna to let anything happen to you, you don’t need to worry.”

His words brought a small smile to your lips.

“It’s not me, that I’m worried about...” you mumbled in response.

Jack let out a quiet snort, “Babe, _I_ will definitely be fine. No vault has killed me yet, and no vault will. I’m un-killable, baby!”

You let out an exaggerated sigh, that earned another chuckle from Jack. “You can’t just say you’re un-killable, and it be true.”

“Eh,” he added in a higher pitch. “Guess we’ll see, huh?”

You rolled your eyes and cozied back down against his chest. His big arm wrapped around you and held you while he went back to reading.

His touch was calming. Along with the small circles his thumb rubbed against your skin. It eased your mind a little. Enough to eventually doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so I’m soooo sorry that this chapter took longer to get out. The last couple of weeks for me have been awful. I tried writing several times, and just couldn’t get anything good to come to mind.   
This chapter is also kind of short, and mostly just a filler...but I wanted to get something out there.. 
> 
> Again, I’m sorry that this one kind of sucks and that it’s not much reward for having to wait 20 days for me to post...but the next one should be livelier! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and sticking with me! Leave me your thoughts and such! 💛


	10. Chapter 10

Red. Bright, blaring red. From everywhere around you. Pops and splashes of liquid fire surrounded the stone platform you lied across. You could feel your head pounding, and your skin stinging from the heat in the air. Your face felt damp with sweat. Your clothes clinging to your body as they too, felt soaked by your body’s natural reaction to the heated temperature of your surroundings.

You knew this place. It’d been so long since you’d seen it, but here it was again. Just as you’d always remembered it. Just the same as the picture your eyes had studied for many accumulated hours.

The oozing red-ish/orange lava poured from weeping stone statues that loomed over you. Their menacing forms causing a shiver to crawl over your moistened skin. Your arms pricked with gooseflesh, each hair standing as tall as it could.

Your eyes raked over their strangely shaped bodies. Their eyes bored out and replaced with a never ending stream of the bright, molten material.

Purely alien in appearance. Nothing about them had ever brought any sense of assurance to you. Not in vids, drawings, or here. -And how badly you wished you’d never had to see them here. Even in a dream, they’d always seemed so real. They were forever etched into your memory. Their dark, stone figures. Even with the brightness of the lava being cast against their forms - they always appeared so shadowy. So ominous.

A warning. A reminder. They were the Guardians. These were _their_ Vaults to guard.

You tore your eyes from the nearest towering statue.

Jack... Where was he? Your eyes had always fallen to his lifeless form - lying next to you. He wasn’t there now. You were alone. In this hell your mind had decided to return to. Why was it different than before? Because Jack wasn’t gone anymore?

You’d been reunited - you hadn’t had this dream...this nightmare...since then. Why now?

A faint whisper...quiet and eerie enough that you weren’t sure you’d really heard it, drew your attention.

Your eyes sluggishly moved toward the sound’s direction.

The cracked arch stood tall before you, it’s protector - long dead. Not even a trace of the stone-like creature remained after the lava had consumed it - swallowing it whole.

The arch had never glowed so brightly before. It’s inner archway was always empty, as if it were inactive. This time was different.

A bright, swirling, purple glow called you closer - as if stretching out a long alien-like arm and beaconing you to step inside with its equally foreboding, spindly finger.

You clamored to you feet, noticing your busted up and bloodied kneecaps. Your head felt fuzzy. Your hearing muffled, as if you had pillows squished against your ears.

You took a step forward, closer to the stone pathway, leading to the Vault’s glowing entrance.

Just as you went to take the next step, you felt a hand wrap around your ankle.

“D-don’t...go...” you heard a whisper, as you looked down.

You stared down at yourself - lying on the warm stone. Your face, bruised and bloody in spots. Your hand shook against your own ankle as it held on tightly. The other you slowly shook her head as she tried to repeat what she’d said. “D..don...t...” She looked as if she were trying to catch enough breath to warn you, only to breath in just a little too less each time she tried. Her eyes fell heavier each time she blinked, until her grip lessened and dropped from your ankle.

You stared down at her, confused. Your heart pounded against its cavity. You wanted to lean down, to check on her...on you. -But your body wouldn’t let you. You turned from the sight of her, and back to the Vault’s gateway. Your foot moved forward once more. Then the other.

You wanted to stop. Your mind was screaming at you to stop! To turn around! Help her!

Your feet kept moving. Padding heavily against the warm stones that built up the path through the fiery lake. You couldn’t control yourself. Only watch, as you neared the arch.

You rose your left arm up, holding it out in front of the purple wall of extraterrestrial light. Your blue tattoos glowed against your skin, brighter, the closer you got to the gate.

Suddenly, your feet stopped - as if they’d become anchored on the spot. A mere few steps from the swirling entrance.

You felt your body collapse. Your bruised knees hitting harshly against the stone.

“Go on...go in...” Something dark inside of your mind whispered to you. “You know you’re curious. Curious to see what he was willing to lose everything for... So go in. ...Go. In. ...GO. IN.” It commanded, raising its volume.

You turned your head, and looked behind you. She...no, _you_...were still there. Lying seemingly lifeless against the stone.

You felt something draw your gaze back to the archway. A force of some kind, tugging at your desires, and burying any sense of aversion.

Your hand rose again. Fingertips nearly touching the purple gateway...

“ (Y/n) don’t!” You heard yourself scream from behind you. Your fingers curled down in hesitation, but your arm stayed extended. You wanted to...so badly, to see what was on the other side...

“(Y/n)!” You heard your name again... ”(Y/n)?” The tone had begun to change...and hearing it once more caused your mind to began to wake.

A light patting against your cheek, began to rouse you.

Your eyes fluttered open to see Jack leaning over you. The vehicle had stopped - you weren’t sure for how long.

You blinked a few times, shaking the dream from your mind. Still, the odd feeling you’d felt throughout it, remained.

“You okay?” Jack asked, gathering his holster from the end table and strapping it back around his thigh. “Looked like you were having a weird dream.” He paused for a moment, moving his eyes back to you and watching you for a moment. “...are you having nightmares again?”

You sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes and face. You shook your head a little. “I don’t think so...it was just...strange...” Jack continued to eye you for a moment before deciding to let it go. He finished re-strapping his holster, and slotted his pistol.

“Well, we’re here, Cupcake. Teams already started unloading everything. We’ve got a bit of a trek. Sooo... we better get goin.”

You followed Jack and stepped out of the van. As he’d said, people and robots were bustling around. Some carrying crates, others programming the loaders to their designated tasks.

Jack looked confident, as usual. He had a bit of a bounce to his step as he walked through the organized chaos of workers.

You followed along, noticing the sun’s light starting to drift behind the terrain ahead of you.

Your eyes scanned over a decently large opening to what looked like a cave. It appeared as though the entrance had been sealed off - the rubble from the team blasting through, while you’d been sleeping, lied nearby. You weren’t sure how you’d been able to sleep through all of the noise.

Lights were being hooked up to generators, and shined down the declining path inside. It was no where near as open as the entrance to Hollow Point. Only a small group of people could walk shoulder to shoulder through the jagged opening. The tunnel of the cave looked to wind, but stayed relatively the same size.

Jack stopped before entering, and began talking to some of the people beginning scans on the surrounding area. Precautions were being set up, and turrets had begun calibration for any unwanted visitors.

“Ready?” Jack asked, as he walked back over to you.

You nodded back, trying to mimic his excitement, but you weren’t so sure that it was convincing. He didn’t mention it either way, and headed on in.

You could feel the difference in temperature the instant you stepped foot inside of the cave’s tunneling hall. It was a nice, cooling break from Pandora’s heat.

The sand crunched against the rocky floor under your boots as you walked further in.

You could see where the arrival scouting team had already been through. A few lights lined the first several meters of the tunnel, and around the first bend. There were a couple of freshly dead Rakk bodies here and there, but it seemed as though nothing too serious had gotten in through the barricaded entrance.

An entire team followed behind - with a few out in front to scan as they scouted ahead. It was quiet, save for the twenty or so sets of boots crunching on the sand as well. A few sniffles occasionally - some coughs, and quiet whispers being exchanged here and there. You could hear the loader-bots further back. Each one carrying a heavier piece of machinery. Some had lamps, others had more generators, while some carried the heavier artillery and extra turrets. Their mechanical whir that sounded with each step, could occasionally be heard over the rest of the bustle. In a way, it was calming to hear. Familiar was good right now.

Other than you, and the rest of the team...the cave was silent and empty.

You could signs of old mining. Scrapes against the walls and dug out portions where some type of valuable material had been found. Your eyes wondered as your feet moved absentmindedly along with everyone else. Eventually, the length of tunnel lit up by the lamps ended, and team switched to flashlights. In the distance, further down the dark tunnel, you caught sight of that familiar purple hue. Soon enough, it was all around you...swirling through the stone that made the walls of the cave. It’s dim light casting a bit of a glow through the winding tunnel.

Some swirling stone lied cut out, in chunks of rock. Stacked up, and seemingly preparing for shipment. Yet, they looked like they hadn’t been touched in years. A thick layer of cave dust had settled on them for quite some time.

You kept walking, seeing more and more chunks of rock swirling with eridium stacked up. The further from the entrance you walked, the more mining seemed to have been done.

You felt that same strange pull inside of you as your eyes fixed on the purple stones. You stepped aside, and walked closer to the swirling chunks of stone. A few members of the team seemed to hesitate, but continued on without question.

You reached out, running your fingertips over the jagged surface of one of the cut slabs. You could feel the tingling sensation began to swim from your fingers through your hand, and up your arm. Your eyes fluttered closed as the cool fiery sensation began to course through you - quieting that pulling urge.

Suddenly, you were pulled back. A large hand gripped tightly around your upper arm.

Your eyes fell on Jack as your heart performed backflips from the sudden startle.

He shook his head quickly, “Don’t touch. Any of it. It’s not refined. You could have a reaction to it...a bad one.” His eyes pierced into yours, even in the dim purplish light of the cave.

You nodded back, feeling the tingles throughout your arm subside.

Jack turned back toward the group, now stopped and waiting for his next order.

“See all this pretty purple shit? Don’t touch it, m’kay? You’ll get eridium poisoning and DIE. Eventually. ‘Cause I’m not wasting money on saving your dumb asses. K? So no touch. Y’all got that?”

The group returned with a few hesitant ‘Yes sir(s)’ and staggered head nods. Some turning to look at the ‘pretty purple shit’ and whispering to each other. These people weren’t field agents. They’d spent the majority of their careers inside of some lab or guarding Opportunity. Eridium may have been one of Hyperion’s main business deals, but not many of the employees had ever seen it raw and unrefined. The swirls were enticing. So, it was probably best to warn them.

“Mmm’kay. Moving on. Let’s go people!” Jack barked out as he clapped his hands as if herding cattle along.

You continued on as well, walking close to Jack, but falling behind his large stride as you eyed everything around you.

“It’s an old Hyperion mine.” He spoke at a low, but fairly normal volume. “We needed somewhere secluded. Away from frickin’ bandits...and regular people, I guess. Ya know, in case whatever we let out of this vault isn’t too happy to see us. Orrr, in case we pull out somethin’ really frickin valuable!” He chuckled as he continued walking and looking ahead.

Your brows furrowed a bit. There was absolutely no way that the creature would be “happy” to see you all. However, that being the case...it was good that it would be trapped inside of this old mine.

The long walk through the tunnels stayed fairly quiet. A few more hiding Rakks made an appearance, but were quickly dealt with. The closer you got to whatever end of this tunnel you were aiming for, the more your stomach churned.

Your dream kept popping up in your head. The other you had been so adamant on you not going inside of the Vault. Then again, it was just your worries on the subject injecting themselves into your dream. You knew that, but it didn’t help much.

You sunk your eyes to the ground - just focusing on watching your feet move with each step. Without meaning to, you’d started keeping count of your steps.

73...74...75...76...77...

Your counting thoughts were interrupted as you felt Jack pull you closer and wrap his arm over the tops of your shoulders. He leaned his head over, and placed a small kiss to the top of yours. You glanced up, a small smile drawing itself on your lips.

You couldn’t help but imagine the looks on the faces behind the two of you. It wasn’t often that the rumors of you and Jack were given any proof.

After nearly an hour of walking, you heard the signaling whistle from further up. The lead members of the team had found the end...or the goal area? You still weren’t sure where exactly all of _this_ was happening.

Jack’s ears were perked. His face lighting up with a faint smirk as his pace quickened. He pushed through the few people in front of the two of you and grabbed your hand - pulling you along at his jogging pace.

Your boots thudded against the ground as you were tugged along. The entire group behind you had also set off jogging to keep up with their boss. You could hear the offbeat impacts of their footfalls from behind - echoing off the cave walls.

Your eyes caught sight of a massive opening after rounding the last winding bend of the tunnel.

The initial scouting team had already set up a few generators, lamps, and a single turret. They sat on crates, around a small heater. Waving a hand as they saw the lead group enter the massive stone room.

Each quickly hopped up from their crates, to their feet as they saw Jack enter. One man, the lead of the group hurried over to Jack and began briefing him on everything they’d seen or hadn’t seen.

You didn’t listen in, as your attention was drawn to the sprawling open area. Your eyes traveled up the monumentally tall, craggy walls to the high rocky ceiling above. Stalactites hung down in varying lengths - but none were even close to reaching the ground yet. You could see a few bug nests nestled high up, among them. You looked down, noticing several dead Varkids lying on the cold, stoney ground. All shot dead by the team, and now piled up away from them as they sat and talked.

On a level a bit higher than the main area. A short, sloped path near the caves entrance led to some column like rock formations that had formed around the shallower edges of the open room-like cave. The team had set up a small makeshift camp on the higher area - attaching a lamp or two higher up on the columns to cast more light downwards. A pop-up desk had also been set up. Atop it, lay various computers and monitoring equipment. Next to it, sat another computer hooked up to something beeping occasionally, as it scanned the area.

Jack stepped into your vision. His hands proudly perched against his hips. His lips drawn into a pleased smirk. “So, whatcha think? Good spot, huh?” He glanced around, before returning to you and bouncing his brows. “Used to have water in it...like a...I don’t know... a decade ago? -buuuut we pumped it all out. Sealed up the flow. It was an eridium jackpot, baby! You should’ve seen it...it was uh, it was pretty.”

You moved your eyes around the bored out walls, and laser cut - jagged areas of rock. The signs of taking something pretty and using it to make more money.

The cave was still very pretty, though. Crystals clung in clusters around the upper areas. Swirls of eridium could still be seen faintly glowing through the dark stone all overhead where it hadn’t been mined yet, and with the artificial lights casting their glow against the dark stone - it seemed to shimmer.

You nodded back, taking in a deep breath. The air felt cooler, and cleaner down here. Even though you knew it probably wasn’t. In fact, it was probably filled with particles of eridium. Being breathed in by everyone down here. Luckily, it wouldn’t be enough to poison anyone.

“Are we almost ready?” You asked, looking back to Jack.

“Almost.” He smiled down to you, with his easily, self-assured smirk.

The mechanical stomps of a loader-bot caught your ear. You swiveled around to see it waddling up to the two of you. It carried the locked metal case, holding the uncharged vault key. “Sir.” It spoke as it stopped in front of the two of you - holding out the case.

“Ah, there it is. I wondered which idiot had it. _Domo arigato_, Mr. Roboto! Heh, cuz he’s a robot..get it?” Jack laughed, nudging your arm a little. You couldn’t help but smile and roll your eyes at that one.

The bot stood placid. “I am not programmed to understand humor. Sir.” The monotone voice beeped out.

“Oh yeah...right... Eh, Don’t need more annoying-ass sentient robots, anyway.” Jack took the case from the bot and stepped over to the temporary desks near the rocky columns. The loader-bot turned and began walking back to the long tunnel. Rocking from side to side with each step.

You walked over to Jack and watched as he unlocked the case, opened it, and pulled out the stone sphere. It fit decently in his large hands. A little smaller than a basketball, but was quite a bit heavier.

“Alright. Let’s get this party started, huh?” Jack mused as he turned and began walking to the center of the large area.

“Okay people! Get your asses over here! Let’s go!” Jack called out. His voice echoed off of the walls, bouncing back to him a couple of times. He turned his head to you, grinning at the sound of his own voice. “I could get used to that.”

Again you rolled your eyes, unable to keep your amused smile off of your lips. If only he could bottle that conceited cockiness. He’d make millions just from those sales alone. Although, you really didn’t think the galaxy had room for more than one Handsome Jack personality.

The various groups of people began walking closer. Some finished setting up their posts and briskly jogged over. The most recently arrived group dropped their bags and crates and hurried over as well. A few still carried their guns - strapped to their backs.

Almost everyone looked either completely ready or nearly lost and confused as to what was about to happen.

You weren’t sure how much they’d been briefed about. Knowing Jack, probably not that much. Why tell someone they’re walking into almost certain death, when you can just put it off until they have no other choice? It’d worked well for the company so far.

“Okay. As most of you know by now...we’re going to be opening a vault. Well, summoning a vault, I guess would be a better way to put it. Somethin’ big is probably gonna to pop out of it, and y’all are here to kill it. M’kay? Got all that, kiddos?” Jack asked glancing around expectantly.

Several people shared quick glances with each other. Their eyes now wide. A few nodded, but the majority of the group stayed quiet.

“Hellllooo?? You idiots with me or did they give me a bunch of brain-dead morons?” Jack poked, looking around at the group with his hands held out questioningly.

Hearing Jack’s annoyed tone, more people throughout the group responded quickly. Nodding and giving affirmative answers. “Good. Heh. ‘Cause it really doesn’t matter. That’s what you’re being paid for. And that’s what you’re gonna do. M’kay? Sound good? ‘Course it does.”

Jack turned back to you, holding the spherical key in his open hand. “Ready, Pumpkin?”

You met his eyes for a moment and sucked in a deep breath. Your chest shook as you let it back out. You nodded and stepped closer, rolling up your sleeves. “As I’ll ever be.”

The group around went quiet, only a few whispers. Each person stared at the bright blue tattoos that snaked around your left arm. The whispers grew throughout the group.

“_Is...is she a siren_?!” You heard someone whisper near you. Several others mimicked the same response. The words, or similar ones, being whispered back and forth.

You cast your glare toward the whispering group - cutting your eyes in their direction. Several of the whispers stopped immediately, with a few people sinking back into the rest of the group.

“I don’t know what the hell y’all are standin’ around for. You want to die the second this vault is opened up? Be my friggin’ guest, ‘cause if the monster doesn’t kill you - I sure as shit will! Go, go get ready!” Jack barked at the crowd, holding his hand over his pistol to show he was serious...well, more serious.

The crowd quickly dispersed as each person ran to their stations, and began assembling their guns and pop-up barricades. The open area was quickly filled with the echoes of their bustling activities and the sounds of metal clinking together.

You watched for a moment as they hurried away to begin preparing - then moved your gaze back to Jack.

“What if this goes wrong?” You asked, stepping a bit closer so that you didn’t have to raise your voice too much.

“Which part?” Jack asked, still watching his employees fumble around and trip over themselves as they tried to hurry. A disappointed and underwhelmed expression evident on his features as he rolled his eyes at them - instead, turning to focus on you.

“Any of it?” You scowled. “Literally any part of this could go wrong.”

“Well, it’s a little late to turn back now, Sweetheart. Dontcha’ think?” Jack chuckled, tossing the sphere between his hands. “It’ll be fine. Besides, as soon as you charge the key. Those two _lovely_ loader-bots over there...see?” Your gaze followed Jack’s pointed finger to two bots standing nearby the entrance to the tunnel. He gave them a small sarcastic wave - earning both bots lifting one of their arms and turning their metal hands left...then right..in jerky, machine-like movements, and then returning their arms to their sides. “_They_...will be escorting you away from whatever the hell comes outta this thing.”

Your brow instantly pulled together. “What? No, Jack. I’m not just going to-“

“Yes. You are.”

Your open mouth came to a close. Your words halted by the obvious commanding color of his tone.

“I’m not taking any chances of you getting hurt. When whatever _it_ is, is dead...then you can come back in.” You glared up at him. He’d planned this, and kept it perfectly hidden until now. Jack rolled his eyes - the corner of his mouth slightly rising. “Look. I know you can handle yourself, and you’re not just some delicate flower anymore.” He paused for a moment, just looking back at you. “..But sometimes... You are to me. I want you to be safe. I don’t want to be distracted by worrying that you’re not.”

Your glare softened, and your frame relaxed a bit. It felt defeating, if just a bit. You hadn’t even thought about being a distraction. Although, you hated the idea of hiding away while everyone else fought. Plus, you had wanted to see whatever crawled out of that cracked, glowing archway.

“I want to stay in the room, at least.” You straightened up, pushing your chest out a bit in an assertive way.

“No.” Jack turned and began walking further into the center of the cave-room.

You quickly followed, getting next to him. “Yes!” You demanded.

“No.” Jack snorted with a small laugh. “This isn’t up for debate, Pumpkin. Alright? I said no.“

Your eyes rolled as you glanced down to the stoney ground. You conceded with a small, huffing sigh. “Fine. What about you?”

Jack’s lips took on a grin. “What about me? I’m staying in here, baby. These friggin’ idiots don’t know anything about vaults. I’m not going to let them fuck everything up.”

You stared blankly back at him. Of course he wasn’t going to worry about keeping himself safe. He’s “immortal” after all. Or so he seems to think. One or two near deaths didn’t humble him enough. Why not try again?

“Let’s just get it this over with, and see if that old man was telling the truth or not.” You grumbled, holding your hands out to take the key.

Jack’s eyes flicked down to yours, to the key, and then back to you. “(Y/n), I..-“

“Jack, please. If we’re going to do this, I’d like to just get it done with so that I can stop worrying over it.”

He nodded back, and looked around at the rest of the room.

“Alright. Here we go, people! Any of you try to run, I’m killing you myself and I won’t be as quick with it!”

You watched as everyone got into position. Some coming up around the center, and setting up more barricades. Others lined the two side walls, kneeling down into their position - their large guns at their sides, ready to aim.

Jack stepped closer, to the side of you and stood next to you. He hesitated for a moment, his eyes lingering on yours before he moved the key between the both of you - holding it out in his right palm.

You closed your eyes, and took in a deep breath. As you re-opened them, and let out the breath out slowly, your eyes surveyed the room around you.

You and Jack, alone, stood in the very center of this large hollowed out cave. Dozens of people hugged the walls and filled the open area behind you. All ready to aim their guns at whatever _you_ would be awakening.

Was time travel even possible? The Eridians made almost anything seem possible, so why not this?

You wanted to believe it could work. You really hoped it would. -And if hope was you had right now, then that would have to do.

You sucked in another deep breath and held it as you raised your hands to the stone sphere.

You aren’t a trained Siren. You have absolutely no idea what you’re doing. Still, you had to try.

Your fingertips were the first to touch the stone surface of the sphere. Your held-in breath felt as if it was yanked from you the moment your skin came in contact with the key. You could feel the waves of power the eridium had given you, beginning to rush through your body, to your arms...your hands, and into the key. A soft purple began to glow through the cracks and the deep engraved vault symbol, that wrapped around the ball. It’s color and glow, growing in intensity as more and more energy was withdrawn from you.

Your head instantly began to ache. Your body quickly following along, as each of your muscles instantly tensed.

It felt as if every ounce of your energy was being siphoned away - sucked dry by the long devoid, stone ball.

You cried out as the pain of feeling completely drained began to swell through you. This wasn’t right. You couldn’t control how much the key was taking - and it was taking everything you had.

Jack immediately tried to pry it from your hands, but just he touched it, his hand was forced away. Thrown back, like a shockwave emitted from the key, and only onto him.

Not a moment later, the key fell from your hands and clunked loudly against the stone beneath it.

Your body went limp, and you fell to the ground as well.

It felt like you had nothing left inside of you. Like you were just an empty sack. Rung out and devoid of all energy. You couldn’t even hold your head up, as it hung lifelessly to your shoulder. The stone ground felt cold through your pants. Cold and hard. You could feel your knees aching a bit where they’d hit as you fell to them, before slumping over.

Jack’s hands were the next thing you felt. Warm. Comforting.

Around your head, holding your cheeks, holding your head up to see you. “Look- ...me.. (Y/n)...” his words sounded so distant, almost not there.

You could barely keep your eyes open, let alone look at him. You managed to flutter them open for a moment, as they quickly fell to the key next to you.

“Th- key...” you managed to whisper, shakily lifting your index finger to point to it.

Jack turned just in time to see the key lifting from the ground and beginning to hover.

The key floated up, slightly taller than the height of a grown man, and hovered. It’s purple glowing shape began slowly rotating along the lines of the vault symbol. The stone sections ground against each other, chipping away decades of built up dirt or rock from inside of its etched lines. The scraping and rasping sounds could be heard through out the deathly quiet room.

Everyone’s eyes were latched on to the floating sphere. Their guns slightly dropped to their sides as they watched the strange display.

Jack’s hands still held tightly to your weakened frame - his eyes stayed locked on to the key as well. His brow remained pulled together, as his mind studied what was happening.

That alone showed this wasn’t a usual occurrence, even in the vault hunting business. Then again, you’d always heard that vaults were unpredictable.

The gyrating sphere suddenly stopped spinning - only hovering in the air - leaving the area completely silent.

You fought to keep your vision unclouded as you watched along with everyone else. You could feel how heavily your heart was pounding now. Thudding against your chest, and throughout your head.

The key made a sort of cracking noise, as it adjusted itself once more.

Instantly the sphere burst into pieces! Jack’s arm immediately went up to shield as he turned his face away and down towards yours. His eyes squeezed shut in anticipation of the stone piece’s impact.

A second passed and nothing. No shower of rocky pieces.

You both looked back up to the pieces floating in a purple glow around a smaller sphere that had been concealed inside the original one.

A beam of purple light shot from the smaller ball, straight forward and nearly to the other side of the cave-room. The entire area was lit with a bright purple glow, as the beam began to form an archway of swirling purple light at its end. From within the light, huge stone pieces began to be pulled through - floating and then locking into place as more were reaped through the swirling glow.

You knew the shape it was forming. An archway. A gateway. Swirling and purple. Stone and cracked throughout.

“Get her out of here!” You heard Jack yell as he hoisted you off of the ground and into his arms. His voice still sounded so muffled. Your vision - still spotty and cloudy around the edges. You just wanted to sleep. Your brain felt like it was on repeat - just begging to sleep for years, but the other part of your mind knew what was happening. You couldn’t sleep now. A vault was appearing before your very eyes!

You tried to push against Jack’s broad shoulders, but the amount of exertion you could give was weak - too weak for him to even notice.

Two people were immediately next to the two of you, the two loader-bots from earlier - quickly waddling behind them.

“Get her-“ Jack began, just as a room shaking, heart stopping, deep growling roar bellowed through the room.

You saw him turn towards the archway and freeze for a moment. Completely unmoving. You couldn’t see around him - now between him and the two other people - still being handed off like a frail newborn.

He quickly turned back, his eyes wide, his tone loud and commanding.

“Get her out of here. Go!” He shouted, as he passed you to them.

With an arm draped over each of their shoulders, you were hastily turned and walked/drug away from Jack.

The two people pushed past the loader-bots, in too much of a hurry to stop and hand you over.

Your ears perked as you heard a cracking sound. Then, like rock crumbling and hitting against more rock.

The entire cave shook, knocking the three of you off balance. With yours and their arms tangled together over each other’s shoulders - all three of you lost balance and stumbled, falling to the hard ground.

You could barely move, let alone hold yourself up, but as you glanced up to see the horrified look on their faces, you used every bit of strength you could to roll to your other side.

For a moment the tired haziness throughout your head cleared - as your eyes locked on to the huge clawed, and scaly hand gripping the outer stones of the formed archway.

You could hear Jack shouting out some sort of command - see him pointing toward the emerging creature, and then another voice giving out orders to the teams.

The room shook again, as a second hand gripped at the other side of the stone arch. Your heart leapt into your throat as another deep, and bellowing growl sounded throughout the room.

You then felt hands on you once again as the two workers clung to you and began pulling you along with them as they hastily walked backwards - keeping their widened eyes on the archway.

You were pulled up and over to the sloped path up to makeshift camp, beneath the stone columns, and near the temporary computers. Your back against one of the columns, you sat slumped over, your head tiredly resting against your shoulder again. You could hear the frightened tones of the two workers, but couldn’t make out any words. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see them arguing. One of them pulling at the other, while the other seemed almost stunned as they stared toward the commotion.

You turned your eyes back to the room to see the two clawed hands/feet beginning to pull the rest of the creature through the gateway. A darker silhouette began to show as it pulled its way through the purple swirls.

A giant scaled beast began to emerge through the swirling gateway. His legs thick with muscle. It’s feet broad and clawed, as they stomped to the ground - shaking the cave again. It stood on its back two feet, and let out a monstrous roar, before coming down on all fours and emitting a low growl as it studied its new surroundings. It easily stood five times as tall as anyone in the room, and by bulk alone...it could probably crush anyone of them effortlessly.

Your eyes caught sight of its long tail. It moved like a snake, fully controlled, as it waved and twitched behind the creature. The end was decorated in large, sharp thorn-like spikes - bright feathers sparsely around them. The same shimmering feathers adorned themselves up its spine, all the way to its massive head.

You noticed a golden pendant dangling from a heavy chain around its thick neck. Purple light coursed through the glass interior, wrapped with golden lattice. It was pretty, too pretty to be wrapped around such a creature.

Yellowy, sharp teeth glinted through its snarled expression. It’s jaw loose, but closed as it scented the air around itself.

The entire cave was quiet, other than the creatures low continuous growls.

You weren’t in its sight, and for that, you were well beyond thankful. You weren’t sure you’d be able to move quick enough if it were to come for you. However, Jack _was_ in its sights. Along with the rest of the team in the center and along the lower walls.

You heard a command, shouted. Unsure of what it was until you heard the muffled sounds of gunfire and artillery. 

The creature reared up to its back feet, blocking the oncoming fire with its front arms. It let out a deafening roar, that only seemed louder as it echoed off of the cave walls. The creature slammed down, whipping its tail around and taking out an entire slew of people and knocking them on to their backs - guns clattered against the stone ground all around them.

You could still hear shouting, more commands being given, and people running every which way.

You were slowly losing consciousness. Going in and out. Missing a few seconds and then jolting awake as you could still hear the fight with the beast.

You glanced over to see the two people who had pulled you up here, heading for the caves entrance and running as fast as their legs would allow. Part of you didn’t blame them, but still, they were abandoning everyone down here.

You could feel your heart pounding against your ribs. The swirls of terror and pure exhaustion were battling so well, that you could hardly feel anything other your racing chest and the need to sleep.

You were trying so hard to fight it off. To keep your eyes open. You couldn’t pass out here, and not now.

You begin pushing yourself further up against the rocky column - trying to sit up straight and stay awake. Each movement made you drop your arms back down and sit there panting. Every movement was too much. You couldn’t do it. The room was growing darker by the minute. The screams and yelling commands, mixed with the bellowing roars were so muffled by now - that you could nearly drown them out under the pounding in your head.

You slumped down and began to pull yourself over to the edge of the raised rocky area.

You could see countless lifeless bodies thrown everywhere. Blood covering them, the floor, and the mouth of the creature. Still, a decent amount of the team was still alive - still shooting. You scanned over everyone quickly, finally landing on Jack. He’d put on his wrist-lasers - firing them at the beast, and ducking behind cover as its tail whipped around them all. He was also covered in blood. Who’s, you were sure - but you hoped it wasn’t his.

Suddenly, the creature scooped low, and bit down on a man next to Jack - firing one of the larger artillery guns. His entire upper body was clamped into the jaws of the monster. Jack and another man grabbed the man’s legs - trying to pull him from the beast in some sort of twisted tug-of-war. Others fired directly into the monsters face and head - trying to unlock its hold. The beast won out, whipping his head to the side and splitting the screaming man in two. Blood sprayed over Jack and the other people next to him. Then the creature was gone. Not even for a split second. It’d moved!

You shook your head, and rubbed your eyes - blinking them to try and clear your vision. The creature....had teleported. Right as you were looking at it! It was no longer riddled with bullet holes, and covered in blood.

So, the old man was right....it could heal.

Your head ached, and you had to keep forcing yourself to focus and stay conscious. -But you began to watch closely. Every time the creature teleported, it would be back to the beginning. Where it had crawled out of the gateway. Each time, it’d be healed.

Your eyes shot open!

It wasn’t healing. It was time traveling! 

Your eyes darted back to the intricate, golden pendant it wore around its neck. That had to be it! That had to be how it was time traveling.

You pulled yourself up as much as you could and cupped your hands around your mouth. You had to warn them, or this battle would never end until every one of them lied dead at the monster’s feet.

“Jack!” You shouted as loudly as you could. Not good enough, though. No one seemed to hear you. Again, you called his name. Then again, trying to increase your volume. Each time, you could feel the strain on your tired body and throat.

Finally someone must’ve heard. You noticed them follow the sound of your voice and look up to you. You weakly pointed towards Jack. They followed your point and quickly began bounding over to him. Leaping over bodies and fallen stalactites.

You watched Jack nearly shoot the guy for startling him as he bounded up to him and grabbed at him to get his attention. The man pointed your way frantically, the choice that clearly saved his life.

Jack looked up, and saw you. His grip on the man’s collar dropped and he paused. He shook himself off and began slowly coming closer, trying not to draw the creature’s attention.

He neared the area beneath the ledge, watching over his shoulder and making quick glances up to you.

“It’s not healing! It’s traveling back in time! It’s collar! The chain around its neck! It has the time piece! Shoot it!” You cried out, as loud as you could.

Jack’s eyes widened as he looked back to the monster. His eyes focusing on the pendant now for the first time.

You looked up as well, only to see Jack wasn’t the only ones attention you had.

The creature stared back at you, now seeing you for the first time. A threat. High up, secret and unknown to it until now.

It started stalking forward - throwing people from its path!

“No! No!” Jack began yelling, waving his arms in the air as he sprinted towards the monster! He ran, jumping up and waving his arms, yelling at the scaled beast - trying to get its attention. “I’m right here, you stupid animal! Come on!” He pulled his pistol out and began firing rounds into its shimmering scales.

The beast easily swiped his arm to the side, colliding with Jack and sending him flying a meter or two away. Jack landed on his back, the air knocked out of him for a moment as his lungs tightened and spazzed.

The creature bounded closer, nearly making it to you when you heard the sound of the heavy artillery being fired. One, large shot rang through the room - hitting its target. The creature wavered off its course, stumbled around for a moment and roared as it stood tall and crashed back down.

It curved its back, readying its tail. You quickly rolled from the edge, and tried to crawl away as well as you could. You heard the sound of it’s tail as it sliced through the air. It collided with the rocky columns above you, crumbling them into boulders of stone that came crashing down.

You let out a scream as you felt the crushing impact of one of them. Then the cracking of stone beneath you. The entire ledge began to crumble - giving way to the newly added weight. Your beaten body was briefly freed as you tumbled down with the rocks and boulders of stone.

By now, your eyes couldn’t stay open. You could feel so much pain throughout your body, it was unbearable. With no eridium coursing through you anymore, none of it was healing. You couldn’t move...you couldn’t feel your legs, or your hands...but you could taste blood.

_Please...just sleep. It’ll stop hurting so badly. Please...I need....to......sleep.._

Your vision faded to black. The cave around you falling silent, as you drifted off into unconsciousness.

“Come on, Pumpkin. Don’t do this. God. Please don’t do this. Don’t die on me. I- I’m gonna fix it. I told you I was going to fix it...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> Sooo...you’re all so freaking sweet and comforting! All of you telling me that it’s okay to take breaks and such! I love you guys! 😭💛
> 
> Again though, sorry updates have been slow lately. I’m trying to work on that! Life has just been busy and difficult! 
> 
> Annnnyway, leave me your thoughts and such! They seriously make my entire day!  
And as always, thank you all so much for being awesome people...and for reading my little story ^__^ 💛


	11. Chapter 11

“....and Ballistics R&D has come up with an increased fire rate for the H-3 model thanks to some older data my team found in the archives. Code is re-written already, just have to name it and....” The voice you could suddenly hear faded into background noise, as your other senses began to wake up.

You blinked several times as you now looked down at a paper lined with legalities and little dotted lines for you to sign.

For some strange reason you had no idea what this agreement was for, or how you’d gotten here in the first place.

You looked up to the man sitting in front of you, on the opposite side of the desk. He’d continued droning on as he read from his data-pad, seemingly unaware of your odd awakening.

Your brow knitted immediately as you recognized the man.

“Henderson...?” You interrupted - your eyes wide as they stared at the man you’d known to be long dead.

He stopped mid-sentence, looking up at you with a confused expression. “Yes...?” Something in his face changed, as his brow furrowed. “Are you alright?“

You then glanced around - your features still showing evident disorientation.

You knew this room. You knew this room very well.

Your eyes danced over the yellow accented walls, the Hyperion logo that proudly had its mark on any & everything, the furniture you’d personally picked from an Edens’ ECHOnet catalog, and the two (nearly) floor to ceiling windows on opposite walls.

Your old office.

The one you’d chosen the day you’d _basically _promoted yourself to President of the Hyperion Corporation.

Your heart had begun pounding. Your stomach had started to bubble and flutter as your brain had begun telling your entire body that something was very wrong.

“Helios...” you whispered aloud, still moving your eyes around the room.

“Um....” Henderson’s eyes narrowed as his confusion only grew. “Yes, we’re still on Helios... Again, are you alright?”

You sprang from your chair, causing it to roll back and slam into the grey, metal wall behind your desk.

You just about plastered yourself to the window on your right. Your hands splayed on the thick glass - your eyes even wider as you tried to fully comprehend what you were seeing.

Your view nearly glowed yellow as you looked down over the Hub of Heroism. The bustling people, making their way to and from various shops and eateries. Some beginning or finishing up their lunch break. Others taking the time to just sit and chat. You could see a few people shooting finger guns at each other - enacting a wonderfully faked performance of dramatic death.

The overhead trolley-shuttles putted around through the air - carrying people to their nearest destinations, and advertising the newest line of Hyperion approved male enhancement injections, lit up on their sides.

The projected 3D maps of The Hub’s shops slowly rotated above their various stations, freckled throughout the sprawling floor.

Yellow banners with an enormous **_H! _**decorating them**_, _**lightlyrippling - hung from nearly every main wall. Along with countless other proud Hyperion logos and advertisements. Guns, grenades, bots, and previous Hyperion Heros adorned the many large displays or posters scattered throughout. Along with its newest addition - Jack’s _larger than life _commemorative portrait amongst, but above, the others.

“The vault... I...” you squeezed your eyes shut, trying to remember what had happened, and why you had presumably woken up in the past.

“What vault?” Henderson interrupted your thoughts, standing from his seat. Now given up on continuing his read-through of weekly updates.

You paused before speaking and turned toward him. You knew it wouldn’t make any plausible sense to try and tell him what, when, and where you were just moments ago. That you’d blinked and re-opened your eyes to a moment years in the past.

“Errhm....nothing. Just a..fake news story, broadcasting on one of the Hub’s screens.” You lied, stepping away from the window and rubbing your head, as it’s dull ache had quickly grown in the last couple of minutes.

You moved your eyes over to the opposite window.

The dark blanket of space, speckled with stars lied beyond it. A couple space-shuttles flew by. Some, coming in to dock, some leaving.

The sight swirled tingles through your stomach. A memory locked away, now lying right before you.

There was no doubt about it.

You were currently standing in your old office on an intact, and still orbiting, Helios.

“I-I- I have somewhere I need to be. Can we pick this up later?” You asked, heading for the door - not really waiting on an answer from Henderson.

You stepped out into the well-lit hallway - your eyes catching on the few people walking by. Their eyes briefly darted to you, and returned forward as they quickened their pace.

You decided to ignore it. It’d been quite some time since you’d seen that look of nervousness at just your presence.

You barely heard Henderson begin to question your odd behavior as he followed you out, before you’d set off at a determined pace.

You couldn’t stop your eyes from wondering over every little thing. The lights, the walls, the various pictures framed on them, the riveted seams, and even the way the floor felt beneath your heels.

The myriad of framed pictures of Jack’s face didn’t bother you like it had the last time you’d walked these halls.

The dreaded, sinking feeling didn’t swell through you as your eyes caught each one. Instead, you couldn’t stop smiling. Everything was like you’d (tried to) remember for years. Even though you’d thought you’d never forget a single piece of Helios - the moon base was massive, and you now found yourself seeing things that had sunk away from your memories.

People scattered out of your way, some lingered, watching curiously. These people had never seen you so happy, not as President, at least.

You couldn’t wipe the grin from your lips, as your entire body felt as if it were being wrapped in a warm blanket of familiar memories.

Jack wasn’t actually dead, you knew that now. Helios wasn’t crumpled against Pandora’s unforgiving badlands - it was here, all around you.

Your feet finally stopped at the threshold of The Hub. You’d nearly forgotten how larger-than-life this area really was when standing in it.

You’d stayed away from it as much as you could after Jack had “died.” It was difficult to come here and not see or walk past the elevator leading up to his office. You hadn’t been in since Hudson had told you of the news and offered up the job of being _his_ secretary.

An annoyed grudge rumbled through you at the thought of Hudson’s slimy ways. You shook it off and stepped into the sprawling mall of shops and offices.

Again, as expected, many people’s eyes stayed glued to you as you walked across what was now a large sitting area, and toward the elevator.

As much as you would’ve liked your personal life to not be known by just about everyone on Helios - it was difficult to find someone who didn’t at least know of the rumors of you and Jack. Everyone had also learned of how you wouldn’t step foot in his office anymore. Since knowing that, you were going to be the Hub’s _main_ source of gossip today. You could already hear the whispers around you, as each step you took, brought you closer to the glass doors.

Once inside, you decided not to look back. You could feel everyone’s eyes burning holes into you, already.

With an easy, overriding scan of your iris, the elevator unlocked and began it’s one-track course up to the high floor above.

You hadn’t expected to feel so anxious - seeing his office again, but the butterflies had begun their swarm throughout your entire abdomen. Each one, bashing into your walls or each other. You sucked in a deep breath, and let it calm you a bit.

The solid back doors slid open as you came to a stop.

The long hallway lied before you. Although now, the museum pieces were being proudly displayed on each side the room that had once been your office.

No more fountain, couches, or fancy desk. Now it held the less important pieces of Jack memorabilia. The ones that wouldn’t cost the literal galaxy to fix or replace.

You stifled the butterflies again as you looked around the changed room. You’d never seen what it was changed to after Hudson declared it become a museum to rake in more money for his parties. At least it was set up nicely.

There was no guard on duty in this area. Apparently today wasn’t a tour day. All the better for you to walk around peacefully.

You continued on, past the displays, and down the long hallway to the double doors at the end.

You ran your fingers along the cool metal, and glanced up to the left corner where the tiny camera/speaker used to be.

You could remember the first time you walked through these doors, and how terrified you were.

There had been many times over the last few years that you’d hated yourself for not giving a last goodbye to this room and all of the wonderful memories it held. You’d just never been able to get yourself to do it. You couldn’t even make it to the elevator then. Now, here you are.

You stepped to the side and activated the scan. The bright bluish/purple light shot out and moved up and down your body before quickly disappearing back into its mechanical box. Instantly, the doors opened. You watched the nearly invisible intruder deterring field crackle and shut off - allowing you full access to the office.

As soon as you stepped in, you caught the faint scent you’d known so well. Jack’s cologne barely still clung to the rooms interior. There was no telling how many people had come and go through those doors in the last year or so.

Still, the room was cool and dark. Dimly lit up by Elpis’s glow.

You smiled, feeling that warmth again, as you walked past the large busts and water pools - straight up the few stairs, and to Jack’s desk.

Your fingers trailed over the cold metal, feeling the different lines of design etched into its surface. Angel’s childhood picture had been replaced to its top. The rest, was left more empty than you’d usually seen it.

You could help but chuckle at that. It wasn’t often that this desk wasn’t covered in stacks of papers, and ECHOdevices...or your’s and Jack’s more _secretive_ shenanigans.

Your gaze moved to the massive window. Elpis looked as striking as always. It’s cracked and beaten surface glowing through the darkness around it. The stars beyond it paling in its own light. You’d missed this view more than you could even begin to fathom.

You ignored the museum’s ‘DO NOT TOUCH THE GLASS’ sign taped to the window next to you, and stepped a toe closer. Your finger tips brushed against the glass as you ran them over Elpis’s laser-borne scar. Another time Jack had saved you - even before you knew him.

You turned away, and swiveled the large, yellow chair toward you and took a seat. You’d always loved this chair. Not just for the dopamine that now coursed through you, but in all honestly, it was extremely comfortable.

You lied your head back, against its thick cushions. A smile spread across your lips, still. You couldn’t help it, you felt so unbelievably happy in this moment. You weren’t sure if there was anything readily available that could add to it.

Your ECHOband emitted a tiny pulse, as it crackled to life.

“Um...(Y/n)?” A familiar voice rose from your wrist.

Your eyes sprang open and immediately fell to the band’s screen.

“E...Emily...?” You asked, nearly winded now. The wave of the sudden memory of her voice, completing catching you off guard.

“I got a notification that your scan was used to get inside of-... Um, are...are you in Jack’s office?” She asked. You could hear the apprehension in her tone. The slight hesitation at even asking the question. She hadn’t seemed to notice your shock at hearing her voice.

You realized this must look odd to her. Looking back, and remembering, you hadn’t stepped foot inside of this room since Jack’s death had been proclaimed. -And she knew that.

You racked your brain in seconds, trying to think of something to say back that would actually sound normal for the time.

“Um...” you started, still not really coming up with much. Your thoughts just kept whipping back to ‘_Emily is alive again! Right here! Right now_!’ Then returning to the awful night you’d seen her die, and every other memory in between. “Yeah...I...I just wanted to see it again...” you slowly uttered out. It wasn’t a lie, even if it felt like it. This was the first place you’d wanted to see as soon as you’d sprung from your office.

“Oh. I thought maybe someone had hacked through... You...you haven’t been in there since...” Emily tapered off. Her words loud, but left unspoken.

You interrupted the momentary silence, “I know, I know. I just...woke up feeling a little different today. Can you meet me in my office when I get back?”

Emily’s tone still held a hint of unsureness, but lightened a bit as she seemed to notice that you were alright and not losing it inside of Jack’s office. “Of course. I just got back from lunch anyway, so I’ll be here.“

“Great! See you soon!” You replied, hopping out of Jack’s chair and taking one more glance around the room before heading for the doors.

The looks you got as you exited the elevator, back down in The Hub were about the same as the ones you’d gotten earlier.

People seemed to even stop mid-bite to watch as you walked past.

“Was she...smiling?” You heard someone whisper.

It’d never dawned on you how you had probably appeared to the majority of the employees here. Granted, you hadn’t really cared at the time. Just getting through each day was a chore sometimes. -And a day where you hadn’t killed someone for irritating you or failing at their job, was almost as rare as when Jack had run things. No wonder you’d gained the Jack-like nicknames you’d heard whispered around for years.

You’d nearly made it out of The Hub when another familiar voice caught your ear. An almost instinctual blanket of annoyance covered you as you recognized the overly indefatigable voice.

You tried to ignore the man as you heard him call out behind you, insistent on getting your attention.

“Ha ha, you’re a difficult woman to find sometimes.” You pulled in a deep breath, attempting to quell the feelings this nuisance brought along with him and his attempts at getting on your good side. “I checked your office, but Emily said you’d gone out. I gotta say, didn’t expect to find you here.”

You paused your steps long enough to let the man match your pace and to get him to stop doing that silly half jog behind you.

“What did you want, Hugo?” You asked, now seeing the well oiled face you’d nearly forgotten all about.

He appeared just as you could recall. Slicked back black hair, a combed and greased thick beard, and beady corporate hungry eyes.

He unneededly adjusted his tie. A habit you’d noticed in many of the men trying to climb the rungs of Hyperion’s ladder. Maybe they thought it made them look important, or well put together? You weren’t sure.

“Can’t two business- um...people, just have a nice chat together?” He asked in his charming, albeit seemingly forced tone.

“Not when there’s things to be done and both people are busy.” You added back, as passively aggressive as you could.

Vasquez let out a chuckle. “Ah, well I’ve already got everything I needed to do, done for the day-“

“Pawn it off on some lower guy who’s better at your job, just so you can take all of the credit?” You asked, interrupting him mid-sentence.

You paused, as you rounded a corner before entering one of the larger plazas that held various routes of getting to different sectors of Helios.

You took a moment to internally smile at how well you’d navigated the maze of Helios’s corridors without even thinking.

Vasquez actually seemed speechless for a moment. However, the moment was short lived. A sly grin took place on his lips, as he chuckled. You wondered if he had actually found that humorous, or if he just wanted to keep up appearances. You really couldn’t tell with him.

“Hey, if you’ve got ‘em. Use ‘em.” He grinned, shrugging it off. “Besides, they need to learn how it works.”

You let your back rest against the wall, as people made their way around, and out of the way of you and Vasquez. “How what works, exactly?” You asked, moving your gaze back to him.

His chest almost seemed to puff out as he spoke with complete assuredness. “How it works up here with us big fish.”

Your head tilted to the side a bit, as a laugh nearly sprang from you. “Us, huh? Weren’t you in the mailroom like...last year?”

Hugo’s snake-like grin faltered, but only for a quick moment. He cleared his throat, and adjusted his tie once more. “Ehrm. No. I’ve been out of the mailroom for quite some time now, but with how busy you are - I can see how the timeframe could slip from your mind.”

You stayed quiet, only giving a small nod in return. “Besides, Henderson is looking to promote someone from his department, and I can’t imagine that he’ll pick anyone but me. I am the best ch-“

Your eyes went wide, slowing Vasquez‘s words to a halt.

“Rhys...” you whispered, more to yourself, but obviously loud enough for Hugo to hear.

“Rhys??” He asked, almost taken aback that you seemed to even know who that was. “That loser? Why would Henderson pick him-“ he tried to continue, his brow now knitted. You’d always known that Vasquez hated not being the center of attention while talking to ‘_the higher ups_’. You could only imagine how much worse it was when someone he thought of as lowly as Rhys was the one stealing it away from him.

“Well, we’ve had our _chat, _Hugo.” You interrupted once more, stepping past him. His features still held the puzzled expression - while his mouth hung slightly agape in hopes of finding out why you, the President of the company, had Rhys in mind. “..However, one of us _big fish_ has more important things to do.”

Vasquez babbled a stuttered farewell as you stepped away - giving him a pat on his stiffened shoulder. His suave resolve seemingly melted with something as small as thinking Rhys was outdoing him.

You’d always been annoyed by Vasquez. You’d just always stayed mostly quiet and watched as he dug his own hole. However, knocking him down a few notches had felt great. The looks on his face were priceless! If only Rhys had been around to see.

With that thought, you began making your way toward the sector that held every department that dealt with anything computer or technical related. You knew the way well. After all, you’d worked down a couple of these long hallways for years before working for Jack. Data-mining was just a bit further, and under more security. Not just anyone could walk in without a badge. Sometimes these people pulled some top info out and it couldn’t be seen by just anybody.

You could remember some of the stories Rhys had told you about his time working in this department. He had actually enjoyed it, had it not been for Vasquez constantly taking any mined data that he wanted, and just generally making Rhys’s life a living hell.

You stepped up to the tinted glass wall of the Data Mining department, and it’s matching door. A keypad/badge scanner inlaid in its metal frame beeped as you typed in your override code. You could hear the doors locking mechanism whirl and disengage instantaneously. The door slid up, giving you access to the well lit room.

Several cubicles lied in neat rows before you. Many glowed a little brighter from their various computer screens. You could hear the chatter of a few people talking here and there, but nothing really over low voices or whispers.

You glanced around, but found it impossible to see where anyone was, due to their cubicles.

You cleared your throat and called out in your best authoritative voice. “Rhys?” The room fell silent other than the many sounds of shifting chairs. You noticed several peoples heads pop up and quickly duck back down as they saw you. The room began to buzz once more with whispers.

“Rhys Strongfork...?” You asked once more, eying the heads that would appear for a moment, gone the next.

You heard what sounded like things falling over, a hushed swear or two, and finally saw the styled brown hair down to a pair of mismatched eyes peek over the top of a distant cubicle wall.

You resisted the smile that tugged on your lips.

“Rhys? I need you to come with me.” You added on. You noticed his eyes widen, and then the slightest nod of head, before it disappeared behind the wall once more.

The whispers continued as the tall, long-legged man stepped into the isle and began briskly making his way toward you.

He looked beyond nervous, his eyes cast to the floor as he walked. Once he stopped in front of you, you noticed his eyes quickly scan over your features. His one cyber eye, glowing blue, still activated from his interrupted work.

You nodded to the side for him to follow, and turned to walk out of the room.

You only made it a few silent steps into the open hall, before Rhys quietly cleared his throat. “Am- am I in trouble?” You turned your head to look at him while the two of you continued walking. “Er- Ma’am.” He quickly added on to his previous question.

You paused, stepping over to the wall and pulling him with you. His lanky legs seemed to nearly trip him as his eyes widened at your hand on his arm.

You eyed over his face. All of the age that had come with the stress of rebuilding Atlas was gone. His soft boy-ish features looked much younger in comparison to when you’d seen him last. “Gah...you look so young..” you mused as you looked him over. His eyes squinted a bit in slight confusion.

“Err...I’m twenty-seven...my file has all of the correct info. I didn’t change any of it, I swear!”

You moved your gaze back to his eyes. “Do you know who I am?” You asked, hoping that his answer wouldn’t be what you knew it would be.

He noticeably shifted a bit - his hands began to fiddle with the seam of his long, slender tie.

“Y-yes ma’am. You’re the President of the company...or acting President.. I-I’m not sure which you prefer...” He added, in a tone that sounded like he really hoped that was the right answer.

You sighed internally. It was as you’d expected. He didn’t remember you...or anything you’d been through together.

His brow began to worry at your silence. His fingers continued their fiddling. You let a small, reassuring smile play on your lips, which seemed to calm him...if only for a moment. His nerves then seemed to increase as he surely didn’t expect you to smile at him.

“A-are you going to kill me? Because if you’re going to kill me, I’d really like to take care of a few things first. I need to tell my best-bro Vaughn goodbye, take somethings off of my computer...and my bedroom walls...” Your brow arched at his babbling. “It’s nothing bad!” He quickly added, after seeing your change in expression. “It’s just fan-boy stuff of Han-...errrhm...” he immediately paused, and you could see he was quickly trying to curve that thought elsewhere.

“Handsome Jack?” You asked, nearly grinning at how nervous the old Rhys could get. You’d almost forgotten how he used to be before he became Atlas’s CEO.

Rhys’s eyes went wide. “I-I’m sorry. I’ve heard you don’t like talking about him. Oh god...now you’re really going to kill me..”

Rhys turned and slumped his forehead against the wall - completely accepting whatever fate he thought he’d be receiving at your hand.

“Rhys, I’m not going to kill you.” You chuckled, “I could never do that to y-“ you stopped yourself at that. You hadn’t meant to even say that much. This Rhys had no idea how much you cared for him. This Rhys was now staring at you, even more confused than he was before.

“Um...” he began, before you held your hand up.

“Nevermind. Just come with me. I’m not going to kill you. You’re not in trouble. Okay?” You responded, looking him straight in the eyes.

Rhys nodded again, and followed along as you continued on your way back to your office.

“May I ask what this about then, Ma’am?” He asked, still sounding unsure if he should be talking at all.

“Rhys, you don’t have to call me Ma’am. Actually, please don’t call me Ma’am. Makes me feel even older. Er...just old now, I guess.” You added.

“Um, okay...” he responded quietly, before babbling on. “This just seems really odd. Y-you’re known for just offing anyone who annoys you, but you’re not here to kill me...you came and got me from my department...a-and you keep saying things to me like you know me...and I’m just really confused as to what’s happening right now...”

You stopped once more and turned around to face Rhys. He abruptly stopped as well, swaying a bit as he’d tried to not run into you.

You let out a sigh, and glanced around. Luckily not too many people were around. The ones that were, briskly continued on their way to wherever they were headed.

“This is all going to sound extremely unbelievable, and crazy...but I just need you to listen and try to believe me. Okay?” You spoke softly, keeping your gaze locked with his.

He nodded back slowly, but stayed quiet.

“I opened a vault...and it sent me back in time. I knew you, or know you...in the future. We were...close. And I guess it’s just really weird and slightly overwhelming to see you like this, and not how I’ve known you for years.”

Rhys stayed quiet. His brow now raised quizzically.

“Alright, look. You don’t have to believe me, but-“

“Wait, wait, wait...we were..._close_? Like..._together_...close?” He asked, his brow now raised in more of an interest.

You felt your stomach sink a little at the question. The memory of your’s and Rhys’s last encounter while you were back at the Atlas headquarters, began fogging up your mind.

You glanced down to the floor for a moment. “Not exactly...not in any official capacity, at least. We...um...let’s just leave it at we were close...”

“Oh...okay then..” Rhys added, glancing down to the floor as well, and fidgeting with his tie once again.

“That’s the only question you had, really?” You asked, looking back up to him.

He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, and trying to play off a cool smirk. “I mean...I...I don’t know... It just kind of stuck out to me..”

“Not the part about me opening a _literal_ vault and time traveling?” You asked, now unable to hide your growing grin.

“Well yeah, that too! I just...ya know... Ahem, anyway... What else happened?” He seemed eager to move on - casually asking for the rest of the story.

You sighed, shifting on your heels. “Honestly, there’s way too much to stand here and tell you. However, I have someone else I have to tell too...so if you just come with me...you can hear more then, okay?” You asked, motioning your hand over to the set of elevators that would take you up the floor your office sat on.

Rhys nodded a quiet ‘okay’ and followed once more as you headed into the elevator.

The ride up was quiet. Both of you off in thought about what was going to happen next. You had no idea how to explain everything without sounding absolutely crazy.

Besides that, you were about to see Emily again. Something you never thought you’d get to do.

You’d watched her escape pod explode, not knowing if she’d died then or later. You’d woken up from your own crash to the safe confines of an abandoned Atlas facility, thanks to none other than Rhys.

-But now, none of that had happened...or will happen, rather. You have a head full of memories that no longer exist. Relationships that are completely different than they were, just a day ago.

You counted back, trying to figure exactly _when_you’d been thrown back to.

Five years.

The same amount of time the old man from the vault’s story had gone back.

The timepiece had locked on five years after he’d used it the first time.

It wasn’t just a few weeks, like you and Jack had planned on. You’d blacked out in the vault, and now you had no idea how you’d ended up here...in the past. All you had were speculations. Guesses at what had happened after you’d lost consciousness.

Now, he was frozen again. Locked away in Nakayama’s underground lab. And you were walking the halls of a space station that you’d watched crumble and fall to pieces.

This was your chance to fix it all. To save your old home, your best friends, and Jack...

He had to have brought the two of you back in time. He was the only other person who knew about the timepiece. He was the only one who would know what had happened in that vault.

You had to save him, _again_, and this time - you knew right where to look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^_^  
Again, sorry for the later chapter update! You guys have been so nice about giving me time to write, and still sticking with me! ^_^  
I seriously can’t thank you guys enough for all of your thoughts and comments 💛  
I’m really hoping that life slows down for me in the next couple of weeks. It’s just been super packed and busy lately >_< 
> 
> Annnnyway, enough about me ^_^  
Let me know what ya think, and such! 
> 
> And as allllllways, thank you so much for reading, giving kudos, and commenting your thoughts!  
💛🐰


	12. Chapter 12

Rhys’s fingers held their slight tremble, as he continued to fidget with his tie’s seam. He’d stayed quiet on the elevator ride, and still so, during the walk back to your office.

You couldn’t blame him. You probably wouldn’t know what to say in his position either.

The poor guy looked terrified the moment you’d called him out of his department, and he hadn’t quite lost that look yet. Still, he was following along, even when you’d given him a chance to go back to work.

If you were being honest with yourself, you really weren’t sure why you’d sought Rhys out. Deep down, you’d known he wouldn’t remember you...but part of you had to see. Just to make sure, if nothing else.

Even so, you’d wanted him to come with you. He was something of a familiar comfort. Even if everything around you was a mix of familiar and foggy memories, Rhys felt different.

You wanted to hug him and apologize for once again leaving him alone on Promethea, but this Rhys would have no idea what you were talking about. That Rhys was gone...the Rhys that had become one of your closest friends. At least you had the chance to befriend him sooner this way.

Unless everything that you were about to tell him, completely convinced him that you were crazy. You really hoped that wouldn’t be the case.

You rounded the last corner of the hallway before the straightway leading to your office. Rhys still followed along, his long legs easily keeping up with your brisk, and determined pace.

You felt him stubble into you, and quickly step back, as your feet suddenly rooted themselves to the floor.

Your eyes locked into position as they fell on the young woman, sitting at her desk, completely lost in her busy work.

You felt your stomach flip as a surge of tingles rose through your chest. For the first time since Helios’s crash - you felt a different weight fall from your shoulders.

You hadn’t been able to save her. You’d only been able to distract her, so that the last thing she saw wasn’t the massive chunk of metal that had been on a collision course with her escape-pod.

So many days, you’d sat alone in that old Atlas facility, away from Rhys’s worried gaze - tearing up at all of the memories you and her had shared. -And thoughts of all future ones that would never come.

You noticed Rhys lean forward a bit, now standing next to you. Obviously wondering what had caused you to stop so abruptly. He glanced between you and where your eyes had fallen, looking over to Emily.

She finally seemed to noticed the two of you - looking up with her usual wide smile. It then faltered a bit as her gaze fell on your nearly frozen appearance.

She stood from her seat, eyeing over you and the unknown man next to you. “(Y/n), you okay?” She asked.

You couldn’t stop yourself. You walked closer, and wrapped your arms around her. Without hesitation, she returned the gesture. Wrapping a tight hug around you.

Her scent was refreshingly calming - like a hundred buds of freshly bloomed flowers. Just as soft, and sweet as you’d remembered her.

This type of embrace hadn’t happen often. After Jack’s passing, Emily had been a rock of support for you. However, you weren’t necessarily the type of person to cry on her shoulder. She was always there, just a step away, if you needed her. She never overstepped her boundaries or tried to get you to “just talk about it.” For that, and her, you were beyond grateful.

She didn’t say a word, just held on tightly as you both stood there quietly.

After a moment you relaxed and pulled away. A small smile, that you just couldn’t quell, had snuck it’s way to your lips. Upon seeing it, Emily’s own smile grew to its big and welcoming grin.

“Right.” You added, adjusting your blouse as you took a step back.

One of the security guards outside of Emily’s office area turned away, as if he hadn’t seen anything odd, and continued his watch.

“My office?” You asked, regaining some control over your emotions, before you _really_ looked strange.

Emily gave a nod, glancing over to Rhys before following you through your office door.

You rounded your desk and sat down in your cushy chair.

Rhys and Emily piled in and each took a seat in front your desk.

Emily was the first to speak up, now out of view and earshot from others. “What’s going on? You’re acting really weird. I mean, first - Jack’s office? You haven’t been in there since-“

“I know.” You interrupted, glancing down to your desk. “That’s why I wanted to talk to you. It’s....it’s going to sound crazy, but just hear me out, okay?”

Emily’s brow furrowed a bit. Her eyes glanced to Rhys again before moving back to yours. “Okay. Shoot.” She added, leaning back in her chair.

Rhys remained quiet, just watching you. He’d already heard part of this - so at least he thought he knew what to expect.

You began, leaving out certain details. Mainly the ones involving any names of certain -thought dead- figureheads.

“Wait...” Emily spoke up during a brief pause. “I...I died...?” Her brow had pulled together. Her eyes glistening as she listened to you recount the fall of Helios.

You gave a small nod, unable to keep eye contact with her as it looked as if she were about to cry. You’d seen that look before. The night she’d shoved you into that escape-pod, to save you.

You hated thinking of that night. It nearly brought tears to your own eyes each time. This time, you were having to re-tell the story, as if it were happening right in front of you again. Every detail you could remember. Every little piece of information that might sew this wild story together a bit more.

Rhys stared blankly. His mouth parted the tiniest bit.

“I...? brought down Helios..and Handsome Jack..?” He asked. His voice barely above a whisper.

You shook your head, “Well, you and Jack’s AI. If he wouldn’t have tried to kill you, I don’t imagine any of it would’ve happened like it did.”

Rhys looked down to his lap. “I had _the_Handsome Jack in my head..._my_ head!” He looked back to you. A small curve on his lips now.

You couldn’t help but chuckle. “Just an AI of him...it didn’t seem to have much ability to discern consequences. At least...even less so than the real Jack.”

“I...I don’t know...this all just seems like...like a dream you may have had? Like there’s something missing.” Emily spoke up, ignoring Rhys’s sudden excitement. “You say you opened a vault, but with who? If you left Hyperion for Atlas after the crash....and then left Atlas for the vault...what happened between? It just seems like you’re leaving something out.”

You glanced back to her, pausing for a moment. She had always been able to catch on to you fairly quickly. She could tell when something was on your mind, or bothering you. It shouldn’t have been much of a surprise that she’d notice the gaps in your story.

“Yeah...” you glanced down to the top of your desk, and fiddled with a pen sitting atop it. You let out a slow breath and looked back up, between the two of them. “That’s because I haven’t mentioned the most unbelievable part yet...”

This was the part you’d been dreading. It hadn’t made much sense the first time you’d had to tell people, and you had actually had Jack standing next to you then. It definitely wouldn’t sound real now, with no newly unthawed CEO beside you.

Both sat still. Their brows pulled together at the prospect of something even stranger coming out of your mouth.

Another deep breath in, and out. “Jack isn’t dead.” You spoke bluntly. No sense in drawing it out, when that was the underlying truth you’d have to get to eventually.

Rhys’s eyes widened, as he seemed to lean forward a bit more. Emily’s features took on a more concerned expression. Her brow drew down, as did her (nearly) always smiling lips.

“(Y/n), look....I know it’s been hard on you since Jack died...but this isn’t— ...Making up stories about him being alive-“ Emily began, but paused as she seemed to be thinking of the best words to use.

She’d never talked down to you for how you’d decided to cope with losing Jack. She’d always given you your space, when you’d begun to distance yourself. -And was always there when you _did_ need someone to talk to. However, you could understand how everything you’d just told her could definitely come across as “finally loosing your mind.”

“I’m not making any of this up!” You spoke up in defense. “I have proof! Alright? I know I can’t prove most of it...but this? I can.”

Emily let out a quiet defeated sigh, as you turned and began furiously typing on your computer.

“I know where to look now...” you mumbled to yourself.

Your eyes scanned over page after page of encrypted files that Hudson had hidden away. Most being his bank records, telling just how much of Hyperion’s money he’d been spending, along with the invoices and receipts for his “_escorts_” he’d hired. Some were plainly just company secrets that he’d stashed away for unknown reasons - and finally you found the file you’d been looking for.

The one that had evaded you years before. The one that, very likely, could’ve prevented many events from the last five years from happening - if you had only known where to look.

“Here.” You demanded, as you turned the holo-screen around to face the two. “Just listen.”

Both Emily and Rhys sat silently as each audio file played through. Revealing Nakayama’s last project before his ultimately hired death.

Their expressions nearly mirrored what yours had been the first time you’d listened to the same files.

After each playback was finished, they both read the last entry from Hudson. Detailing his plans for Nakayama, Jack, and Hyperion.

You could just about see it on their faces as both of them seemed to falter in their belief that all of this was just some made-up story.

“You’re really not making this up...are you?” Rhys spoke up first. His eyes now trained on you once more.

You shook your head, staying quiet for the moment.

“You’ve gotten him out before..?” Emily asked, tilting her head to the side, as she continued trying to process all of this.

“Yes,” you answered. “I brought him back with the help of Nakayama’s AI. It’s the only way to open the lab. Now, I have to go find it again...-or, for the _first_ time.” You corrected yourself, rolling your eyes.

You were still trying to wrap your thoughts and speech around how none of what you could remember had happened yet, or at all. The two people in front of you had no knowledge of anything. One, who had been dead for years in your mind - and the other, who was someone almost entirely different than who you’d known him as.

It was difficult. Difficult to see them both this way, when your mind kept reminding you of what you’d known for years. This timeline was your past, present, and future - and if that in itself wasn’t confusing enough - you had to try and sort out the now from then in almost every thought.

“Wait..” Emily spoke up. “You’re going down to Pandora? Alone?!” Her eyes laid into you intently - her brow knitted. “The last time you were down there it was _with_ Jack! And you got kidnapped by bandits! Remember that?”

She seemed quite concerned at the idea. Although, with the majority of stories people up on Helios told about Pandora, it was pretty common to find that most people were very much against the idea of even stepping foot on the murderous planet. Plus, with everything you’d told her about your many trips to the planet - it easy to see why she didn’t like the idea.

You, however, weren’t too afraid of Pandora. You definitely didn’t care much for it, but you knew you could handle yourself decently well. Plus, calling down a few loader-bots wouldn’t hurt if you happened to get into a pinch. You were still the President, after all. One perk you definitely hadn’t had the last time you’d gotten Jack out of that lab.

“You’re welcome to come along, but it’s not going to be a walk in the park. You’re right, this _is_ Pandora we’re taking about.” You responded flatly. There was no sense in them getting hurt, and you’d heard plenty of stories from when Rhys had gone down there with Vaughn.

Part of you did kind of want his company though, maybe you could convince him to come along-

“I’d like to go with you.” He blurted, breaking into the conversation between you and Emily. Emily’s head whipped around to face him. Her pointed stare, and knitted forehead, both showed just how stupid she thought that idea was.

Your thoughts were cut short as his response broke through them. You definitely hadn’t expected that he’d _want_ to come.

You stared blankly back at him for a moment.

“Err...You’re sure?”

He nodded, paused for a moment while his eyes fell to his lap, and then looked back to you. “I think so...”

You looked over to Emily, and she immediately shook her head with one of those “**hell no**.” expressions. “No. No. Nope. No. Not happening. I’d like to keep my track record of never stepping foot on that death planet. Thanks though. Besides, someone has to stay up here and tell everyone that you’re too busy to see them. That...and send bot support, I guess. You’re going to need it.” She glanced to Rhys’s small frame. “Have you ever even shot a gun?” She asked him. The expression on her face showing she already had his answer in mind.

“Um...y-yes. But...not, ya know, like at...anyone.” Rhys managed to stumble through. His tie once again becoming victim to his fidgets.

“Oh great. You’re going to get yourself killed down there, (Y/n).” Emily’s tone was flat, as she let her hand slap against her own face and slowly slide down it.

You couldn’t help but laugh. “No, I’m not. I’ve done this before. Sure, it’ll be a little different. Maybe even easier since not as many creatures will have taken over the lab. Besides, I have a couple more people to get ahold of. One of ‘em will be able to help out.” You turned your Eyes back to Rhys. “Then we’ll get ready to leave.”

Within the hour, you and Rhys had set off from your office. You’d stopped by your apartment to change out of your heels and skirt.

Rhys had marveled at your home hacking equipment while you changed.

You’d come out to see him scanning over it with much excitement. A look on his face as if he were a kid on Mercenary Day morning.

“Oh my god. You have best tech money can buy! Some of this incorporates old Atlas design, right? I’d kill for a set up like this!”

You talked tech back and forth for awhile before finally setting off again.

Rhys had seemed to relax a little. Instead of his shy and timid demeanor, he’d begun taking on a more “cool” guy act - mixed with the dorkiness you’d come to love. Maybe he wasn’t so different after all.

You waited outside of Rhys’s shared apartment for him to change as well - only to see him walk out in almost the exact same outfit he’d been wearing.

“Um....aren’t you going to change into something more...I don’t know...comfortable? You know Pandora is hot, right?” You asked, looking him up and down.

“I did. I changed my shoes. Didn’t want to ruin my best skag-skin boots.” He shrugged, looking down at himself. “They’re custom.”

“And those?” You asked looking down to a pair of boots that looked pretty similar to his other ones.

“Oh, these are my older pair. Still have to look nice, right?” He pulled up his pant leg a bit to show off a pair of brightly colored Hyperion yellow, stripped socks.

You let out a genuine laugh, covering your mouth to muffle yourself in the quiet hallway.

“What?” He asked. “A good pair of socks is an often overlooked detail of a gentlemen’s wardrobe.”

“No, no. They’re great.” You giggled. “You ready now?”

He nodded back, fixing the bottom of his pants to allow for just the right amount of boot to show - mumbling to himself about socks as he did so.

“This way,” Rhys added on as he took the lead - heading out of the one of many residential hallways. You hadn’t come to this area of Helios for quite some time - even before the whole _crashing thing_.

As the two of you were about to round a corner - Rhys stepped out first, to abruptly stop as you both heard his name being called.

“Rhys!” A voice shouted from somewhere up ahead. You hadn’t stepped around Rhys yet, to see who it was.

“Ah. Rhys, there you are. I’ve been looking all over for you, bro! Tracked you down. I thought maybe _Assquez_ had shoved you into a bot closet again.”

You didn’t recognize the voice, but he obviously seemed to know Rhys. As well as Hugo. You’d heard Rhys use that nickname many times in his stories about Vasquez.

You stepped around Rhys, and into view.

A short, bearded fellow with thick black rimmed glasses, stood a little slouched, as he animatedly talked using his whole body.

His gaze then fell on you, as Rhys began to fidget with the back of his neck, again.

“Um, bro...this is-“ Rhys began, but was quickly talked over as Vaughn’s brain really locked into who you were.

“WHOA! I- I mean, hello. -..Ms. President!” Vaughn spoke up, his voice now sounding much more nervous.

“Vaughn? I’m guessing?” You asked, quelling the smirk on your lips.

Rhys nodded back, dropping his hands to his stomach and absentmindedly toying with a button on his shirt.

“Uh...How does she know us?” Vaughn whispered, stepping slightly closer to Rhys’s side - furthest from you.

“She’s the president. She knows people.” Rhys responded with a small shrug.

“Handsome Jack didn’t know us.” Vaughn quickly retorted.

“Yeah, uh huh! ...He spit on me that one time, remember?” Rhys began debating, now standing with his fists on his hips.

“That doesn’t count, Rhys! We’ve talked about this, bro!” Vaughn clapped back, holding his arms out as he spoke.

“Does too!”

“Nope! It really doesn’t! That was just gross, who even does that? Just spits on some random person?”

“Well, I don’t know...maybe he didn’t see me standing there!”

“Then it REALLY doesn’t count! See!”

“Oh, whatever!” Rhys grumbled, almost pouting.

You listened to their back and forth, trying not to laugh. Although you couldn’t hold back the smile that formed. You’d heard so much about Vaughn, but had never had the chance to meet him. You almost couldn’t believe that this little guy had become a bandit leader. Then again, you’d seen far stranger things.

“Okay. Okay. Fiiiiine. You can count it if you really want to. I think it’s gross, and weird. But hey, he’s your obsession. Not mine.” Vaughn shrugged, adjusting the rim of his glasses - pushing them just a tad further up on his nose.

“Wh- I- I’m not obsessed!” Rhys gave a pointed look to his friend.

“Uh huh, riiiiiight...you don’t have posters of him in your room and your office cubicle...and you _definitely_ don’t talk about him all the time.” Vaughn quipped - one brow raised higher than the other with just a bit of sass.

“They’re motivational! We’ve gone over this!” Rhys looked back to you. “Ya know, like the little kitty? ‘_Hang in there_?’” Rhys mimicked the small cat, hanging in a tree that just about everyone had seen at least once in their life.

You chuckled, trying to hold back all out laughing, at how red Rhys’s face was getting.

“-and what are the odds of this, huh?” Vaughn motioned vaguely between you and Rhys.

“Odds of...what?” You and Rhys asked simultaneously - giving each other a quick glance as you did.

“You’ve talked _non-stop_ about wanting to meet her for awhile now, and here I find you two—”

“Vaughn! Bro!” Rhys interrupted, purposely cutting Vaughn off. “You’re killing me here!” Rhys whispered sharply.

“*Ahem* I’m just going to wait over there..” you pointed to a general area further down the hall. Rhys nodded, saying ‘that he’d be right there.’

You turned and stepped away, mostly to hide your growing chuckles, but to give to Rhys a little break from embarrassment too.

Rhys managed to convince Vaughn that he had important things to do, and that you needed his help - without giving away any true details.

You were pretty impressed actually. Even if Rhys did stumble around trying to come up with a convincing lie on the spot.

Even so, it seemed more like Vaughn believed you and Rhys were having a _less professional_meeting - based on his finger guns and his parting words of “You go, bro! You’re right, she is super hot!” that he obviously didn’t think you could hear.

Rhys quietly endured your chuckles for the next few minutes as you both made your way back to the fast-travel stations.

Rhys stood next to you on the fast-travel pad, as tightly as he could without completely squishing against you.

You found it kind of funny how shy this Rhys was around you. That and you imagined that the run-in with his nerdy best-bro, Vaughn, left him, a little more than slightly, embarrassed.

This younger Rhys would definitely take some getting used to.

Once inside of the travel hub, you both made your way to your private shuttle that would take you down to Pandora’s surface.

“I have someone meeting us planet-side. He’ll take us where we need to go. He’s been down on Pandora for years now. Although, not very openly since Jack disappeared. He’ll be waiting for us in a secret meeting spot. We can’t have people finding out what we’re doing, okay?”

Rhys nodded back quietly. His eyes roaming over the shuttle’s nicely decorated interior.

It was rather simple. However, it did hold some of the newest tech Hyperion had produced up to date.

You’d never used the shuttle much. Once you’d used it for a business meeting off-station, but besides that - it stayed available for your personal use. It was smaller than the one Jack had employed as his private transport. Which made it just a bit speedier. That, and it was newer.

  
-

“Where are we landing at?” Rhys asked as the shuttle began its descent. He peered out of the small window next to him. “There’s nothing out there...” he mumbled.

“Nope,” you chuckled. “A lot of Pandora has nothing out there. We’re landing near Hollow Point.”

“Hollow Point?” Rhys asked, arching a brow and turning back to you.

“It’s a town. In a cave.” You replied.

His eyes narrowed a bit. “These people live in caves..?”

“Some do,” you nearly burst out laughing at his clearly concerned, and mildly disgusted expression. “It’s actually one of the more decent places to live. Still full of bandits, but more orderly...I guess.”

Rhys’s expression didn’t change - his lips slightly drawn down into a straight line.

You cleared your throat, keeping your chuckles hidden. “I um...I actually grew up there.” You added.

Rhys’s eyes instantly widened, as his brow shot up. “I...uh...I’m sorry...I-“

A toothy smile took its place on your lips as you began giggling. “No, it sucked. Trust me. I just know it could’ve been worse.” You motioned generally to the “whole” of Pandora.

You felt the shuttle settle on to the sandy ground as it engaged it’s landing. The cabin rocked a little as the sturdy legs sunk into the uneven sand.

“T-that cave?” Rhys asked, looking out of his window once more and pointing his finger against the thick glass.

You stood and leaned over him to peer out as well.

Sure enough, in the distance was the large opening for Hollow Point. Just as empty and barren as you had remembered it.

The majority of people who actually lived in Hollow Point seemed to stay inside the relative safety of their cave. The only traffic you’d ever seen was from visitors, vendors, or shady business deals.

The residents got enough of the amenities Pandora had to offer, just from the rabble that would wander in and try to start things. Venturing out into the thick of it all, was usually just suicide.

-  
  


“Alright.” You declared, stepping away from the lifting shuttle with a small clap of your hands. You turned back to see Rhys holding his hair down and grimacing, as the shuttle’s thrust tried its best to completely ruin his styled do.

“Ugh. It’s...hot...and dry...” Rhys grumbled as he attempted taking a step and stumbled a bit.

You glanced around, nodding. Luckily, you couldn’t immediately see anything approaching. Skags, bandits, or any other undesirable. A quick glance to the sky and you could see a couple rakks. They seemed pretty far off, and thankfully, unaware of the two of you.

“Yep, that’s the desert for you. Oh, and watch the gravity. It’s slightly different than Helios’s artificial. You’ll get used to it quickly. -Ah, see? Walking better already.”

Rhys grumbled under his breath, as he took a few more steps - mostly in a circle, as he shielded his eyes from the hot and heavy sun. “Where’s the guy we’re meeting?”

You glanced down at your ECHOband, “He should be here soon. I just have oneeee thing to do first.”

You turned on your heels and started in the direction of the large cave’s mouth.

“Um...are we going in there? A-and, if we are, should I be relieved or worried?” Rhys asked, his voice slightly hesitant.

“Nope. Just meeting a couple people outside, and then we’ll be on our way.”

“Oh...” Rhys mumbled. You could hear his feet scuffling through the sand behind you. Every few seconds you’d hear him grumble about the heat or how sand was getting in his boots.

“I should’ve worn a short sleeve- Um...what is that?” Rhys asked, quickly taking a larger step, and getting next to you.

“That’s a truck...”

“Duh- I mean, yeah! I know that...ar-are they going to attack us?”

“Probably not,” you added, a slight grumble to your own voice now. “They’re cowards. Plus, _they_, are who we’re here to meet. Before we meet the other guy, that is.” You added with a small smile.

“That’s a lot of pronouns... Do any of these people have names?” Rhys’s brow was pulled together as his eyes stayed locked on the car pulling out of the caves entrance and parking just outside.

“They’re my parents.” You replied flatly.

You noticed Rhys’s head pull back with surprise. His feet momentarily root themselves in mid-step.

-

“Don’t you have some fancy transportation? You do run that place up there now, don’tcha?” You heard the woman call out, as she hopped down from the truck.

You waited the few steps it took to come face-to-face with her to answer. She looked rough. Older even, than when you’d last seen her in person.

The memory of the assassin you’d sent to have her and your father killed, in your old past, had flashed through your mind plenty of times already.

It really was a shame.

“I do. How do you think I got down here? Fell?” You quipped.

“With how hard-headed you always were, you’d probably live through it.” She sneered back.

“Mhm. Where’s _dad_?” You asked moving your eyes to the truck parked several meters away.

Your mother huffed a bit, and turned around. Waving her arm through the air, she signaled to the dark shape you could see in the window of the vehicle.

The creaky, rusted door pushed open, and you saw a pair of booted feet hit the sand below it. Just as quickly, the door was slammed shut to reveal the driver. Your father.

He made his way closer, looking as bored and cantankerous as you’d always seen him.

“And who’s this?” Your mother snapped, drawing your attention back to her. “You didn’t say nothin’ about bringing anyone with you.”

You glanced to Rhys, who was now uneasy at having their attention on him.

“My business partner.” You answered, bluntly.

You noticed your parents eyeing him - a sneer on both of their faces.

“Made us come all the way out here, and-“ Your mother began, before you cut her off.

“Oh please, your cave is right there. You didn’t have to come far.” You retorted, rolling your eyes, and tapping a couple things into your ECHOband.

“You said you was bringing us some stuff to sell.” Your father spoke out, glancing behind you and Rhys. “I don’t see nothin.”

“She probably didn’t bring anything. Like usual, good for nothing.” Your mother turned from your father, to look back at you with narrowed eyes, and a snarled lip. “..You sit up there in your fancy space station, with all those luxuries. We heard about that asshole dying, and you taking over. How’d ya manage that? Sleep your way up the ladder?”

You just smiled, ignoring her comments. “Actually, you’re right. I didn’t _bring_ anything. I’m having it sent down as we speak.” You nonchalantly pointed up towards Helios. “I’m sure you’ve heard of the Moonshots, or at least have heard them.”

They both looked up, narrowing their eyes to the bright sky.

“Hm. Well, it’s about time you did something for us.” Your mother bickered. Your father nodded along in agreement. “Well? Where the hell is it?”

You took a step back. Then, a couple more. You placed your hand to Rhys’s chest, moving him back with you. “Ready to go here. Target locked?” You asked out loud to your ECHOband.

A quick response sounded - “Affirmative, Ma’am. Coordinates locked. Launching in 3...2...1.”

You heard the peace-breaking blast of Helios’s moonshot fire once. You decided to take another step back, just for good measure. Rhys quickly followed your movement - eyeing you curiously.

Both of your parents shielded their eyes as they looked up. Their mouths hung open as they watched the sky.

You could hear the large shipping crate whooshing through the air. Speeding towards the ground.

A small smile, held its place on your lips.

Within seconds the crate quickly made its appearance, as it slammed into the sand in front of you and Rhys - quaking the ground.

You heard Rhys let out a high pitched scream as he jumped back and crouched with his hands covering his head.

“Oh my god!” He cried. “Th-the crate....lan-landed on them!”

“Oh right...” you said indifferently, still looking towards the crate. “Oops.”

Rhys’s eyes were wide. So wide, you could see nearly the entire whites of them. He stood, wobbling a bit, and stepped next to you. You looked back to the scene and noticed the sand beneath the one of the crate’s sides beginning to redden.

“Woo! That was SO cool!” Your arms splayed out before you as you turned back to face Rhys. “Oh come on, you can’t tell me that wasn’t, ya know, even the tiniest bit cool!”

Rhys stared back, his mouth open, but no sound coming from him. He blinked in quick succession and let his eyes close for a few seconds before re-opening them.

“Y-you meant for it to hit them? Weren’t they your parents?!”

“They were assholes. Seriously. Would you rather that I shot them? That would’ve been even more messy! And much less less exciting! I mean, how many people can say they’ve killed someone by shooting a moonshot, A MOONSHOT, at them??”

Rhys glanced back to the crate. His brow still holding its worry lines. “Not many...probably...” he quietly commented. “What’s...what’s in the crate..?”

“Oh,” you shrugged, kicking the sand a little - and hearing it tink against the corrugated metal door/hatch. “..just some old, derelict Hyperion weapons that we were going to melt down anyway. Guess the bandits can have fun trying to get ‘em to work.”

Rhys opened his mouth to comment, but seemed to lose the thought as you both heard an engine approaching.

You glanced down at your watch. “Ah, he’s early.”

“He?” Rhys asked, as you both finally laid eyes on a large, open top truck making its way toward the two of you.

The truck slid to a stop, showing off its left side to you. It’s loud engine rattled - sounding angry and hot. With a quick kick, the door swung open to reveal a hooded figure hop out. Their face remained covered by a sort of bandana and sun glasses/google combination. Probably good for keeping the sand out of their face, as well as keeping their identity hidden.

They were dressed, looking like a true Pandoran, in sand-blasted, faded jeans bunched up just around their shin high leather boots, and a worn t-shirt that had probably once been a vibrant blue.

His arm muscles glistened with beads of sweat that ran down and soaked what looked like wrapped bandages. His right hand wore a leather glove, with the trigger finger missing from it.

A large shotgun was flung up on to his shoulder as he began walking over. His hand, and finger holding its place, ready to fire if necessary.

You noticed Rhys hesitantly take a tiny step back as he eyed the man walking closer. His eyes darting between you and the mystery man.

“Can you imagine how surprised I was to hear that _you_, of all people, wanted to meet up? I haven’t seen you since the last time Jack told me he’d shoot me if I talked to you again.” The man called out with a quiet chuckle, as he took his final step closer.

Your lips curled into a genuine smile at the familiar voice.

Rhys’s entire body seemed to stop functioning as he recognized the voice as well. His mouth falling open as his eyes narrowed at the man in standing before the two of you.

“Well, you are still on Hyperion pay-roll. And since I knew you were already down here, I figured you could help me out. Up for it?” You asked, still smiling.

“F-for you? Of course. Besides, Jack can’t shoot me now...heheh...right?” The man chuckled, although a bit shyly, as he reached up pulling the bandana down, and the goggles up onto his head.

You were a little surprised to see he’d removed the mask, along with its clasps. Little scars now lied where the bits of metal that once held the identical copy of Jack’s own mask in place, had. His cheeks and chin sported a decent amount of stubble, nearly a close-cut beard now. His upper cheeks and nose had become dotted with freckles after being exposed to Pandora’s sun for years. His bright blue and green eyes shined just as brightly as his and Jack’s always had - and the way his lips curled into a dorky smirk, undeniably made him stand out from his previous, identical employer.

You could see Rhys’s jaw drop next to you, without even looking over to him. He began babbling something unintelligible, as he just stared.

The man glanced over to Rhys, and grimaced a little. “Uh...is he alright? He’s not going to do anything weird to me, is he?”

You let out a chuckle and took a step back.

“Rhys, this is Timothy. Jack’s body-double. Um..don’t freak out...” You motioned between the two of them, giving Tim an apologetic smile before looking back to Rhys. “...Err...you can go ahead and close your mouth now. The real fun hasn’t even gotten started yet.” You said, smiling back at Tim.

“Oh god...I’m not gonna like this, am I?” Timothy asked, running his hand down his face.

You hadn’t told Timothy about Jack yet, you figured that would be a better conversation to have in-person. Plus, you figured you’d keep the whole “coming back from the future” thing quiet too.

You hadn’t seen or talked to Tim (in your old past/future) since you’d given him his Hyperion retirement over the ECHOnet. At that time, you definitely hadn’t wanted to see him. It would’ve been too difficult. However, now knowing that Jack was, in fact, not dead - you’d decided to hire him for one last job, and give him his freedom a little earlier than last time.

Once all three of you had climbed into the truck. You set off for Prosperity Junction.

You had an AI to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed >_< it kind of did to me after I read it back...  
Also, sorry for any typos. I usually write late at night, when I can’t sleep...so I tend to miss things >_< 
> 
> Hoping I can get the next chapter out sooner than in two weeks! We shall see! ^_^
> 
> Anyway, tell me your thoughts!  
And as always, thank you all so much for reading along! Love you guys!! 💛


	13. Chapter 13

The wind whipped through the open truck as the three of you sped through Pandora’s baking sands. You could feel the tiny hairs, that had sprung themselves from your ponytail, lashing against your face.

Timothy had the right idea - keeping his -now- long hair under a hood.

You glanced back to see Rhys holding his own hair down, and squinting out at the landscape.

It was going to take a little while to get to Prosperity Junction, and you’d figured it was the best time to let Tim know exactly what you’d be doing.

-

“Wait, wait, wait...” Timothy began, holding a finger up, as he kept his eyes *mostly* on the dirt road ahead. “Jack..._isn’t_ dead?”

“Hudson, that asshole who took over after him?” You had raised your voice, enough to be heard over the hissing winds. “..Well, he had planned on ambushing Jack in that volcano...but since Nakayama had already taken him... Hudson just decided to cover it all up, and claim that Jack was dead.”

“Oh, that’s _great_! I’ve just been, ya know, hiding out ever since. No big deal!” Tim sarcastically yelled back, over the wind and loud engine.

“I know, I’m sorry! I just found out too...” again, it wasn’t technically a lie, if you were basing it on the current time.

“Eh, it’s alright.” Tim waved his hand in a small forgiving gesture. “Crap happens. I’m glad you’re alright though. I can’t imagine his absence has been easy on you either. You sure took hold of things though.” He smirked that familiar smile, as he glanced to you for a brief moment.

You nearly laughed at how true he didn’t know that statement really was. The last five years of life _definitely_ hadn’t been easy.

“I haven’t been being shot at by bandits down here, like you!” You laughed, knowing that, technically, you’d been shot at by so many bandits in the last five years that you couldn’t possibly know how many. Although, most of them hadn’t been on Pandora - and you’d had all of Atlas fighting along for the majority, but still. The humor of your statement wasn’t lost on you, as you chuckled to yourself.

“Nah, you’re just dropping shipping crates on ‘em,” Tim smirked, as he glanced over again.

You couldn’t hide the smile that grew as you laughed along with Timothy’s knowing look.

“Yeah,” he continued. “...it hasn’t all been bad. Found someone to remove my mask. Had to kill him, so he wouldn’t tell anyone. You know how it goes.” Tim shrugged, and continued on. “Although..I don’t know if I’d rather be up on Helios. Too many rules. Unless you’re Jack, that is.” He laughed, rolling his eyes at the irony. “Too bad looking like him was the worst thing I could do for once!”

“Still wanting your retirement? You know I can grant it now. Your contract can be voided before anyone finds out that Jack is alive.” You asked, looking over to him.

He shrugged both shoulders, “I don’t know. I want to say yes, so I can finally get the hell away from Hyperion. Maybe travel. Put as much distance between me and Pandora, as I can.” Tim paused for a moment, off in thought, before shyly chuckling. The rumble of the truck’s engine rattled in your ears, during his silence. “...Buuuut, I made so much more money working for Jack. Being him definitely had it’s perks..”

You knew that was true. You’d reviewed plenty of the jobs that Timothy had been sent on in lieu of Jack. Each time he’d come back in to turn in his report, you two would talk for a bit, until Jack’s jealousy won out - and he’d shoo Tim away. Back to Opportunity, to wait until he needed him next.

At that time, Timothy may have hated being a glorified errand boy, but he was right. There were plenty of perks to “being” Jack.

Tim could have just about anything he wanted, as long as he stayed in perfect character, and as long as he didn’t damage Jack’s image.

He had his penthouse in Opportunity, all the money he could want - to spend on just about anything he wanted, and once his long contract was over - he’d get his payout to finally pay off his student loans, and a “_free_” facial surgery to change his face back.

You had wondered if that was even that important to him anymore. By now, his contract was almost up - he’d still be young enough to explore other means of life. However, he’d been Jack for so long, it may be difficult to change back.

-

The three of you had been on the road for several hours. Your entire body had begun aching and cramping from sitting in the bumpy truck for so long.

Rhys was the first to spring from his seat and stretch his legs - that had been cramped up, no matter which way he sat.

The bright sun had continued its slow descent - casting long shadows across the sands from the shoddy buildings and tall, wooden light poles.

Prosperity Junction, in all of its rusted, bandity glory, stood “tall” against the barren sands of the borderlands.

“Here,” Timothy threw a tattered jacket to Rhys. Rhys eyed over it, apparently confused as to why he’d just been thrown an old rag. “Wear it, kid. You look too...._corporate_...these guys will hone in on you the moment you step into town.” He paused for beat, looking over the polished company man. “...and um, no offense...but you don’t exactly look like much of a fight.”

Rhys glanced down to himself, narrowing his eyes, and pouting his bottom lip a little. A look that showed he believed he could handle himself.

Nevertheless, he slid an arm after the other, into the old jacket and pulled it over his shoulders. A small crinkle of his nose showed his distaste for Pandoran fashion. That, or the Pandoran smells that came along with its weathered appearance.

Tim let you know that he’d find a room or two for the night, and headed off in that direction.

“May want to mess up your hair a little too.” You snickered, as you stepped over to Rhys.

He was bent down, fixing the loosened strands in one of the trucks side mirrors. Even as cracked, and dirty as it was, it was better than nothing.

He whipped around, a look of evident annoyance on his soft features. “Oh trust me. I think the wind did enough of that.” His eyes rolled, as he crossed his arms against his chest. “We’re staying the night?”

You glanced around, noticing a few drifters here and there. None seemed interested in your little group, thankfully.

“Yeahhh...” you let the word draw out, moving your eyes back to Rhys’s. “I don’t remember the name of the shop that has the AI. So, tomorrow morning, we’ll look around.”

Rhys nodded, letting out a sigh through his nose.

His gaze shifted over your shoulder. You turned around to see Tim wave the two of you over.

“Got us a room. They didn’t have two. -But it has a bed and a couch, so...” Tim shrugged, as he walked up a couple steps leading to what appeared to be a bar.

The neon sign, lit up outside - next to the door, read “The Skag’s Spit.”

‘A _charming_ name’...you thought to yourself.

Once inside, you noticed various old signs nailed onto the walls, nearly covering any space that didn’t have some other sort of wanted poster, or advertisement adorning it. Speed limit signs, yield, stop, ATLAS, junction markers, and many other types. Some riddled with bullet holes, or graffiti. Others seemed new, like they’d been stolen the same day they’d been replaced.

A couple more red neon signs with the same logo of a skag spitting the bar’s name - all enclosed in a circle - were hung behind the bar.

Shelves of bottles lined the same wall. Most looked as if they’d been reused and filled with some homemade liquor of sorts. Not surprising, really. This was a bandit town.

Tim ducked away from a picture of Jack, nailed to the wall. A crudely drawn mustache and pirate hat had been sketched on to his face, and a few darts had been thrown at various points.

He adjusted his face coverings, just to be sure, and nodded over to the stairs near the back of the table-crowded room.

As Rhys followed you in, he let go of the bar’s door. It’s warped metal loudly slammed against the ill-fitting frame, drawing just about everyone’s eyes to the two of you. You both paused, momentarily paralyzed.

“Sorry...” he grimaced with a whisper.

The bar-keep shrugged, and continued to wipe out a glass with a very stained rag.

Just as easily, everyone seemed uninterested and grumbled as they went back to talking and drinking.

You could practically feel Rhys’s tension break as he let out a quiet “whew...” and shuffled a little closer to you.

Once upstairs, you squeezed past a few drunks in the the narrow hallway. The awful smell of old booze reeked through the walkway. Tim unlocked a janky padlock from the door at the far end of the hall, and held it open as you and Rhys went on in.

A small hook and latch setup on the inside of the doorframe allowed for the padlock to be replaced on the interior. To -hopefully- keep out any unwanted visitors.

As stated, there was indeed a bed, and a couch. Both looked...much less appealing than you’d hoped they would, but just as you had expected them to.

Brown stains, that you weren’t sure if they were blood or some other dried bodily fluid, covered the majority of fabric on both surfaces.

Surprisingly, the room didn’t smell _too_ bad. The window allowed a decent draft to come in, circulating the air a bit.

Rhys seemed less accepting of the room than you and Tim.

His eyes had widened. His mouth drew into a straight line, as he tried not to gag. “Uhmhm. No. I can’t sleep on that. That’s...oh god.” He covered his mouth, keeping himself from gagging too much.

Tim chuckled and sat his back-bag down on to the bed. After shuffling around in it for a moment - he pulled out a folded blanket, and tossed it to Rhys.

“Here, you big baby.” He grinned, shaking his head at Rhys. “Life in that fancy space-station has kept you soft. Ya know, ‘cause I’m doubting you were ever..._not_...soft.”

Rhys cut his eyes at Tim for a moment before softening them, and thanking him for the blanket.

Rhys spread the blanket over the bed, hiding what he didn’t want to see, and just pretended it wasn’t still under the thin bit of fabric between him and the _well-used_ mattress.

Tim tossed you his last blanket and kicked his boots off - before kicking back on the old sofa. His arms crossed behind his head, and his socked feet crossed over one another on top of the couch’s arm. He looked comfortable enough.

You felt bad that he’d had to grow accustomed to living like this. Down on Pandora, blending in, and hiding away. At least he wouldn’t have to for much longer.

-

As you sat up against the metal framed headboard in the bed, next to a sleeping Rhys - you read through Hyperion’s database, on everything it had for Prosperity Junction.

As you’d already known - it was labeled as another bandit town. A small population, but definitely enough that you didn’t want to cause a fuss, and draw attention. People here weren’t too fond of Hyperion, and you being the current President, were only minorlydisguised. Too much attention, would see right through that.

The town held a bar, some “mystery meat” shack/ mobile cart, a small train depot - that seemed to be their source of trade, and some random little shops that just about any community would have, although most seemed pretty run down. The last bit that caught your eye was the description of a museum of sorts.

**The World of Curiosities**. - **_Grand Opening Pending_** -

The name definitely stuck out, and sounded familiar to you. That had to be the place Rhys and Vaughn had found the AI once before.

You glanced over to the window, and out to the sky above. It had finally grown nearly dark. The sky’s colors had begun fading into a darker purple/blue - with the blue quickly soaking into night.

You knew you’d be tired in the morning, but you just couldn’t find any sleep tonight.

You glanced across the room.

Timothy still lied on the couch, asleep now. A custom Hyperion pistol tucked next to him. A nearly exact copy of the one that Jack had carried on himself.

Next to you, Rhys was quiet - turned on his side, as he lied wrapped up like a burrito.

You slipped out of bed and tip-toed to the door, trying not to wake either man.

After fiddling with the padlock in a mostly dark room, you managed to stick the key in and unlock the door. You let the lock stay open for now, as you closed the door behind you.

The hallway was lit up by a couple yellowed lights. A few bugs buzzed around them - tinking on the glass bulbs as they ran into them.

A man lied passed out in the corner, near the stairs. His mouth hung open, with a long string of drool dripping down to his chest. His snores created a sort of ambient noise, contrasting from the general hum from downstairs.

You could hear bottles clinking, chatter, and barstools scooting across the wood and metal floor.

Once down the corner set of stairs, you walked through the lobby/bar, and past the drunken Pandorans giving you the stink eye - or maybe that’s just the way they always looked. Either way, you ducked your face down, and figured it was best to avoid them altogether.

You held on to the door, as someone stumbled in. Mumbling something akin to a ‘thanks.’ They looked completely wasted already, but_ ‘to each their own_’, you thought - letting the door close slowly so that it didn’t slam back into place. A lovely sound you’d already heard countless times while in your room, upstairs.

The air was surprisingly cooler than you’d expected. Pandora’s sun had finally fallen below the distant jagged rocks and cliffs.

A few more small groups of people were out, here and there. Some seemed to be passed out, drunk...or dead...lying in the sand. A couple other people kept up the customary way of seeing who could be the loudest and most obnoxious. Both of the two, seeing who could take the most glass bottles to the head before, what you could only presume would be blunt force trauma. After each whack of a bottle, they’d toss their fists into the air and chant some odd bandit-like phrase.

Again, best to just avoid altogether.

You made your way over to Tim’s truck, and climbed on to the cool metal hood.

You ignored the thoughts that popped into your mind about what all could be crusted onto the hood’s surface, and took a seat.

Even with the drunken hoots and slurred yells in the distance behind you - looking out over the empty desert was as close to peaceful as you’d felt all day.

You sent a quick message to Emily, letting her know that you and Rhys were alright. Then, you glanced up to the moon and it’s -once again- companion. It brought a smile to your lips - seeing it up there again. For a few moments, you let your mind run out of thoughts and sat quietly, as you stared up at the moon-base and it’s pale-purplish, cratered backdrop.

You heard a quiet crunching of sand behind you. On instinct, you pulled your pistol from its holster and whipped around to see who was sneaking up.

Rhys stood, wide-eyed, his open hands held up next to his shoulders. “It’s just me!” He nervously pleaded.

You let your held-in breath out and lowered your gun, resting it on your lap.

Rhys dropped his hands down, letting his thumbs fidget with each other for a moment. “Couldn’t sleep either?” He asked, stepping closer and moving in front of the truck to stand nearer.

You shook your head and patted the hood, for him to join. He glanced down at the metal frame, attached to the trucks front. He appeared to be trying to find the least dirty place to hold on to for balance. After apparently not finding much to work with, he used his cybernetic hand to hold on, as he climbed up - making an ever-so-slightly disgusted expression.

“I thought you _were_ asleep.” You added, as he scooted higher up on to the hood, leaning back against one of the metal supports for the roll-cage of the truck’s top.

“_Yeeeeah_...nope. Apparently, I don’t sleep well when I’m on Pandora...in a bandit town...with a tiny pad-lock being the only thing protecting me.” He replied, sounding only a little smart-assy.

You let out a small laugh, shaking your head. “That’s not the _only_ thing. Tim and I have guns...and we both know how to use them.”

Rhys nearly spat with a bursting chuckle. “Oh, I know that. I..um..I’ve heard stories. Well, not about him. I didn’t even know he existed. Which is still really weirding me out. Not gonna lie. He has Handsome Jack’s face, and voice...but he doesn’t act like him.. I don’t- I don’t know... I’m still processing it all.” Rhys babbled on, fading off after a moment.

You scooted back, replacing your gun in its holster, and leaned against the opposite metal frame support. “Stories, huh? Lemme’ guess. About me being like Jack?” You asked, smirking as you spoke.

Rhys shyly nodded, and looked down at his tie, as he began to roll it up between his fingers. “Yeah...good guess.”

“Nah...once I started paying attention...I heard it a lot. I guess I never noticed it on my own.”

Rhys eyed over you for a moment, not saying anything. “Well...I can see it.” He eventually spoke up. You glanced over to him - an eyebrow raised. “I mean, not- ..I don’t mean that in a bad way. I just... with the shipping crate, and stories that I’ve heard on Helios. I actually saw Handsome Jack kill someone when he was still up on Helios. Plus, everyone knew the stories about him, so..”

“So...?” You asked, still looking over at him.

“So...I can see some similarities. I don’t know what you were like before you worked for him though. So, I can’t say what’s you, and what rubbed off from him.” Rhys shrugged a tiny bit, before moving his eyes up to the emerging stars.

“Different.” You added, looking off at nothing specific. “I was different. Softer. Less...murdery too.” You chuckled, thinking back on memories of your old self.

Rhys seemed to relax after hearing you laugh. He appeared glad that his words hadn’t upset you. The two of you sat in a peaceful silence for several minutes. Both of you watching the stars above.

“So....Atlas, huh?” He spoke up, vaguely.

You nodded, keeping your eyes up to the stars. “You had done an amazing job with it. Your employees loved you. People loved your guns and tech. It was so..._different_ from Hyperion in many ways.” You quieted, letting more thoughts form. “That, and hardly anyone knew who I had been. ....I missed it. After I left..”

“To find Handsome Jack?” Rhys asked, his voice filling with curious interest.

“Yeah.” You sighed. “Sometimes I wonder- ...I couldn’t just leave him there. Not once I knew he was alive. But...I do wonder what would’ve happened if I had chosen Atlas...if I had chosen you...over bringing him back...”

Rhys remained quiet, probably unsure of what to say. Although, you could sort of see him glance over to you for a moment before looking back up.

“Ya know,” he began, clearing his throat. “Ya know, this is actually kinda...._nice_.” You glanced over. He had his head tilted back, his eyes on the night sky. “...just lying here...looking up at all of the stars...and Elpis. You can’t see it all like this from Helios.” He paused for a beat. “..The breeze is nice too. It’s not as hot out at night. So yeah, it’s kinda nice.” He moved his eyes away from the stars and over to you. A small smile graced his lips. “I’m glad I came down here with you,” a laugh slipped from his lips. “I don’t think I would’ve ever come here on my own.”

You smiled back, genuinely. It was warming to see Rhys’s smile again. A part of him that seemed so familiar in your mind. A little piece you couldn’t let go of. “Not without a big enough incentive,” you replied with a small giggle.

He returned the laugh, “Oh? Like what?”

“A vault key.”

“Oh, right.” He nodded with a chuckle. “And it was fake?” He asked, turning a bit to face you more, while still leaning back.

You nodded, “Yepp. Fake, but the money you stole from me _definitely_ wasn’t fake.”

Rhys seemed to blush. Even over just the idea. “Oh god.. I can’t even imagine doing that. I mean, screwing over Vasquez - definitely. And I guess I’m not too surprised that Yvette would double cross us...but Vaughn? Becoming a bandit chief? Now that I can’t believe. Vaughn’s afraid of...everything.” Rhys laughed, shaking his head.

You shrugged, moving your hands with it. “I don’t know...that’s just the story I heard.”

“And- and, you said Vazquez died, right?” Rhys seemed a bit more animated now.

You grinned, rolling your eyes. “Yep, got shot down- well, here...on Pandora.”

“Did I do it?” He asked, his eyes wide with interest.

“Um...I don’t think so.” You responded.

“Oh...” Rhys seemed to sink down a little. “That probably would’ve felt good. Finally putting _Assquez_ in his place.”

“Hey,” you spoke up, placing your hand on Rhys’s. He seemed to tense, but instantly softened and met your eyes. “You still can, technically. He’s still alive. I already had the _lovely_ misfortune of bumping into him.”

“He annoys _you_ too?” Rhys’s asked.

You rolled your eyes, with a chuckle. “That’s an understatement.“

Rhys laughed and began sharing some stories about his many collides with Hugo. Some you’d heard, others were new to you, probably forgotten by the time you’d gotten closer to that Rhys.

It was beyond easy to see why Rhys would’ve been so willing and eager to go to Pandora if it meant screwing over Vasquez.

Maybe you’d help him do it again, in a less destructive way.

-

The next morning came too soon for your likening. As expected, your nearly sleepless night hit harder today. For Rhys too.

His hair lied in a wavy mess atop his head. Several strands falling on to his forehead, and over his eyes.

It took awhile for him to finally pry his eyes open, as he sat tucked up to himself - with his back against the barred headboard. His mouth drawn into a slight pout.

Nevertheless, he was up and awake eventually, and the three of you left the bar and began your walk through the small deteriorating town.

The looks you received from many of its inhabitants were less than friendly. However, none seemed immediately eager to jump your small group. For that you were quite thankful.

Not that you were afraid the three, well..two of you, wouldn’t be able to fend them off - but because you really didn’t want to have to fight through an entire bandit compound. Especially when you really weren’t sure where you were going in the first place.

Stopping and asking for directions seemed like a dumb idea. The town wasn’t too big, at least the parts that still operated. Most buildings were run down, or falling apart. Only being used as someone’s temporary home, or a place to grow some of Pandora’s more sought after - less legal variety of plants and fungi.

Blending in, at least even a little, seemed to be helping. You’d seen a few people eyeing over your trio, but eventually went back to whatever they had been doing.

Being on this end, and not looking down at a town like this through a sniper scope, was definitely not your idea of an ideal day on Pandora.

The thought brought up memories of Jack and when he’d brought you down to the planet to learn how to properly shoot - amongst your many day-trips of just having fun with him in the Highlands. You felt a tiny pull of worry. With a quiet sigh to yourself, you pushed the thoughts down.

Your stomach felt tight with each step the three of you took through the relatively quiet town. Save for the few people here and there - most seemed to be passed out or still sleeping. It was pretty early - and you were even more glad for it now.

You’d only been traipsing through the streets for about half an hour, when your eyes finally fell on the painted-on red and yellow words of the museums sign. At what seemed like a dead end, with only small alleyways branching off on either side - the scrapped-together building stood, mostly intact. A small bit of metal scrap - of what looked like it had been ripped off of another building - was bolted to the wall. In large red letters “PISS OFF” was painted on to it. A customary Pandoran greeting, for you.

Even so, the building didn’t outrightly appear to be guarded.

You let out a sigh of relief and quickened your pace just a bit.

“Curiosities...” Tim grumbled. “That seems...vague.”

The three of you came to stop in front of the place - each of you began glancing around - scoping out any possible entrances.

“Well, vague or not. This is the place.” You added on, looking over the barred gate - pulled in front of what looked to be the building’s main entrance.

“Ooookay. Well, ‘_the place_’ or not. -...It’s not open.” Tim retorted, glancing over to you with a raised brow.

Rhys had stayed fairly quiet, following along - mostly keeping an eye on his surroundings. “We could just....push it open?” He offered up.

Tim then turned his raised brow to Rhys. “And how are we gonna do that? It’s locked.” Tim nodded to the large chain and lock that held the gate in its position.

“Oh... heheh...right...didn’t see that.” Rhys hesitantly chuckled, before quieting and stepping out of the way. You noticed his ECHOeye light up and begin scanning over the entrance.

“Hmm...” you pondered, looking up at the height of the bars. There was no way you’d be climbing that. _However_... You glanced between the two tall men on either side of you - a small smirk rising on your lips.

“Think you can get over it and pull us up?” You asked, looking to Timothy.

“Ha...um...maybe with a boost.” He scoffed, looking up at the metal beam across the top of the bars. “Here, kid..” he motioned to Rhys. “Kneel down for me.”

You noticed Rhys’s cheeks blush, but he nodded and quickly got down on a knee and readied himself to lift the other man.

“Ready?” Tim asked. Rhys gave a quick nod and hoisted Timothy up with help from his cybernetic arm.

Tim pulled himself up the rest of the way and straddled the upper beam. He leaned down - offering a muscled arm and hand down to you.

Without prompt, Rhys stepped closer and lifted you up by your waist - enough for you to grab on to Tim’s hand and pull yourself over the top. You gave him a quick smile, to which his cheeks reddened again, as he returned the smile.

You slid down the other side - your boots squeaked as they rubbed down the metal bars.

Once Rhys had lankily clambered up the gate with a little help from Tim - the two men hopped down, footing the sand together and dusted themselves off.

“Alright. Step one down. Now what?” Timothy asked, glancing around the quiet, and relatively dark entryway. Rhys enabled his palm’s light and shined it around the area.

“Now...” you began, also glancing around and noticing some large bones and animal skulls hanging from the walls. “...we find the AI drive.”

“_Great_...” Rhys mumbled. “That should be super easy.”

Your eyes fell on some taxidermied wildlife you’d seen throughout your years on Pandora. None you’d ever gotten this close to, without them dive-bombing or charging at you. It was interesting to see them closely, without the threat of death.

You were surprised to find that a Bullymong’s fur was much softer than you’d expected.

You’d seen coats and various other things made from their fur, but you’d always figured it had been chemically altered to be soft.

Rhys, on the other hand, seemed to back away at the sight of you touching it.

“Under construction...” you heard Timothy say from up ahead. You leaned away from the dead animals and saw him standing near a turn in the walkway.

You walked over and saw the “sign” he’d seen.

A large sheet hung from the ceiling with the words “Under construction!” painted onto it.

“Oh _great_. Is this place even open to people?” Rhys groaned, as the three of you just stood around looking at each other.

“No, it’s not...” A voice came from behind the sheet - causing the three of you to nearly jump from your own skins. Timothy’s gun was drawn instantly, as the sheet moved to the side revealing a short man in a tropical shirt and hat. The man quickly rose his hands up, showing them to be empty. His eyes wide...and oddly unsettling.

“Woah! Woah! No need to get feisty! You’re still welcome to take the tour!” The man quickly spoke - his hands splayed while he wiggled his fingers excitedly. “I am deeply sorry that you won’t get to see it in all of its glory, but..times have been tough. You know how it can be.” The man turned, and held the sheet open for the three of you. “My name, is Shade!” He mimicked a small bow, “-And I just have to say, that it is lovely to have some new visitors! Live ones at that!”

You each glanced to one another, a bit uneasy and confused as to what was happening.

“Well? Ya’ comin’ in?” The man asked, almost eagerly.

Rhys shook his head quickly, and subtly. Tim narrowed his eyes, seemingly unsure about all of this. You gave them both a small shrug and ducked under the slack fabric of the sheet.

You heard a very quiet “We’re gonna die in here...” from Rhys as he hesitantly followed you in. Tim came in last, his gun still held at the ready.

You weren’t prepared for what you saw on the other side of the sheet.

People. Dead people. Preserved, and propped up to look...alive? Your feet rooted themselves.

The other Rhys had told you about getting Nakayama’s ID drive here, off of his body...but this...wasn’t what you’d expected.

“I know what you’re thinking,” the strange man began. Your eyes moved to follow him as he took the lead. “‘_This isn’t what I expected. I came here to see Pandoran Luminaries in all of their glory_! -_And this...this exhibit...its in shambles_.’”

“Erm...” you mumbled, narrowing your eyes. “Not exactly...but-“

Shade stopped walking, and stepped uncomfortably close to you - halting your words. “I’ve been working to restore it from such disrepair.” He then turned, panning his hand out over the displays. “..My Grandpap thought it up, annnd I left Oasis to come here, and share my art with beautiful people, such as yourselves.” The man, Shade, paused and turned to face the three of you. An oddly wide smile displayed a toothy grin. “Meeting new friends has been the best part! Oasis had grown pretty lonely. I mean, I had friends there! Don’t get me wrong...but people here are so much more...lively!”

You forced a small, thin smile, as the man’s eyes darted around, between the three of you. “Ahem... W-we, we’re looking for someone...“ you spoke up, looking over the two bodies propped up in their lit-up cases.

“Oooo! Anyone in particular?” Shade interrupted curiously, growing in excitement. “I have these two here, right now. This is Bewm! I couldn’t get his brother...too many pieces. He was killed by Vault Hunters! Then there’s this one. Commandant Steele..” he stepped back and held his arms out to a woman in the back.

You moved closer to see. Your eyes immediately fell on the hole through the woman’s stomach. Then her name clicked. You’d read about her in Jack’s logs. She’d opened The Vault of The Destroyer and had been skewered by the monster’s tentacle.

She was a siren, but her tattoos had long been faded away.

Without thought, your eyes moved to your own left arm - no tattoos. With everting else happening so quickly, you hadn’t put much thought to them since you’d woken up in this older time. They were gone now.

A flimsy feeling of relief spread through you - like a droplet of ink in water. This was what you had wanted, right? To be rid of those powers - of that uncertain fate.

One decision that had ultimately changed everything.

“She was with Atlas, right?” You shook the thoughts from your mind, and turned to Shade, who nodded with his large smile.

“Indeed she was! One of the few and rare Sirens too! She fearlessly led the Crimson Lance until her _first_ death! She was then brought back to life...as a cyborg...thing. I’m um- I’m still working on her description...”

You glanced at the other body - you didn’t recognize the name. Two other display cases lied empty. No Professor Nakayama.

“Do you have any other..._people_?” You asked, almost hesitantly.

Shade’s grin faltered for a brief moment, as he raised his hand to his chin in thought. “Hm. I don’t usually let anyone see the displays before they’re ready...”

“We would _really_ appreciate it.” You glanced back at the other two. They both shook their head with raised brows as if saying ‘_This is all you, leave us out of it_.’ You rolled your eyes and turned back to the curator of this odd place. “We work for Hyperion... We’re looking for a scientist of ours. I had heard that he might be here. I just need to-“

Shade seemed to spring back to life. “You’re not planning on taking him with you, are you!?“

You nearly jumped from the change in his voice’s volume. “Um...no. He just has some Hyperion property that I need to retrieve...”

“Oh...whew!” Shade mimicked the motion of wiping his brow. “Got me worried for moment there! I guess I can let you see him, since you’re all such nice people! Come on back! He’s almost ready to put out!”

You, Rhys, and Timothy shared a similar look, before one-by-one following Shade through another door.

You entered a pretty well lit room, that smelled strongly of chemicals. Shade padded over to a table with a covered corpse atop it. He pulled the sheet off in a swift motion, and waved the three of you over.

Both men hung back, and stayed by the door - giving you the ‘go ahead wave’.

You stepped closer, and sure enough, there lied Professor Nakayama. It’d been so long since you’d seen this old weirdo’s face. You’d always liked him, and his kooky ideas. You wished you could thank him for saving Jack.

“This the guy?” Shade asked, peering over the table at you.

You nodded with a quiet “Mhm.”

You poked your fingers into his lab coat pockets. One after the other, until finally, your fingers bumped into a familiar shape. You slid it out and eyed over it.

A small data-drive, with the name Nakayama written sloppily down one side.

A swell of tingles flopped around in your stomach. This had to be it.

You really, _really_ hoped this was it.

You wrapped your grip around it and smiled. “Alright. Got it! Thank you.” You said, as you looked back to Shade.

He grinned and nodded - before his smile flattened a bit. “Aw...I guess you’ll all be leaving now?” He asked, pouting his lip a little.

“Er...Yes...” you replied stepping back.

Shade let out a sigh and shrugged - he began fiddling with the sheet as he leaned against the table. “And I was having so much fun.” He then clapped his hands together and seemed to brighten up again. “Well, I won’t keep you! I’m sure you have very important things to do! I do hope you’ll come back an visit sometime!”

His creepy grin was still just as unnerving, but he seemed nice.

The three of you got out of there as quickly as you could, without literally just running out on the poor weirdo.

“That was the strangest thing I’ve ever seen. I don’t...I don’t want to ever see that again...” Rhys grumbled as the three of you headed back to Timothy’s truck.

“That’s all you needed from here, right?” Tim asked, silently agreeing with Rhys, and wanting to get as far away from Shade as he could.

You palmed the ID drive and looked down at it. “I sure hope so...” you responded quietly.

“Um...” Rhys spoke up, “how do you know if that’s the right one...?”

You stopped, mid-step, and met his gaze - as both men stopped and turned back to face you. “I...I don’t...” your brow furrowed and you looked down at the drive again.

“You could always plug it in to something, right?” Tim asked, tilting his head in question.

Your eyes flicked back to Rhys, his port, then back to his eyes.

His brow rose, just a twitch, as his eyes shifted between you and Tim.

You didn’t want to put Rhys in any more danger. You knew what could happen if you let Jack’s AI have the run of Rhys’s mind.

“No...” you sighed - taking a step forward and continuing on. The other two followed along beside you. “It’s not safe.. _He’s_...not safe.”

“The AI?” Tim asked. “If it’s actually as close to the real Jack as you say - then yeah. Definitely _not_ safe. _Liiiiike_, at all.”

You chucked, rolling your eyes. “I just have to plug it into the console at the lap, and hope it’s the right one...and that it’s programming knows what to do... it did last time...”

“Soooo...we’re working on hope? That should go greatly.” Rhys sarcastically added in.

You couldn’t really disagree.

You had no idea if this was going to work, or not.

Without checking the drive, you knew you could just be carrying around a worthless data-drive, full of nothing but ramblings from a Jack obsessed scientist.

Still, you hadn’t found anything else on his body. The chances were at least 50/50 that this drive held the key to saving Jack, again.

Every thought kept leading you back to one.

Would he remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I’ve already started on the next chapter...so it should definitely be out sooner than 2 weeks! 
> 
> Hope you’re all safe and not sick with the ‘Rona! 
> 
> Anyway, as always, thank you all so much for reading and leaving me your kudos & comments! 💛  
Keep ‘em coming! ^__^
> 
> 🐰💛


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slight smutty warning* ?

This was it. The next step of this spontaneous, strange adventure you had found yourself thrust into...again.

You glanced down at the map Emily had pinged to your ECHOband.

The location of Nakayama’s lab had been coded into his last transmissions, and luckily, wasn’t too difficult to pull out of _said_ code. For someone who knew how to, at least.

There the three of you were, once again, piled into Tim’s truck - speeding through the smoldering sands of the planet you just couldn’t seem to get far from for very long.

In a way, you and Timothy had more in common than you’d ever considered.

You were both tied to the same man, the same company, and had similar problems because of those two things. (Not comparing problems, for you knew his were far worse most days.)

While he had only semi chosen this life, and all that had come with it - you had completely chosen it. At almost any time, you could’ve _not _chosen Jack.

Sure, you’d been “_volun-told_” to become his sectary/assistant...but you could’ve stayed _just _that.

Nothing more. No rumors. No secret affair. -And no feelings.

You had tried. Tried to not give into his charm. That smile, his dark humor...and those _eyes_.

However, you had absolutely failed, and instead of continuing to despise the man...you ended up falling head over heels, for him.

You often wondered what your life would be like now, if you had never fallen for him in the first place.

-

You shielded your eyes from the sun with your outstretched hand. You could swear you’d have a permanent scowl etched into your brow by the time you got off of this bright, and baking planet.

You took a swig of water from your thermos, and sighed at the small relief it brought to your dry mouth and throat.

Rhys sat on the truck’s bumper nearby, drawing little swirls in the sand with a flimsy stick. His legs stretched out in front of him, like a newborn animal learning how legs work for the first time.

He’d finally finished complaining about them (his legs) cramping, and settled on quietly grumbling about how hot Pandora was at mid-day.

You sat on top of the truck’s hood - with your jacket under you to stave off some of the heat from the metal.

Timothy had stopped nearby a nearly hidden road - that would be the last turn-off before getting to the overgrown region concealing the hidden lab.

It was still almost a day away from this side of Pandora.

For now, the three of you had decided to park for the night and eat some of the food Emily had sent down. Everyone had hopped out of the truck to relieve themselves, and rest before coming up with the next step of the plan.

You glanced over to see Timothy leaning his back against the rough surface of a small inlet of the rocky mountain like terrain. His eyes closed, as he relaxed in what seemed like the only spot of shade for miles.

You hopped down and walked on over to him.

He peaked an eye open, and gave you a small, welcoming smile.

“Nervous?” He asked, his head leaned back and his eyes back to being closed. You glanced up to him, as you took a seat in the warm sand, and leaned against the other wall of the inlet.

He opened them again, and looked down to you with a knowing look. “You seem like it.”

“How would you know?” You asked, a small smirk on your lips.

He returned the smirk. “My job was to know everything Jack knew, in case I had to be him, to anyone.”

You glanced down for a moment, scanning your eyes over your booted feet. Hundreds of memories between you and Jack began floating through your mind. Many of them, not being very appropriate.

Timothy let out a laugh, drawing your eyes back up to him.

He shook his head, and took a seat where he’d been standing. “Not everything, don’t worry. Not about you, at least.”

Your brow pulled together. “Why not about me..?” You asked, now even more intrigued.

“Because...” he began, adjusting his boot and retying it after. “The only time he ever had me pretend to be him, with you, was that first time I had ever met you.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes with a chuckle. “He didn’t let me be around you much after that. At least not when he wasn’t there too.”

You grinned, rolling your eyes as well. “For someone so sure of himself...”

“Well that was just it,” Tim snickered. “I _was_him. Or as close to being him as anyone could be.”

You tilted your head, your grin still there. “He thought I’d go for you instead — hm.” You shook your head, chuckling to yourself.

Tim shrugged, grinning still, as well. “I don’t know. I just know that he’d get _real_ predatory over you. It was...different.”

Your brow knitted once more, your ever-growing curiosity blooming again. “Different...in what way?”

Timothy sighed, as he glanced away to nothing in particular. “Don’t get me wrong. Jack had a jealous streak. Anything he wanted, had to be his. —but...he’d tell me things. Things I had to know about people. People he was working with. People he’d send me on dates with, when he didn’t feel like going, or to meetings, or blah blah...” He shrugged, continuing on. “I worked with Nisha when her and Jack first met. She didn’t like him much, or...was uninterested at first, I don’t know. He liked her, because well, she liked to kill bandits, and was mildly interesting to him. They grew closer — she was..._wild_. I think she had quite a bit to do with his..._crazier_ side coming out, amongst the _other _things. She liked murder, _annnd_ he liked to please. Kind of just grew into it more and more.”

Timothy paused, seemingly thinking back.

This was an odd topic to be hearing about. Jack had mentioned Nisha here and there, but never went very far into any stories about her. You couldn’t deny you were curious...albeit a little nervous about what you might hear.

Timothy continued again, “He liked her. Cared about her a whole lot, he really did. He even told me he did. But I don’t think either one ‘em ever loved the other one. They were more like _really_ close friends — ...that slept together.” He paused, shaking his head. “When she got killed... It wasn’t that he wasn’t sad - ‘cause he was, just more in his own way. It mostly just pissed him off. She went out shooting, which is what she _actually_ loved. — Their relationship was...odd. -And then I look at you and him...and that’s even more odd.”

You raised a brow, tilting your head.

“He wasn’t possessive with Nish like he was with you. Him and Nisha had a pretty open relationship. They slept with other people, they only saw each other when he’d go down to Lynchwood, and she definitely wasn’t the lovey-dovey type.” He paused, looking back to you. “You, on the other hand - he fell for pretty quickly. Talked about you a lot too. He’d said at first that he just wanted to win you over - to prove he could. -But...then it’s like he got hooked. I noticed the way he’d watch you or talk to you. It was _different_. There were actual feelings there for the first time, in a long time.”

You sat quietly, soaking in everything you’d just heard.

Different.

You’d never known your relationship with him to be different than any of his others. Mostly because you hadn’t ever known much about his previous partners. Not that you really had wanted to know, you were content with avoiding that subject.

He was Handsome Jack, after all. All of Helios - hell, all of the galaxy knew that he was no stranger to sex and romance.

“You alright?” Timothy spoke up, pulling you from your thoughts.

You looked back to him, as he stood up, and held a hand out to you.

You took hold of it, and pulled yourself back into a standing position. “Yeah, guess I am just nervous.”  
You smiled, and Tim returned it.

-

Night eventually began to approach once more, and with it came the cooler air. A low breeze trailed through the small makeshift camp the three of you had set up.

You’d all decided against a fire. There were too many things out there looking for their next meal, or worse.

After breaking the seal of the small container Emily had shot down to you - you popped it open to reveal several little bags of pre-made, sealed food.

Each of you took a couple and began peeling them open. Their vacuum-sealed contents looked much less appetizing than your usual meal. However, with the alternative being either finding, killing, and cooking some random Pandoran creature...or starving for the night...the pre-made meals looked, and smelled better by the second.

Tim had begun telling stories of the worst jobs that Jack had ever sent him on - while you and Rhys listened and laughed along.

Rhys seemed particularly interested. His innocent man-crush on Jack had begun showing its self more and more with each question he asked to each story.

Timothy didn’t seem to mind, or maybe he hadn’t noticed. Either way, he seemed to enjoy having someone to talk to and comedically rant to about all of those older times.

Even you had been thoroughly enjoying the night - just sitting in the cooling sand, listening to things you’d forgotten or never knew.

-

Elpis’s glow gleamed down on to the mostly empty desert. It’s low light illuminated the sands further beyond your camp, and cast a deep shadow from the cliffs behind you - over the three of yours’ sleeping area.

Tim had leaned his bag against a rock for a pillow, and chose the sandy ground as a bed for night. His two guns - placed under and next him - just in case.

Rhys ended up tucking himself inside of the truck’s backseat - using the jacket Timothy had lent him, all rolled up, as a rather uncomfortable pillow.

You’d offered up the truck’s bed to Rhys, for him to possibly stretch his legs a bit more, but he’d declined, saying he’d feel safer inside - even if there was no actual roof to the vehicle.

With your own bag as a pillow, you lied alone, in the truck’s bed - looking up to the moon, the stars, and Helios.

You couldn’t wait to have Jack back up there. -Or to even see his reaction when he walked out of the lab to see the moonbase - back where it belonged.

A night like this almost felt nostalgic. Besides when you were a teenager, escaping out of Hollow Point with your friends - you couldn’t recall many times you’d stayed out after dark, out on Pandora’s sands, with nothing but the open night sky above.

One memory, seemed to dwarf the others, though.

It was one of the many trips you’d taken down here with Jack. Instead of heading back to Opportunity at the first signs of sun-down, like you two usually did. Jack had kept driving - that cocky smirk playing on his lips, as he turned to you and asked - “Wanna do somethin’ _fun_?”

_•_

_“Pshhoo!” Jack whispered with a chuckle as the bullet from his suppressed rifle whizzed through the air and struck its target. A tall, lanky bandit - who’s posture was akin to that of a wilted plant. For a split-second his lifeless body froze before crumpling at the knees and falling face-first into the gravel. _

_“Haha! ‘Nother headshot!” Jack mused with a grin as he leaned up and turned back to you. “Your turn, Pumpkin.” _

_The rifle was passed over to you, as you moved to take your spot where Jack had been lying. _

_The two of you had parked on an overhang of a tall, rocky, mountainous hill/cliff. Below, lied a fairly built-up bandit hold. Almost every one of the shabby, scrap metal shacks had a second or even third story atop its rusted frame. _

_From where the two of you had climbed down to, and with it growing darker by the minute, the dark, and rocky cliff side concealed you perfectly. _

_You positioned yourself against the cool, stone ground and peered into the scope of the gun. Adjusting one more time, you lined up your shot with one of the bandits who had sprung from their seat at the sight of their fellow marauder lying dead. _

_Before he could make a sound, and alert the rest of the hold, you pulled the trigger. _

_A clean shot kept him quiet for good, as he fell on top of the other’s body. _

_You smirked back at Jack as you handed the rifle back. _

_“That’s 5 for 5. None of mine have made a peep.” _

_“Uh huh — whatever. You’re just getting the dumb ones.” Jack chuckled as he lied down, closing an eye and peering down the sights at the next unaware outlaw. _

_Getting lower to see from his angle - you lied down next to him, and scooted closer. “Aren’t ALL bandits considered dumb by you, O’ Ruler of Pandora?” You teasingly whispered closely to his ear, staying as quiet as possible. _

_He paused his shot, and looked over to you with a wickedly handsome smirk. _

_Your eyes flittered to his lips — then his eyes, and held there. _

_Your stomach and chest began their usual tingling. Your lips ached to be pressed against his. You could even feel your toes starting to wiggle at the that look in his eyes. _

_His gaze stayed on yours, his lips keeping their smirk, as he pulled the trigger._

_The bullet shot down the chamber, ringing and slicing through the air as it burst from the end with a spark. _

_You jumped a tiny bit - not expecting the quick pop as its quieted shot burst through the silence - earning a teasing chuckle from Jack. _

_You whipped your eyes back to the bandit he’d been aiming at. Sure enough, he’d hit his mark. The man now lied in a growing pool of his own blood - shot dead, between his brows. _

_“Show off.” You retorted, standing and looking back to the grinning egotist. _

_“I’m just _ ** _that_ ** _ good, babe” Jack kept his grin as he shrugged - standing and stepping closer to pass the gun. _

_You wrapped your hand around it, attempting to take it. Jack’s grip stayed firm around its frame. You glanced up, meeting his eyes. _

_His shit-eating smirk still just as present on his lips. _

_“We’re at a tie, Pumpkin. Although, I think my last shot counts as at least two. Ya know, ‘cause I’m awesome.” _

_“Do it again, without lining it up through the scope — and I’ll _ ** _let_ ** _ you win.” You smirked back with a hint of sass. _

_“_ ** _Let_ ** _ me? Ha! I’ve been going easy on you, Princess!” He quietly laughed, grinning and showing off his pearly whites. He pushed some new rounds into the cartridge and clicked the next one into place. “Now, let Daddy show you how it’s done.” _

_Jack knelt down, and lowered himself on to his stomach. Making it apparent, he twisted the scope to the side and bounced his brow up to you. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes as you tried not to smile at his obvious attempt at showing off. _

_He eyed the bandit camp below and adjusted his stance - moving the gun just barely a hair with each movement. _

_You knelt down next to him, waiting. _

_After a few more seconds, he seemed to find his spot. He glanced over to you, pulling the trigger - with a wink. _

_You heard the clang of metal as the bandit’s body rolled over the railing he’d been leaning over - then the ‘splat’ as his body hit the ground from the higher walkway. _

_“Looks like I won.” Jack grinned down at you as he stood. “So...what do I get?” _

_You narrowed your eyes at the “victor” - trying to keep from giving into your grin. “What do you want?” _

_Jack let a breathy grunt as you drew more of him into your mouth. Your hand twisted up, down, and around his girth, lubricated by your saliva. _

_Slowly you pulled his swollen head from your mouth — letting the pad of your tongue glide up his shaft. _

_You could hear his breathing getting heavier as he tried to concentrate on driving the manual vehicle. _

_You tightened your grip and began slowly pumping him. A bead of pre-cum dribbled from his tip — to which you rubbed your thumb over, heightening the sensitivity of his head. You felt his pelvis twitch as he breathed in — momentarily closing his eyes to the road. _

_You leaned in closer, burying as much of his cock in your mouth as you could fit. _

_His eyes shot open, as he moaned profanity. _

_You felt him swerve off to the side and stop the car. _

_He slid his seat back as far as it would allow, and pointed to his _ ** _very_ ** _ erect member. _

_“Get on.” He commanded, as he pushed his jeans lower down his thighs. _

_You slid out of your pants and panties quickly, watching Jack’s hungry eyes grow impatient. _

_He pulled you on to his lap and began rubbing his throbbing head over your entrance. You could feel how wet you already were, just from having him in your mouth — tasting him. _

_You held on to his shoulders as you slowly lowered yourself down on to him. _

_Both of you letting out hushed moans, as he pushed inside - to the hilt. _

_Your insides tingled at the stretched feeling of his size. Your lower abdomen aching with a sick sense of pleasure as you took in all of him. _

_Your breath hitched as he began pulling out of you — a high-pitched squeal escaped your lips as he drove himself back inside and began pumping his hips up to you. _

_His hands slid up your sides, pulling your top off. He cast it to the other seat, as his lips found one of your erect nipples. _

_His tongue teased and twirled around the little bundle of neves as he sucked and nibbled - moving between both breasts. His large hands groped and massaged their tender tissues - bringing gasps and moans from your lips. _

_Jack leaned his chair back further, and pulled you down against his chest. His hand roamed around to your back and down your ass, as he grabbed a handful of cheek before giving it a smack. _

_The tingles from his hand’s impact swam through your skin, drawing your lips into a smile as you bit down on his bare neck. _

_He groaned and began thrusting himself in deeper, and faster. _

_You could hear the slap of your bare thighs and ass against his own thighs. The sounds of just how wet he could make you - each time he buried himself in you. _

_“Fuck—“ he whispered, as his grip moved to your hips. You could hear the breathless edge to his voice - the pure sexual sound that drove you crazy each time you heard it. _

_One of his hands left you and moved to your hair. Wrapping it around his hand - he tightened his fist and pulled you back. _

_You couldn’t help but arch your back and neck. His enchanting eyes bore into you - heavy and hungry with desire. _

_His lips — parted just barely, as he moved the hand from your hair to right under your jaw. His grip was tight, sending more darkened enthusiasms through your mind. _

_He pulled you closer — crashing your lips together, as you continued riding him. _

_The kiss was hot, and heavy — all teeth, tongue, and lips. _

_He moaned against your mouth, tightening his grip on your hip. “Oh, fuck (Y/n)— His thrusts grew stronger — quicker. —Until you felt him stall, slowly pumping through his climax. _

_Your tired body fell forward, against his as he let himself cool down. _

_His chest heavily moved up and down as he caught his breath — his heart pounding against your own. _

_“Maybe I should let you win more often..” you giggled a breathless laugh. You heard him chuckle, before giving your behind one last tingling spank._

_•_

Thankfully the entire night had remained uneventful.

Sleeping outside, under the open sky of Pandora (of all places), wasn’t your first choice — if you _were_ to be choosy — in fact, it was probably pretty far down the list. However, it wasn’t as bad as you’d expected. It had been....almost calming.

Once morning had come, the three of you packed up the makeshift camp, and continued on.

“So we check the exterior out first. Call in some loader-bot support, if needed. Then move in. You know where to go then, yeah?” Tim called out over the wind and rattles of the loud engine.

“Once I see it, I should remember where to go.” You yelled back. “I don’t know what the wildlife situation will be. It was years into growing by the time I got there last.”

“What kind of wildlife? Like..._big_...wildlife?” Rhys called out, from over your shoulder.

You glanced back to him and grinned. “Could be, who knows?” You teased.

His cheeks seemed to go pale, as he slowly sat back with a groan.

By the time you reached the lab’s location, you’d already run into plenty of smaller wildlife. Rakks had begun swooping down to the truck, some smashing into it, ultimately killing themselves. A few skags, and pups had tried their best to keep up with the speeding vehicle - some spitting their fluids, and splattering them against the truck’s sides.

Once you’d stopped, and shot down the rest of the trailing Rakks - you and Tim picked off the noticeable critters that seemed to be roaming near the entrance - from a decent vantage point.

The foliage hadn’t grown in too heavily yet. A few vines twisted and pressed themselves against the glass windows, although none had broken through yet.

A problem you hadn’t thought about, appeared before your eyes.

The key-pad that had been a busted, sparking mess of wires...was intact.

You stepped closer and tapped its screen. The display lit up - requesting its entry code, or an identification scan. Neither of which, you had.

You typed in your usual override code —**INVALID**.

Your brow furrowed, and you tried again — this time typing in Jack’s override code. Again — **INVALID**.

“Shit...” you whispered to yourself, rubbing at your forehead and down your face.

“Problem?” Tim asked, stepping closer, while keeping his eyes open for any more lingering creatures.

“I don’t know how to get in.” You replied bluntly - letting your hand fall in defeat, and slap against your outer thigh. You replaced your gun to its holster, and turned to look out to the quiet courtyard - now covered in dead creature bodies.

“Break a window?” Rhys asked, tapping a metal knuckle on one of the thick, glass panes.

You shook your head. “Then the alarm will be set off. It could lock down the whole place.”

“Could or _will_?” Rhys asked, turning to look at you more straight on.

You glanced up to him, and shrugged with both hands. “I don’t know? It had already been busted last time I was here. Probably by looters or bandits...”

Rhys pursed his lips in thought, resting his hands on his hips.

“I say we try it anyway.” He shrugged, glancing back to you. “We’re out here. We need to be in there. Annnnd, breaking in looks like the only way to do it.”

You stared back at him blankly for a moment. Sarcasm aside — he was right. It’s not like the code was magically going to appear in your mind.

You sighed, and took a step back - looking at the windows. With their reflective tint, you couldn’t see inside, at all. There was no telling if any of Nakayama’s experiments had gotten loose inside and had been running amok for the last year or so.

“Alright...” you said with another sigh. “Let’s go for it, I guess.”

You stepped to the side, and motioned for Rhys to step back. He did, and watched closely from behind you.

You pulled your pistol back out and aimed it at the glass.

You pulled the trigger, earning a startling sound that seemed to echo off of the building. The glass held its form, only a little cracked around where the bullet lie embedded.

“Great.” You grumbled.

Timothy chuckled and stepped closer. “I got it.”

You moved back, and stood to the side.

Tim holstered his pistol and pulled his heavy shotgun up and over his shoulder. He checked its cartridge and flipped its safety off, before pulling his goggle/glasses down over his eyes.

He adjusted his stance, and aimed - pulling the trigger. The blast from his gun rang through your ears - once - twice - and then a third time, followed by the satisfying sound of glass shattering and falling to the ground.

You un-cupped your ears and looked from Tim to the shattered window.

You listened, stepping closer.

No sirens. No blaring alarm.

The three of you glanced at each other. All wondering the same thing.

— Why was there no alarm?

You stepped through the window’s threshold, and into the lobby — the broken glass crunched beneath your boots.

It’s lights were all working. None flickering.

The entire entry-room looked clean. Untouched.

No beasts in sight. Not even the sound of something skittering around in the branching-off hallways.

Your brow puzzled, as you glanced around. It was like nothing had broken in yet. Besides you.

Tim and Rhys stepped in, and looked around as well. Neither seemed thrown off by its appearance - but they hadn’t seen it like you had.

Your eyes moved to the elevator on the back wall. You walked over to it with a determined step. You glanced down to its control pad. Two, simple buttons. Up, and down, each with identifying arrows.

“It can’t be that easy...” you whispered to yourself.

You moved your finger over the ‘down’ button and pressed it.

Nothing.

You waited for a moment. No sound — no movement of gears or pulleys.

It had power, but seemed to be in a sort of lockdown. Which made sense. If Nakayama had fled here to evade Hudson’s men, then he would’ve placed the whole building on lockdown. It was just strange that no alarm had been triggered.

Unless....it was silent. Unless, the lockdown was in place because of an alert being triggered.

“I need to find a console.” You spoke up, moving away from the elevator, in search of anything you could hack into.

You knew where one was, but that was the console for the secret lab. You didn’t want to risk locking it down too. If you could find another one — you’d hack into it first.

You headed down an empty hallway to your right. Both men followed along. Rhys’s eye glowed as he scanned around — Tim’s gun stayed at the ready, just in case. Both stayed quiet as you began searching each room you could get into.

Almost every door was sealed, and locked down.

You listened closely, against one of the doors. Just faintly, something had caught your ear.

Skittering — along with some odd growls of sorts.

So there _were_ loose creatures — they were just locked away until the lockdown could be lifted.

“Something to look forward to if they get out...” you grumbled, stepped away from the door and continuing on your search.

Dead end, after dead end. Nothing.

You slowly, and uneventfully made your way down the next two flights of stairs, finally making it to the main hallway of the bottom level.

You walked to the end - your eyes falling on the lone console inlaid in the wall.

Your heart pounded in your chest. A small flutter made its way from your stomach all the way to your throat. You swallowed and pulled in a deep breath to calm yourself.

You hadn’t been able to find another console.

A feeling of dread began to pool in your stomach. One wrong move, and you’d loose your one chance to open this fake wall, and the lab below your feet.

You slid your shaking fingers around the rim of the console - finding that tiny button near the back. You pressed it — pleading internally for it to turn on.

The screen flittered you life, as the same shelf-like tray popped out - displaying the green circuits and the various ways of unlocking Nakayama’s lab.

A few black lines scrolled across the screen as it booted up.

Within seconds the screen changed.

EMERGENCY POWER ON.

Remaining Power Supply-  
POWER SUPPLY 1 of 2

-

2 YEARS, 3 MONTHS

>>EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN IN PLACE.

PLEASE PROVIDE OVERRIDE CODE OR AI OVERRIDE PROGRAM -

01001000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01000001 01001001 00100000 01001000 01111001 01110000 01100101 01110010 0110100101101111 01101110 00100000 01001110 01100001 01101011 01100001 01111001 01100001 01101101 01100001

\- TO CONTINUE<<

—LOCKDOWN ENGAGED - POWER SUPPLY — [SUFFICIENT]—

You stared blankly at the glowing screen.

“I have to put him in. There’s no other way to hack into it. The lockdown won’t lift on its own until there isn’t enough power to keep it going.”

“Okay...is there a reason you’re not doing that?” Tim asked, leaning in closer.

You stayed quiet for a moment before letting out a shaky breath. “If the AI doesn’t know what to do or does the wrong thing...the lockdown won’t lift. Jack will be stuck down there for...years.”

“Wait, I thought you said that the AI knew what to do...” Rhys chimed in, stepping next to you.

“It did. Last time...” you replied, quietly. “I had forgotten— forgotten that the AI read Nakayama’s notes and files from Hyperion’s databanks.” You stepped away and slid down the wall to a sitting position. “Nakayama programmed the AI to have a _trigger_ _memory_system. That way it wouldn’t get overloaded with everything Jack’s brain had in it. Once it read the files — the coding and programming on how to unlock this lab was triggered and became available.”

Both men stood, looking down at your defeated, slumped over form.

“So....” Rhys started, “So, we could just trigger the coding by reminding the AI— right?”

You looked up at him, your eyes now heavy.

“That should work...but—“

Rhys’s brow raised as he looked down to you.

“We can’t... The only way to contact the AI now....would be to...sync him with your cybernetics, and I don’t want to do that...”

Rhys’s brow lowered as he seemed to be thinking. His mouth opened as if to speak, but closed again as he let out a quiet “Hmm...”

“You’re part robot— or whatever- yeah?“ Tim shrugged, looking to Rhys. One of Rhys’s brows arched, unsure of where this was going. “-Willhelm had some pretty sweet tech hooked into him, and that was years ago, so I’m guessing yours has some of the newer stuff, right?”

“Who..?” Rhys began questioning.

“One of Jack’s old associates.” You answered - moving your eyes up to Tim. “Rhys’s cybernetics aren’t as advanced as that. At least not in the same ways. He could house Jack’s AI just fine — it’s just the strong chance that the AI will try and take over. Unless the AI agrees to get back on to the drive — then there’s no way we can-“ You glanced back to Rhys, remembering the stories he’d told you of ripping out his arm and eye. “-_safely_...remove it...”

“Which is where a stand-alone computer would could come in handy. One that isn’t hooked up to the entire ECHOnet.” Rhys added on.

“Or Hyperion’s systems. That...didn’t go so well last time.” You sighed, glancing back down to your feet.

“I am so glad that I don’t know what you guys are talking about. Time travel and crashing space stations. Nope. One vault was enough for me.” Tim clicked his tongue — rocking back and forth on his feet.

“Can’t your assistant friend send something down?” Rhys asked, kneeling down - closer to you.

You pondered that idea for a moment. “Hyperion has projection devices that would work...I’ll just have to void all of its outreaching functions before we upload the AI..”

“And I can run a full diagnostic test on it. Make sure it’s a closed circuit.” Rhys offered, looking to you for confirmation.

You smiled back to him — there was the nerdy Rhys, who loved programming.

“Alright.” You said with a shrug. “Let’s try it out.”

Rhys held a hand out, and helped you up.

You headed back to the main lobby, and out of the broken window.

Tim and Rhys stood by, mostly quiet, as you made the call to Emily.

“Okay.” You said clasping your hands together, and walking back over to the men. “She said she’d have someone send down what we need. Should only be a few minutes.”

Both nodded, and waited along with you.

Soon enough, you heard the blast of the moonshot’s cannon.

All three pairs of eyes looked up to see a tiny glint of light — before an entire loader-bot crashed down, landing several feet in front of the lab’s steps.

“_Hello. I have brought the requested items_.” The bot spoke up, after unfolding itself from around a silvery case.

You stepped closer and held your arms out — taking the heavy case from the bot.

“Oof-“ you puffed, as the full weight came into your arms. You knelt down slowly, placing the case on the ground.

The loader-bot stood nearby — idling, until further orders would be given.

Rhys padded over and knelt down, peering in as you opened the latches to the case.

Inside, lied a laptop, and a sleek hand-held hologram projection device.

It wasn’t near as portable and hands-free as the ones the other Rhys had developed for Atlas, but it would do the job well enough.

You pulled both devices out and headed back inside — leaving an order for the bot to keep an eye out.

Once you had everything hooked up, you began work on disabling all of the projector’s adapting and local network attachments.

Nearly an hour went by, as you meticulously went through each sub-system and manually disabled certain ones.

You leaned back, and stretched your arms over your head — finally giving your fingers a break. “Okay. It should be void of any outputs or syncing ability to _any_ system. It should only display the files put into it. In this case- an AI.”

You glanced up to Rhys and handed him the projector.

He clicked open one of the tiny compartments and pulled the adapter cord out, to plug into his port.

Several minutes went by, and turned into several more.

Tim had taken a seat next to you, leaning his back against the wall. “How long is this test supposed to take?” He asked.

You glanced over to him with a shrug. “I dunno’...I’ve never watched him do it on his older cybernetics.”

“What is he doing exactly?” He questioned, watching Rhys speed read through lines and lines of code.

“He’s trying to find a way out. A seam that the AI could pick at and upload itself into Hyperion’s systems.”

“Ah.” Timothy responded shortly. “Right— of course.”

After a bit longer, Rhys’s eye went dark, and he closed his palm’s display.

“I couldn’t find anything.” He spoke up, unplugging himself, and retracting the cord. “Looks clear.”

You nodded, and stood up - taking the projector into your own hands.

You pulled Nakayama’s drive out of your pocket and slid it into the projector.

A couple beeps sounded - a few lights blipped and flashed. Then, you heard the mechanical whir of gears as the top flap rose up to reveal its lens.

A blue light emitted from around the projecting lens - before condensing and forming the shape of a man.

As the pixels set in place, Jack’s image materialized.

“What the-“ The AI began to speak, before turning in place. It’s gaze fell on the three of you. It’s brow was knitted, but seemed to lessen as its sight narrowed in on you.

“(Y/n)? — Um...Where the hell am I, Pumpkin?”

You couldn’t help but smile to yourself - at least the AI remembered you.

“What? What are you smiling a-“ The AI glanced down at himself - halting his words. “Wh- Why the fuck am I a hologram?”

A chuckle burst from your lips. Jack’s AI raised his brows- anger growing on his features, as he waited for an answer.

“Because, you nearly died, Jack. In that volcano that you _claimed_ you’d come back from?” You retorted, tilting your head with sass.

“N-n-n-no. I didn’t die down there.” He shook his finger. “Where the hell am I?”

You let out a sigh. “I did say ‘_nearly_’.” You responded. “You’re on Pandora.”

Jack’s AI let out a disgusted noise - rolling his eyes. “Why...? And,” he glanced between Timothy and Rhys. “Who the fuck are these guys?”

You and Tim shared a look, before Timothy sighed and pulled down his face-wrap.

The AI’s eyes widened for a moment, before narrowing. “That’s...that’s not me... There’s no scar...” he mumbled. “Ho-holy nutballs! Is that my body double?!”

Again Timothy groaned, and replaced the wrap.

“What the hell are you doin’ here?” The AI laughed - moving his eyes from Tim to you. His laugh ended as he put two & two together. “What the hell are you doing here...with _her_? And where’s your mask? You’re supposed-“

“Jack.” You cut in, stepping closer to the AI. “You _nearly_ died, but Professor Nakayama saved you. Do you remember that?”

The AI quieted for a moment - thinking.

“Right now, you’re an AI. Your body-“

“Is down in some hidden lab where that nut job put me.” The AI cut in, finishing your sentence. More or less.

Your brow rose at the unexpected response. “Um...yeah. Actually...you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right, Pumpkin. I’m Handsome Goddamn Jack.” The AI’s lips curved into a cocky smirk.

You noticed Rhys begin to grin, as he stared at the blue man.

The Jack AI seemed to notice too - moving his gaze to the younger man. “Err...why are you staring at me like that, kiddo? You’re weirdin’ me out a little, not gonna lie.”

Rhys opened his mouth, but nothing coherent fell out.

“This is Rhys. He works for Hyperion, and...wanted to help me find you.”

“Ooooh..._so_ what? You’re another weirdo that’s obsessed with me?” The Jack AI asked, with a devious smirk, as he took a couple steps closer to Rhys - who’s eyes seems to keep widening. “You want an autograph or somethin’? A..uh, what’s it called? Selfie? With Handsome Jack?”

You could hear Tim sigh as he rolled his eyes.

Rhys seemed to be contemplating the offer, before you cut in once more - saving him from any further embarrassment by way of Jack’s ego.

“Look. We’re here to get your body, alright? I need your help though.” You spoke up, stepping between Rhys and the AI.

Jack’s AI’s eyes met yours with a grin. “Whatcha’ need, babe?”

“I need you to lift the lockdown to this facility, so that we can get inside the lower lab.”

The AI glanced around the building, noticing the few Hyperion logos, for apparently the first time. “Wait. This is the lab?” You nodded in reply. “Well shit, Sweetheart...what are we doing just standing around? Let’s go get my friggin’ body back!”

The AI turned and began sauntering down the hall with you next to him. Rhys and Timothy followed behind. One, much more excited than the other.

-

Once you all made it to the end of the last hallway - with the lone console at its end. You motioned over to the screen displaying the lockdown status.

“Right now, it’s all locked down. It says to insert _you_, and it should lift. Letting us into the lower lab.”

The AI nodded.

“Ready?” You asked.

“Plug me in, baby!” The AI returned - a wide grin on his lips.

You pulled the cord from the projector once more, and pushed it into the indicated slot on the console.

The very same second, the projector’s light flickered out as it’s lens closed itself.

**UPLOADING CORE AI FUNCTION OVERRIDE. **

**LOADING...**

It was so strange seeing this all again. Like a weirdly new, but identical deja-vu trip.

Tim and Rhys moved closer, reading the screen over your shoulder.

**COMPLETE-**

**PLEASE REMOVE AI**

You pulled the cord out, and let it retract into its compartment.

The lens opened once again, and began re-forming the AI.

“Well that friggin’ sucks. There goes my plan. — Guy made a firewall that blocked me from doing anything but opening this stupid door.” The AI sneered as he reappeared next to you.

You silently thanked Nakayama again, this time for thinking ahead.

Part of you had expected this AI to be more reckless. It hadn’t had to sit alone in a dark abyss for years - thinking of everything he’d done wrong.

All it knew now, was that it was Jack, and it wanted what it couldn’t have — freedom.

Just as quickly as last time - the wall in front of you began to lower into the floor, revealing the hidden elevator.

“Wait out here...” you spoke up to the two guys, holding your hand out. They both nodded and stepped back from the doors.

You and the AI stepped inside, as you pressed the down button.

After a moment for two, you began to see the lit-up room below begin appearing beneath the elevators floor.

Once the elevator settled, you were the first to take a step inside the cool room.

It’s hastily set up computers and various machines looked as you’d seen them last time.

The many tubes that seemed to wind around the bases of every terminal - snaked their way all the way up to the dusty and fogged-over glass of the healing chamber.

You moved closer, stopping in front of the glass tube.

You took in a deep breath and turned to face the AI.

“My body’s in that?” He asked pointing over to the capsule.

“Mhmm. Ready to be plugged in?” You asked.

The AI seemed to be thinking it over - his blue hand rising to rub at his chin. “Hm — I don’t know...” he replied, coyly.

“Jack.” You spoke up, rather impatiently. A tinge of worry began bubbling itself into your stomach.

The AI stayed quiet for another moment - his eyes seeming to be looking at something you couldn’t see. “Ha...well damn, Sweetheart. You did your homework, huh? Blocked me from uploading on all fronts.”

”I’m not naive, Jack. I know how your mind works.” You responded bluntly.

”But just think of how much we could do! If I could upload myself into other companies’ systems? Hyperion would own everything! _We’d_ own everything, Pumpkin!”

“No, Jack.” You argued. “You haven’t seen what your death caused. The bandits that rose up. Helios, _and_ Hyperion fell because of that outlook. The real Jack—“ you pointed over to the capsule holding his unconscious body, “—he knows... I have to see if he remembers.. Please. — I’m sorry, but you aren’t him... and I need him back...” you swallowed, trying to calm the slight tremble in your voice.

The AI stood quietly, his eyes roaming over your features. He glanced down for for a second, exhaling an unneeded breath. “Yeah, yeah. ‘Guess I’m not.” He finally answered, with a bored tone. “Just do it then.” 

You let out a small sigh of relief, and turned back to the small console connected to the machine.

You pulled the extendable wand out and shoved its drive into the projector.

Instantly, the AI vanished. The machine holding Jack’s body began to hum, as all of its connected tubes began disconnecting and falling away. Each one clattering as it’s metal end-valve hit the hard floor.

You listened - waiting for the capsule’s locks to disengage.

Finally, you heard the clicks.

Your heart had begun pounding - beating against your ribs.

It hadn’t been all that long since you’d last seen Jack, but _this_...this was different than just being away for a few days.

In this state, he was vulnerable. Alone, and hidden away. _Needing_ to be saved.

“Please remember...” you whispered to yourself as the glass door opened.

The cool fog from inside poured down, and into the room - revealing the man you’d done all of this twice for.

You watched as he took in a deep breath - his brow furrowing as his mind began to wake.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and closed a couple times - looking up to the ceiling of the bright room. They began to fall, studying his surroundings — before finally landing on you.

Your chest hurt with how hard your heart was pounding now. Your stomach had twisted and turned itself into knots. Even your hands had begun trembling - as you met those blue and green irises.

Jack took a slow step down — his legs a bit wobbly, as one of his sneakered feet touched down to the floor.

You noticed his grip on the frame of the inner tube - for balance.

He was weaker this time.

He hadn’t gotten years to keep healing. To keep getting stronger.

With another step, Jack’s legs faltered beneath him. He stumbled down to his knees - breathing heavily.

You felt your stomach drop, as your heart instantly quickened it’s pounding pace. 

You quickly rushed forward and took his mask from his hands - and tossed it on to the nearby table, before falling to your knees to help in any way you could.

Your hands trembled as they lightly hovered over him. Your eyes wide - as your brain struggled with trying not to internally panic. 

His eyes hung heavily as he slumped back, resting his head against the edge of the machine. You glanced down to notice your hand holding tightly on to his. Your knuckles tensed from the firm grip - as if the physical hold would be able to keep him there with you - safe. 

He let his eyes close for a few minutes. All the while, your own studied the tiniest movements of his face. Once he reopened them — they had moved back to you.

“Jack...” you whispered, watching him with bated breath.

His lips slowly curved into his handsome smirk. “I was afraid I’d lost you in the vault...” his voice hummed with a slight rasp. His eyes fell to your left arm, as he took your hand in his. “Looks like it worked..”

A wide smile burst across your lips, as you flung yourself forward and into his arms. It felt as if you’d been treading water - fearing the moment the waves overtook you and swept you under. Only for his voice to bring you back to shore - to breathe easier again. His hands rose up, pressed against your back, as his arms cocooned you. Warmth spread through you from his touch, and you noticed yourself hold onto him a little tighter — your fingers brushing through the baby-hairs at the base of his head.

“You came back...again..” He mumbled into your shoulder. His lips against your skin.

You pulled away enough to meet his eyes.

“Of course I did...” you said, moving your eyes between each of his.

Identical or not, Timothy just didn’t have Jack’s eyes. There was something different. Maybe it was the patterns of his irises, or tiny brush strokes of different colors throughout them — but they were beautiful, and still caused you to become completely lost in them.

He stayed quiet, still catching his breath, and just smiled a small, but warm smile.

You slipped out of his lap, and helped him to his feet.

Once he’d replaced his mask, he walked with you to the elevator - gaining his strength back with each step.

-

As you stepped back into the hallway, Tim and Rhys sprang you their feet.

Rhys’s eyes doubled in size, as they fell on Jack. The real Jack.

Timothy, didn’t seem too bothered. Albeit still a little surprised to see that Jack was alive at all.

Jack walked right up to him, and pulled the face wrap down - giving Timothy a light pat to the cheek. “Shouldn’t cover up my handsome face, kid. Pretty sure that’s against your contract, and if not, it should be, huh?” He mused, with a wide grin.

“Y-yeah...well....you were dead, and..” Timothy began, going nowhere, really.

“N-n-no. Not dead. I don’t die. M’kay, Handsome?” He chuckled, eyeing over Timothy still. “I’m kinda diggin’ the stubble though. Looks pretty good on me, huh kiddo?” He asked, glancing to Rhys with a grin.

Rhys’s eyes had yet to leave Jack. Still wide, and full of anxious excitement.

“Ohhoho...right. You haven’t met me yet.” Jack laughed, putting a hand out to the younger man.

Rhys’s face lit up as he went in for the shake.

Jack quickly pulled his hand up, with a bark of laughter. “Hahaha— whew! You gotta’ be quicker than that, Rhysie!”

Rhys’s expression instantly flattened, until he heard the nickname — drawing a bit of shock to his features.

“Well this is just friggin’ fantastic,” Jack announced, hooking an arm over Rhys’s shoulder and booping him on his nose. “Did’ya have fun running around Pandora with the President? She’s pretty, huh? Oh, come on...you can say it. I know you like her. Just a little, huh? Come onnnn!” Jack kept his toothy grin, as nudged Rhys’s chest.

“Jack...” you protested, arching a brow to him.

“Whaaat?” He asked, taking his arm from around Rhys and holding them both out innocently. “He’s the one who tagged along...for some reason. Ya’ didn’t put me back in his _super_ spacious little head, so that’s not why he’s here—“

You stayed quiet, just giving him a blank stare.

Jack finally shrugged, with a small eye roll and stepped away from Rhys. “_Alriiiiight_— fine. Can we just get back up to Helios. I want to see my space station again. Ya know, since _someeeeone_ dropped it out of friggin’ space last time I saw it.”

Rhys immediately began to blush, looking down and then to you.

“Uh huh— he had some help with that. _Remember_?” You added on with heavy sass.

“Yeah, yeah... _buuuut_ that wasn’t me, that was my extremely good looking — _just by the way_, AI. Blame him.” Jack quipped, waving his hand through the air.

“Oh just kill me...” Timothy quietly groaned to himself, as he followed behind the rest of you.

-

“Ah — look at her! Beautiful!” Jack voiced with a click of his tongue, as he looked up to Helios - his fists perched proudly on his hips. “God - I love that space station.” He glanced over to Rhys, giving him a playful punch to the arm, “let’s try and keep it up there, this time — huh, cupcake?”   
Rhys nervously chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck, with a shy smile.   
  


You smiled to yourself as you headed over to Timothy’s truck with him, reminding him that his early retirement was still available. He seemed more inclined to take the offer now.

Jack then stood by impatiently, while you hugged Tim, and said your goodbyes - before he drove off.

Jack was still thought to be dead, and until you and he figured out what you were going to do about announcing his return - it would be easier to conceal one Jack, instead of two.

After calling a shuttle from Opportunity, and covering Jack’s face (much to his annoyance) - the three of you began your flight back to the moonbase.

You couldn’t wait to take a shower, and hopefully not have to step foot on Pandora again, for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get back on a quicker writing schedule — no promises though, sorry! >_<  
Still should be every 1 to 2ish weeks tops. 
> 
> Annnyway... let me know what ya’ think! Leave me some comments, people! ^__^ I mean, if you want to 💛 be a lot cooler if you did ;)
> 
> Also, I’m not really pleased with my Timothy rendition..but I was trying to write him more as if he’d grown used to living on Pandora and wasn’t as scared and timid as he used to be. I don’t know. (Oh well, right?) 
> 
> Anywhooo...thank you all (again) for reading and sending me loves! ^__^ seriously makes my whole day 💛  
🐰


	15. Chapter 15

You stepped to the side, after unlocking the door to your apartment - motioning for Jack to go in before you.

Rhys had already split off from the two of you to go back to his own place, and wash off the residue of Pandora.

You closed the door, re-engaging it’s locking sequence, and turned to see Jack pull the face-covering wrap from his head.

His hair fell messily along his forehead, before he ran a few fingers through it, and moved it back to its perspective swoop.

He looked around - narrowing his eyes as they scanned over the room.

“Um— What is this?” He pointed, with a twirl of his index finger, vaguely around.

You let out a quiet half-snort. “_This_...is my apartment.” You answered, sitting down on a small bench next to your door, to remove your dust covered boots.

They had been a rich dark brown leather — although now, they almost looked a light tan. Even your arms were crusted with sand - baked onto the dried sweat that Pandora’s _lovely_ heat had caused.

“Errrm... No it’s not. Your apartment was...smaller.” He retorted, still narrowing his eyes at his surroundings. As if the room itself, and every piece of furniture in it, was directly lying to him about where he was.

You tugged the top couple rows of laces out and loosened each boot enough to pull them from your aching feet.

With a sigh of distain, you watched as a small puff of dusty-sand fell from both boots as they slid off to the floor.

You drug yourself back to your feet with a small groan and moved further into the room, to join Jack.

“That was my old apartment.” You responded, taking a step down into your living room area. You stayed careful not to rub against any of your white furniture. You kind of doubted that blood-crusted, Pandoran smuges would wash off easily.

“This,” you motioned around you. “...is my new apartment. Well, new-ish. I got it after I took over. Quicker to get to. I didn’t have to walk through the Hub anymore. Plus, it’s in a less..._busy_ area. Not as many people around to try and talk to me.”

Jack seemed to mull over the new place with a small nod, and an approving mouth tilt. “What people, Pumpkin?” He chuckled. “From what I just saw walking over here — everyone looked nervous around you. What’d you do after you took over to get everyone so scared of ya?” He continued to chuckle, as he walked around a little — looking over everything.

“Acted like you.” You answered, earning Jack’s intrigued gaze once again. “...At least that’s what everyone says.”

He grinned, but didn’t say anything more. Instead, he just turned back and continued looking over your vintage book collection.

You watched the brown line of gritty sand running down the drain of your shower.

It felt beyond satisfying to finally wash off the stickiness of Pandora. Bug juices, blood, spit (probably), sand, sweat, and who knows what else — running off of you under the warm water. Even after you’d washed all of the soap and shampoo off, you just stood there for a bit, letting the water trickle over you. Watching the drops as they raced each other down your glistening skin.

Jack had decided to wait. Until you had gotten your fill of clean water again. Three days out on the Pandoran badlands, with no shower, made for a grumpy and stinky (Y/n).

Once re-dressed in your usual attire - you cozied up on your couch, as Jack finished up his own shower.

You couldn’t help but look around at everything too. It’d been years since you’d seen all of these things. Things that had been lost in the crash. Memories — some forgotten, some you’d missed many times over the years.

Your eyes moved to Jack as he stepped into view. A towel wrapped around his neck, as he dried his ears and hair.

With a relaxed sigh, he plopped down next you, kicking his feet out to get comfortable. “Ah— Its good to be back up here.” He smiled, leaning his head back, and letting his eyes close.

You couldn’t disagree with that. It felt well beyond “_good_” to have Helios back. To have Jack, Emily, _and_ Helios back...all that was missing was Rhys. The Rhys you’d grown close to.

You decided to let your thoughts out. “I told Rhys about Atlas.”

Jack peeked an eye open, before closing it again. “...And?”

“And...I think he deserves to have it back.”

Jack let out a quick snort - opening both eyes and moving them to you. “Ha! Wh-why? This isn’t the same Rhys, Pumpkin. You know that, right?”

“It is the same Rhys, Jack. He’s just younger. Less hardened..._by you_.” You retorted, sliding your heels off and tucking your feet up next to you.

Jack’s eyes rolled, as he let out a slow breath. “So what do you want me to do? Just hand him over the deed to, _ya know_, the ENTIRE Atlas corporation — and just say ‘Here ya go, Rhysie! Try not to fuck it up!’”

Your own eyes briefly turned to the ceiling. “No. Bring him in to work _with_ you more. Make him a sort of partner. Teach him how to run things, and when he’s ready...give him Atlas as a partner company or something. I know he can do it. I watched him do it...for years.”

Jack’s eyes fell to his hands interlaced on his chest, as he lied next to you, quietly.

“Atlas..._by_ Hyperion.” Jack finally spoke up. “We’d make so much friggin’ money with that Atlas crap.” He mused to himself, with a small grin.

“_And_...Rhys would have Atlas back...” you added on, arching your brow.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jack waved a hand up, as if moving the thought away. “Rhysie can have - _most_ \- of Atlas back. It’ll still be mine. He’ll just run things how he sees fit. Which will be friggin’ boring. I know, I saw how he was. His office was a mess...”

“Jack.” You cut in. “He deserves it. He didn’t know what we were going to be doing in that vault. I didn’t tell him because I thought we’d only be going back a few weeks... — What the hell happened in there?”

Jack quietly sighed. This one sounded heavy - like it had unpleasant thoughts attached to it — weighing it down.

“You were crushed...under a ton of rock. — I...I couldn’t get you out. I had the loader-bots hauling the pile off of you, while the rest of the people threw everything we had at that..._thing_. They managed to knock the timepiece off of its chain. It fell— cracked it. That purple shit inside of it, started leaking out. Eridium, but much more potent. Stung when you touched it.“

Jack’s brow stayed in a constant crease as he relayed the events. They were choppy, as if he were speaking as he remembered.

“The damn thing finally fell...I _think_ it died, since it couldn’t heal anymore. Killed nearly everyone we brought in there. — The loaders finally got you out. You were just barely breathing...bleeding internally... I couldn’t get you to wake up. — I thought you were gonna die. -So, I carried you inside of the vault — I didn’t even know if it was going to work...just hoping I could do something in time, I guess. — There was this stone alter in the middle of this empty-ass room. There was a carved out indention on it. The timepiece fit right into it. I couldn’t change anything — the damn thing’s dial was stuck at five years. Then everything around us started to glow and shake. I wrapped us around the alter, and that was the last thing I saw— until you woke me up in that lab.”

You took a moment to soak in all of that info. You couldn’t remember any of it. Not after you had passed out from pain.

“Speaking of the lab... You seemed surprised that I came back for you... Why?” You asked, shifting your position to face him.

You noticed him shrug. His usual way of playing something down.

“I don’t know.” He answered. Nothing more - at least that he planned on revealing.

You waited, there was more to that answer, you could hear it in his tone.

He turned his head just a bit — still lying comfortably against one of your fluffy couch pillows. His eyes met yours, and your waiting expression.

With another eye roll, he let out a slight huff.

“Like I said, I wasn’t even sure if it was going to work. I wasn’t sure if— ..If you were going to make it out of there. —And then, if you did... If you’d take the chance to just start over. Clean slate.”

Your brow pulled together. Your mind grew puzzled, and slightly offended. “What do you mean — clean slate?” You asked, trying to keep any personal feelings out of your tone.

Jack sat up, bending one of his legs up onto the couch, while moving the other foot to the floor. He faced you now, as his eyes held onto yours. His features held an annoyed air. Like he didn’t like admitting what all he’d been thinking about. The doubt that he may have had. The always lingering thought that the people closest to him would betray him. It had happened so many times — would it be so surprising if it happened again?

Surprising? No. Painful? Yes. Worse, each time.

“A clean slate. You could have Hyperion. Helios. Everything that comes along with that. The money, the fame, and— ..Anyone you wanted... Even..._Rhys_.” Jack’s eyes rolled again as he looked away from you.

You felt your stomach sink.

A heavy rock had just been tied, with a perfectly knotted rope, around it. Then with those words — the hidden insecurity that lied within them — the rock was nudged over the edge of a well, and plummeted to the bottom far below.

“Why do you think I’d choose Rhys..?” You asked, tilting your head to the side.

Jack let out a huff - shaking his head. “You two have this _thing_ between you. Even now.”

“Jack...” you began, quietly letting out a slow breath. You reached out and brushed your fingers over his calloused knuckles. You noticed his eyes move to watch them, staying firmly away from your gaze.

“There _was_ a time when Rhys and I had grown closer— ...but nothing ever came from it. I cared about him...but.. Even though I thought you were dead...it just felt wrong. I couldn’t get _you_ out of my mind... Were there times when I wanted there to be something— yes. There were times when I wanted to forget everything and start over. But I didn’t want to forget _you_. I left Atlas behind when it was the only certain thing I had left.. —Whatever _thing_ that Rhys and I had — is gone.”

You paused, moving your hand up to Jack’s face - your touch brought his eyes to yours. They were dark, full of thought, full of something small and quiet - lonely, and insecure. All concealed by years of covered up emotions and painful memories. Pushed down to become the foundation of a man who didn’t care. Who was strong, and untouchable.

“I made my choice. Two times I could’ve chosen to stay with Rhys — and two times, I chose to get you out of that lab. Because _that_ was what I wanted. Not all of Hyperion. Not Helios... _You_.”

Jack stayed quiet — a thoughtful look on his masked face, as his eyes had moved back down to the two of yours’ hands.

You didn’t mind. You hadn’t said any of that to get him to say something in return — but because it was all the truth. In the end, you had chosen Jack. And if you were being completely honest with yourself, you more than likely would again.

You couldn’t figure out how anyone could just get over someone like him, once they’d had a taste. He was dangerous, flawed, and tempting in all the wrong ways. But yet, he was brilliant, and intoxicating. As vices go, he was the best and worst of them all.

“I wanna do it again.” Jack finally spoke up. Moving his piercing eyes back to yours.

Your mind stalled — trying to think of what he was talking about.

“Do..._what_..again?” You asked, creasing your brow.

“Use the vault. —To go back further.” He responded bluntly. As if that should have been a completely expected thing for him to say.

Your head pulled back with surprise, as your mouth fell open. You stuttered a few sounds — but no full words seemed to be able to find their way through your brain.

“...What...?” was all you were finally able to spit out.

“People still think I’m dead. Lilith and her little merry band of asshats still think I’m dead — and when they find out that I’m not. They’re going to want me dead. Everything is just going to repeat it’s self.” He answered, matter-of-factly before continuing.

“We go back — before I ever woke The Warrior. Stop the cycle of me “_dying_” and then if we want to — we can take out The Crimson _Bandits_for good.”

That all sounded great and all, but that was simplifying it.

You stared back at him, blankly. Your lips parted just a bit, as you tried running through the possibility of _actually_ doing all of this again.

“Jack, I nearly _died_ in that vault...and you want to it again??” You questioned - your tone a little harsh, but you honestly couldn’t help it.

“Differently. You won’t step foot in there until all the fighting is over. This time, we only bring bots in there. Constructors, loaders, you name it. Completely secret. We’re the only ones that’ll know about it.” He answered.

You stayed quiet — thinking it over. As Jack continued going into ideas and plans.

You had the location of the key. It just needed to be dug up - found. That would be easy.

Getting all of the bots together would be easy. Being President, you had all the power now. No one would question anything you said or did. And even if they did, it’s not like they could do anything about it.

Plus, using robots, would mean no other life losses. No one to train, or keep under oath of secrecy. The loaders would attack anything they were programmed to, and were cheap enough to be expendable. Especially with the Constructors being on hand.

If done correctly and carefully, Jack was right. It would break the cycle. He will have never died, you will have never become President, and you both could start over.

A pang of worry began to grow through your chest. Your thoughts instantly centered on Angel. He’d said going back far enough to save her — to stop himself from ever locking her up, was too far back. Too much had happened since then.

Although, if he could be happy, having his family back, and not having to lose his wife and daughter — then you wanted _that_ for him. -But part of you felt a bit selfish. You didn’t want to lose _him_ either.

“How far back...?” You hesitantly asked, meeting his eyes. Your voice held the tiniest tremble — you hoped it wasn’t too noticeable.

“Five years. Same as this last time. The friggin’ thing’s stuck there anyway. It wouldn’t let me change it. I already said that, didn’t I?” Jack shrugged, going back to his nonchalant demeanor. “So. What’d ya think?”

You felt part of the worry ease away. Still, talking about this _at all_ was making your stomach churn.

“I think it’s crazy.” You admitted rather quickly, “I mean, I thought time traveling once was unbelievable. But twice?” You let out a small, scoffing chuckle. “Something’s bound to go wrong again..”

“I mean, _yeahhhh_... if you look at it that way.” Jack grinned. “But think about everything that would go right. —Eh? We’ve already done it once - it’ll be easier this time.”

Again, you quieted as you continued to consider this.

Really, the only thing that had gone wrong last time, was that you had nearly died. Avoiding that step, _which was obviously the plan_, the rest genuinely didn’t sound too far fetched.

If it could be carried out just right, and actually accomplished — you wouldn’t have to worry about how to unveil a _living_ Handsome Jack to the galaxy. -And how to go about keeping him safe. With all of the assassination attempts, Lilith’s included, it hadn’t been easy the last time everyone found out.

“What about Rhys?” You asked.

“Oh my _gahhh_— What about him?” Jack growled, rolling his eyes, and throwing his hands up.

“He knows all about what happened. He knows about everything that was taken away from him, because _WE_ meddled with time. I’m not going to do this all over again and make him forget it all. It’s not fair to him!” You snapped. Jack’s eyes narrowed, and slowly closed as they rolled up toward the ceiling, yet again.

“He won’t even remember!” Jack scoffed.

“I will.” You bit back - narrowing your eyes.

“— Fine.” Jack whispered pinching the bridge of his nose. “You need to get the key dug up first and foremost. We can’t do anything until then.”

“Thank you.” You said with a tiny bit of sass. “I’ll get started.” You slid your heels back on and stood. “I have to go to my office. Do you—“

Jack immediately popped up from the couch, with a clap of his hands. “Yup! Let’s go, Pumpkin!”

“—Want to come along...” you finished your sentence in a mumble as Jack headed for the door. “Here, put this back on—“

You handed the dirty face wrap back to Jack, holding back a snicker at the face he made at it. “Just wear it. You can’t be seen.” You sighed, stepping past him and into the empty corridor.

You heard a few grumbles, a swear or two, and finally the door close with a concealed Jack on outer side.

“This thing stinks.” He began, “Did he never wash this? It smells like piss. —I think that’s piss. Now I’m not sure if I just hope it’s piss and not something worse.”

“It’s probably just sweat...” you replied flatly.

“Oh, lovely.” He grumped, his tone completely soaked in sarcasm. “I’m washing my face when we get to your office.”

You chuckled to yourself, smirking as you teased, “Feel free. You’ll just have to wear it again when we leave though.”

Another audible groan could be heard from behind — causing your grin to grow just a bit more.

-

Emily perked up with her usual cheerful smile as you rounded the corner near her desk. Her eyes then moved to the man following behind you, and studied him for a moment. You paused at her desk, picking up a few stuck together sticky-notes. You looked over the memos she had written down for you during your trip to Pandora.

After briefly scanning over them, you thanked her and headed through your office door. Jack followed along, giving her a suave head tilt with a rhetorical “How’s it goin’ sweety?”

Her brain immediately went to respond in her customary polite way - that she did for most of the people who came to meet with you — but seemed to instantly stall as she recognized the voice. Emily’s eyes went wide as she quickly swiveled her chair around to follow Jack with them. Her mouth hung open, as she moved her gaze to you.

“That’s...that’s...” she mouthed, pointing a trembling finger in his direction.

You just smiled back with a silent nod, and followed Jack into your office.

“Well.” Jack paused just a couple steps into the room. His hands immediately rising to pull the wrap from his head. “This is..._smaller_...than I expected.”

You ignored his comment for the most part as you stepped around to the entrance of your desk area.

“You’ve seen it before.” You replied.

“Eh, kind of. Only from the AI’s memories.” He countered - still glancing around.

You took a seat, and ran your finger along the internal keyboard of your desk - allowing your computer to turn on and rise up from the desk-top.

You glanced back up to see Jack looking around - mostly between the two large windows on either side of the room.

“I didn’t need an office as big as yours, Jack.” You faintly smiled, looking down at the memos again, and flipping them behind each other as you read through.

A few people had come by, needing to get your approval, or asking for your audience in unveiling a new prototype. The usual types of business that went on day to day.

Another was from Hugo, asking to have lunch sometime soon to discuss Henderson’s upcoming promotion. — That, you already knew you wouldn’t have time for. Or, at least, not that you planned on making time for.

You chuckled to yourself. _Time_ seemed so irrelevant now.

Jack had continued babbling about office size. How bigger was better, and all that.

You glanced up as you heard him mention the window looking out to space.

“Didn’t want to look out at Elpis?” He asked, pointing a thumb to the view outside.

“I needed a different view. One with less...feelings..attached to it.” You responded before looking back to your computer. You typed in your password, and opened up your communications system. Gone for three days, and everyone in the galaxy, it seemed, had sent you messages.

Jack had moseyed over behind you, peering over your shoulder. “Damn, Sweetheart. Pretty popular, huh?” He chuckled, giving your shoulders a squeeze.

“Busy, is more like it.” You sighed, aimlessly scrolling down the feed of unread messages.

“Ah, the life of a President.” He added on. His tone only slightly sounded condescending, and it, honestly, didn’t sound as if he meant for it to.

His fingers began to rub small circles over the tired muscles in your shoulders. He gently moved your hair to the side, and glided further up your neck — pressing the same massages into your bare skin, with his thumbs.

“You’ve done well though, (Y/n). Not sure if I ever told you that.” His tone sounded serious, along with the use of your actual name.

You adored the way it sounded, falling from his lips. It was so rare to hear him use it, when it wasn’t just being used for introductions. As much as you loved the petnames — hearing your own, at least occasionally, brought a tingle of butterflies through you.

Your lips rose into a smile, as you soaked in the warmth of his praise.

To be told by “_The King of Hyperion_” himself, that _you_ were doing well, running _his_ company — well, who wouldn’t love that kind of compliment?

“Ya’ know...” Jack spoke up, breaking the momentary silence. His tone had changed into more of his usual, suave, and cocky sound. That ever so gentle purr that clung to each letter. “—I’ve never gotten to bang a President over their desk before, Pumpkin...”

You glanced back at him, from your computer screen to see him grinning darkly. A devious, and seducing look blanketing his eyes.

You rolled your eyes, moving them back to your work - attempting to quell the smile creeping up on your lips.

“Oh come on, _Kitten_...” he cooed, stepping around to the side of the desk.

The pet-name sent a prickling tingle through you. The way his voice hummed that word. The grin you knew he’d be wearing — knowing how that name affected your metal abilities. It was difficult to say no to that — and he knew it.

Your eyes pulled at their corners, longing to glance over to him, to look at his face — you knew you’d give in if you did. You pulled in a stabilizing breath, and kept your eyes on the screen.

Persistent as Jack is, the next thing you noticed was him inching his way between you and your desk — rolling your chair back a little, with each tiny movement.

You couldn’t help but grin to yourself, as you made a show of moving your hands into your lap.

You peeked up at him through your lashes. Your grin had, by now, given up any seriousness you had been trying to hold onto. “Never, huh?” You asked, with a low, and sweet draw.

“Well, Tassiter wasn’t really my type. Although, I did flip him over his desk, and made him beg. He seemed to think it was_... to die for_.” Jack’s grin turned wicked. His smirk grew even more alluring, as his eyelids seemed to grow heavier.

It had always been one of your favorite shows — to watch Jack become more and more aroused.

The look his eyes would hold, as they grew darker and more vibrant, simultaneously. The slight lick of his lips, accompanied by that bad-boy smirk that could get him anything he wanted. The fact that he knew it, only adding to the appeal.

It wouldn’t be a show without mentioning the way his breath would slow. The gradual rise and fall of his chest. The low, and quiet, growling hum that would resonate deep in his throat.

Your eyes would beg to wander down. To catch a glimpse of the budding star. However, they’d be held — captured by enchanting blue and green irises.

By the time his hands would come into the picture — you were well under his spell. No matter where his fingers danced along your skin, it felt as if golden, tingling sparkles followed in their wake.

Finally, the feeling of his lips against your bare flesh — the sound of his voice as he admired — you were spent.

You stood, nearly chest to chest with him. Your hands rising up, and beginning to unbutton the sleek white shirt.

Jack’s fingers brushed under your chin, raising your lips to his.

The warmth of his own, through the soft, skin-like material of his mask - spread to yours. Within seconds, the kiss had matured. His wet tongue slid over yours - beckoning yours to join in. Without pause, you followed suit. Tasting him on your own tongue, and letting your teeth glide over his bottom lip.

Jack’s hands had risen to cup your face - one slowly slipping down to rest on your throat.

You felt your chest roar to life. Like a fire being fed. Sparks flying from it, into the air.

Your mouths separated, giving you each the luxury of air once again.

You slipped your hands under the shoulders of his unbuttoned shirt, and slid it down his biceps.

Your eyes moved downward — stopping at what you saw.

You let out a faint sound, taking in a quickened breath.

Bullet wounds. _Scars_.

Scars you’d never seen on him before.

Several, small, nearly rounded scars — dotted all across his abdomen and chest.

You brushed your fingertips over some, feeling the firm muscles beneath.

“These are—...” you whispered - swallowing the lump that had begun to grow in your throat. A similar sinking feeling began tugging at your stomach. “Where they shot you... in the volcano... Aren’t they?”

Your fingers had begun to move over each one — feeling the soft scar tissue. Your heart felt heavy - your brow had twisted itself, just imagining the moment these healed wounds had first been dealt.

Jack had stayed quiet, following your eyes and the light brushes of your fingertips.

“Guess that’s why Nakajama changed my shirt.” He added on with a soft chuckle. “I just thought he was a pervert.”

“There’s so many...” your voice trembled softy.

Jack chuckled again, tilting your face back up to his. “Well, they were tryin’ to kill me, Pumpkin.” A soft smirk grew on his lips, as he leaned down and placed them against your forehead. “-but they couldn’t. You know why?”

His grin was contagious, and finally began to break through on your own lips.

“Because you’re Handsome Goddamn Jack..”

“Because I’m Handsome Goddamn Jack.” He repeated proudly. His lips grew to a toothy smirk, showing off his canines. “You bet your sweet ass, baby. Ain’t no friggin’ bandit gonna take me down.”

You rolled your eyes, burying your face in his chest.

“Sooo...” he lingered, dancing his fingertips up your back. “Do I still get to bang the President on her desk?”

You snorted with laughter, and looked up to him with a smile.

“You’re incessant.”

“Oh, come on. _Tell me_ you don’t want to.” He paused, shaking his head. “Actually, don’t tell me that. ‘Cause _I_ really want to.”

You giggled, rolling your eyes. “We have to be quiet.” You answered, arching a brow.

“Psh. _Yeah right_.” He retorted, picking you up with a spin, and lying you across your desk.

-

“You wanted to see me?” Rhys peeped as he stepped inside of your office. His eyes briskly moved over to Jack - standing behind your desk, with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I did, yes.” You answered, noticing his gaze move back to yours. A small smile turned up the corners of his lips, as he seemed to relax a little. “Come on in — have a seat.” You added on.

Rhys moved in and sat down. You watched as he looked around the room. His attention stalling at each window for a moment or two.

“I was with Vaughn when I got your secretary’s call.” Rhys spoke up, looking back to you. “He, um— well, he still thinks somethings going on between us.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, with a shy chuckle. You noticed a tiny bit of pink, bloom through his cheeks.

A noise, that you could only describe as a sort of growl, came from behind you.

Rhys’s eyes widened as they shot over to Jack again. “I-I told him t-that there wasn’t any-anything going on..”

You turned back to Jack, raising a brow at him. His eyes were narrowed at Rhys, but moved away with a slight huff.

Turning back to Rhys, you gave him a reassuring smile. Again, he seemed to ease...a bit less this time though.

“Don’t mind him, he’s not going to do anything to you.” You assured. “I actually wanted to bring up a proposition...of sorts.”

Rhys’s brow rose, as he appeared to become more interested. “What kind of proposition?” He asked, sounding more business-like.

It brought back a feeling of familiarity, from watching him govern over Atlas for all those years.

Oh, how you had begun to miss those days.

You wished you could just tap on Rhys’s name, and call him. Hear him ramble about how things were going on Promethea. About how Zer0 and Lorelei were having another friendly competition on who could kill the most sewer ratches. Or, maybe just to hear that slight raise in Rhys’s voice as he answered the call — seeing that it was you on the other end.

Unfortunately, that was impossible now.

Another memory in your life, that you would just have to try to adjust to.

The tiniest twitch of your lips flickered a smile, at the old memories.

“Jack is willing to bring you on as a partner, in a manner of speaking. You’ll work with him, and I, at least part time — and he’ll give you Partner/CEO-ship over The Atlas Corporation.”

Rhys’s eyes bulged — moving from you to Jack and back again. His mouth fell open silently, unable to form any words to the thoughts flying through his head.

“However, there’s a...small catch...” you added on.

Rhys’s brow lowered a little, as he nodded once for you to continue.

“Do to the fact that no one knows Jack is alive again— or, still. —We have decided that we’re going to try and use The Vault to travel back in time...again. To before...he was _killed_.”

Rhys’s features firmed, his brow puzzling as he spoke. “What does that have to do with me?”

You paused for a beat, thinking of the right words to use. “We— _I_, wanted to know if you wanted to join us this time. —S-so you wouldn’t forget everything...”

Rhys looked down to his lap for what felt like minutes.

Your mind raced at the possibility that he wouldn’t want to get involved with this, rather rash, plan.

You knew that if you went back, a second time, Rhys would know nothing of you. You would just be another lowly Hyperion employee, among the many.

You knew, that that would be the end of it.

It would be far to difficult to try and form any sort of friendship with him, knowing what you already knew — what you had lived through, with him.

“Look, kiddo. You either go with us, and get Atlas. Or, you don’t and you forget all about any of this. M’kay? That make it a little easier for ya’?” Jack chimed in. The bored, annoyance apparent in his tone.

“I, I don’t want to forget. But...wasn’t opening that vault...or _any_ vault for that matter, like..._super_ dangerous?” Rhys’s asked, his eyes passing between you and Jack.

“_Like_— Yeah. It is, Princess. It’s a friggin’ vault!” Jack chided, rolling his eyes. “But _we, _aren’t going to be the ones doing all the hard stuff this time. Loaders will do all that. Then we go in, get the timepiece, and plug her in! Bing, bang, boom. Back in time, baby!”

Again, Rhys sat quietly. Thinking.

“What will getting Atlas mean...for me?” He asked, cautiously.

You moved your eyes over to Jack, who was now sitting on the edge of your desk.

“Uh— it means you’ll be friggin’ rich? I mean, not as rich as me, but— heh, who is, right? — I don’t know, kid. What— What do you want?” Jack asked with a shrug, tilting his head to Rhys.

“I...I don’t know.” Rhys responded - seemingly unprepared for that question. “I’d like run it my way. Make new things, expand the company, and...I don’t want to worry about getting shot in the back all of the time.” His gaze moved back to you, meeting your eyes with his mismatched ones. “I actually want to be liked by my employees... Like you said I was...or...the other..me, was..”

You felt your features soften, as your lips curved into a smile.

“Well that’s boring.” Jack remarked. “But uh, yeah. Sure. You could do that too.”

“I’d actually have authority over everything?” Rhys pointed the question to Jack.

“Ehh...I mean, most things — yeah. If I see something that absolutely needs to change, then I’ll let you know, Kiddo. Hyperion will still get a percentage of all profits. Along with helping Atlas get started up again. Ya know, ‘cause that’s how partnerships work. — Work for you?”

You were admittedly surprised by how well Jack was willing to work with this plan. Then again, Jack enjoyed money and power.

Rebuilding Atlas as a Hyperion sub-company would draw attention, and money. Both of which, equaled power.

After a few minutes of back and forth questions, and answers. Rhys, and Jack seemed satisfied enough to move forward.

As long as Rhys could show that he would be able to handle the responsibility. — Not immediately, but soon - after working together for some time, Rhys would earn the biggest promotion that Jack had ever given to anyone. Co-CEOship of The Atlas Corporation.

-

When you had released Jack from Professor Nakayama’s healing capsule the first time - he’d been in it for nearly five years. His wounds had long been healed, and the machine had even begun continuously regenerating the cells throughout his body. He’d looked a bit younger — felt younger, stronger, and completely healed.

This time, his flesh still held the scars of his latest fight. His body was still healing, and his muscles ached from the inactivity and slow regeneration.

The process of healing had just about been completed. However, the rejuvenation hadn’t quite commenced.

His body was still gaining back its strength, and had shown signs of tiring-out sooner.

After tumbling around with him in your office, he’d decided to take it easier for the rest of the evening.

The three of you headed back to your apartment on foot with Jack, re-disguised. After making sure he wouldn’t try and walk around the moonbase without you, you and Rhys used the fast-travel to go down to The Hub.

Since Jack’s DNA was still in Helios’s systems - using the fast travel with him, would automatically send out an alert. One you didn’t want to deal with. And so, much to his annoyance, he had to walk instead.

As you sat down at a corner table inside one of The Hub’s coffee lounges — you noticed several people peeking over their coffee cups, their data-pads, or anything that may draw less attention to themselves. All of their eyes fixated on you, and the relatively unknown man sitting with you. You could imagine their curiosity running wild. — The rumors you’d be sure to hear, if you were to be in this time for long enough.

“Thank you, by the way.” Rhys spoke up, drawing your eyes back to him. He motioned, holding up his coffee cup, with a soft smile. The heated steam rose up in smoky tendrils — kissing at his long and delicate lashes. “Never thought I’d have a President buying me coffee.”

You returned the smile, “Figured you might need it. Dealing with Jack can be...tiresome...at times.”

“You seem to get along with him though. I don’t think you’d drag yourself all around Pandora to save him, if you didn’t.” Rhys chuckled, giving his coffee a long, cooling blow.

“Yeah... He’s always been nicer to me. -But...I know how he can be to other people.” You admitted with a small shrug.

You gave your own coffee a couple blows, watching as the steam swam through the air, and began to dissipate. You pulled in a small sip, feeling the heat against the tip of your tongue.

It felt nice, relaxing. It’d been too long since you’d had Helios’s coffee.

You’d never been able to accurately determine if _it_, or the coffee you got from your favorite coffee bar on Promethea, was better. Maybe one day you’d find out for sure.

“I um...” Rhys mumbled, fidgeting with the handle of his coffee cup. “I also wanted to thank you for... I don’t really know how to word it... For telling me all about the time-traveling stuff? I guess what I mean is, you didn’t have to seek me out and tell me any of it...but you did. And now, I get to know you, and Handsome Jack...and help run an entire company... — Which is honestly..._really_ overwhelming... I- I feel a little sick, actually..”

Rhys took a couple deep breaths in and out, before sipping on his coffee some more.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.” You confessed. Your eyes fell to the mirrored metal of the table. Its surface held the fine scratches of years of use. It was then you finally noticed some of the subtle lines in your face had faded. Your skin was younger, less stressed, even if only a little. You could hear the feminine robotic voice in the distance - outside of the coffee lounge. — Alerting all employees to another announcement. It was something small about Helios that you hadn’t really ever thought about, but the familiarity brought a small internal smile to you.

“...Parts of it, I’m glad for...but other parts... mostly the parts about _you_... I’ll miss.” You paused for a moment, watching the ripples in your coffee as you twirled the contents around with your tiny stirrer. “It didn’t feel right to just pretend none of it had happened.” You moved your eyes back to Rhys’s. “I know it was a different time, and you have no memory of it — but, you worked so hard to rebuild Atlas. It _should_ belong to you. Because, I know you have it in you to do it again... It’ll just be easier this time. You won’t be starting from nothing.”

Rhys responded with a chuckle - his lips curving into a smile. “It’s just...I’ve been working for something like this...for years! I set up an Eridium mining deal for Henderson, and I’ve been waiting and waiting to get something substantial back from it... — But now... I’ll finally get to rub my expensive boots in Vasquez’s oily face! Gah! I can’t wait to tell Vaughn!”

“_Well_....I’d hold off on that until it actually happens.” You chuckled back. “I’m glad you’re excited though.”

“Just have to get that key first?” Rhys asked, calming down a bit and finishing off his coffee.

You nodded with a quiet sigh. “Already in the works. Sent the coordinates to the dig team this morning. Should be found within a day.”

That wasn’t what was worrying you though.

You knew the dig team would find the key, easily.

It was the matter of if it still held any charge or not.

It wasn’t uncommon for Vault keys to keep some of their charge for some time, after only being used once.

With enough Eridium, the key could be back up to full charge quickly. However, that would only be if it wasn’t drained.

A completely drained key needed a jump-start, of sorts. _That_, could only be done by a siren now days.

You grimaced at the memory of charging the key. The pain you’d felt, as it sucked you dry of your power source.

If you had known how to control the outflow, it would’ve been different. You could’ve given it the little bit that it needed, and kept the rest for yourself.

You wouldn’t have collapsed. You wouldn’t have been nearly useless in the fight against the Vault’s guardian. -And you may not have ended up so close to death in Jack’s arms.

But, none of that mattered now. You were no longer a Siren — and _that_ had been the main goal, after all.

-

You stared down at the familiar stone sphere. Menacing, and yet unassuming.

About an hour had gone by, since a nervous man in a lab coat had brought it in- inside of a cubed black case - and placed it atop your desk.

You’d left it in there. Hidden away - as you continued to work on the acquisitions needed for this new plan. Your eyes, tugged by curiosity, kept making their way back over to the locked case.

Jack had no idea it had arrived yet. He’d spent most of the last three days inside of your apartment. If he couldn’t walk around Helios like _he_ wanted to - then he’d just hide out where there were snacks and entertainment.

With a slightly annoyed sigh, you had reached over, and pulled it closer to you. For a pause - your index finger hovered over the keypad.

The rough, porous surface — cracked and carved — felt warm beneath your fingertips.

A dim purple swam through the etched lines of the vault symbol. Fading here and there, as it brightened a little further along the design.

It wasn’t dormant, drained, or even uncharged. Unaffected, by the change of year. Like it had its own little dimension of time, all to itself.

It didn’t pull you in, and dig itself into your mind, like it had before. It was alluring, sure, but no more than any alien relic was.

It had taken the team longer to find it than you had expected. Not by much, a couple days. Still, it had given you time to think and begin getting everything ready.

Yet now, here you sat, achieving no gain on the plans, and rolling the stone key around in your hands. Staring off at nothing, while your thoughts intertwined themselves with memories.

After several minutes of zoning out, you closed your eyes, cutting them off.

Recollections of everything that had happened in your life, since you’d begun working for Jack, were sometimes just too much. You’d find yourself becoming lost down winding trails of reminiscences - some, painful flashbacks, catching at you and pulling you down into the muck.

It was easy to accidentally slip into the gloomier memories that seemed to lie hand-in-hand with the brighter ones.

Sometimes, you wished you _could_ just forget it all and start over.

-

The next morning came, and had you in your office, working on the finishing touches of the day’s plans.

You needed to make sure everything was running smoothly.

Rhys’s eyes studied over every bit of the key. His ECHOeye, bright blue and lit up, as he scanned the sphere.

“This a vault key?” He asked, his gaze still glued to it.

“Mhm..” you answered, glancing over to him for a brief moment. You’d been arranging transport, for the three of you, and the initial digistructor for the Constructors. Luckily that, would fit in a backpack. It just needed a mount.

As far as anyone knew, this was just another mining operation. The location _was_ in an old mine after all.

Rhys let out a slow breath - replacing the sphere to its foam-lined case. “Today’s the day, huh?” He asked, taking a seat in front of you.

You looked away from your computer, and over to him.

He looked worried. His brow knitted, his forehead creased.

“You don’t have to come, you know?” You said, tilting your head to the side. “If you don’t want to.”

“I do want to.” He replied, leaning foreword. “I’ve never been so excited before! I just— I’m just also extremely anxious. But, I took some nausea medicine already, and I didn’t get a burrito at lunch today!” He grinned, with a cocked brow and a finger gun point.

You chuckled, rolling your eyes back to your computer screen.

“Well, if that’s all it takes...”

At the same moment, your office door slid open - revealing a disguised Jack. His hand immediately coming up to remove a guard helmet from his head.

His eyes fell on Rhys as he sauntered past him.

“Oh, look who beat me to the party.” Jack commented snidely.

He walked around the desk, next to your chair, and leaned down - placing a kiss to your temple.

“I was just— um...scanning the key-“ Rhys defended himself, clearing his throat before speaking up more. “I did send you a message...over an hour ago...”

“Yeah, yeah. I figured it wasn’t too important. Finished up my show before I even read it. Ya know, it’s gonna suck in a few years when it comes out again and I already know how it ends.” Jack sighed, shoving a hand full of pretzel twists into his mouth. “Prtzls?” Jack mumbled with a full mouth, pointing the bag to you.

You shook your head, smirking, and continued on your work. “Gotta keep up those priorities, huh?”

“Hey, this is my week off, babe! This time tomorrow, I’ll be up on top again!” He wiggled the bag over to Rhys next.

“Oh. Um, thank you!” Rhys responded leaning forward and taking a couple from the bag.

“Here. You can have ‘em all. I hate pretzels.” Jack tossed the nearly empty bag to Rhys.

As Rhys fumblingly caught it. His features grew puzzled. “Er...then why did you eat the whole bag...?” He asked, peering in, and seeing only a handful or two more at the bottom.

“I dunno’.” Jack responded with a shrug. “Bored.”

You bounced a brow to Rhys, giving him a knowing smirk.

Rhys still looked confused, looking back down at the bag - but stuck a hand in and continued munching.

-

Within the hour, transportation was ready. Extra Constructors were on standby in the Moonshot bay - just in case there were any problems with the digistructor’s connection.

The three of you stood nearby the ship that would take you to the abandoned mine.

Emily stood next to you, reading off a list of legalities in case you happened to die on your second trip down to Pandora in such short succession.

You hadn’t had it in you to tell her the real plan. She believed that you were re-opening the mine from Jack’s time - and that the bot requisitions were in case it was infested. That part, at least, wasn’t entirely untrue.

She stepped back, giving a small finger wave, as the shuttle door closed behind you.

Rhys and Jack had already made themselves comfortable, buckling in for when the shuttle would hit Pandora’s atmosphere.

You took a seat between them, and signaled the pilot from your ECHO.

Avoiding the Travel Hub had been a key decision. You didn’t need a bunch of on-lookers, wondering why you were headed down to Pandora. Besides that, the less people knew where you were, the less chance of “friendly competition” for your place in the company happening.

After all that had happened, dying from some asshole’s assassination hit, would honestly fit rather well with how your life had twisted and turned over the years. Still, for obvious reasons, you wanted to avoid taking that chance.

-

You holstered your SMG on your back, and slid your pistol into your hip sling - fastening the straps through your belt-loops. Glancing over, you noticed Rhys watching, and mimicking. Jack had given him a small pistol. One that was probably only good for easy disclosing in a tight pinch, still it made Rhys feel more included.

Jack had already made his way over to the entrance of the cave. As of this point in time, it’s entrance hadn’t been sealed up by felled boulders.

Once inside, the way was lit up by your individual flashlights. Each beam, moving around as all three of you continued walking, and peering around. Your eyes still caught on the glowing purple swirls of Eridium, as it dimly moved through the stone walls.

A ways in, an eerie growling stopped the three of you in your tracks. The growl echoed off of the cool, rocky cave walls - throwing off where the sound was coming from.

With your backs facing each other’s, you each shined your light around - looking for the creature.

Before you could pin-point it, a massive Skag leapt from its hiding spot - pouncing on, and pining Jack to the ground. His gun fell from his hand, just out of reach from his fingertips. You immediately drew your pistol, aiming it at the skag’s armored back. You knew it would hardly dent the animals hide - you just needed to step closer and get to its face—

“Don’t...move...” Jack whispered, looking up to the sniffing skag. You froze - waiting. Heart pounding.

The creature rumbled with another growl as it tilted it’s head up and called out to its pack. Saliva dripping from it’s odd jaws.

Instantly, several more skag-pups appeared from the darkness, surrounding you and Rhys - and blocking you in against the wall.

Jack noticed - he began stretching his hand out, against the rocky ground, as far as he could.

“Get. The. Fuck. Off of me!” He growled, and grunted, wiggling his fingers, reaching for his gun.

Your heart beat itself against your chest, pounding through your head and ears.

You could see the whites of Rhys’s eyes as he trembled next to you.

Slowly, you re-holstered your pistol and bent you arm behind your back, reaching for your SMG. You knew the second the beasts saw your weapon aim - they’d spring for you both. For now, they were just waiting for their mothers call - the “okay” to attack.

“Rhys—” You whispered - not taking your eyes off the enclosing skags. “Your gun. Get ready—“

The beast that had pinned Jack, opened its toothed mouth at him, vibrating the flaps of its cheeks with another call. Saliva splattered across Jack’s face - earning an absolutely disgusted sound from the man.

“Oh— For fucks— that’s it-“ Jack growled, reaching further, and finally grabbing his gun.

You opened fire, as soon as you saw his fingers wrap around its grip. Rhys began pulling his trigger, his real eye squeezed closed, as he frantically targeted with the cybernetic one.

Jack’s shotgun slid into the mouth of the beast right as it leaned in to clamp down on his head.

“Fucking Pandora...” he cursed, as he pulled the trigger.

The Skag’s head exploded, raining a shower of blood and brains down onto Jack.

With one last kick back, and a killing shot - the last of the pups lied dead. The whimpers and squeals, still echoed through your ears - weighing heavy on your heart. Still, you had had to kill them. That, or be skag snacks.

Jack stood back to his feet with a groan - wiping his mouth and spitting out skag blood in disgust. He turned back to you and Rhys, swearing under his breath, as he flicked pieces of skag off of himself. His mask, spattered red...along with his clothes.

“Great. This is friggin’ great. God- I hate this planet.” He huffed, kicking the dead skag out of his way, and continuing on. “If anything’s left - they sure as shit heard all that. Let’s go, kiddos.” He called from over his shoulder, throwing his shotgun over it.

You and Rhys exchanged a small smile, trying not to giggle out loud at Jack’s misfortune.

-

The massive open area at the end of the cave, appeared much as it had the first time you’d laid eyes on it.

The stalactites hung from the ceiling — various bug nests, nestled amongst them.

Taking out the Varkids had gone about as well as it could. With that meaning, none of you died, however you were now _all_ covered in bug juices.

The nausea medicine that Rhys had taken apparently wore off, as he lost all of the pretzels he had eaten before leaving Helios.

“Uh huh. See? Pretzels’ll do that to ya.” Jack quipped, chuckling at Rhys, as he set up the digistructor for the Constructor bot.

“I think it was more the exploding bug pods... huurrrgghh—“

You heard the sounds of retching, as Rhys vomited once again.

“Yeah...this is grossing me out, Cupcake. If you could, ya know, not...” Jack remarked to a glaring Rhys. “What?? I basically ate Skag brains and you don’t see me puking everywhere.”

You decided to ignore the two as they began arguing back and forth over who should _really_be the one vomiting.

Instead, you walked to the center of the area and knelt down with the vault key’s case.

You typed in the code and lifted the top lid — letting it hang open as you pulled the key from the foam support.

You let it sit in your lap, as you turned to the side and slid over another case you’d brought over a bit before.

Inside, lied a solid glass tube, filled with pure - unrefined eridium crystals.

Back on Helios, you’d had R&D run a quick, controlled test on the key. To see if it would react to a small amount of the crystals being placed on it.

It _did_.

Instantly, the crystals had begun absorbing into the key’s stony surface - causing the dim purple to become more saturated - brighter.

Now all you had to do, was wait until everything was ready, and pour the crystals onto the key.

“Whatcha’ doin’, Pumpkin?” Jack asked as he stepped up behind you.

“What we came here to do - charge the key - open the vault...?” You responded, looking up at him.

“Heh riiiiight...um — Not with you in here, we’re not. Come on, let’s go-“ he demanded, hooking your arm and pulling you up.

He whistled, calling over two loaders that had just been digistructed. His eyes moved back to yours, as he held his hands out, waiting for you to place the key and eridium tube in them.

With a quiet huff through your nose, you did.

The key, and tube were then handed off to the two two bots.

While Jack explained what they would be doing, Rhys sent a digital command to them from his palm-screen. You stood by, watching, and holding on to the drone camera that would allow the three of you to see everything - without having to be in the room.

Once everything was set and ready, and the three of you were safely out of the large open area - Rhys synced with the drone, and projected the view from his palm.

You watched, in silence, as one loader held the key out, while the other opened the canister - pouring its contents over the sphere.

The purple, veining light throughout the vault symbol grew brighter, and brighter - finally launching itself from the loader’s grip, and into the air.

Three constructors now sat quietly, waiting for their signal, to begin building an army of loaders.

A beam of purple light shot from the inner key as it broke apart, and floated inside of the outer shell.

Just as you’d watched before - the beam began forming the stone archway. The immense purple, and swirling glow began forming inside - building a gateway to the other side.

The three of you waited - just watching - listening for the rumbling sounds of the Vault’s guardian from just around the corner.

You and Jack knew what was coming. The beast that would crawl out of that gateway.

You glanced over to him. His brow was pulled together - his eyes intense as they watched the live feed.

You moved your view back to watch the arch.

It now stood, fully constructed. Glowing, bright purple, in all of its Eridian glory.

Yet...nothing was coming out.

Jack had noticed too. You two shared a look of question.

“Where is it...?” You asked, breaking the quietness.

“That’s what I’m wondering.” He responded, standing.

“What are you doing??” You asked, as Jack began to head around the corner, and into the open area.

With no response as he continued, you clamored to your feet to catch him.

“Jack—“ you stopped once your eyes fell on the glowing arch.

There it stood, beautiful and terrifying. Towering over everything, and nearly brushing the top of the cave.

The view that had drove so many mad with the power it could hold inside.

Your vision had been so hazy the last time you’d been able to stand this close - now, you could see it clearly. Feel it’s power radiating off it it.

Jack stood a ways in front of you, his hands perched on his hips. You heard Rhys shuffle in behind you, and stop as he gazed upon the gateway as well.

“Where the hell are you, you big bastard?” Jack asked, strolling over to the arch.

You quickly followed after him, catching the fabric of his sleeve just as he stepped into the purple swirling gateway.

Immediately, you were pulled in along with him.

You felt a strange tingling all over you, and an immense warmth - before falling into a new room. Cool, and bathed in violet light.

You hissed, feeling your knees hit the stone floor - now noticing you’d somehow tripped as you’d been pulled inside.

You looked up to see Jack standing right in front of you - unmoving. You leaned to the side - your eyes bulging at what they fell upon.

There, against the far wall of the rounded, dome-like room - lied the lifeless body of the beast.

You swallowed, and took in a quick breath as you instantly felt like you were going to pass out.

You shakily reached out, and grabbed on to Jack’s pant leg. “Is it—“

He quickly looked down, now seeming to just notice your presence. He knelt down, pulling you up to stand.

“It’s dead...” he uttered, looking back to the beast. “It didn’t travel back...” his head turned, as he let go of you, and headed towards the stone alter in the middle of the room.

You followed along, hesitantly, as you watched the beast. It wasn’t breathing. Blood still clung to its scales. It’s wounds unhealed.

Jack plucked the timepiece from the alter, holding it up for you to see. “Neither did this...”

You noticed the crack he had told you about, and the purple liquid - slowly seeping from it - pooling inside of the carved out intention.

“They didn’t actually kill it the first time...” you realized, taking the timepiece from his hand. “How in the world did they manage to get past it, and still get the timepiece..?”

Jack shook his head in reply. “Knocked it off, I guess. Looks like this is the last time jump for it though,” he ran his finger along the crack of the inner hourglass. “It’s nearly empty. We gotta do this...like now.”

“Rhys—“ you exclaimed, handing over the timepiece and running back to the gateway. You stepped through, feeling that same warm, tingling feeling.

Rhys stood, holding onto one of the constructor bot’s legs - staring wide-eyed at the archway.

“Oh my god! I thought— I thought you died and I— I...” he stammered, running up to you and wrapping his arms around you. “Where’s the uh...the- the thing...that guards the thing?”

“It’s dead. It didn’t go back in time with us... The vault doesn’t seem to travel too..”

Rhys looked just as confused as you felt.

“Come on, we have to go before it’s too late.” You added on, tugging him through the purple swirls.

“Eugh— what the-“ he jumped as he passed through.

His words halted as his eyes took in their surroundings. The room, the alter, the dead beast...

He stuttered in amazement, as he looked around - walking up to the alter with you and standing on your other side — opposite of Jack.

Jack met your eyes, and gave a soft smile. You took his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

You glanced over to Rhys, and took his hand as well.

“Alright. When we get back, we’ll all meet in my office - first thing. Figure out the next step then.” He glanced over, past you “So. Last chance to stay here, Rhysie. You ready?” Jack asked, teasing him.

Rhys pulled in a deep breath and nodded. “Ready.”

“Eh, well I tried.” Jack retorted, placing the timepiece into the etched out groove of the alter. He placed his hand against the stone, motioning for Rhys to do the same.

Within seconds - the entire room began to shake, and grow brighter. The light was intense - brighter than you could handle. You squeezed your eyes closed - holding firmly onto both men’s hands.

Before you knew it - everything went dark, and silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter took a few extra days to post >_< sorry!   
& I personally think it needs more refinement, but I wanted to get it posted and get started on the next part of the story! ^_^
> 
> Also, I wanted to say thank you, to everyone who’s been commenting and sending loves!   
You’re all great, and I love getting notified that I have a new comment to read! 💛
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading! 🐰💛


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve noticed that after I post a new chapter - it sometimes squishes some words together. When I see them, I change them.. but I know I miss some.  
So..I’m sorry it does that.  
Not sure if it’s because I use my phone to post, or what. But anyway, I guess just ignore it. Sorry >_<  
Also - sorry for any typos. The words blend together after re-reading them 40 times ^_^

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The startling sound of your alarm finally broke through to your ears - piercing through the calm silence of sleep.

You slapped your hand around aimlessly trying to shut it off.

Finally, you managed to bump against the lit-up holo screen’s projector and mash the off button.

Of course, not without knocking off you ECHO device, and what sounded like a water bottle, that then clattered to floor.

You let out a slow exhale - sighing at how well the morning already seemed to be going. You’d always hated being jolted awake.

Before you even decided to open your eyes to see what all had fallen to the floor - you could feel your head swimming. A dull ache, throbbed throughout the entirety of your skull - pounding at your temples, and hammering behind your eyes.

You peeled them open and glanced over to the time. With a couple blinks, you focused in on the glowing numbers.

A few more blinks - just to be sure.

Your brow creased - scrunching your face into a puzzled expression.

You’d somehow managed to sleep through your alarm — for _over_ ten minutes.

Your brow stayed knitted, as you hoisted yourself up to a sitting position.

You were usually a much lighter sleeper.

As you stood, you pressed your palms to your temples, relieving some of the pounding waves.

Headache or not - you still had work today.

You headed for the bathroom, and grabbed your toothbrush. Looking into the mirror - you could see how tired you felt, reflected in your features.

You could only foggily recall the previous night. Something about having a few drinks with Emily, and a group of friends at a bar, but not much else.

Working with just the low lights from your bedroom lamp - you took it easy on your headache. Each movement sent painful blows through your head. Reminding you not to sway around so much.

You heard a familiar chime from your ECHO, and shuffled back to your bed to check it.

A message from Emily - saying she was headed your way.

You finished up, and headed to the kitchen.

Maybe a nice cup of coffee would help.

Emily arrived, letting herself in to the small apartment, and smiling her usual chipper, morning smile.

“Whoa. You like you had a rough night. Stay late with a _certain someone_?” She grinned, before noticing your mild glare. “_Okay_. _Okay_. You feeling alright, though?” She paused, setting her stuff down and looking over to you.

You shook your head, lightly. Feeling it pulse and swim once more.

“How much did we drink last night?” You asked, chuckling as you slid your cup under the small machine.

“Well. _You_ drank over half a bottle of Wine. Mason, and Adam had a few beers. — and _I_, had my fill.” Emily quipped, arching a brow at you. She took a seat at your table and began scrolling through her ECHO.

“So...what? One glass?” You shot back, with a grin.

“Oh, ha..ha.” Emily’s eyes rolled, as she returned the sarcasm. “We can’t all drink an entire bottle of wine and feel fine.”

You shrugged, pulling your cup out and giving it a few cooling blows across its brim.

“Well, apparently neither can I. My head is pounding.”

You reached up and opened a cabinet. Inside, you grabbed a bottle of headache pills. You popped one in to your mouth, and drank it down with a full glass of water.

Emily watched, a bit of concern showing on her features. “That’s odd...you never get headaches when we drink just wine.. Think you’re getting sick?”

“Nah. Probably not. I had all my shots this year” You took a seat next to her, and snapped a lid down onto your coffee cup.

“Hm. Maybe just a freak headache then.” She responded distantly - looking down at her ECHO.

“Mm...I don’t know...I just have this odd feeling...” You glanced over to Emily. Her eyes glued to the screen, with a bubbly smile plastered to her lips. “Do I even want to know what you’re looking at?”

“Agh, the new issue of Hyperion Monthly. Handsome Jacks on the cover, and he looks _gorgeous_!” Emily’s eyes twinkled as she grinned down at the small bits of text next to the picture.

You stared back, blankly, and rather unimpressed. “Isn’t he _usually_ on the cover?” Your tone held the usual sense of boredom that attached itself any time Emily began fan-girling over someone.

Emily glanced back to you - cutting her eyes, with a huff. “Yes, but this picture of him is..._ahh_...” her eyes rolled up to the ceiling with a completely swooned smile on her lips. She clutched the ECHO against her chest.

“Eh, let me see.” You bid, moving your hand out to take the device.

Sure enough, Handsome Jack with his cocky grin - holding one of the new, and sleek SMGs - was plastered across the cover. The title of the magazine behind his head, in bright yellow letters.

You looked a bit closer, zooming in on his face with two fingers.

His eyes caught your attention, so bright and luring. The expression on his face read “you know you want me” - a smirk that could only be described as deviously devilish.

How _strange_... You felt your chest tingle - and an odd feeling in the back of your mind. Almost like...you felt some attraction to this man??

You quickly held the device out in your hand - giving it back to Emily - and looking down to your coffee, then taking a small sip.

“Yeah, that’s...um. It is a good picture of him...” you admitted with a tad bit of dismissiveness.

Emily snatched the ECHO back from you. Her eyes wide and held on you. “Um...who are you and what did you do with my best-friend?”

“What...?” You asked, narrowing your eyes at her.

“You despise Handsome Jack...” she replied with skepticism.

“I do not _despise_ him. I’ve just never been interested in him, like _someeeeone_.” You retaliated.

“Well still. You’ve definitely never thought he was good looking...or agreed with me _at all_, about him.” Her eyes had narrowed - studying your face for any signs of her possibly being right.

You looked away with a huff, rolling your eyes. There was no way you had gained some odd attraction to _that_ man seemingly over night. You knew the stories about him. You had even seen and heard some of the results of his sporadic killing sprees.

You didn’t like him - if anything you were adamant on never meeting him. Higher chance to stay alive that way.

Your eyes drew themselves back to the picture on Emily’s ECHO. Again, you felt that strange feeling - tugging at something in your mind.

He _did_ look good. ....Attractive. ....Charming.

Wait — No. No. No. NO.

You shook your head. Chasing away the thoughts and scrunching your nose between the pain of your head and the weird pull _those_eyes of his had on you.

“Err...well, I still don’t think he is. I — It’s just a good picture of him.”

Emily’s eyes narrowed once more, with suspicion.

“Alright!” You pipped, sliding out of your chair. “Well, this was fun. I gotta go to work though.” You grabbed your coffee, and hastily headed out of your apartment. Emily in-tow.

She continued on about Handsome Jack as usual. But seemed to eventually drop your recent agreement on his looks. — Thankfully.

You headed down the hall, and into the elevator bay. Splitting off from Emily on separate floors, and made your way to the Programming Lab.

Mr. Hooper was already in - sitting at his desk. His glasses hung down on the bridge of his nose as he peered through them at his holo-screen. He glanced up, giving a warm smile to you as you took a seat at your usual desk, amongst the others.

You glanced up at the front of the room, eyeing his various memos. One stating that he was still looking to promote someone to be his assistant - and would be deciding soon.

A job you were definitely hoping to land.

Within the hour, you noticed a blip on the bottom of your screen. A private message.

You tapped on it - opening it up.

— _Come to my desk, please. -Hooper._

A thrill ran through you. This was it! Your promotion! He had to have picked you - he’d hinted at it so many times! Besides, you were the hardest worker in this room!

You stood, grinning, and weaved through the desks to the back of the Lab.

Your smile faltered when your eyes fell on the firm creases of Mr. Hooper’s forehead.

He glanced up - seeing you, and sat his pen down. He reached up, and slid his glasses off, giving his eyes a quick rub. After a couple blinks, to refocus on you, he let out a small breath.

“I just received a personal call from Handsome Jack, (Y/n). — He’d like to see you in his office.”

Your eyes widened, and a drop in your stomach felt like a heavy weight had been thrown against you.

That definitely wasn’t what you had been hoping for...or expecting.

“N-now..?” You asked, your voice much shakier than you’d meant for it to be.

He nodded back, his forehead still holding the same concerned lines. “He contacted me directly, (Y/n). I imagine it’s important.”

Your mind raced back to your conversation with Emily this morning.

Did Handsome Jack have this _whole_ station bugged? Did he not like hearing someone say they didn’t like him?? Surely, he heard that pretty often. People are terrified of him! He spaces someone at least once a week! And that’s one of the more humane ways he chooses!

Besides that - it wasn’t like it was the first time he’d been mentioned at your apartment. You couldn’t even count the number of times he’d been the topic of you and Emily’s conversations.

You swallowed a lump, and pulled in a deep breath. “Okay. — Alright. Um —okay!” You gave a quick nod and turned on your toes.

“*Ahem* Oh, and (Y/n)—“ You turned back, and raised your brows, listening for Mr. Hooper to continue. “Go ahead and sign out. — Take your things...” A quiet sigh slipped out with his words, as he replaced his glasses.

You felt your chest plummet there for a moment. Your fingers had begun to shake. You played it off as best as you could with a forced smile and another nod.

You gathered your things with shaky hands, ignoring the curious looks your co-workers shot at you.

Your chest ached as your heart beat against it. Every breath felt immediately shallow - and _now_you were hyper-aware of how much your chest moved with each intake. How each breath sounded as it escaped through your nostrils. Your jaw stayed clinched. Your teeth grinding against each other.

Each step you took, that brought you closer to The Hub, and _that_ dreaded office, made your knees wobble.

Your head still felt fuzzy, but at least it was no longer bashing throughout your skull.

“H-hey!” A voice called out from nearby - drawing your attention.

A tall, lanky man, all legs - stepped out of one the elevators, next to the one you were waiting on. His hand waving as he seemed to be looking right at you.

You glanced behind you, seeing no one else paying the man any attention. He then stopped in front of you with a big, ditsy looking grin.

You studied over his features. His robotic eye, and right arm. His chestnut hair, in perfectly done up swoops. He was cute, sure, but — Who the hell was this guy? And was he acting like he knew you?

“Hey! This is _so_ weird! I woke up and I’m back here again! Vaughn thought I was acting weird, but I mean — this is awesome! It worked!” The man grinned, nearly bouncing in place.

Your brows remained raised as you looked up to him. “Um... I’m sorry. Do I know you?” You asked, lowering one brow, in question.

The man’s features instantly turned to confusion. Then he smiled again, rolling his eyes. “You’re joking, right?”

You remained blank - moving your eyes to the side. “_This is awkward..._” you thought to yourself.

“Rhys...?” The man patted his chest, informing you of his name. “You don’t... you don’t remember me?” His brow had knitted, a disheartened look taking the place of his sunny disposition.

Again you glanced around, shaking your head, no. “Maybe you have the wrong person?” You asked, trying to be helpful.

His expression changed a bit, and he forced a small smile. “Yeah... That has to be it... Um, sorry about that..” He quickly waved an awkward wave and headed away, down the hall you’d come from.

You stood for a moment, puzzled by what had just happened.

People had mistaken you before, with someone they had met in a dark club or something...but that interaction felt odd.

The strangest thing was, that he _did_ seem familiar - but you figured you’d just seen him in the Tech Department. His badge _did_ say he was in Data Mining.

You decided to put the ordeal behind you, and just wait for the next elevator to come — since you’d just missed the one you were going to take.

You really hoped that “He wants you in his office — now” wasn’t literal, and that you weren’t going to get spaced or shot for being held up by some random guy in the hallway.

You passed through the business of The Hub, avoiding several loaders, throwing offline Cl4P-TP units into dumpsters.

You couldn’t help but wonder why all of the little robots suddenly stopped working.

You knew their programming, even helped update it from time-to-time — they weren’t _that_fragile.

Come to think of it, you hadn’t seen any wheeling around the station at all today - and there where usually so many.

-

You watched your finger tremble as you held it up to press the button of the glass elevator. The very elevator that led directly up to the CEO, himself.

What would be waiting for you, once those doors re-opened?

You’d never seen Handsome Jack’s office before, but you’d heard stories. That it was big, gaudy, and possibly had a trapdoor leading to ultimate death.

You _really_ hoped you’d never see that last part.

Within seconds of the elevator doors closing — they re-opened to a decent sized lobby.

A long hallway lay directly across the way, and a tall Secretary desk/counter sat your right - in front of a fairly nice sized window. To the left — a small seating area and wall-fountain, with little plants in each corner.

You let a slow breath of relief — no murderous CEO just yet.

You sighed internally - if it were Emily having to come up here - she’d be ecstatic. Finally getting to meet her idol face to face.

But no. It was you. And you had no clue as to why he wanted to see _you_, of all people.

You stepped into the room, to see a CL4P-TP unit taping away at a computer designed to be used, solely, by the little robots. This one was still active - odd. It was the only one you’d seen today that wasn’t getting trashed.

You cleared your throat, drawing it’s attention.

It’s boxy, little frame swiveled around in its chair - its antenna springing up.

“Oh! You must be Miss (y/n), right? Handsome Jack has been waiting for you all morning! Go on in! It’s just down that hallway!” The cheerful robot’s little pincher of a hand pointed behind you - to the hallway you’d seen as you entered.

Honestly, you could’ve guessed where it lead, but maybe you were still trying to convince yourself that you weren’t about to walk to your, _almost certain_, death.

Your brow rose at the mention of Handsome Jack waiting “all morning” to see you. Dread quickly set in, as you turned away from the desk and stepped into the hallway.

Each step you took echoed through your ears. The doors at the end of the foreboding hallway, loomed. Large, and lit up.

Your heart felt as if it were attempting to burst from your chest cavity, to free itself of this awful anxiousness. You couldn’t blame it.

You came to a stop in front of the doors.

The little robot had said to “go on in.”

You sucked in a deep breath, and let it slowly blow back out through your quivering lips.

With a hand placed against one of the door’s handles, you hesitantly pushed inside.

Just your head at first, slowly followed by the rest of you.

You could hear a familiar voice from further inside, talking to someone on a call. The same charismatic voice you had heard on vids, and _many_ company wide announcements.

One quietly placed step, after the other - you inched closer to the platform that held the CEO’s large desk.

You noticed his bold yellow chair facing the massive windows on the far wall. A wonderful view of Elpis beyond them.

You wanted to pause, and look out to it. To really appreciate the beauty the cracked moon held. However, you couldn’t bring yourself to pull your eyes from the back of that chair. You knew that at any moment, it would swivel around to reveal the most powerful man you’d ever known about. -And with that power, the daunting presence that held around him.

You paused at the last step up, just behind two chairs that sat before the desk. You heard the man laugh at something the person on the other end must have said.

Surprisingly, his laugh was almost calming in a way. A genuine laugh, that didn’t seem to hold any hidden darkness to it. Then again, from the stories you had heard - you weren’t sure if you should be more afraid of hearing him laugh...or not.

“Yeah, I got it right here— one sec. Just lemme’—“ the chair then swiveled around, giving away your presence that you had hoped to keep unknown...for just awhile longer. The man’s eyes fell on you, a broad grin taking place on his lips. “Actually, someone just walked in. I’m gonna have to get back to ya’ later.” Without waiting for a reply, he closed the call and tossed his ECHO onto his desk.

“Well, there ya are, Pumpkin! I kinda thought you’d come in sooner, but I get it. Gotta keep up appearances with your old boss, huh?”

Handsome Jack kept his grin - leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head.

“Rhys just left, actually. Kid was in here first thing this morning. ‘Shoulda seen his face when walked in. It was like a wet dream for him — hahaha!”

He paused eyeing over your face, as if waiting on you to chuckle along with his joke - or say something...anything.

Instead, you stood rigidly still - unable to get your brain to function properly. You had absolutely no idea what he was talking about - but you weren’t about to start off asking questions that could just annoy him.

You could feel your knees, still jittering. Your heart and stomach fluttering.

His eyes narrowed a bit, cocking his head to the side a hair. “What? Why are looking at me like that— you look....nervous?” He asked, arching a brow - before quickly leaning forward - causing you to slightly jump. “Did something happen?? Did Rhys do something? You passed him on the way here, didn’t you?”

You shook your head, quickly. Your lips parted as you found your breath again. “M-Mr. Hooper said that you wanted to see me?”

Jack paused, studying over you with narrowed eyes. “_Yeah_....” he drew out, falling back into his chair. A moment passed as he eyed you skeptically. You could feel your stomach turning to knots. Your chest slowly building its own internal fire, letting all of its heat rise up to your cheeks.

“Do you— Do you know who I am?” He asked, his voice dropping in tone.

“Everyone knows who you are, Sir...” you answered, trying to keep your voice calm.

“Well yeah, _duh_.” He retorted, rolling his eyes. “But, to you. Who am I?”

“H-Handsome Jack? — My..._boss_? Is- is this a test..?” You asked - evident worry showing throughout your features. You knew your cheeks had to either be blushing bright, or completely losing their color. Whichever it was, it was doing you no favors.

“So — you don’t.._know_ me... hm.” He mumbled, quietly. Almost seeming like he was confused by that.

You felt a little bit confused, yourself. Was his ego really so big, that he expected everyone to “_know_” him? Was that even it? Did he mistake you for someone else too?? -Or were you completely misunderstanding this?

Take that back - you were VERY much confused.

Handsome Jack’s head cocked to an angle, as his eyes dropped to his desk. They stayed there for several moments. Whatever thoughts were going through his head, didn’t seem good, as his lips drew down into a straight line.

You watched, from your frozen stance.

His thumbs tapped at his desk top. His hands looked strong. Lightly calloused around the knuckles, as if he spent a good bit of time punching things. His nails looked regularly attended to. Clean, and trimmed. Although with money like his, why wouldn’t you get regular manicures?

His clothes were well fitted, and unwrinkled. Yet seemed to be much more casual than usual business heads would dare to wear. You had always heard of his laid-back nature when it came to himself, but you hadn’t expected it to be a t-shirt and jeans.

His mask was interesting to see so closely. Even at this distance apart, you could see how smoothly it moved along with his own skin. Each twitch of his brow, to the movement of his lips.

His eyes were cast downward, and thankfully not piercing into you anymore. You’d hardly been able to keep your knees from failing the moment you’d seen them.

Something about them conjured a sense of desire deep inside of you. You wanted to peer into them - to see them up close, right in front of yours. Just so that you could put them to memory and lock it away.

Why did you feel the need to remember them so badly?

“Alright...well this shit wasn’t supposed to happen.” he growled to himself, drawing your immediate attention away from studying his features. “For now, -guess we’ll do it this way.”

He then stood, splaying his arms out. “You’re hired. Congratulations, Sweetheart!”

Your eyes bulged - brow raising.

“Hired? I- I already work here. Alex Hooper is my boss—“ you began, stuttering with confusion.

Handsome Jack let out laughing chuckle, “Well actually, Pumpkin. I’m _his_ boss. Which means, I’m _your_ boss. Ya know, since I own this entire corporation, eh?”

You nodded, staying quiet. ‘Best not to poke at the beast’ - as they say.

“So, don’t worry — I’ll let Ole’ Hooper know that you’ve been promoted. M’kay?” He asked, grinning once again.

“P-promoted to what? Sir.” You asked, still completely confused by what was happening.

“My assistant, babydoll! —Or secretary. Ya know, whatever you wanna call it. Basically do the same damn things anyway.” He shrugged, plopping back down in his chair, and running his eyes over you.

“I— I don’t understand where this is coming from. I-I mean.. Surely, there’s someone better equipped— Y-you already have a CL4PTrap unit out th-“

“Yeah, and I’m gonna kill that thing as soon as I can.” He remarked, bluntly. “Already tossed most of ‘em. Annoying ass things.” He added on, rolling his eyes. “—and I don’t want anyone else. I want you.”

His eyes locked onto yours, bringing a swell of confusing feelings through your chest. Fear, anxiety, _desire_ \- you wanted to run, but your feet remained planted, firmly. Whether that be from the fear or the odd desire to stay — you weren’t sure.

“Why me...? I’m just a—“ you tried to begin.

“A programmer. Yeah, I know. But you’re good at it. So. You’ll work for me now, and sit out there in that little desk — then, I can see your pretty face everyday. M’kay, Pumpkin?”

It didn’t seem like a question. More like an order. Still, he didn’t seem nearly as bad as you’d expected him to be. Then again, you imagined he could play nice when he wanted to.

Working for the CEO _would_ have its perks. Plus, you could possibly work your way into his good graces, just like you had with Mr. Hooper. Then he wouldn’t have any reason to randomly space you. Hopefully...

“_Anyway_...since I’m assuming that you’re cool with this, because I mean, come on, it’s me we’re taking about. Who wouldn’t want to work with this handsome face everyday - am I right?” He waited, grinning at you. You slowly nodded back, forcing a small smile through your consistently rising nerves.

“Good!” He praised in a higher pitch. “Rhys’ll be back in here soon—“

“Rhys?” You asked, accidentally cutting in. Why did that name keep sounding so familiar?

Jack stopped, and looked back to you. An expression of just realizing something appeared on his face.

“_Ohhoho_....that’s right. You don’t know him _now_, do ya?” Jack grinned. His honeyed voice dropped to something dark, and cunning. “Well, he’s my new....uhm...partner in training...kinda. He’ll be in here pretty often. You can just ignore him.” Jack shrugged, making himself more comfortable.

Behind you, you heard the office doors open. You kept your eyes forward, looking down to your hands. It probly wasn’t good to seem nosy right off the bat.

Jack looked up, seeing who had entered, “And there he is...”

You heard footsteps approaching, and climbing the steps behind you.

You glanced to the side as the person stepped up next to you.

Your eyes widened. That guy from the hallway!

“Hey!” He shyly smiled down to you. “Sorry again, about earlier...” His eyes shifted over to Jack - an odd look, shared between them.

You noticed a small, very subtle nod from Jack.

“Hey, Pumpkin - Why don’t you go get whatever things you think you’ll need for your new desk...” he leaned to the side and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He took out a small card of sorts - and handed it to you. “Ya know, a new computer, desk caddy, pencil toppers - Umm...whatever you want, m’kay? Don’t worry about price, get somethin’ you like.”

You looked down from his smirking lips to the card you’d just been handed.

You eyes bulged as you saw exactly what it was.

Handsome Jack’s personal credit card.

The gold letters of his name glinted in the light, against the black and gold honeycomb background.

Your head began to spin, just imagining the amount of zeros the account this card was attached to had in its balance.

You glanced back to him - mouth hung open.

“I hardly ever use it - but you’ll have to show it to use my account. If there’s any problems, like they think you stole it or something - just tell him to call me. ‘Kay?” He nodded, grinning at you.

You nodded, cradling the valuable little rectangle in your hands. “Yes sir... Oh, um...thank you..”

Without another word, you slowly turned and headed out of his office.

You could tell when you were being nonchalantly shooed away.

Now though - you needed to talk to Emily.

-

*3rd Person POV*

Rhys watched as (Y/n) walked towards the office doors. Her head down, still wide-eying the card in her hands.

He turned back to Jack, raising a brow.

“You just gave her access to _all_ of your money?”

Jack shrugged, shaking his head. “Eh, not _all_ of it. I’m not stupid - I don’t keep it all in one account.” He chuckled. “-Just like a few million or so. Not much.”

Rhys’s brow shot up - his eyes giving a slow blink. “Um...”

“Yeah okay, look - that’s not important though. Notice anything _odd_ about her? Ya know, nothin’ too big or anything...except that she doesn’t friggin’ remember anything!?” Jack asked, his lips pulled into a straight line - tossing his hand in the air.

Rhys nodded, taking a seat. “Yeah, I um... I noticed. I take it, she doesn’t remember _you_either then?”

Jack shook his head, his eyes narrowing. “Oh, she knows who I am, alright. But, she’s never met me - or so she thinks.” Jack paused, moving his eyes to meet Rhys’s. “Pretty sure she was afraid of me.”

“You are pretty intimidating...” Rhys responded.

Jack couldn’t help but smirk at the comment, but quickly fell back to being irritated. “-But _she’s_ not supposed to be intimidated. She was supposed to remember. It should’ve worked. God damnit!” Jack’s fist slammed down on to the top of his desk - knocking over a bottle and picture frame. Rhys’s body jolted - startled and now feeling his chest pound, he began sucking in a deep breath - trying to get his heart to calm back down.

“What the hell happened? We were all in the Vault. We all touched the alter. We all-“

“She didn’t touch the alter...” Rhys cut in, halting Jack’s sentence.

Jack’s eyes shot back to Rhys’s. His brow pulled together, eyes narrow. “What the hell do you mean - she didn’t touch the alter?”

Rhys quickly swallowed - almost regretting coming back to Jack’s office so soon. “S-she...held onto our hands...”

Jack glanced away, recalling the memory as well as he could.

He knew she had held his hand, but he hadn’t even noticed that she didn’t lay her other hand on the alter as well.

“M-maybe, it’s just some temporary memory loss... Amnesia? I mean, she was still in there with us, and she was touching us...and we were touching the alter...” Rhys began rambling, trying to think of anything that could possibly calm Jack down.

“So what, _Cupcake_? We just tell her everything, in hopes that she remembers?” Jack snapped at Rhys, not having anything else to take his anger out on.

Rhys shook his head quickly. “No. I don’t think that’s a good idea. They say to not stress people out about remembering when they have amnesia. It could make her forget even more. I had a mild case after my ECHOeye implants. It all came back pretty soon on its own.”

Jack stared back - deadpanned. Rhys could feel himself becoming twitchy under the intense gaze of the older man.

“You want me — to just...._act.._ like nothing’s wrong, and just -_see_\- if her memories come back?” Jack asked, seething behind his eerily calm voice.

Rhys nodded - worry showing itself on his brow. “It may not take lon-“

“And what if it does!? What if she _never_remembers?” Jack barked increasing his volume to a yelling roar - and springing out of his chair. It spun around its base, before hitting the window behind him, with a loud thud. 

Rhys watched as he paced a tight line - his hands angrily placed on his hips.

He didn’t know what to say at this point. Any tiny wrong word could send Jack overboard - and himself out of an airlock.

Rhys pulled in another deep breath. Better to be frank, he figured. “Then there’s nothing we can do about it. If you try and tell her everything, you’re going to freak her out even more than she already is. You could always, I don’t know...let her go on with her life-“

Jack was immediately back at his desk - his palms forcefully planting themselves on its surface with a loud slam. “And why’s that, Rhysie? So you can move in on her? Finally get her all to yourself after she’s forgotten all about me?”

Rhys’s brow puzzled, along with his entire body going rigid as Jack’s immensely terrifying presence fell over him

“What? No!” Rhys found himself sinking further into his chair. “Look, I don’t know what all went on between her and I in that other timeline, but I’m not trying to _move in_ on her. I was just saying-“

Jack held his hand up, pinching all his fingers together, forming a metaphorical mouth - telling Rhys to stop talking.

Rhys did - stopping mid-sentence, and pursing his lips shut - like the little hand-mouth.

“Just know, Kiddo. You try to get in my way — this little peace-thing we have — is over. You’ll be floating in space with a bullet through that expensive hardware you got up there.” Jack motioned to Rhys’s head. His expression firm, and straight.

Rhys quickly nodded. Watching as Jack pulled his chair back over and sat down.

“What _do_ you plan on doing then?” He asked, still eyeing the CEO.

“Gonna win her over - _again_. She’ll be all mine in no time, just wait and see, Cupcake.” Jack smirked. “In the meantime - you and I’ll get started on all this Atlas crap. Promethea’s a shit-show right now, so we’ll have to eventually get that place cleaned up. For now though, we’ll work on seeing how you handle playing up top with the big kids.”

Rhys nodded once more - feeling his chest flutter with nerves and cave in simultaneously.

Nothing about this new life seemed like it was going to be easy - and now, he didn’t even have (Y/n)’s comfort and support.

In fact, he had to make sure that _she_ would be okay through all of this now.

Jack had plans. Big plans. -And she was, unknowingly, part of them.

Rhys just really wanted to make sure she would be alright. From the stories he’d heard, and with his limited experience - Jack was a lot to handle.

-

*Reader POV*

Emily smiled as she handed out, yet another, form to one of the visitors to Helios.

“Just fill that out and bring it back,” she grinned, using her most polite voice.

Her smile flattened as her attention was cast back to you.

“I don’t know what to say, (y/n)...” she frowned. “Maybe he learned that Hooper was planning on promoting you to his assistant, and just decided to chose you - instead of searching for one.”

You shook your head, leaning it against the drawers of Emily’s counter-like desk.

You had planted yourself on the floor next to her, while she continued to work.

The Welcome Center/Immigration department of Helios was usually pretty busy during heavy travel times. With people filling out forms, proving their identity, and getting sent through a second or third background screening process - before being allowed into the main part of the Moonbase.

You’d received a few odd glances from the other “Welcomers” as they came back from their lunch break to see you behind the desk, sitting on the floor.

Honestly, at this moment - you didn’t care what anyone thought.

You’d just been spontaneously hired by the CEO himself. Into a position that you had no idea about. -And for some reason he trusted you enough to walk around with his credit card!

“You think it’s a trap?” You asked, flipping the card around in your fingers. “Maybe it’s fake...”

Emily glanced down, taking the card from you.

She eyed over it. “What do you mean, a trap? And it looks real..”

You shrugged, watching people beyond the other side of the Welcome desk. “I don’t know...like— Maybe he’s trying to see if I’ll actually spend any of his money... Or, maybe there’s no money on it, and he wants a laugh out of watching me not be able to pay...”

Emily’s brow lowered, as she scrunched her nose. “Well, we could always check!”

Your eyes sprang back to her. “Wait. What?”

“I have to charge people for their visiting passes. Plus, I have to have access to all of their information. For background checks. Including, but not limited to - their bank accounts. I mean, I can’t _do_ anything but look...but still! So, I can just run his card and see what’s on it.” She smiled proudly, looking down at you. “These pull directly from the account anyway - so, really, it’s more like an unlocking key to the currency - than being the actual currency itself.”

“You can _do_ all that...?” You asked, suddenly very glad you’d hacked your own information account when you’d first come to Helios. You’d been able to skip over all of these “_Welcoming_” background checks.

She nodded, still grinning.

“Well? Want me to?” She asked, tapping her feet excitedly.

“Will he know?” You asked, arching a brow.

She paused, scrunching her nose in thought. “Um... I’m not sure. He could have some serious security tied to this thing...” She turned the card around in her fingers - looking over it. “It’s not like mine. His has an ID chip in his.”

Climbing to your knees - you leaned an elbow on a lower part of the desk.

“We could get spaced for this...” you noted, biting at your lip.

“Only if he finds out...” Emily added on. “I mean, come on! How many times are we going to get the chance to see how rich Handsome Jack _really_ is?? _Please_, (y/n)?” She stuck out her bottom lip, giving you her best begging face.

“Fine....” you grumbled. “Only because I don’t want look stupid trying to buy crap with no money on it.”

Emily bounced in her seat as she slid the card into a reader next to her computer.

You leaned in, watching the screen over her shoulder.

Within seconds, the complete banking file, attached to the card, appeared on screen.

Both you and Emily’s eyes widened as you looked from the screen to each other.

This was dangerous territory. Very dangerous.

You honestly hadn’t expected it to work.

Just as Emily tapped on the bank accounts’ files - to open them - a locking firewall appeared over the screen. Turning the entire holo-monitor bright red.

“Oh my god....” Emily whispered - her eyes widening and brimming with tears. “We’re going to die, aren’t we?”

Your eyes widened. “Lemme see!”

She abided, scooting over and letting you take control of the computer. Her brow raised, as she waited to see what you were doing.

You immediately went to work on breaking through the firewall.

This wasn’t like the usual ones Hyperion used. This was custom. Much stronger.

Then it dawned on you - Jack was a programmer too. This was his own handiwork.

You cursed to yourself internally as you kept going - trying to break it down, hopefully, before Jack could notice someone was peeping in on his account. Or, trying to.

It took minutes of heart stopping/head pounding concentration - but finally you managed to hack through.

You sat still, catching your breath, and feeling your chest pound - enough you could nearly see it.

You eyed over the screen - now completely unlocked. A part of you felt quite pleased with yourself - the other part, was still very nervous. - Internally screeching at yourself for even attempting any of this.

“How did you do it...?” Emily whispered, moving her eyes between you, the screen, and the large lobby around the Welcome Desk. “Think he noticed?”

You shook your head. “We’d already be being drug down the hallway, if he had.” You moved your eyes back to hers - letting out a shaky breath. “I couldn’t break the firewall.”

Her eyes bulged - mouth dropping open. “But— You just— it’s down, right? Is he going to—“

“I’ve never _not_ been able to break through any firewall before...” You mumbled, a bit annoyed at how well Jack had made that one.

“Then how did you...?” Emily asked, sounding a bit impatient now.

“I didn’t.” You answered. “I hacked the system...and signed in _as_ Handsome Jack...”

Emily’s eyes widened even further. “(Y/n)... That’s— that’s even worse!”

“It’s fine, look—“ You tapped around, bringing up an alerts menu. “Alerts are paused. I used his ID chip from the card.”

Emily let out a breath she’d been holding in. “This isn’t fun anymore. I’m scared...”

You rolled your eyes, unable to quell your grin. Sure, you’d hacked Hyperion many times - but this? This was even better!

You tapped on the accounts file - opening it up.

“Looks like the only one available is the one this card is attached to...” you remarked, eyeing over hundreds of unnamed transactions.

“Two million?! What did he spend two million on?? Just today!” Emily gasped, her jaw on the floor.

You continued on, not really paying attention to any one transaction, as they descended by date.

Finally you came to the end - nearly falling over at the remaining balance you saw at the very bottom.

“He always says he’s rich...” Emily shook her head slowly - in an almost numbed awe. “This doesn’t even come close to rich... He could _buy_rich people...”

“He could buy a lot more than people...” you added on. “Planets...entire systems...”

“You have to say yes.” Emily ordered - turning her chair to completely face you.

Your brow knitted. “What..?” You asked, quickly signing out of the hacked account, and completely wiping the hack from the system.

“First off. It’s Handsome Jack. Do you realize how _lucky_ you are? I would kill to be his assistant!” Emily exclaimed - eyes wide, and brow raised as high as it could be.

You slunk back a bit, narrowing your eyes at her.

“Not you! And...probably not seriously _kill_someone...but, you know what I mean!” She brought her hands to your shoulders, gripping them a bit tightly. “You saw how rich he is! Just think how much money _you’ll_ probably get! That alone should be a huge incentive! Plus, it’s Handsome Jack!”

You deadpanned. “You said that already.”

Emily’s eyes rolled. “(Y/n), this is huge! When are you ever going to get another chance like this? Never! Because, well...he’ll probably have you killed if you turn him down...” Emily shrugged, pulling her lips into a frown.

You let out a chuckling puff through your nose. “Emily, he didn’t _offer_ the job to me. He _told_ me that was my job now. I don’t really have a choice.”

“Oh...” Emily responded, dropping her attack on you. She sunk out of her chair, and joined you on the floor - squishing next to you. “Well then, nevermind... Good.”

“Good?” You asked, arching an unamused brow.

“Well yeah. — Now you’ll get to see how gorgeous and heroic he is. You’ll fall for him, I just know it. And if he’s as flirtatious as the rumors say — _well_....” Emily bounced her brows, smiling smugly, as she nudged you with her elbow. “Who cares about all these other guys.”

You rolled your eyes, ignoring thoughts of the slight chance that she may end up being right.

There was just something about him now - even more so after seeing him in person.

It was strange.

“You’re the one that likes him.” You retorted. “It wouldn’t be fair to you if I ever gave into his flirts.”

Emily scoffed, grinning, as she rolled her eyes. “Oh please. He’s a celebrity crush. I’ve never been under any allusions that I’d ever have him. Besides that, _honestly_, I’m way too afraid to actually meet him. Fantasies are one thing — Reality is another.”

“He actually didn’t seem that scary...” you replied, thinking back on your meeting with him. “I mean, he _was_. -But, it felt like he was being nicer...intentionally. He, um— He called me Pumpkin...” A smile slipped onto your lips, as you felt your cheeks begin to heat up.

Emily’s own grin grew. Her eyes lighting up.

“See! You’re smiling already! This morning you said he was attractive, and now you’re smiling at something he said! He’s already got you!”

“No, he doesn’t!” You argued back. “And I just agreed with you! On _one_ picture!”

Emily rolled her eyes again, her grin still taking up most of her face.

There was no talking this girl down. Once she had something in her head - it was stuck there.

You glanced back down at the card.

It’d been over an hour since you’d left Handsome Jack’s office - you should probably go do what he’d told you to...

“Whatcha doin down there, Pumpkin?”

That voice.

Your eyes bulged. Both you, and Emily looked up. Seeing the very man you’d been talking about.

Emily scrambled to her feet, nearly falling over her own chair. She pulled you up next to her, as she began to stutter. Her eyes the size of golfballs, and entirely locked onto Jack.

“Mr. Hhhh-Handsome J-Jack, Sir... We- we were just- Um—” Emily’s words continued to fail her, as her brain decided to see how far she could get on her own.

Not very far, apparently.

Jack’s eyes finally moved from you, over to her, his brow arching at the bumbling woman.

“Ye-ye-yeah, I know. Just get back to work.”

Emily instantly zipped her mouth - and sat down — looking back to her computer.

You glanced from her, back to Jack. You jumped a little - seeing his eyes already locked on you.

“Let’s go, Pumpkin.” He ordered, snapping his fingers as he walked off.

You quickly rounded the counter, and followed. -Sharing a nervous look with Emily.

Your chest had begun to pound as you worked to keep pace with the taller man.

You kept glancing up to him - watching his expression. It hadn’t changed much. He didn’t look angry. Maybe he _really_ didn’t catch your intrusion of his account.

You let a quiet sigh of relief, seeing that the two of you were headed to the shopping area of The Hub, and _not_ his office elevator.

With how frantic your nerves were - spiraling out of control throughout your entire body - you hadn’t even noticed all of the gawkers. So many eyes following you and your intimidating escort, as he strutted through.

Finally, the silence began eating at you.

You cleared your throat, and quickly worked up enough courage to speak.

“H-how did you know where I was at..?”

Jack’s lips curved into an amused smirk, as he glanced down to you for a moment. Never missing a beat in his steps.

“Think I cant trace a hack, Babydoll?” He asked, nearly chuckling.

Your eyes widened, as your pace slowed to a near stop. Your knees wanted to give out. To just let you fall and hopefully get left behind and forgotten.

Alas, Jack paused, turning back around to face you. His amused smirk, still on his lips.

He arched his brow, holding his hands out questioningly.

“Whatsa’ matter, babe?”

You moved your eyes up from your feet, to meet his.

God. They were pretty. So bright, and piercing. So intimidating...yet, oddly calming.

_What the hell was happening to you_?

You were probably about to be shot...or spaced...or worse...and you, _somehow_, were growing _more_ entranced by this man’s eyes!?

“I...I can explain...” you tried to begin.

People stepped around the two of you, avoiding catching Jack’s attention. Many lingered - waiting for a show of some sort.

Some people up here could act like animals. Any sign of someone getting publicly murdered, was quality entertainment for them!

Jack stepped closer - much closer. One of his sneakers nearly touching the toes of your pointed heels.

You swallowed harshly - looking up into those eyes. This was it. Murder time. You couldn’t really blame him at this point. He’d given you something nice - and you’d hacked into his private account.

Smart move. _Really_ smart move, (y/n).

The smirk on his lips only grew.

You could feel how shallow your breath was becoming. How strong your heart was pounding - beating against your ribs. Your knees weakened with each tremble that wracked through you.

“You really want to discuss this here, Pumpkin?” He asked, arching a brow to accompany his wanton smirk. “Or would you prefer somewhere where we’re...._alone_?”

Your mouth fell open at the obvious tone-change of his voice. That deeper purr that clung perfectly to the way his lips moved while forming the word.

Alone?! Yes, please! Wait— no! Then there would be no witnesses to see you, more than likely - and very painfully, die. Then again did you really want an audience? No, not really. You wanted to retain _some_ dignity.

You nodded. Unable to give any other coherent answer.

He only grinned, turning back toward the direction of his office. With a side-nod, he beckoned you to follow — and you did just that - ignoring the disappointed sounds of people around you.

-

Jack kicked his feet up onto his desk - stretching his arms over his head with a noisy yawn.

You stood in front of his desk - still brimming with anxious nerves.

“Might as well sit down, Sweetheart. You’ll be here for a bit.” Jack spoke up - his eyes closed, completely relaxed.

You nodded - even though he wasn’t looking at you to see it - and took a seat.

You noticed him peel his eyes open, and hold them on you.

You glanced down - focusing on your hands.

“We— I...just wanted to make sure it wasn’t a trick...” you spoke softly.

“_What_, wasn’t a trick?” Jack asked.

“Your card? — Oh, um... Here..” you glanced up just enough to slide his card to about the middle of his desk. “Um... We were just going to check it’s balance, but then.. it opened up more than that...and brought up a firewall—“

“And _you_ couldn’t get passed it?” He asked.

You moved your eyes back to the man. His tone almost sounded surprised.

Your brow knitted. “No...I couldn’t.. You designed it _extremely_ well...”

“Well _duh_. ‘Course I did. I’m actually good at shit - unlike most of the asshats that work for me. — But, I figured you’d be able to — since you’ve gotten through Hyperion’s systems undetected, plenty of times. I mean, I designed most of those too.”

Your eyes narrowed for a brief moment, full confusion taking over, before quickly realizing what he was talking about.

“You know about that??” You asked, eyes wide and heart pounding.

Jack’s eyes rolled, his grin shrinking once more.

“Ah, fuck. I keep forgetting... Um— yeah, I know about that.”

“And you haven’t killed me?”

Jack’s eyes narrowed, as he let out a chuckle. “Is that a question? Because, obviously no, I haven’t, babe.”

You shook your head - trying to make sense of any of this.

He knew about your previous hacks on _his_company’s main systems. He knew about this most recent one. And, he _had_ to know that you lied on your information file - and were from, none other than, Pandora. The planet he hates, and regularly denies applicants from. (Not that there were all that many)

You couldn’t figure out why you were still breathing. Why you weren’t just a lifeless husk, floating through the cold vacuum of space - while people watched your body aimlessly drift further out.

He was toying with you. He had to be. You’d heard stories about him doing that.

Why not milk _all_ of the fun out of the situation before killing the unlucky soul that pissed him off? Watch their fear grow, as they beg for one more chance.

You weren’t going to be like that. If today was the day that you’d be killed by none other than Handsome Jack, then you sure as hell weren’t going to grovel.

“Could you just do it quickly?” You asked, your voice cracking mildly, through your drowning thoughts.

Jack’s brow creased. “Um... What?”

“I really don’t want to be spaced...or strangled... — I’ve heard stories. You’ve killed people for _wayyyy_ less. I don’t get why you hired me to be your assistant. I don’t get why you gave me access to your..._fortune_... — and, I don’t get why you haven’t killed me yet...but when you do — I’d just like to ask that you make it quick...maybe just shoot me or something...”

You weren’t sure why you were bringing any of this to light. It wasn’t likely that he was going to be merciful. -But from the moment you’d woken up - the day had continued to get weirder and weirder. You just wanted some answers for at least some parts of it.

Jack burst out laughing - only confusing you even more, and drawing your narrowed eyes back to him. — But hey, maybe this was it. He’d finally realized that he was going too soft on you, and was now about to finish the job, as it were. That, or maybe he found it hilarious that you’d even ask for a quick death.

Now that you thought about it more, it was pretty stupid.

“I’m not gonna kill you, Pumpkin!” He managed to get out through bouts of laugher. “And I gave you my card to go buy things for your new office. _You’re_ the one that decided to, ya know, _not_ do that. — And the hack? — I’m actually pretty friggin’ impressed. Ballsy move, I gotta say.” He slowly calmed, giving an ‘Ooohh—‘ sound, to the end of his laughing train. “Don’t do it again though. I really don’t want to think about what I’d have to do if you did. — M’kay?”

You nodded - your brow still pulled together in confusion.

“You’re stuck with me, Sweetheart.” He grinned, flashing his teeth. “But, for fucks sake - Please calm down. Alright? I’m not gonna kill ya. Don’t ask why — it’s a long story. Just be happy about it. ‘Kay?”

You nodded again - taking in a deep breath to attempt that whole “calm down” thing.

What the hell did he mean? - _It’s a long story_. How long had he been eyeing you for this position?

-

Hearing that he didn’t plan on killing you - and it really did seem like he didn’t want to...for some reason - was a small relief.

Jack even let you go back to your previous department and inform Mr. Hooper of your new position, personally.

It felt nice to be able to do it yourself. Even if Mr. Hooper seemed disappointed to be losing you.

“Better than being dead,” he’d remarked. -And you couldn’t agree more.

Once the long, and massive headache causing day was over - you lied in bed, unable to sleep. You had re-ran the entire day through your head more times than you could count, and still, things just seemed _odd_.

That strange, and fuzzy feeling at the back of your mind, continued to nag at you. Like you were forgetting something important.

You just couldn’t think of what it could be.

Maybe you _had_ drank too much wine the night before.

That had to be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of May 9th, this will mark one year since I posted my very first public fic! (The part 1 of this story)  
The support and loving feedback I’ve gotten from both parts of this story, has been truly amazing! It’s what has made me want to keep it going! So thank you, to everyone who has been along for this ride from the beginning or even just now joining in!  
*  
So yeah, kind of a big twist, huh? A little bit? Maybe? — Reader doesn’t remember! >_<  
Will she ever? Stay tuned! <3  
*  
Anyway, as always — thank you guys for reading and leaving your thoughts! Keep ‘em coming! 💛


	17. Chapter 17

Two weeks.

It had now been two weeks since you’d been promoted. - Promoted to a position you didn’t ask for, nor think you’d ever find yourself in. However, all in all, you couldn’t complain about...well, anything.

Handsome Jack treated you much nicer than you would’ve expected, besides his nearly constant advancements. You just figured that came with the territory.

Rhys seemed nice. A bit shy, but he made you laugh when he’d stop by your desk to rant about Jack.

He seemed fairly comfortable when talking to you — when he wasn’t blushing after saying something dorky.

He was different than Jack.

While Jack came off as rugged, powerful, and cocky - a snap of his fingers could get him anything. Rhys was quiet, and patient. Attentive, and always looking for ways to improve. You figured that was partly the reason he’d undergone the ECHOtansplants.

Watching them work together was interesting. Surprisingly, they meshed well. When Jack wasn’t calling him an idiot, Rhys was blushing and smiling at Jack praising his good work and calling him little pet names.

-

You smiled down at your newly, neatly organized desk.

A brand new computer - courtesy of Handsome Jack - with top of the line hardware. Some minor decorative items, pens, a sign in sheet, and a memo pad. Plus, a shimmering vase, with some flowers - that usually only grow on Eden 6 - but had been successfully cultivated by a Helios botany team. — Also courtesy of... Handsome Jack.

You had thought it was a tad strange when he had come in to the office on your third morning of your new position - bearing exotic flowers. Even more so when he’d given them to you, because “—they were pretty...and you’re pretty. Figured you’d like ‘em, Pumpkin.“ -. Which you did — but still...strange.

Odd gift for a secretary or not, they now sat beautifully atop your desk, and let-off a delightful sweet scent that carried itself to your nose every so often.

You had to admit, _just to yourself though_, that the gesture had you grinning like a school girl for hours. Each time you’d glance over to them - you’d be reminded that the biggest, baddest man on Helios...had brought _you_ flowers.

You wondered what the conversation in the Phytobiology Department had been — the looks on the botanists faces’ when, Handsome Jack of all people, asked for (or demanded) a bouquet of rare, and exotic flowers.

Either way, in the few days since, the rumors of Jack’s flirtatious nature seemed to ring true.

He’d hung out at your desk, _just to talk_. Called you into his office..._just to talk_. -And had invited you to lunch nearly everyday, which you had politely turned down to spend with Emily.

You were starting to think that you’d gotten this position by being based less on your skills, and more on how the CEO wanted to get in your pants.

The main thing that concerned you about that, was...how did he find you in the first place?

Maybe he had seen you in passing...although you couldn’t recall ever passing by the man in person. You were pretty sure you would’ve remembered that.

Maybe Emily was right, and he’d learned about you through Mr. Hooper, or down the line somewhere. Either way, it didn’t matter much now.

You were now an executive assistant, to the one and only, Handsome Jack.

Plus... the exponential raise didn’t hurt to quell your curiosity.

-

“Hey, Sweetheart? Gotta a small task for ya, before Rhys comes in for the day.” Jack’s voice crackled through the built-in intercom of your desk.

You quickly responded, and received the order to head to The Hub, to do a few small tasks, and a morning coffee run.

Most jobs that Jack had given to you in the last week seemed pretty menial, if you were being honest.

Occasionally, while Rhys was in, Jack had asked for your opinion or any ideas on their new Atlas project. Sometimes he’d want a few bits of intel that you’d find by hacking through to Promethea and, more so specifically, Meridian resident systems.

From what you had heard, life on Promethea was awful, even Pandora was more sought after at times. You weren’t so sure you’d agree. At least based on looks. The places that the old Atlas had built up looked alright, just needed someone to come in and clean things up - bring them into the present or future.

When you’d first heard of the new company plan, you were quite surprised. Jack had sat on the ownership of Atlas for years, and had never done anything with it.

You only knew, because, every time he’d come over the station-wide loudspeaker to gloat — owning Atlas was usually on his list of bragging rights. As were his plans to just let the Atlas name rot away.

Still, you were a bit excited to see what this would mean for Hyperion. Other than higher profits, it would surely bring along many new opportunities, and products.

-

You stood in line, waiting to collect a bundle of new banners Jack had had commissioned. Since you were the one picking them up - you’d been shown the design, and asked to approve it before the others were printed and rolled.

Jack’s well-structured face and charming grin were boldly plastered as the center-piece of the design. The Hyperion logo behind, and all around him - while each banner had a different “motivating” phrase lettered on it.

Most Hyperion propaganda looked about that way. Put Handsome Jack’s face on it, and people would either praise it or use it for target practice. Either way, it was reaching an audience - and that was the goal.

You headed out of the shop, the bundle of rolled banners tucked under your arm.

Next stop - morning coffee.

Your eyes fell on a familiar smiling face, as you noticed Rhys walking over to you.

He weaved among a few tables and chairs between the two of you - in a quaint seating area, that divided The Hub up a bit.

His gaze fell to the cumbersome bundle under your arm, before smirking and meeting your eyes again.

“He’s already got you out running errands? What is it 9’ o’clock?” He chuckled - lighting up his ECHOeye to check the time.

“You should know. You’re supposed to be meeting him first thing, today.” You grinned back.

Rhys shrugged his shoulders - mimicking the ‘I don’t care’ attitude. Even though you knew he’d be terrified of making Jack angry with him for being late.

“I still have 15 minutes before I have to go up there. What’s he got you doing this early?” He asked, motioning to the rolled banners.

“Picking up a few things, then heading back with coffee. I’m just glad he actually asked me to do something other than “sit at your desk, and look pretty.” Seems like most jobs he gives me are, well...just that.” You chuckled - playing it off, but it was true.

“Could be worse.” Rhys smirked. “You could be learning how to run a company with him, while he constantly looks annoyed and disappointed.”

You let out a giggle, shifting the bundle to your other arm. “I don’t think he’s disappointed in you. He seems to like you, even if he won’t admit it. I don’t think you’d be alive if he didn’t.”

Rhys rubbed at the back of his neck, a nervous chuckle slipping from his lips. “Well, I’m pretty sure that’s just because he promised someone he wouldn’t...”

Your brow rose for a moment.

Promised someone he wouldn’t kill someone else? You’d never heard of Handsome Jack being merciful like that for just anyone.

“Must be pretty important to someone.” You grinned, tilting your head to him.

He seemed to pause for a moment, his shy grin faltering for the quickest second. “I don’t know... Things changed. I don’t remember...and neither do they..”

Your own grin lessened.

Oops... You hadn’t meant to delve into any personal business - and that right there sounded _way_ too personal for you to be getting into.

“Right. Um... Well, I better go and get his coffee... Want me to get your usual order too?” You offered up, quickly changing the subject with a cheerful smile.

Rhys seemed to ease, and smile back with a soft smile that showed in his eyes. “Sure. That’d be nice. Thanks. — You sure you don’t need some help with those, though?” He pointed back down to the banners.

You shook your head, shifting them again. “Nope! I got ‘em! I’ll see you guys soon!” You hoisted the bundle back under your arm and left Rhys for the time-being.

You decided not to linger. Rhys had a habit of trying to help you with everything he could. He was sweet, but there always seemed to be something just under the surface that was bothering him. Part of you wanted to pry, to see if, maybe, you could help - but you didn’t. You’d only known the guy a couple of weeks, after all. Maybe one day you’d find out.

-

The bundles rolled out from under your arm, and onto the couch adjacent to your desk. One looked a little crinkled from where you’d been holding it - trying not to let it fall out from under your arm. It’d smooth out once it was unrolled - no big deal.

You pushed the others further onto the cushions with the toe of your heel - making sure they didn’t keep trying to roll off, on to the floor.

All the while - your hands were full with three coffees - making sure they didn’t pop out of their lids and spill everywhere...mostly on you. Hot coffee burns just didn’t sound very good this early - or ever, really.

You let out huff of breath and pushed into Jack’s office with your hip - catching the door with your foot, so it didn’t slam.

You carried the triangle trio of coffee down the water lined path and up to the desk’s platform.

Jack and Rhys seemed to be bickering back and forth about something again, as usual. You hadn’t been able to catch what it was about this time yet.

Jack and Rhys, both, glanced up - noticing your presence as you climbed the few steps leading to the desk.

“Ah- Oh look there she is. We’ll just ask her!” Jack’s lips curved into a scheming grin. His eyes locked onto yours. “Hey hey, Pumpkin!”

“No, Jack- We _really_ don’t need to-“ Rhys began, stepping closer to Jack to try and get his attention off of whatever topic you’d walked into.

“_Sure_ _we do_!” Jack mused, raising his voice in pitch, and grinning at you. “Sure we do.”

“Ask me...what...?” You asked, arching a brow and looking between both men.

Jack’s features looked energized, almost fueled by whatever annoyance this was bringing Rhys. His lips holding their grin. His eyes intense as he watched you make your way to his desk.

Rhys, on the other hand - hung his head as his eyes rolled. He slumped back against the edge of Jack’s desk - leaning on the side of it.

“We were just chatting and-“ Jack began.

“It’s really nothing important. Can we jus-“ Rhys interrupted, turning back to Jack with an annoyed, yet pleading expression.

Jack cut his eyes to Rhys, narrowing them, and giving off those threatening vibes.

Rhys let out a defeated sigh, and stepped back.

“...We were just chatting, and- “

You took the moment to step closer, and hand him and Rhys their coffees.

“-Oh, thanks, babe. -and we were wondering if— hypothetically thinking, of course — if asked, would you prefer to go on a date with Rhys, here — or me? Keeping in mind- that, _I_ can take you absolutely _anywhere_ you wanna go.” Jack grinned, proudly. His brow arching with a bounce.

Your own brow shot up.

You weren’t expecting that question. At all.

From the expression on Jack’s face, you could tell you weren’t going to be able to avoid answering.

You glanced down to your shoes - avoiding the piercing gaze of Jack’s gorgeous eyes.

A date... With _the_ Handsome Jack.

So many people would kill for that! You knew Emily probably would have at one point in time.

You could just imagine it. Anywhere you wanted to go, or even anywhere he could surprise you with.

The top of line amenities that he could afford. The looks of pure jealousy that you’d get from everyone around! To be _the_ woman on Jack’s arm...even for just a night. _Then_, the rest of the night. You could easily imagine where the evening would go from there. Now, _that_ would be-

You stopped yourself there.

You definitely didn’t need to start fantasying about sleeping with your boss. Even if the rumors of his romancing skills were so good, they almost seemed unbelievable.

You _definitely_ didn’t have even the tiniest urge to find out for yourself.

At least that’s what you keep trying to tell yourself.

After a moment, you realized you hadn’t even thought about the other half of the question.

Rhys.

You could imagine a date with him would be quiet, and awkward at first..until one of you finally broke the ice and just began talking about how crazy working for Handsome Jack was going.

That topic came up pretty often in your small conversations, anyway. He always seemed to advertently check up on you - seeing if working with Jack was getting to you too much.

You figured _he_ was the one that needed to be checked on. He didn’t have Jack’s obvious, affectionate attention like you seemed to...for whatever reason.

Still, this was about a date. Not just some casual work banter.

If you were being realistic - Rhys seemed more on your level than Jack was. He seemed more ‘normal’ person-like, even with being a cyborg. Like he’d actually _want_ a second date, and possibly more after.

Honestly, Jack seemed unattainable.

You were average, just another one of his many, many employees.

He, was something entirely different.

There was so much power, so much unknown, in him. You were under no belief that a date with him would go any further than one night.

You glanced up for a brief moment - catching sight of both men’s eyes on you. - Waiting -

You quickly looked back down - and began fiddling with the cardboard band around your coffee.

You could feel your cheeks heating. Your own teeth nibbling at your lip as you tried to think of a way to get out of answering this question.

Blank.

Of course.

“Well...” You began, “I don’t think it would be right of me to agree to a date with either of you...since I already have a boyfriend...” You answered, keeping you gaze down.

Coffee spewed from Jack’s mouth, instantly startling you.

You felt yourself jump back, your eyes snapping back to him. You could hear Rhys nearly choking on his own swallow of coffee.

You glanced down - noticing the ejected coffee splatters all over Jack’s desk top - and the papers covering it.

He cleared his throat - setting his cup down with a bit of force. His empty hand, balled into a tight fist.

“_You_...have a— a— _what!_?” He asked, locking his eyes to yours.

“Oh boy...” -Rhys sighed, running his hand down his face.

You swallowed, pushing down the started flutters and growing a bit offended.

“I’m sorry...?” You responded, narrowing your eyes, and placing your empty hand on your hip. “I wasn’t aware that that would be such a shocking thing.”

Jack rose his hand up, waving away the notion with a pointed finger.

“No, no. That’s not what I meant, Pumpkin. I’m in no way surprised that you can GET a... boyfriend. I...I just wasn’t aware...that you HAVE...one.”

You stayed quiet for a beat - arching your brow.

“Well, I do. I just never said anything about it because...well, I didn’t think I needed to.” You answered, a bit of defensiveness lining your tone.

You noticed Rhys look from you to Jack - there appeared to be an uneasy worry to his brow as he studied the older man’s features.

“So, who is the lucky guy, huh? He work for me?” Jack asked, forcing a lighter tone through clenched teeth.

You hesitated a beat. “Uhm...yes.. He works in Security. He’s actually due to get back from two weeks in Opportunity, soon.”

“So, he works on Helios?” Jack asked - his brow arched.

You noticed a look of concern cross over Rhys’s face, before he accidentally met your eyes. His expression startled for a second before he quickly glanced back down to an extra ECHO in his hand.

You looked back to Jack, with slightly narrowed eyes, and nodded. “Yes, he does... Why—“

Jack instantly seemed to perk up - even giving his hands a little clap as he grabbed his coffee to sip at again. “_Good_.” He grinned. “That’s good.”

Your eyes narrowed a bit more. Something about his reaction didn’t sit very well in your mind.

You knew Handsome Jack liked to be the center of attention, and wanted by everyone - but would be really get mad...or jealous...over a secretary’s boyfriend? Some random guy?

You instantly felt a bit of relief that you hadn’t given away Mason’s name. Not that you expected Jack would try anything. He was probably just annoyed that he didn’t already know, and had to find out that way.

You glanced to Rhys once more. He’d seemed to bury his eyes into the ECHO - avoiding your gaze. Jack had looked back down, and was now drinking his coffee - while he smirked to himself and read over his coffee-stained papers.

Every day just seemed more and more odd, here at the top of the company.

There was always something being whispered about. Conversations you weren’t in on, but seemed to be the topic of. -And the two men who orchestrated the entire performance of strangeness.

Still, maybe that’s just the way it goes at the top.

Secrets keep the business going, after all.

You figured it was as good of time as any, and went ahead and left Jack’s office for the time-being.

He and Rhys had already gone back to discussing Atlas, and you had other things to do anyway. — Like....distributing some of those new banners! Yeah, that would get you out of the office for awhile!

You grabbed the bundle from the couch, and headed into the elevator.

-

3RD PERSON POV

Rhys moved his eyes back to Jack as (y/n) disappeared beyond the office doors.

Jack sat, drinking his coffee, and smirking to himself as his eyes skimmed over words he probably wasn’t even paying attention to.

“Please tell me that you’re not going to do what I think you’re going to do.” Rhys stated - drawing Jack’s attention to him.

“_Whaaaat_?” Jack asked, splaying his arms out innocently.

Rhys’s eyes couldn’t possibly roll further into his skull. “You’re going to kill her boyfriend, aren’t you?” His voice remained flat - not really surprised much anymore by Jack’s violence.

“What??” Jack replied - forcing a laugh that would fool no one. “Nah... _Well_... I mean, maybe.”

“That’s low, Jack. Even for you.” Rhys narrowed his eyes, taking a seat in front of the desk. His arms crossed over his chest as he locked eyes with Jack. “-Besides - you’re from the future. Shouldn’t you have known she had a boyfriend?”

Jack rolled his eyes, shrugging off Rhys’s scorn. “Eh. I’ve done worse for less. -And no. We’re about a year earlier than when I originally met her. -_And,_ based on timelines...if I remember right, this is the guy that she told me was cheating on her.” Jack rubbed his fingers against his masked chin. The pad of his index finger met the cool metal clasp, and fiddled with it until the metal grew warmer from his touch. “Never went after him back then.” A wicked smirk began to rise at the corner of his lips. “Could have a lot of fun with him now though.”

Rhys watched quietly, for a moment.

‘This guy really doesn’t have any boundaries he won’t cross when he wants something.’ He thought to himself.

He let out a huff, and flung his arm out in desperation - mixed with some annoyance.

“You can’t just kill him, Jack! She may really like this guy.”

“Nah, Cupcake. She likes me.” Jack grinned, scrunching his nose sarcastically.

“Not yet, she doesn’t.” Rhys bluntly snapped back.

Jack’s eyes narrowed to a glare.

Any other time, Rhys would’ve been terrified to get that look. He’d heard about people dying very quickly after getting a look like that from Jack. However, now? He knew Jack wouldn’t touch him. It would upset (Y/n), and he knew it. Jack was trying everything he could think of to win her over. Charm, gifts, failed flirtations...you name it. None of it seemed to be working.

Now, they knew why.

Rhys arched his brow, channeling as much attitude as he could into the small gesture.

He knew he was right in this instance - Jack just needed to cool down, and look at the facts.

Rhys was quite surprised to see Jack’s glare lighten up.

Jack sat his coffee down, and leaned back in his large chair - folding his arms behind his head.

“Do you still have all those posters of me up on your cubical and bedroom walls?”

Rhys felt his cheeks instantly redden at the surprising question. Just _what_ all went through Jack’s head?

Rhys narrowed his eyes - glancing away from Jack’s gaze. “I’m electing to not answer that.” He huffed. “What does that even have to do with this?”

“Well, I’m not gonna take advice from someone who probably kisses posters of me before they go to bed every night.” Jack retorted, shrugging with a deadpanned expression.

“Wha-!? I don’t- What the hell, Jack? I do not kiss my posters of you!” Rhys became flustered, standing to his feet, and crossing his arms over his chest. His lips had drawn down into a pouting, straight line.

“Ah ha! You do still have ‘em up!” Jack beamed - pointing a finger to Rhys. He shook his head, chuckling to himself.

Rhys’s eyes rolled back to his brain, once more. “Oh my g- I’m done. I’m done with this conversation.” Rhys threw his arms up, as he turned away from Jack’s desk for a spin. “-Kill the guy if you really want to, but you _know_ it’ll upset her. — Even if he is cheating...”

Jack sprung forward in his chair - his eyes wider, and grin growing. “That’s it!” He proclaimed.

Rhys stood still, now very confused. “...What?”

“That’s it! Rhysie, I love you, kiddo!” Jack answered, not even looking in Rhys’s direction, as he began furiously typing on his computer.

Rhys’s cheeks heated, as his tongue seemed to tie itself into a knot. “Um- I- um... Wha-“

“I just gotta get some dirt on the guy, and show her! Then she won’t give a damn if I kill him! It’s perfect!” Jack laughed, a wide, and devious smile on his lips.

Rhys’s expression bottomed out. “That’s...that’s not what I mea-“

“Too late. That’s the plan.” Jack interrupted. Taking no other suggestions.

“I— “ Rhys let out a sigh. There was no changing Jack’s mind. He knew that already. “-Fine..”

-

READER POV

It was getting more difficult to ignore Handsome Jack’s charm.

He had an odd way of knowing just what to say to you. A way of exploiting every little weakness of yours, that seemed to be emerging for him.

Which was annoying in itself. You couldn’t be developing a crush on your boss.

One, because of who he is. Handsome Jack? Come on - it’s not like you _actually_ had any chance with the man.

Two, he’s your boss. You couldn’t have a fling with your boss. That’s just wrong. You needed to know you had this job because you were qualified for it - not because you were sleeping with the CEO.

-And three, you already had a thing going with Mason. Sure, it wasn’t the best relationship you’d ever been in. He has a tendency to go a couple days without much more than a few words spoken to you, _and_ he seems to have a hard time keeping his eyes to himself...but, you still liked the guy....right? Yeah, of course you do. — It’s just... Handsome Jack has something about him... Something you’d never seemed to notice before - but you definitely did now.

You couldn’t get him out of your mind. He’d been in your dreams, your thoughts, and was now regularly the main topic of conversation between you and Emily.

If it was up to her, she’d have you dump Mason and give in to Jack’s advances. -But, you couldn’t just do that. Putting morality aside, you weren’t completely convinced that Handsome Jack actually wanted anything more than a night with you. So for now, you’d hold your ground - not giving in to the most charming man you’d ever met, and be content with imagining scenarios that’ll probably never happen.

-

If you had thought Jack flirted a lot _before_ he’d found out about Mason, you were proved _well_behind right _after_ he had.

Almost an entire work week had passed by since that morning you’d mentioned having a boyfriend.

Rhys had remained his usual self. Always smiling a shy smirk to you each time you saw one another, along with keeping up with his customary check ups on you, everyday.

Jack continued on with his cocky, flirtatious nature. However, even after knowing of Mason - he seemed to pretend that that bit of information had never come to light. If you weren’t absolutely sure you’d told him - you’d think you’d have dreamt the whole thing.

Each morning, he’d strut over from the fast-travel station - stop by your desk, and tell you “Good morning”...along with some complimenting pet name - such as Beautiful, Princess, Pumpkin, etc. He’d even brought _you_coffee one morning, and strangely, he’d known exactly how you liked it. Down to exact grain of sugar! Okay, maybe that’s an exaggeration, but you were still a little thrown off that he’d known exactly what to get you.

When you asked about it, he’d shrugged it off, saying he was “just that good.”

He had called you into his office on more than one occasion, just have you sit in with him and Rhys. -And listen in on their future plans of Atlas, as usual.

Some of the things the two would get into bickering about, brought out quiet chuckles from you. Some of those things, you weren’t so sure if you should find as humorous, or accepting as you did - but you just couldn’t help it. The way that Jack would word things, and his presentation-like personality, always made even some of the more morbid ideas, seem enticing...even good.

Jack was resilient, powerful, focused, and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

Rhys, on the other hand, wasn’t quite as iron-sided. You could tell he wanted many of the same things as Jack. To even have a similar power that Jack held — to run his own company with control, and strong leadership... but he just didn’t seem quite as ready to do what Jack was more than willing to do.

Maybe working so closely with Jack would toughen him just enough.

Wiping out a large portion of the lowlifes and smaller, shadier businesses on Promethea was a necessity to get the old Atlas Central back into their hands, and away from Maliwan’s gaze.

The aforementioned company had been buying property all over the galaxy, and Jack was adamant that they would try and commandeer Meridian as well. Rhys seemed to believe him rather easily. Maybe he trusted Jack’s input more than he let on. Maybe Jack just had a way of being persuasive, and charming - even while doing business with people he terrified.

Either way, with Jack, it always seemed like he knew more than he was letting on.

It was difficult not to fall into his charms. To not get lost in his gaze as he looked over to you, with those mismatched irises. -Or the tingles you’d feel when you’d accidentally brush his fingers with yours, when passing papers or ECHOs to one another.

You couldn’t help but hide your smile each time he’d call you something sweet, or make some corny joke. You could feel your cheeks heat up, wishing you had your hair down from it’s bun, to hide behind.

He’d mentioned that, as well. Asking if you’d ever considered wearing it down to work. It wasn’t your usual...but part of you was curious to see how he’d react. Would his eyes widen, just a bit as they fell on you? Maybe he’d grin that sultry smirk, that seemed to awaken butterflies in your lower abdomen.

It was thoughts and little fantasies like that, that had begun to make you question how you really felt about your new boss - and your fading feelings for Mason.

A month ago, you had absolutely zero interest in him - even Emily could vouch for that - but now, you’d couldn’t deny that you were _rapidly_developing a crush on him.

Then came the dreaded moment of asking for the rest of your Friday off.

You had about three hours until your usual shift was over. However, you hoped to get out just a bit early - to get ready..._for a date_.

With how irritated Jack had seemed to get when he’d initially found out about Mason - you were hesitant to mention _said_ date. Still, you knew he’d probably ask why you wanted to leave early - and honestly, he was the boss, he had a right to know why.

After you’d gotten back from distributing the last few promotional banners that you’d picked up earlier in the week - you’d sat at your desk, going through Jack’s agenda for next week. You waited until Rhys left Jack’s office for the day, and went ahead on your quest.

Surprisingly, he’d allowed it. That is, after you noticed his eye twitch when you mentioned going on a date.

Even so, he’d played it off - asking where you’d be going, and a couple other related questions. -Not that it was any place he’d ever been to, or even heard of. It was below his usual tastes, you imagined.

There was a faint look of something more..._possessive_, in Jack’s eyes as he asked you about your upcoming date. A look that would be easy to confuse with the notion that _he_ should be the one you were going on a date with.

Again, a part of you tingled at the idea of going out, somewhere public, with everyone’s jealous eyes on the two of you.

To feel how it felt to be the one Jack wined & dined, and to to see if he was always so...Jack like...or if he had a softer side.

You sighed at your self - rolling your eyes at your reflection in the mirror.

“What is this man doing to me?” You asked aloud, unwrapping a lock of hair from your iron.

You finished the last wavy curl, and ran your brush through a once-over.

Mason had gotten back to Helios a few days ago, and you had yet to see him since you and Emily had had drinks with him before he’d left. You just hoped he wouldn’t cancel...again.

You finished with the last touches to your outfit, and headed out.

Taking the fast-travel to the correct dining floor would be the easiest, however, you didn’t want to be _too_ early.

You glanced down at your ECHOband.

No new messages.

The last you’d heard from Mason, was yesterday afternoon, when he’d set up this little date.

Unfortunately, this type of commutation, or lack there of, wasn’t uncommon.

With a sigh, you pressed the fast-travel’s button for the right area, and pixelated into your destination.

After a short walk, you found the restaurant. **  
**

Sergio’s was a nice Italian styled restaurant on one of the middle decks of Helios’s recreational areas.

You’d been here a couple of times before. Mostly when a friend had gotten some sort of promotion. It was _mostly_ affordable, while retaining its “finer-dining” status.

As usual, you’d arrived sooner than Mason. Since this place didn’t enforce reservations, and Mason, apparently, hadn’t made one - you went ahead a got a table for two.

After the second time you’d noticed the waiter peek around the corner to see if your date had arrived - you started feeling the other eyes on you as well.

A couple at a table near you quickly glanced away as your eyes met theirs. The two shared a whisper, while the woman frowned and went back to her drink.

Great. Not only were you embarrassed enough for being stood up - now you had random people pitying you.

You took a small sip of your complimentary water, and slid your ECHOband around to check how long you’d been here.

Forty minutes.

You let your eyes close for the moment. Shutting out the view of the packed restaurant, and everyone that kept peeking over at you.

You could feel your chest aching. Tears, behind your eyelids, stung a bit as you held them back. You didn’t want to cry, you wanted to be angry. This had happened before, but never somewhere so public. Your entire body felt rigid with embarrassment. You could hear quiet whispers of “Her date still isn’t here...” “How sad...” “That poor girl...”

You wanted to get up and leave. Just to get away from all of the nosy gazes. But you knew that would be even more embarrassing. Walking out, after paying for the table you’d hardly gotten to use.

You kept your eyes closed, and took another sip.

Your eyes sprung open as you heard some gasps, followed by someone sitting down in front of you. They widened even further as you saw who it was.

“Ja-“ you stopped yourself, quickly moving your eyes around the room - meeting many others’ widened gazes. “-Mr...Handsome Jack...Sir. What are you doing here..?”

Jack smirked - grabbing the heavily condensation covered glass of water meant for Mason, and taking a drink. The ice had nearly completely melted by now, filling the water to the brim.

He cleared his throat, and situated himself more comfortably in the wooden chair. His eyes met yours, as he continued to smirk.

“Saving you from the embarrassment that that asshole decided to put you through, when he chose to stand you up.” You noticed his eyes trail over you, before locking back on yours. “You look gorgeous, by the way.”

More whispers snuck by your ears. Now completely changed from what they had been. You could hear Handsome Jack’s name in nearly every one. You weren’t surprised. The actual CEO was sitting across the table from you, after all.

You moved your eyes away from your surroundings, and back to Jack. His eyes hadn’t left you yet.

You pulled in a deep breath, trying to calm the tingles throughout your chest and stomach.

“Um, thank you... — Sir...everyone is watching you.”

“Yeah, they do that.” He shrugged, picking up a menu and beginning to flip through it.

You watched him for a moment.

How had he known Mason wasn’t going to show up?

“Did...did you do something to Mason?” You asked, eyeing him with a narrow gaze.

He looked up from the menu, with a raised brow. “Did I _do_ something to him? Nah. I should. Fucking prick. — Have you ordered yet?” He asked, moving on from the topic of Mason.

You shook your head, trying to wrap it around what he’d meant by ‘he should have’.

“No...I- I was actually considering leaving...”

Jack cut your thoughts off as he held his hand up - snapping his fingers, and shooting out a quick whistle.

Your eyes widened as a waiter, different from the one who had been waiting on you, rushed over immediately. Almost like he’d appeared out of thin-air, just to help Jack.

“Bring me a bottle of your most expensive wine.” Jack ordered, before adding on, “A chilled one. Sweet. Oh, and she prefers red.”

The older gentlemen seemed rather concerned at the request. His wrinkled face scrunching around his brow. “Ehrm..Sir, our most expensive bottle, that we have available, had been aged and imported from Eden 4. It’s, um...it’s approximately $130,000..”

Your mouth fell open, as you stared blankly between the two men.

You noticed Jack look at the man like he was a complete idiot. His brow arched - his expression showing him becoming less impressed by the second.

“Um, okay? Is that a question? Why are you still here? Go get it.” Jack waved the man away, as he rolled his eyes back to you. Your own eyes still wide.

“What?” He asked, noticing your shocked expression.

“$130,000?” You asked, raising your brows.

Jack only shrugged, a cocky grin taking it’s place on his lips. “That’s not bad at all, Babe. There’s a restaurant-“ Jack paused, and glanced around, scrunching his nose a bit. “-much nicer than this - on one of the top floors. In Tower 2. They’ve got a Galaxy Sauvignon that’s to die for. Trust me, plenty have.” Jack grinned a wicked smirk, leaning back in his chair. “It dwarfs this bottles price. You’d like it.”

You couldn’t imagine drinking a bottle of wine that expensive. _Although_, you wouldn’t mind trying it. You wondered why it was called a “Galaxy” Sauvignon.

Wait. That’s not what you should be off thinking about. You were here for a date - and your date is missing.

You cleared your throat, regaining Jack’s eyes on yours. _God...his eyes are so pretty_. Your brain stalled for a moment, before you gathered your thoughts back, and away from his eyes.

“Um..how did you know that my boyfrie-“

“Ya’ mean Mason?” Jack interrupted.

You paused for a beat - thrown off for a moment. “—_Yes_...Mason. How did you know that he wouldn’t be here?”

Jack looked away, and scanned his eyes around various things in the restaurant. After a moment or two, they made their way back to you.

“If I told you that I’d tell you after dinner, would you worry and wonder about it the whole time?” He asked. His tone actually sounded rather soft. There were no undertones of his usual spunk. No snicker under his breath.

You glanced down — your eyes caught on the shimmers of melting ice in your water, and sat there for a moment.

“Probably...” you mumbled, fidgeting with your fingers under the table.

Jack let go of a chuckle, “Eh, kinda figured.”

The waiter appeared before you could say anything else.

In his hand, was the chilled bottle of red wine, wrapped in an embroidered towel.

Before the man could display the bottle, as was customary in these finer places, Jack stood - grabbing the bottle by its neck.

“Thanks, guy.” He remarked, before tossing the towel back to the waiter. “You know who to charge it to.”

He flashed a dazzling smile, before looking to you. His hand held out - a little wiggle of his fingers added on. “M’Lady?”

You felt your brow climb as you glanced from his eyes down to his outstretched hand.

Your gaze shifted quickly, around the room.

“Better to make it look like your date was just late, instead of being stood up, huh?” Jack grinned, wiggling his fingers once more.

Your heart had begun to pound, and you hoped so badly that your hands weren’t already sweaty.

_Handsome Jack_ was offering to look like your -late- date. You almost couldn’t hold back your grin.

You let a tiny smile take its place on your lips, as you slid your hand into his.

They felt so warm, and large compared to yours. His grip tightened as he helped you up from your seat.

The waiter just stood, mouth agape, and planted in place - as he watched the CEO leave after taking only a bottle of wine.

Jack slid the bottle under his arm. And with his other hand, he moved your hand further up his arm - sauntering, as he escorted you out of the restaurant.

You couldn’t help but feel a bit giddy, as you walked next to The King of Hyperion.

He stayed rather quiet as the two of you made your way back to his office - only seeming to smile proudly, with you on his arm.

Once inside he sat the bottle down, on top of his desk.

He walked over to a nearby wall, and pushed in a hidden button. A panel slid to the side, revealing a rather nice sized mini bar.

He leaned in, re-emerging with two glasses, and cork opener.

“Never know when it’ll come in handy.” He smirked, setting the glasses down.

You smiled back, finally feeling ‘not so heavy’ as you had been for the last hour or so. You let out a slow breath, one that felt ladened with stress.

All of those eyes on you, pitying you, and whispering about you. It made you feel so exposed. So vulnerable.

How could Mason do that to you? It was beyond embarrassing.

You looked up as you heard the cork pop from the bottle. A little whisp of cool air rose from the bottles mouth.

Jack tipped it over, filling the two glasses about halfway - before handing you one.

You swirled the dark red liquid around, thinking to yourself.

Jack took a seat in his yellow throne - taking a sip from his glass.

You brushed your nose over the brim, taking in the rich aroma of the expensive drink.

It smelled quite strong. Your brow shot up, as you took a small sip.

“Woah...” you exclaimed. “That’s..._much_ better than what my friend, Emily and I usually drink..”

Jack chuckled, “See, Pumpkin? Sometimes you gotta spend a little to get the good stuff. It won’t take as much to get you drunk either, so...”

You returned the chuckle, taking a longer sip from your glass.

You sat quietly for a beat, letting the moment pass, before you rested your glass in your lap.

With a sigh, you moved your eyes up to Jack’s.

“What happened to Mason? Did you— Is he dead?“ you finally asked - almost afraid of what you might hear.

Jack’s grin faded as well.

“Nah. He’s not dead. He’s been reassigned.”

“Reassigned??” You asked, knitting your brow. “Why?”

Jack gave an elongated eye-roll, as he let out a sigh. “After you told me about him. I wanted to check him out. Make sure he was clean. Can’t have my secretary dating some spy, ya know?” He paused, forcing a grin of sorts, before dropping it with a shrug. “Anyway, I found out something else...that...you’re probably not gonna like. Apparently, in those two weeks he was deployed to Opportunity - he met someone.“

You felt your stomach begin to knot. “Another woman...?” You asked, quietly.

Jack nodded. His eyes watched you intently, yet softly.

“Footage showed that he apparently went back down yesterday to see her. So... I had his Helios re-boarding privileges locked, and issued his reassignment.” Jack shrugged, taking another drink. “Figured you wouldn’t want me to kill him.”

You sat quietly. You waited to feel that awful feeling of sad pain in your chest. The one that felt like your heart was ripping itself from its cavity — but it didn’t come. Honestly, you didn’t feel much of anything except relief. A means to an end that you’d been putting off.

“You okay..?” Jack asked after several minutes of your silence.

You rose your glass back to your lips, and swallowed down the rest of your wine.

Jack’s brows rose as you sat the glass back down, and tipped the bottle down to re-fill it.

“I just...” you began, taking another large swallow of wine. “- I just feel stupid. I should’ve known. It’s not surprising... He’s always been like that.. He wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes to himself if he were blind, ya know?”

Jack’s brow lowered. An understanding expression took over his features.

“Yeah...I, um... I just didn’t want you to have to find out in a worse way.” He added on, swirling around the wine in his glass.

You looked back to his eyes.

Here was this big, bad man that everyone feared - showing real concern, and genuinely doing something nice, for you.

Sure, it sucked no matter what way you would’ve found out - but this was far better than walking in on something you’d never be able to un-see.

“Thank you..” you replied, giving him a soft smile.

The look in his eyes changed. Something about that softened gaze, drew out an odd feeling, deep within you.

You wanted to reach across the desk, and kiss him. To feel what his masked lips felt like. To know how he tasted, or to learn just how talented his tongue really was.

Instead, you finished off your second glass, and kept those developing thoughts to yourself.

“How long had you been with him, anyway?” Jack asked after the two of you had continued talking for nearly an hour.

You shrugged, grinning as you had begun to feel your head getting slower. “Not long, really. Like eight months, total.”

“Total?” Jack asked, arching a brow.

“Yeah, I mean...I met him through Emily and one of her..._flings_. He was a friend of a friend, I guess. We got closer after hanging out a few times with them.”

Jack nodded, pouring the last bit of wine into your glass. You noticed, and frowned a little.

“All gone.” He added, raising a brow to you.

A grin grew on your lips. “What??” You asked, trying not to laugh at his expression.

“Oh nothin, Pumpkin. I take it you liked it?” He asked, smirking.

You nodded, shrugging, nonchalantly. “It was pretty good, I guess.” You replied, with a giggle.

“It’s not often I’ve seen you drunk.” He remarked, as he leaned back in his chair - just watching you finish off the last of your glass.

Your brow knitted, as you hiccuped a little “Well, I would hope not. Since you’ve only known me like...a month...”

Jack just smiled and nodded, as he looked down at his desk. He let out a slow breath. “Right. Still, I did tell you it wouldn’t take much.”

“Pshh...” you replied, stoutly. “This? This is nothing. I’m not drunk. Not even tipsy. Well, maybe the beginnings of tipsy. But that’s all.”

“Uh huh, alright, Pumpkin. Whatever you say.” Jack chuckled. “Sure you don’t need me to hold your hand, and walk you home? I could even stay the night, if you wanted.” His grin grew, as he winked his blue eye.

You rolled your eyes - feeling the swell of butterflies through your chest. Your cheeks had begun to ache with how much you’d been smiling. You’d only just now realized it - but, you’d been having a blast, just sitting in Jack’s office - taking and drinking expensive wine.

You glanced down at your ECHOband, to check the time.

“I guess I probably should head home. Emily’s waiting on me anyway...” you glanced back to Jack. “-to see how my date went, ya know?”

Jack nodded, chuckling to himself.

You chuckled at yourself. “I don’t know why I told you that. — Are...are you staying? To keep working?” You asked, as you noticed he’d turned his computer back on.

He glanced to the screen and back to you. “Yeah. Didn’t get much done today. I’ll probably be here awhile.”

“Oh...” you glanced down to the empty glass in your hand. “Well... Thank you again.. for the wine, and for...ya know...” you frowned a little, shrugging, as you slid your glass over, next to his.

You met his eyes for a moment.

You’d swear his held the same feeling yours had at this moment.

You wanted him.

It was more clear now than it had ever been.

There was nothing holding you back now.

.....Except your own mind.

This was Handsome Jack.

You couldn’t just tell Handsome Jack that you liked him — that you wanted him. Everyone wanted him. He already knew that.

He may give you a night, hell maybe two, but that’d be it.

You didn’t want to be just another girl who found herself alone after spending a night with the CEO.

If he wanted that, it was going to take more than just a nice bottle of wine and some charm.

Well...at least you hoped you’d hold out longer. At the rate this was going, though — you were falling much faster than you had for anyone else.

Honestly, it was a bit scary.

You shook your thoughts away, and smiled once more.

“Good night, Sir. Thank you again.”

Jack returned the smile. “Good night, (y/n).”

-

You tossed your heels to the side as you pulled yourself yourself off of your couch.

You’d called Emily once you settled in. She’d be here soon.

You heard your front door close from your bedroom, as you changed into comfier clothes.

Emily wore her usual smile, as you stepped back into the living-room and sunk into the couch once again.

“What’s wrong..?” She asked, immediately dropping the smile and coming to sit on the floor in front of you.

You relayed everything Jack had told you, about what he’d seen on Opportunity’s security footage. All about Mason cheating, and how your date had gone from being stood up, to getting to spend the rest, drinking expensive wine with Jack himself.

Emily had brought her own bottle over, thinking this was going to be a happier night. Instead of a celebratory wine, it turned into a girls night wine, of drinking and talking shit about exes.

By the time Emily lied slumped over on the floor - leaning against the couch’s edge - the rest of the wine was just about gone.

You lied next to her, dangling your leg over the edge, and running your toes through your shag carpet.

“—You should just tell him how you feel. What’s the worst he’d do? _Fire_ you?” Emily mumbled with a slurred giggle as she sipped on the little bit of wine from her glass.

You stared up at the ceiling.

“Yeah, you’re right! I should. I mean. Who needs Mason anyway? He was an ass. Not even that good looking!” You threw your hands up - watching your fingers as they blurred a bit. “I could tell him... Look him right in his gorgeous eyes and just...just tell him!” You pointed a finger at the ceiling, pepping yourself up. A silent moment passed as you waited for Emily’s reply. “Right? Emilnly...?” You slurred, glancing down to see Emily completely slumped over. Her glass tipped sideways in her hand, just barely keeping the remaining wine in it.

You quickly sat up, feeling the room wane a bit as your eyes slowly caught up. You grabbed the bottle from the floor, and tilted it up. The last few drops dribbled out, onto your tongue. You grumbled, tossing the empty bottle on to the couch.

You stood to your feet, wobbling as you reached down and snatched up Emily’s glass. In a quick swig, you finished off her glass and confidently sat it down on to the table with a clatter.

You glanced around, looking for shoes. Finally landing your sights on a pair of tennis shoes. You plopped down on the ground and tugged them on.

You let out a grunt as the laces kept slipping from your fingers.

“These companies need to make better laces. How do they expect people to hold on to these little things?” You mumbled to yourself, with a huff. You looked over to Emily. She still lied slumped over. She let out a loud snore, to which you replied to, shaking your head. “I know, right?”

You jumped as your door slammed shut behind you.

“Shhh...” you giggled with a whisper, as you pointed a firm finger to the door. “Emloo’s sleeping..”

You tiptoed down the long corridor - all the way to the fast-travel station hub.

You squinted at the lit up screen, trying to focus on the words.

You leaned in, nose nearly tapping on the touch screen.

What the hell was wrong with these things? They weren’t always this blurry, right?

You jabbed a heavy finger at the screen and tapped on the code search.

Jack’s office wasn’t on the usual list of destinations. It needed a certain code to gain access.

You mashed at the numbers, miraculously pressing on the right ones.

The display chimed - alerting you to stand still.

“I am standing still!” You grumbled at the machine - bracing yourself self as you began to sway a little.

That seemed to work - as you felt the strange, pixelating pull sweep over you.

-

Jack/3rd POV

Jack stared emptily at the bright screen of his monitor. The rest of his office was dark - only lit up slightly, by the glow of Elpis.

He’d stayed late to finish working on everything he’d put off this week to watch that Mason guy.

He was just glad he’d actually caught him doing something.

The sooner he could break them up, the sooner he could work his magic — well, continue _trying_to work his magic.

It hadn’t been this difficult last time. At least, not that he could recall.

_‘Damnit. Why couldn’t she just remember already?_’ Jack’s fist balled, against his desk. His other hand placed on his jaw, holding his head up.

How was he supposed to run a company full of idiots, start a new sub-company, _and_ get his woman back, without losing his goddamn mind?

He moved his eyes down to the bottom corner of his computer screen. It was getting late, and he had yet to get started on even half of what he supposed to get finished.

He couldn’t get his mind off of her. These past three weeks had felt so grueling. So unbelievably stressful, and irritating.

On one side, he had Rhys breathing down his neck to not mess things up with (Y/n). To try his best not to bring up old memories, that would only confuse her. On another, he had his nearly uncontrollable rage yelling at him to do something. Anything!

He was Handsome Fucking Jack. He didn’t just sit around and wait for shit to happen. He made it happen. He built up companies, cities, planets!

Yet, he couldn’t fix her... He couldn’t get her memories back. He couldn’t get _her_ back.

He glanced over to the two empty glasses, still sitting on his desk.

For just a little while, he’d had her back in his hands. She’d been smiling, and laughing. Even when she’d learned that her so-called boyfriend had been cheating.

Jack couldn’t help but smile at that bit. Always so strong.

“Fucking dickhead. He has no clue what I’d do to him if I could.” Jack grumbled, as he zoned out thinking - still staring off at the empty glasses.

He knew he was no saint when it came to being a one-person man. During his time with Nisha, (and after) he’d slept with whoever he wanted to. She had too, it was mutual, at least.

Still, in all the time he’d been with (Y/n), save for the first bit, before things got serious, he’d only been with her.

He hadn’t felt that usual urge to find something new and exciting to please him for the night.

He’d found himself too wound up in thoughts of her — the way her scent would linger on his bedsheets - the way it’d make him miss her when she wasn’t there. The way the corners of her eyes wrinkled when she smiled at him - and their beautiful color. Thoughts that slowly made him realize that he didn’t want anyone else anymore.

He’d nearly forgotten how it felt to only want one person, so greatly. His first wife had made him feel that way. When she’d died, he’d accepted that the ability to feel like that, died with her.

He’d pushed that feeling down time, and time again with (y/n). She wasn’t meant to be anything but a good time. Readily available when he was in the mood, made easier by being his secretary.

However, she grew to be someone he could trust. Someone he genuinely enjoyed being around. Her smile would brighten his mood, and her attitude kept him wanting to come back for more. Just to see how she’d quip back at him.

He had known, _just known_, that he could win her over. -And yet, when he did....it wasn’t the usual boost of confidence. The ego jolt that he’d get when a woman couldn’t resist him any longer.

Instead, he just wanted more. He wanted her in his arms when he fell asleep. He wanted to wake up and see her next to him, still sleeping peacefully. To have her skin against his lips, as he kissed her bare shoulder.

He wanted to teach her things - and learn from her. To show her everything and anything. Give her new firsts, and be the last she ever had them with.

By the time he knew he should’ve backed out, before he became too enraptured with her, it was too late.

He didn’t want to lose her. He’d give her the moon she loved so dearly, if it meant he could keep her forever.

He closed his burning eyes with a sigh.

“-but I did end up losing her.”

Just then his office doors swung open.

He quickly stood - pistol already at his fingertips - wondering who the hell could get in here without his authority.

Then his eyes fell on her. ....Stumbling, in the doorway.

A smile slowly grew on the corner of Jack’s lips.

He watched, as (Y/n) confidently strutted up the walkway to his desk - a wide smile on her lips.

“You’re back?” Jack asked, re-taking his seat. He played it off, appearing indifferent - meanwhile he felt the oddest stutter in his chest. -And a smile he had to forcefully hold back.

“Mhmnm!” (Y/n) responded, still smiling to herself. She let herself plop down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“...And you’re drunk. What’d you do, go home and drink even more?” Jack asked, tilting his head and propping it up on two fingers to his temple.

(Y/n) shrugged, waving her hand through the air. “Well, my friend Emily brought it over. Figured tonight was as good a night as any, right?” She chuckled, meeting his gaze.

“Have you eaten anything today...at all? Or are you just full of alcohol?” Jack asked, arching his brow.

(Y/n) glanced up, rubbing at her chin. “Hm. I had a bagel sandwich this morning.” She looked back to Jack, widening her eyes. “The ones with the cheese!? _Sooo_ _good_. The cheese really is the best part. Do you like cheese? I love cheese.” She babbled, tilting her head.

Jack watched with a smirk, as her eyes studied over his face - always lingering between his lips and eyes. Moving from the green, to the blue one, and back again - never satisfied with just one.

“Why are you here, Pumpkin?” Jack asked, moving on from her babbles of cheese.

Her grin grew as she leaned forward, crossing her arms against the top of his desk. She rested her chin on them - locking her eyes to Jack’s. Her gaze held a bit of attitude - almost smugly.

“I don’t think you were checking up on Mason to see if he was a spy. _I_ think, you just didn’t like him.” She grinned, a confident grin.

“Think I’m lying about him?” Jack asked, arching a brow with a smirk.

(Y/n)’s eyes rolled as she shook her head.

“Oh no no no. I know you weren’t lying about him cheating. I already called him - as soon as I left here earlier. He was pretty pissed about being sent to Friendship Gulag.” She giggled, slowly blinking her heavy eyelids.

“Well, I could’ve just killed him - if he’d like that better.” Jack added on. “I’d have fun with it.”

(Y/n) lifted her head back up. “Why didn’t you?”

Jack’s brow rose. “I figured it would upset you.”

“Oh.” She replied, bouncing her shoulders. “I think he’ll hate being in The Dust. More fun than just killing him outright.”

Jack’s grin grew, as he let out a chuckle. “There’s that darker side of ya.”

(Y/n) only smiled, and placed her chin back on her arms.

Jack watched, and listened to her for awhile longer. As she went through random thought after thought.

Eventually, she seemed to recall accusing him of lying, and went back to that topic.

“And why do you think I’d lie about checking him out?” Jack asked, trying to hold back how amused he was.

“Because....” she thought for a moment. The corner of her lips curled, and she looked him dead in the eye. “ ‘Cause, I think you like me. You didn’t want someone else to have me.”

Jack nearly choked on a laugh - not expecting her to say that, at all.

“Think so, huh?”

She nodded, smiling with smugness. “But it’s okay. I like you too.”

Before Jack could say anymore, (Y/n) stood, and climbed on top of his desk. She crawled closer, bringing her face mere inches from his own.

Her eyes roamed over his mask.

“Can I touch it?” She asked, lowering her eyes to meet his.

Jack motioned his hand up. “Go ahead.”

An expression of concentration fell over her features, as she plopped down cross-legged in front of him.

She slowly reached out and ran her fingers over his cheekbone - down his jaw line, and over his lips.

He could feel her warmth through the mask’s material. Her delicate touches, brushing over his second skin.

A slow smile began to rise on her lips.

Jack couldn’t help but watch her as she studied him.

“Your mask is s-so soft... It’s, it’s, its like real skin almost.. what’s..what’s under it?” She slurred out, still brushing her fingertips over different parts - including the metal clasps.

“My face.” Jack answered. Half away in thought, as he silently admired her.

“Well, what’s on your face that you’re hiding, then?” She asked, moving her eyes back to his, and leaning back - away from his face.

Jack pondered for a moment. Should he tell her? She technically already knew, but... then again, she didn’t.

It’d taken him awhile to let her see his un-masked face the first time. Now he was just going to willingly tell her? A month after, _what she thinks_, was their first meeting? Nah. He shouldn’t. That’d be stupid. She’d probably ask to see it. — Then what, Jackass? Show her? Yeah, that would go great. She’d probably sober up immediately - leaving quickly thereafter. Nope. Not gonna tell her.

“A scar.” He answered.

_Damnit_.

“A scar, huh?” She smiled. “Why hide it? Ya know, some scars can be quite _handsome_. Ha! Handsome...like your name.” She began to giggle at her own joke. “ — You are really handsome though. So I guess it fits pretty well.”

Jack’s own grin grew once again.

“Think I’m handsome, huh?” He asked, raising a seductive brow.

“Mhmm. I mean, I’m not supposed to tell you that ‘_cause you’re my boss_..but, I’m like...._super_attracted to you. Like...if you asked me to...I don’t think I’d be able to resist.”

“Ask you to..._what_?” Jack’s brow arched, as he watched the bubbly woman in front of him.

“Umm...anything? Have you seen you? And then there’s your voice...” She replied, rolling her eyes up in exaggeration.

‘_Well this is getting interesting_.’ He thought, smirking to himself.

“What about my voice?”

(Y/n) leaned in, giggling. “I like it...”

Jack watched her smile, his own lips mirroring it without thought.

She looked beautiful. Bathed in the glow of Elpis, sitting on his desk, completely drunk, giggling, and smiling about liking his voice.

She leaned in even closer, still giggling quietly. Her heavy eyes lowered, looking back to his lips. She nibbled at her own, before looking back up through her lashes.

Jack couldn’t help himself anymore.

He raised his hand up - moving some wisps of hair from her face. His fingertips brushed along the side of her cheek - and he noticed as she just slightly tilted into his touch.

She leaned closer, placing her lips against his in a delicate kiss.

Jack’s hand moved to hold her jaw and cheek, unintentionally trying to keep her as close as he could.

Her tinder, long awaited, kiss felt as if she’d pulled the air from his lungs.

As soon as it’d been placed, it was gone.

(Y/n) pulled back, still smiling at him. A small lick of her lips caught his eyes. He couldn’t look away from them.

God. He wanted them back on his.

He brushed his thumb down, resting it on her bottom lip. He could feel how soft it was, even under his rougher fingertips.

“It’d be wrong of me to take advantage of this moment, huh?” He asked, voice low, as he looked back to her eyes.

She gave a halfhearted-dazed nod, as she sat there in his hand - a smile still playing on her lips.

Jack let out a small chuckle. “That’s hardly convincing, Sweetheart. -but...you’re right.”

(Y/n) let out another quiet giggle, as her eyes grew heavier.

Jack watched as she swayed a little, her eyes coming to a close.

Before he could say a word - she fell forward - her head lightly falling against his chest. A soft coo of sorts, could be heard as she instantly fell asleep - finally passed out from her night of drinking.

Jack sat completely still for a moment.

Should he wake her up? Let her sleep there?

He glanced down at her body - half on, half off of his desk.

Well, that definitely didn’t look very comfortable.

So. No, on just letting her sleep there.

Jack wrapped his arm under her, and pulled the rest of her into his arms - before standing.

He glanced over at his monitor. It had shut off by now - from inactivity. Probably for the best - he’d hardly been paying attention to it anyway.

He leaned down and slid his ECHO closer.

He had a general idea of where she lived, but really didn’t feel like wandering around to find out if he was right.

He glanced down at her - sleeping against his upper chest.

“Let’s get you home, Pumpkin.” He smiled.

-

READER POV

The next morning hit hard.

You rolled out of bed, immediately heading for the bathroom.

Your stomach felt as if it had waves inside of it - crashing against its shores.

Your head swam right along with it. Pulsing, and aching as your eyes met light for the first time again. The dryness of your mouth felt as if you’d been chewing on handfuls of Pandora’s desert sands, along with the stale taste of morning breath.

After a much needed brush - you walked into the livingroom to see Emily curled up on the couch - eyes buried in her ECHO.

“Another Handsome Jack cover-page?” You asked, announcing your presence.

She looked up, rolling her eyes with a smirk.

“Not this time.” She sat the ECHO down next to her. “Oh, speaking of.. He was in my dream!”

You glanced over, while pouring yourself a glass of water. “Oh, here we go. And? — What happened this time?”

Emily huffed, “No, not like that this time! He was in your apartment! I don’t remember much, I just remember seeing him here, and thinking how weird it would be if he ever was _actually_here.” She glanced around, lowering a brow. “It’s kind of small. He’d probably be disappointed.”

“Gee, thanks.” You replied, taking a pill for your headache.

You looked over at the time. You’d slept in longer than expected. Although, you _had_ stayed up late - drinking with Emily.

“I gotta go in to work for a bit today. Since I left early yesterday. Need to make sure I didn’t miss anyone, or any calls.”

Emily glanced back to you from her ECHO once more, and nodded. “‘Kay, I’ll just hang out here till you get back.”

You nodded, and headed back to your room to get dressed.

-

The Hub was bustling with the people who got today off. You stopped by your usual coffee shop, ignored the creepy/flirtatious barista, and went on ahead to your office.

You slumped down into your chair, and toggled the power to your computer.

It’s screen lit up, and began its daily sweep of virus protection.

While it did its thing, you lied your aching head down on the cool surface of your desk.

In retrospect, maybe you shouldn’t have drank even more after leaving Jack’s office. The initial bottle had been plenty potent enough by its self.

The desks cool surface was actually pretty relieving. You let your eyes close - just listening to quiet of the office, the occasional beeps of your computer, and the low, and quiet whirr of the fast-travel station.

Maybe closing your eyes for a few minutes wouldn’t hurt.

“Well, good morning, Princess.”

Your head shot up, along with the rest of you, as you swiftly knocked over your cup of pens - only to come face to face with Jack’s smug smirk.

“You look a little hung over today, huh?”

He stood, leaned over the upper counter of your desk - smiling smugly, with an arched brow.

You quickly straightened, sitting back up, as you began to realize reality again.

You glanced down at your ECHOband. Nearly twenty minutes had passed since you lied your head down.

“I’m-im sorry, Sir. I, um...I may have a had a few drinks with my friend last night after I left.”

You immediately began picking up the spilled pens, as Jack just watched. Amusement showing its self on his features.

“I’d say so.” He purred. “- And do you always confess your true feelings to people when you’re wasted?” He smirked - bouncing his brow.

Your brows knitted, eyes narrowing.

“....What?”

Jack let out a chuckle, as he leaned away from your desk.

“You don’t remember coming back to my office last night, huh?” He raised a brow at you, before shrugging. “I’m not really surprised. You were pretty hammered.”

Your eyes widened. “I...came back?”

He nodded, smirking down at you.

“I didn’t...I didn’t _do_ anything...did I?” You asked, scrunching your face with worry.

Jack let out a bout of laughter, stepping away and plopping down on one of the couches on the opposite wall.

“You came to my office, drunk as hell. Proceeded to accuse me of lying about your—that guy... then began mumbling about my eyes...cheese...and how loaderbots waddle when they walk. Only to eventually tell me how attracted to me you are. — Oh, that was after you climbed on top of my desk, to sit. Ya know, instead of using a chair, like most people would.”

You sat - lips parted, eyes wide - horrified at what you were hearing.

You slowly looked back down to your desk. Completely bewildered.

“Oh my god....” you whispered to yourself.

“Haha! It’s all good, Pumpkin. Don’t beat yourself up over it. It was fun, actually.” He stood, and walked back over. He leaned against the wall next to the entrance of the hallway that led to his office. “The kiss was nice too.” He grinned, looking off at nothing - teasingly glancing back to you out of the corner of his eye.

Your eyes bulged.

“Kiss?!” You nearly shrieked. “I- I- I kissed you?!”

Jack only grinned, giving a small nod.

“It was only a little one. But I’m up for trying again if you are.”

You quickly buried your face in your hands.

You just couldn’t look at him right now.

Those damn eyes. That damn smile. And the fact that you apparently kissed him while being drunk off of your ass!

You had vaguely remembered bits and pieces of talking to Jack, and giggling on about how handsome he was...but it had felt like a dream! You’d had so many oddly realistic dreams of him lately - you’d thought nothing of it.

You slowly raised your head...now realizing something Emily had said.

“You took me home...didn’t you?”

Jack’s grin grew. “There ya go, Pumpkin! See? You do remember something. — but yeah, you kinda passed out on me...soo...”

You sunk down in your chair. “Oh god... I’m sorry.. I-“

Jack leaned down again, bringing his eyes nearly level with yours. “Seriously, babe. You were the best part of my night.”

He stood back up and smiled, giving you a wink, before heading into the hallway. “Don’t work too long, Pumpkin. It’s your day off.”

You let your head fall back to your desk top. You didn’t even care how much it increased the throbbing throughout. The day had only just begun, and you were already ready to crawl into a hole.

An attraction confession, AND a kiss?

You sighed, watching as your breath fogged up a small oval on the desk’s glossy surface.

“Way to go, me. Get drunk and climb on your boss’s desk. — Gah, who knows what else I did.. Well..._he_ sure does...” you grumbled, squeezing your eyes shut. “— So much for holding out...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg...I’m so sorry this took nearly a month to get out!  
Stress/anxiety, lack of time, and just life in general have been kicking my ass lately.  
I am going to try and have the next one out within 1-2 weeks though! 
> 
> Anyway, sorry this chapter was so long - like 12k something... buuuut it just kind of kept growing. Also, I’m not overly pleased with it.  
I wanted to add more depth to her having a boyfriend, and how Jack acted about it - but I didn’t really like having “Mason” be such an important character. ‘Cause really, he was more like just a bump in the road. He may pop up again though, we’ll see *shrugs* 
> 
> Anyway ‘x2, sorry it took so long, and that it’s kind of meh (to me at least) 
> 
> But yeah, thank you all so much for reading!  
Let me know your thoughts? 💛
> 
> Also - had some people ask if I have a tumblr.  
I do, and love getting DMs/asks there! So, feel free! ^_^ 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thesexygeekythings


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, I wanted to go ahead and put up some warnings. I don’t usually add warnings, but with everything that’s been going on lately - I didn’t want to trigger, or upset anyone with certain scenes in this chapter.  
It’s not much, but there is some violence in this chapter. Choking/not being able to breathe, blood, and *attempted* date-rape drugging.  
I also want to say, that if the situation comes up where you don’t feel safe with someone - try your best to stay level-headed and think of a safe way out. And please don’t go home with strangers! (This is a work of fiction, and I am definitely not trying to influence anyone to cast aside reason, and potentially put themselves in a bad situation.)  
*On a different note - there’s quite a bit of back and forth POV in this chapter. It should all be labeled accordingly, but still - I know that can get annoying...so, sorry about that.*  
Now that all that’s been stated — I hope you enjoy this l o n g chapter!

After last weekend, you felt ready to just forget everything and pretend you hadn’t made a fool of yourself in front of your boss - Handsome Jack, of all people.

After scolding (not seriously) Emily for letting you out of your apartment that night, completely wasted, you tried not to focus on little things that were now resurfacing from the foggy memories.

You’d used the fast-travel station to get to Jack’s office - but you didn’t know the code by memory yet. At least, you hadn’t thought you did.

That one wasn’t too bothersome. So what? Your drunken mind remembered the number quicker than your sober mind.

What _was_ bothersome, was that you could now recall climbing on his desk, and touching his mask. _The_ mask. The mask that people whispered about since it first made its appearance. Everyone wondered what it was that he was hiding. Why did he suddenly wear a mask?

He’d told you.

A scar.

The part that bothered you the most about the interaction, wasn’t how badly you felt embarrassed now, but that for some reason, you had an image in the back of your mind.

An image...of a blue scar.

He hadn’t shown you. His mask had never left his face.

So why did you have this picture in your head?

You chalked it up to another odd dream.

So many of them, as of late, felt so real. Almost like memories. The oddity of usual dreams wasn’t there. There were no glittering rainbows, or having the ability to soar through the sky, or breathe water.

Just him, and you. Usually just sitting together, or lying next to one another. You could see the scar so vividly in some of those dreams.

Such intimate scenes - that could only ever be possible in a fantasy.

You’d couldn’t even begin to imagine anything of the sort could ever be real, not with someone like him. Not for you.

—

You took a seat behind your desk, after adding some fresh water to the flowers Jack had given you, weeks ago.

You were pleasantly surprised to learn that they had an incredibly long shelf-life - even after being cut from their bulbs. As long as you watered them, they would eventually grow new roots, and live on.

As usual, you noticed the small smile on your lips as you stared up them.

With a quick stretch, you logged into your computer - to start the day.

You re-adjusted Jack’s schedule - making time for him and Rhys to work on Atlas plans. Moving aside meetings, and scheduling others with their prospective clients.

You were, by now, used to the harsh replies you would occasionally get in return. People just didn’t like getting moved around when they had other things to do, as well. Who would’ve thought?

Still, it wasn’t as if any of them would say or do anything about it.

If Jack pointed a gun at them and told them to dance a dance they’d never seen before, and to do it perfectly - they’d definitely try.

There had only been two instances where you’d been startled by a gunshot in Jack’s office.

The first time - you’d hurled yourself around your desk, down the hall, and into his office - only to see it wasn’t him who had been shot, but the unfortunate soul who had pissed him off.

Your heart had pounded - thinking someone had tried to assassinate Jack. Only to continue pounding, as your eyes fell on the bloodied corpse at his feet.

A part of you worried about your integrity when a rising thought of how incredibly masculine and attractive Jack looked with speckles of blood splatter across his throat and cheek - along the fresh smell of gunpowder mixing with his cologne.

The second time, you’d waited. Sitting at your desk for a moment, before calling in to see if he was alright.

As (almost) expected - it was just another person, who had quickly become acquainted with the barrel of Jack’s favorite pistol.

-

You glanced up - seeing Jack appear from his office’s hallway entrance. He stopped in front of your desk, and began tapping the pads of his fingertips against its surface.

Your eyes caught on the tattoo wrapped around his wrist - a blue that stuck out vibrantly against his tanned skin.

“Hey, Pumpkin. Wanna go test some guns?”

“Um...” you began, “_test_?” You asked, narrowing an eye.

“Yup. Got some new designs to test in the range.”

“Oh. I, um... I probably shouldn’t... I’m not all that familiar with guns...”

“You work for a weapon manufacturer, and you’re not _familiar_ with guns?” Jack let go of a laugh - rolling his eyes. “Come on, Sweetheart. Let’s see what you got.”

Without waiting for a response, Jack turned and stepped over to the fast-travel station.

He turned his head back to you - raising his brows. “I do believe I told you to do something, Pumpkin. I am your boss, aren’t I?” His tone sounded serious - but the slight curl to his lips completely ratted him out. Still - he did tell you do something.

You stood, and joined him on the pad of the machine.

You felt the tingling buzz of pixelation, as you squeezed your eyes shut.

You re-opened them as you felt Jack’s hand brush your lower back, as he stepped away.

Eyeing over an area of Helios you weren’t overly familiar with - you followed along.

You had never had much of a reason to come down to the R&D department’s personal shooting range.

The department alone, wound around, and stretched on for a large section of the Moonbase. Massive areas were set aside for every type of development, and study. Giant creature enclosures, deep tanks to house multiple species of fish from various planets. Botany labs. Guns, grenades, and shields all had their own perspective areas.

Even classified sub-departments were tucked away. Only accessible by certain employees - for highly-secretive black-op projects.

You’d been all through R&D here and there over the years. Usually just from passing through to get to the next area.

Systems needed maintenance, or a tweak or two. — Working up through the Tech Department had had you doing all sorts of jobs on them. None of the classified stuff, though, which you couldn’t deny being a bit disappointed about.

You passed through a brightly lit-up lab. Florescent-glowing counters had guns atop them - in every stage of construction. Getting the tiniest details perfect for the prototype they’d soon become.

Lit-up glass cases lined the walls. Gorgeous Hyperion guns filled them - neatly placed, and displayed.

Some, you recognized as already being mass-manufactured. Some were prototypes that never made it that far, or were purposely held back for limited distribution. Others, were the best money could buy. Top line weaponry that only people of certain classes could afford.

The men and women - that apparently worked in this area - kept their heads down, and stayed busy on their work, as you and Jack walked through the lab. You caught a few glancing up to keep a precautionary eye on their unpredictable boss. A couple even glanced at you - probably wondering who you were, and why you were there.

Perspective clients - along with competing company reps weren’t allowed in R&D.

Any Hyperion trade that could be seen, copied, or stolen was to remain out of the easy grasp of the others. For obvious reasons.

-

Jack grinned as he rubbed his hands together - stepping into another well lit room.

Several polished metal stalls lined the half-wall before the shooting-range began. A small bit of wall between each - to keep people from “accidentally” firing at each other.

Your eyes moved to a sleek built-in table on back wall - near where you’d entered. Five or six guns, of all types lied atop it.

Their streamlined edges, encased in gorgeous gold, black, and silver metallic shells - some, lit up by the element than ran through them. These weren’t any of the more affordable, basic designs Hyperion had. These would be top of the line. — If they passed all of their tests.

“Hmm. Looks like we’re missing a couple. — Let’s start with something small, huh?” Jack spoke up, plucking up a pistol.

You watched as he held it in his hand - feeling it’s weight, and checking it’s sights. He popped it open, making sure it was loaded, and switched off the safety.

He stepped closer to the window - aimed, and fired a shot into the paper target at the end of the runway.

You leaned around the dividing wall to see how he’d done.

Bullseye, headshot, 100 points. Whatever you wanted call it. The man was a good shot.

He grinned down at you, with his cocky smirk.

“Your turn, Pumpkin.”

You were immediately handed the shiny pistol - only to end up holding it like a fragile egg, with both hands open.

You glanced down at it. How could such a small thing be so intimidating?

“Um... I don’t-“ you began, fumbling over your dumbstruck brain.

“You do know how to hold a gun, don’t you?” Jack asked, lowering an eyebrow.

“Yes. I know how to hold a gun.” You retorted.

“You sure? ‘Cause...” Jack’s eyes bounced between you and the gun - still lying on its side in your hands.

You let out a small huff - turning the pistol over in your hand, and holding it the correct way.

“I’ve shot a gun before. I just- I’m not used to it. So I know I won’t be very much help in testing these. Can’t I just watch you-“

“Nope.” Jack smirked - stepping closer. “I’d rather watch you, babe. — Here.” He added, moving behind you, and turning you to face the range. Your back instantly felt warmer - pressed against his chest. His hands rose up to cup your forearms - raising them to the right height.

You felt his fingertips trail down your arms - all the way to your wrists, and over your own fingers.

A sort of fiery tingle followed the contact of his skin on yours - with your chest echoing the sensation. You could begin to feel the swarm of butterflies waking up from their slumber to crash against your insides.

All from a damn touch. God, you were losing it, weren’t you?

You pulled in a deep breath, quelling your body’s reactions to his touch.

You heard him quietly chuckle from behind you, as he slid his fingers over your grip on the gun. He gently moved your fingers around to the right positions - not that you were far off to begin with.

“Got that? Arm position is key.” He hummed - his voice so close to your ear. You could feel your skin tingle with goose-bumps as a chill ran over you. “If your arms are weak - your aim will be weak. Don’t let your wrists wobble with the recoil.”

He inched closer - moving his hands down your waist. “Next is stance.” You felt his hand move downwards - over your outer thigh - guiding your leg forward. “One leg slightly in front of the other... You need balance.”

You listened to his words, but honestly, the smooth purr of his voice was sending your brain to far different places than a shooting range.

“Ready?” He asked, breaking through your drifting fantasies.

“Um. I think so.” You answered, hoping to hell your absent brain had retained some of that lesson.

“Go for it.” He grinned, stepping next to you - and leaning on the dividing wall.

You pulled in another deep breath, and eyeballed the target. Why did it have to be so far away? And tiny.

You dreaded making yourself look foolish again.

Swallowing your nerves, you pulled the trigger. You peeled your eyes open - relaxing your now scrunched face - to see a perfect shot.

“Damn. — Good job, Pumpkin.” Jack grinned, eyeing the target. “Don’t close you’re eyes though. You can’t aim if you can’t see.”

You beamed - unable to keep from smiling.

That went much better than you’d expected.

“Alright. Next.” Jack chuckled, handing you an assault rifle. “This ones stance is a little different. — Here...”

Jack stayed behind you this time, nearly pressed against you, his open hand pressed against your back as you shot with the rife. The recoil wasn’t too bad after the stabilizer kicked in - but his hand stayed nonetheless.

Every few shots, he’d reposition your arms - his face next to yours as he leaned down, his lips near your ear, guiding you along.

You couldn’t help but smile in amazement, as you hit nearly every target with a level of skill that seemed to be honed for years. The more you shot, the more it felt like muscle-memory. Like you’d done this hundreds of times before.

Jack smiled, glancing down to you.

“You’re a natural, Pumpkin.” he chuckled, taking a small step back.

You turned at the same time - ready to hand the gun back to him - only to turn directly into his chest.

A small gasp left your lips as the gun fell from your hands, and clattered against the metal floor.

Your eyes rose up - meeting Jack’s — then his mouth. His tongue danced across his bottom lip - parting yours in reaction.

God - his eyes were gorgeous this close up. Both enchanting - as you felt a tingling shiver rise up your spine.

That intoxicating sent of his, mixed with gunpowder again, began to fill your senses. You felt his chest move as he pulled in a breath - only to realize your open palms were lying against his muscled torso.

Jack took a step closer - and you mirrored it, taking a step back.

You felt your back press against the counter of the half wall to the stall - halting you from going anywhere, but against him. Once again, you felt your lower abdomen swirl to life with heated flutters.

His head leaned down to the side - closer.

You could feel your chest beginning to pound - beating through your eardrums - pulsing through your fingertips.

You tried to level your breathing - and quell the twitching your weakening knees were causing.

Your eyes glimpsed a peak at his lips once more.

They were so close now. If you stood on tippy-toes, you could reach...

You could hear your inner voice begging for him to lean in a bit more. To just kiss you - one you would remember.

His eyes trailed over your face, noticeably pausing on your own lips. His eyes were glowing, and dark, and enchanting — predatorily fixated on you.

Like he _wanted_ you.

His hand rose up to your jaw-line. His fingertips curled under, as his thumb moved over - brushing against your bottom lip.

Your eyes fluttered closed as your body quivered under his touch. Your breath hitched - waiting to feel his lips against yours.

— But they didn’t come.

You opened your eyes, to see him smirking.

He ran his thumb over your lip once more, before letting his hand drop away.

Your stomach instantly sunk.

Had you read that moment wrong?!

You could feel your cheeks beginning to heat with embarrassment.

Jack stepped back and picked up the fallen gun - still smiling to himself. He sat it on the table, and halfway turned back to you.

“Ready for something bigger, Sweetheart?” He asked, with a purr. His voice dripped through the words - pooling in your lower abdomen with a pure heated desire to have him in the worst (best) way.

Your eyes widened, as your brow climbed. You felt yourself shudder from the implication.

A more genuinely amused grin grew on his lips. “The gun, Pumpkin...” he chuckled - bringing around the sniper rifle from the table.

You let out a forced chuckle. “I know that.” You nodded, quickly taking the gun, and turning away from him.

You could practically feel his grin from behind you, as he continued to chuckle.

—

You went back to work, leaving Jack in R&D to find out which of his employees had been slacking - causing them to not have their guns ready for his firing test.

Eventually, he came back up - seeming more annoyed as he headed into his office.

You decided not to stoke that fire, and continued with managing his schedule for the foreseeable future.

After awhile, you leaned down, and grabbed your lunch for the day.

You were just about to stand, and head out to meet Emily, when you looked up to see the elevator doors sliding open.

Out walked two security men - each holding their guns at the back of a shaking man. His eyes shook as they drifted over to you. A pleading look in them.

Your brow knitted as you stood - “What’s going on?” You asked, looking to the two guards.

“Handsome Jack wanted him brought in. So. Here he is.” One of the men answered.

Both nudged the quivering man forward with the barrels of their guns - before turning around and heading back into the elevator. “Your problem now.” One added, before punching the down button.

The man turned to you, flinging himself forward - and gripping at the edge of your desk.

“Please, I- I didn’t mean to upset him! I just-“

“Ah! Right on time.” You both heard Jack’s voice from inside of the hallway next to you.

The frightened man’s eyes flung open wider as he looked to his left.

“Well don’t just stand there, Dickface. Come on, in. Let’s have a little _chat_.”

You rounded your desk, coming to a stop next to the man.

Jack’s eyes met yours - a smile instantly appearing on his lips. “You can come too, kitten. If you wanna watch how daddy handles idiots who can’t do their job right.”

The nervous man’s eyes trailed over to you. His brow knitted, and wrinkled his forehead. You could tell he was considering darting for the elevator as soon as you stepped aside.

You swallowed and put on a polite smile - “Actually, I was heading to lunch.” You glanced back to the man, “He may go easier on you if you just go...”

You heard jack chuckle. “Oh yeah. For sure.” He turned back to office, still chuckling to himself - leaving his door open behind him.

“Let’s go, Nuts for brains. Don’t have all day.”

The man put a hesitant foot in front of the other - until he was finally at the doors to Jack’s office.

You decided not to follow. He’d either walk out alive...or not all.

-

Your lunch hour came and ended, and you’d heard nothing from Jack. Not even for a body clean-up bot.

Maybe he _had_ just wanted to talk to the guy.

You figured now was as good as time as any to check in.

As you stepped into the office - you heard an ongoing conversation. If you could even call it that..

“Ohhhh my god.” Jack groaned, rolling his eyes. “Ya know — You’ve got this face that looks like you’ve got one brain cell,” Jack held up a singular digit in front of the man’s face, just to further emphasize his point. “-and it’s just kind of dinging around in that barren little head of yours.”

“I’m- I’m sorry, Mr. Handsome J-Jack. Bu-but, I just-“

“— N-n-n-nah. Shut up, Dickhead. Who do you work for?” Jack asked the sniffling man.

His eyes moved up to catch sight of you, before moving back to their initial target.

“Y-y-you—“ the shaking man began. His voice badly audible over his heavy breathing.

He sat on the floor, in front of Jack’s desk. Cowering beneath Jack, as he stood over him - leaned against his desks edge.

“I’m sorry, I can’t seem to hear you again, over all of your bitchy, little whining. _Who_ — do you work for?” Jack asked again.

You made your way closer, avoiding getting too close.

Jack’s gaze held firm on the groveling man before him. Only leaving for a brief moment as they rolled toward the ceiling in irritation.

“Y-you— s-sir..” the man attempted again.  
“Damn right. You work for me. Which means, you stay busy. M’kay, Dipshit?”

“B-but, sir- I thought that...with all of the other weapons testing going on - that this one didn’t need to be finished right away...”

Jack’s brow fell instantly. A look of pure irritation set in on his features.

“Well, Dumbass. You thought wrong. ‘Kay? I asked for them all to be in the shooting range when I got there...and hey, guess what. Yours weren’t.” You watched Jack slide his pistol out of it’s holster, and spin it around his finger, as he spoke.

You swallowed deeply. This man’s brains were about to become a brightly colored garnish to your rather bland day.

Jack glanced up to you, noticing your concern for the nearly crying man. He let out a sigh, rolling his eyes, as he re-slotted his pistol. “I want the entire thing done by tomorrow. If it’s not? I kill you. Capiche?”

The man’s face lit up with relief as he quickly clamored back to his feet.

“Yes sir...Yes sir!” He chirped, as he backed away and quickly sprinted for the doors.

Jack just grumbled as he grabbed a thick folder from his desk.

You watched, quietly, as he typed something into his computer, and pressed the key to send it along.

After a couple of minutes, he seemed to get a reply.

“Finally someone who does their damn job.” He sighed, before looking over to you.

“Heading down, Pumpkin. Gotta’ meeting with Nakajama.”

“Professor Nakayama?” You asked, giving the correct name, and raising a brow. “I thought he gave you the creeps...?”

“Ye-yeah, whatever. Close enough. Dudes a friggin’ weirdo - but a lifesaver, trust me.” Jack winked, as he rounded his desk and headed for his office doors. You followed behind, wondering what sort of secret projects he had the odd Professor working on.

Jack slapped his palm down on your desk, as you took your seat behind it.

“Alright, Pumpkin. You know the drill. No one in or out until I get back.”

“...Out?” You asked, moving your eyes in the general direction of his office.

A chuckle left his grinning lips. “In. Just in. There’s no one else in there. Unless someone’s still alive under the trap doo- Nah, nevermind.” Jack laughed to himself. “There’s no one in there. — See ya soon, Sweetheart!” Jack shot you a finger-gun, over his shoulder as he stepped onto the fast-travel pad.

You quickly shook away the thoughts of Jack’s trap door. Just something else you’d file away for later.

-

Within an hour, you’d finished up everything for the day.

You glanced to the time. A rep from Anshin would be by soon, along with another Team-Lead meeting, that Jack’s presence had been requested for.

With only about ten minutes till - you heard the gears of the elevator turn, as it’s doors opened.

Your eyes hooked onto a woman stepping into the room. A look of awestruck surprise crossed your face as you took in her appearance.

She was stunning; tall, well tanned, with a fantastic figure. Her long dark hair cascaded over her shoulders in thick wavy locks.

She wore a tight pencil skirt that stopped just below her knees with a solitary row of dainty ruffles - which accented the curvy shape of her legs wonderfully.

Her top lied unbuttoned for the top few loops - allowing for an alluring view of her rather voluptuous cleavage.

Finished off by a set of red, tall, pointed-toe heels.

You managed to pull your eyes away from the rest of her, to take note of her features.

Her cheek bones proudly presented themselves, along blush-powdered cheeks. Her eyes, a striking blue, trimmed with long lashes - and finally, bright red pouty lips.

She looked like a model. Someone who could be on the front of any ECHO magazine.

Her eyes found you rather quickly as well, although she seemed much less impressed.

“Who the hell are you?” She asked, scrunching her top lip. Her tone snapped behind her red lips. Her eyes narrowing as she looked you over.

“Oh. Um, hello. — I’m Handsome Jack’s new secretary-“ You began, bringing out a polite tone, and ignoring her look of distaste.

“Mm.” She hummed, clicking her tongue at he back of her teeth. Her lips had yet to unsnarl, as she stepped closer - dropping her large purse on top of your desk’s upper counter. “Where’s the robot?”

“Handsome Jack had all of the Cl4P-TP units decommissioned.” You answered promptly.

Again, she hummed - looking down at the ECHO she had just pulled out of her bag. - Not exactly in appreciation, or even acceptance of what you were saying. It honestly seemed as if she was more annoyed with having to communicate with you at all.

You waited for a moment - tapping your thumbs silently against one another.

“Do- do you have an appointment with Jack...or?” You began to ask, before the woman seemed to chuckle, ironically.

“Psh. You could say that. More like, late for one. He hasn’t called me up here in over a month.”

You felt your brow sink lower. A look of slight confusion crossed your features. You hadn’t worked in this position all that long, there were still plenty of people you knew nothing about.

She appeared to notice your confusion. Her eyes rolled, as she decided to help you out.

“Which is awhile for him.”

You had no idea what she was referring to, still, you put on a polite smile and decided to just do your job as you usually would.

You cleared your throat, and spoke up. “Well, maybe I can help? What kind of appointment did you hav-“

The tall woman seemed to let go of a laugh she couldn’t possibly contain any longer. One that was unexpected, if not startling. Not one that you figured anyone could authentically laugh along with, but more of the kind that was making fun of you, directly to your face.

“No, _you_ can’t. It’s more of the pleasure than business kind, Sweety.”

“Oh.” you answered, before finally clicking on.

_Oh_...

“Um... Well-“ you tried to continue. Your brain began to act as if was completely useless. As if it were slamming itself into the wall of “pleasure, not business” instead of moving to the side to move past that thought. It was like a slap to the face with information. Blunt, gut-wrenching information.

“What has he been doing? He’s been busy or what?” She asked, leaning an elbow against your desk’s upper portion. She pulled out a slender stick device and wrapped her lips around it - inhaling deeply. She looked back to you, awaiting your answer, and let her lips part, as she exhaled. A cloud of sweetened smoke swirled around your face. It’s vapory presence felt damp as it settled itself against your skin.

You choked back a couple coughs, as you waved some of the cloud away from you.

“I- I’m not completely sure I’m allowed to say. He has been busy, of course, but-“

“Is he here?” She interrupted, again, pointing towards Jack’s office doors.

By now, you could already tell that you didn’t much care for this woman.

“Um. No. He’s in a meeting right now. I-“

“Then I’ll just go in and wait for him like I usually do.” She proclaimed, grabbing her purse, and flinging back up to her shoulder.

You quickly stood - jutting your arm out in front of her.

“Um. No, Ma’am! You can’t do that.”

The woman stopped, and raised a brow at you.

“Excuse me? I do this all the time, Hun. Just sit down and-“

It was your turn to interject now.

“I’m sorry, but no. I’ve been told not to allow anyone into his office without his approval.”

Her eyes rolled, as she let out a huff.

“Are you serious? Do you not know who I am?” She asked, planting a well manicured hand against her out-jutted hip.

You shook your head, keeping your eyes locked with hers.

“Are...are you...his girlfriend, or..?

“Ha!” She belted out another obnoxious laugh. “Oh, please. Jack doesn’t do girlfriends anymore. Not since his little Sheriff one got herself shot by Vault Hunters. — He has little meetings in his office, when he gets horny or stressed out from managing all of you low level workers.”

You felt yourself twitch a bit at the offensive comment.

She only seemed to find the situation more humorous as she rolled her eyes with a smirk.

“_Alright_.” You thought to yourself. “_Let’s play Bitchy too_.”

“And... so you’re just _one_ of his...stress relievers, right? — Which one are you, again?” You asked, tilting your head in question.

Her brow fell, along with the grin she’d had.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” She asked - her lips now drawn into a line.

“Oh nothing.” You jested. “Just...it _has_ been over a month since he called you, right? Obviously, he has other stress relievers.”

Her eyes narrowed considerably. Nearly into a glare. You were a bit disappointed she’d kept her cool so well.

“Well it wouldn’t surprise me. Sex is like candy to him. And he’s a child. Loud, immature, and always wanting.” Her eyes rolled again, as if the man truly did annoy her.

“However, he’s never turned me down before. He’s obviously just been busier than usual. That’s all.” She let a quick, fake smile appear on her lips for a brief second. A taunting one, of sorts.

“Right...” you drew out. “If you find him so child-like, then why do you continue to-“

“Because he’s Handsome Fucking Jack. Who in their right mind would turn down a chance at having him between their legs?” Her features had turned much more animated. Passionate, almost. She stared back at you, as if it had been anything other than rhetorical.

You glanced down to your hands, then off to the side a bit. Recalling all of the rather obvious flirts you’d ignored for the past month.

“Oh my god.” The woman began to chuckle. “_You_? He went for you?? And you turned him down? _Riiight_. That’s hilarious.”

You looked back up to her - glaring a bit that she seemed to think the notion was so unbelievable.

Her own eyes grew a bit, as she cocked a brow.

“Well, If it _is_ true - I’m not sure whether you’re smarter than all of us, or a complete idiot. That man can get you places. Whether it’s in his bed or at the top of a company. The benefits seem hand in hand.” She smirked, bouncing a shoulder.

“I’m not trying to be at the top of a company...” you retorted.

“Hmph.” She scoffed. “Look around you. You already are. Play your cards right, and you could probably run this place yourself. Have him eating out of your hands.”

You noticed her eyes linger over to the flowers on your desk.

“Hmm. Those aren’t Pandoran. Expensive. — Maybe he already is...” She remarked, snidely.

“I’m just his secretary...” you replied. Your tone, and expression flat.

“Good. Let’s keep it that way, hm?” She smiled another of those snobby smirks - to which you overly mimicked.

Your lovely conversation was cut short as the man of topic pixelated into the room.

Jack’s eyes narrowed for a moment as he turned around — his gaze falling on the other face in the room. He looked to be trying to figure out why this model-like woman seemed familiar. It apparently clicked, as the whites of his eyes grew.

A wide grin flashed across the woman’s face, as her eyes fell on him.

“Ah! There you are!” She beamed, taking a step closer to him, and pushing her chest further out, like some sort of display.

Jack’s eyes shifted to yours for a moment. His lips parted, as he looked to be contemplating what to say. He retrained his gaze on to her - seemingly forcing his usual suave grin.

“Uh. Yeah, hi... Uh.. _you_...” Jack lingered on his words, almost purposely not using her name.

If he knew this woman so well, like she claimed, he surely hadn’t forgotten it. So why refrain?

She seemed to notice, immediately — her smile quickly becoming forced.

“Well don’t act like you don’t remember me.” She snarled, cutting her eyes at him. Her tone quickly sank into irritation. Through clenched teeth, she continued the forced smile.

“_Allison_? It’s only been a few weeks, Jack.” She reminded him with a hiss.

Jack’s brows rose, as he sat on that bit of information. A look of realization passed through his eyes.

“Has it? Seems longer than that.” Jack’s eyes, once again, shifted to you - before looking back to her. “Erm... You can go ahead and wait in my office. I’ll just be a sec.”

Allison, as it apparently was, smiled a snobby little smirk to you as she turned and pranced herself down the hallway to Jack’s office.

His eyes followed her for a brief moment, before he turned to you and stepped up to your counter.

“Hey, babydoll.” He smiled, flashing his enchanting eyes to yours.

“I have a meeting in like ten minutes, right?”

You nodded, “Yes, in conference room 13-B. However, you also have a representative from Anshin coming to-“

“Yeah.” Jack cut you off, as he rubbed his hand over his forehead. His fingers thumbed at one of the metal clasps holding his mask. The sight made you wonder if they ever hurt, or bothered him still. The initial process of getting them attached couldn’t have been pleasant.

“That’s um- that’s who that is...” Jack answered, pointing towards his office.

You were a bit ashamed to feel your stomach drop. The realization of now understanding what she’d meant by getting to the top of a company. Favors for favors, you figured.

Still, you knew it shouldn’t bother you. Jack was no where near being involved with you - as much as you were beginning to want it so.

Jack leaned down a bit, tilting his head - almost apologetically.

“I gotta take care of her first, but do you think you could head to that meeting for me?”

Your brow quickly climbed. “Me??” Your hand instinctually pointed to your own chest, as if he could’ve meant _anyone_ else.

Jack’s expression lightened a little, as he let go of a chuckle.

“It’s nothing important, babe. Never is. Just write down anything you think I need to hear, and let me know if anyone gives you a hard time.”

“But, Sir, I-“ you tried.

“You got this, Pumpkin.” Jack smiled, patting his hand once against your desk top. “But seriously, just leave if it’s boring as crap. I usually do.”

You wanted to argue. To show how upset you were at this whole situation. -But, you didn’t. It wasn’t your place to.

-

Once you’d heard Jack’s office doors close, beginning his _meeting_ with Allison, you headed out for the conference room.

Your chest felt heavy. A hundred pounds felt like they’d been placed there, and just left to rot on top of you.

Even your heart felt like it was rotting.

You couldn’t even justify why. All you could feel was an immense feeling of jealousy, and hurt. Jack wasn’t yours - you had no real reason to feel hurt by him. Still, it did hurt. It pained you to know about his history with that woman. Especially with such a gorgeous woman! You couldn’t even make yourself feel better by chastising her appearance. It was flawless!

You could look past the past. Everyone has baggage. -But....they were having a _meeting_...right now. That, was a bit more difficult to ignore.

Allison had made it very clear what those “meetings” were for. You tried to stop thinking about it - to no avail. It kept immediately creeping its way back in. -And now, it felt like someone had shoved something sharp through your chest, and was just swirling it around, completely tearing your insides apart.

Maybe that’s why they’re called crushes... This definitely felt crushing.

-

You sat down at a large table, in one of the back seats. A few others had already made it in. Most of them had begun getting their things ready for when everyone else would be joining.

You pulled your ECHOdevice out of your bag, and set it on the tabletop.  
A few minutes passed, and several more people began settling in, and taking their seats.

“This seat taken?” You heard a man’s voice next to you.

You glanced up to see a tall man, pointing to the chair beside you.

“Oh, um. No.” You answered, scooting over a bit. “All yours.”

The man smiled politely - the corners of his eyes crinkling a bit with the gesture.

You half-watched as he sat his skag-leather case down next to him, and pulled out a rather high-end ECHO.

You figured he must be one of the executives.

He did wear a very well-fitted suit. Golden H cuff links, and a golden ECHOband. The material of his suit looked expensive. Not the most expensive, but definitely up there.

His dark hair lied slicked back, and oiled in place. He boasted a clean shaven face - strong features. Not the most handsome man you’d laid eyes on, but definitely not ugly. He smelled nice too - if not a tad strong on the nostrils.

He glanced over to you, as he adjusted his position in the uncomfortable chair. You accidentally met his gaze, and decided to give him a small smile in return.

His hand stuck out, as he turned himself toward you more. “Thanks for the seat, Beautiful. — Vincent Hudson. And you are?”

You returned the gesture, placing your hand in his and accepting the strong hold of his handshake.

“(Y/n). I’m, um - Handsome Jack’s new assistant.” You answered with another polite smile. “Filling in for him here..”

Hudson’s grin seemed to grow. “Really now? Small station. I’m one his right hand men. Hell, I’ll probably be the one to run this place after he leaves.”

Your brow rose a bit in surprise.

Jack hadn’t mentioned this man’s name. Not that you could remember.

You also felt it was a pretty bold move to announce your plans of taking over after someone like Jack. A man who had no intention of “just leaving” one day.

You didn’t know Handsome Jack all that well yet, but you definitely knew it would take him dying to let someone else have this corporation. Even then, you’re not sure he’d consider it “letting”.

Your thoughts aside, you smiled and nodded. Who knew, maybe this man really was one of Jack’s main guys. Jack _had_ been busy lately with Rhys and Atlas. One more name to tell you about, was hardly something he was thinking of.

Within another ten minutes, the meeting began with you having to announce to everyone that you were there in place of Jack.

To no ones’ surprise.

The meeting went on as planned - with none of the reps or team-heads taking any more notice of you.

You now understood why Jack had mentioned them possibly giving you a hard time. They weren’t even acknowledging that you were in the room! The only person who seemed to even appreciate your presence was the man that had sat beside you.

“Are you alright?” Hudson asked in a whisper - leaning his head down a bit to catch your attention.

The lights in the room had been switched off to allow for better presentation viewing.

You glanced over to see the mans face lit up softly by the screen’s glow. His eyes were dark, but seemed soft.

You nodded, not intending to tell this stranger that - no, you were actually having an awful day.

The man’s brow shifted a bit, as a knowing grin curled a corner of his lips.

“If you say so.” He added. “You look a bit down, that’s all. Wanted to see if there was any way I could help.”

You let your eyes drop away, with a quiet sigh to yourself. You moved your gaze back to his, with a small shrug. “It’s nothing. Just a bad day, I guess.” You whispered in reply. You felt your own lips curl a little, at his nice gesture. “Thank you, though.”

He shook his head, with a low smile. “No need, beautiful. Pretty girls should always smile. — Plus, I’m a good listener. If you need to vent. I know how working with Jack can get.”

You decided to ignore the sexist comment, however, your eyes quickly snapped back to his at the mention of Jack.

His grin grew a bit more, as he nodded and set his ECHO down - clicking it off.

“Mhmm. I kind of figured it had to do with him.” He whispered softly.

You noticed a couple people glance over from the corner of their eyes, at the sounds of whispers, but said nothing and went back to listening to the presenter.

“How did you know that?” You asked, leaning closer, as to remain as quiet as possible.

Vincent bounced a tiny shrug of his shoulders. “You’re a very pretty girl. Jack always has known how to pick ‘em. Just doesn’t keep ‘em for long.” He frowned, with a ‘_that’s just the way it is_’ expression written across his face.

You shook your head, almost laughing. “No, no, no. You’ve got the wrong idea... He um- He doesn’t...want..._me_. He’s actually having a...um...”

“A _meeting_? Right now?” He finished your thought. Thankfully, so you didn’t have to. He cocked a brow - another knowing expression.

You nodded, dropping your eyes to the tabletop. You could feel your lips falling into a frown.

It seems this man did know Jack pretty well.

You wouldn’t normally forego paying attention during a meeting - however today, you just weren’t feeling up to it. Honestly, you were grateful for the talkative man next to you. He’d decided to switch up topics, successfully moving your thoughts on from Jack for the time. — The two of you continued your idle chatter for a good portion of the meeting. Once it was over, and everyone had started their treks back to their departments — Vincent walked along side of you.

“— I may not be able to help much, but, as I said...I am a good listener.” Vincent bounced his brow, leaning over to you a little closer as the two of you walked down a busy corridor. You moved your eyes back up, to meet his. “Perhaps over dinner. Tomorrow evening?” He chuckled, holding a hand out questioningly, and earning a small smile from you. “If you’ll put up with me for a while longer, that is.”

You looked down, scrunching your lips in thought.

Would it really be so bad to have a nice evening with someone who seemed genuinely interested?

You _had_ been a bit lonely lately. Being wined and dined by a wealthy guy would be nice. It was that night with Jack, and that had only been a bottle of wine. -And as much as you’d been fantasizing about going home with Jack for an evening - maybe it was safer to go with someone who seemed, _less_...impulsive.

Besides, Jack was busy with his _stress reliever_. Maybe you’d leave early, so you didn’t have to see his - most likely - smug ‘_just fucked_’ face — which you were sure he had one. He seemed the type.

You only had an hour or so before your shift ended, anyway.

You glanced back to the waiting man, with a soft smile. “Sure, I’d like that.”

-

A corner table. A strong drink, and some quiet. It truly was, just what you needed.

You looked down at the fruity concoction the waitress had given you moments ago.

Some off-world fruits from many different planets - all sliced up and layered into a tangy alcoholic liquid and skewered with a bright yellow metal pick.

Leaving early, and heading straight to The Hub had been your choice after all. Ending up in a quaint bar/bistro was an after thought, but a satisfying one.

You sipped on your drink, as you scrolled through the latest news. A headline about Dahl deploying more soldiers to Themis caught your eye.

“Seems a bit early to be drinking.”

You looked up to the familiar voice to see Rhys standing next to your corner table. “Sorry. Saw you through the window - figured I’d say hi.”

You rolled your eyes, with a soft smile.

“Some days, it’s never too early..”

“Uh oh.” Rhys replied. He pointed down to the empty chair across from you. You nodded, moving your bag out of it, and to the floor, as he sat down.

The waitress seemed to notice your added company and hurried over to take Rhys’s order. — He settled on just a coffee.

“What happened?” He asked, after waiting for the waitress to make her way back to the bar. “You look...down?”

You looked back to him. For a moment, you tried to decide if you should just dump it all off...or pretend nothing was wrong.

“Is it about Jack?” Rhys asked, not waiting for your reply. His eyes stared curiously at you. A look of concern written in the faint lines of his face.

You let out a broken breath, and nodded, as you stared back to your drink - and the melting ice cubes among the many slices of fruit.

Even with not looking directly at him, you could see his entire body language change. Something about it being about Jack bothered him. As to why exactly, you weren’t sure.

“What did he do?” He asked. His tone nearly sounded exhausted, irritated even, but not surprised in the least bit.

“It’s really nothing... I shouldn’t even be upset about it. I just...am, I guess.” You met Rhys’s eyes once more. “Really, it’s nothing.”

“Nothing, or something. I’d still like to know. I mean, you’re sitting here drinking...some weird...fruity..._thing_? And you’re not even supposed to be off yet.” Rhys eyeballed your drink, arching a brow at the sheer ridiculousness of its many colorful fruits.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes, as you let out a sigh. “He had a meeting today - with a woman from Anshin.”

Rhys waited, and nodded for you to continue.

“Before he came back from meeting with Nakayama, I met the woman. She’s..._really _pretty. Which, ya know, sucks for anyone that isn’t her. Not only that...but her and Jack apparently have a rather _intimate_ past. Er...not so past, actually. He sent me to the team-lead meeting, so that he could stay back with her. — In his office...” you finished up, and pulled your straw closer - sucking in a big gulp of the tangy mixture.

Rhys’s eyes had widened considerably for a moment, before his brow furrowed in thought.

“You’re sure...? I don’t think he-“ Rhys tried to begin.

“She told me what their meetings were usually for. Bluntly.” You sighed again, looking off to the side, and out of the window next to you.

Rhys nibbled at his bottom lip. His brow still creased with the many thoughts he was now trying to untangle.

“I don’t know, (Y/n).” He added. “She’s probably just another one of those people who makes up stories about being with him. Or, stretches the truth...ya know?” He smiled, an attempted cheerful smile - to which you returned...albeit a bit less cheerful.

He glanced down to his coffee cup, mumbling to himself. “Surely, he wouldn’t mess everything up for that..”

Your own brow knitted. “What do you mean...?” You asked, eyeing Rhys.

He quickly shook his head - meeting your suspicious gaze. “Nothing! Nothing...I was just..talking to myself. — I, um...I really just feel like you may have misunderstood.. I could always ask him about it..?”

You shrugged, shaking your head. “No. I’d rather just not know. Like I said - it really doesn’t matter. It just got to me, is all. Didn’t feel like going back to work. So, here I am.”

Rhys nodded - looking down, and continued to absently swirl around the coffee in his cup.

After nearly an hour of letting loose, and deciding to just enjoy Rhys’s company - the both of you were laughing, and grinning like the funniest joke in the world had just been told.

Rhys had forgone the coffee, and finally gave in to trying one of the fruity concoctions this bar was known for. As you had expected, the scrunched faces he made as he took the first sip, made you snort with laughter.

After the initial swallow of the settled alcohol at the bottom of the glass - he actually began to enjoy the overly sweetened/tangy beverage. Even going as far, as eating every last slice of fruit.

Talkative Rhys, was now your favorite Rhys. The man giggled, and spilled all sorts of stories that he and his “best bro” Vaughn had gotten into in college. Along with his first couple of years on Helios - being constantly bullied by a man he liked to call “Assquez.”

He even fell into the hole of talking about how much he used to idolize Jack. How excited he had been to meet him for the first time. Excited, yet terrified. He’d said it hadn’t been what he expected. -Admitting that the circumstances had been too odd for it to be anything like his old fantasies. When you asked why, he seemed to quickly try and re-route the conversation.

“I’m not-“ A hiccup escaped him, as he sipped on his second Fruit-Boat. “-Mm not supposed to talk about the past- Er...future? I dunno’ when it was...”

You’d figured it was just the booze talking.

Still, what an odd thing to say...

-

Eventually, you walked with Rhys to the elevator bay. He’d called his ‘best bro’ to come get him, and bring him back to their shared apartment.

The short man seemed to know who you were as soon as his eyes fell on you. Apparently, you had been the topic of many of Rhys’s babbles.

“Bro — you haven’t called me to come get you since college.” He’d remarked, as he walked with the wobbly long-legged man. “Nice to meet you! I should get him home though...” He’d called back - with a wave. A nearly drooling Rhys hung down, over his shoulder. A funny sight, since Rhys was much taller.

You parted from the two, and walked through the mostly empty corridors of Helios. The day shift had gone home for the night, and those who spent their nights at work, were already tucked away in their departments.

You’d always been fascinated with living on a space station. Something about living on a planet, just wasn’t as exciting. There were days when you’d wonder about what all you were missing. All of the places and sights on those far off planets. Even Pandora - if you were being honest - had places you’d never seen.

Looking down at the chaos-ridden planet, through one of the moonbase’s many windows, it never looked so bad from way up here.

It had never felt like home - and even after leaving it, you’d always caught yourself looking down at it. Wondering what those blues, greens, and white patches looked like up close. The biomes that weren’t covered in heated desert sand. Were there parts of Pandora that could be considered beautiful? -And if so — would you ever take the chance of seeing them?

-You shook your head, with a smirk.

No, probably not. You hated the memories you had of Pandora. -The cave-town you grew up in, and the people that occupied it. Helios, from the moment you’d stepped onto its docking bay, had felt like home.

You trailed your fingertips along the walls, as you continued your walk - and headed home for the night. Eventually, you got a text, from Vincent - confirming the details of the two of yous’ date the next night.

Dress after dress - you finally picked one that made you feel pretty, and seemed appropriate for a date with an Executive.

There was no reason you couldn’t enjoy going on a date, and meeting someone new. Sure, it wasn’t with Jack - which you’d prefer - but you were willing to give it a try.

-

-3rd POV- Next Morning -

Rhys headed up to Jack’s office early the next morning.

As much as he’d hated having to give up one of his weekend days - it really was one of the best days to get things with the Atlas plan moving a little quicker.

There weren’t near as many distractions, or previously designated meetings. Along with that, it was one of (y/n)’s days off as well. Unfortunately, with Jack, that could go well, or not so well.

He’d either be completely attentive. His mind, one tracked, and on Atlas. Or...his thoughts would be on her. Completely distracted, and stuck on trying to find ways to either get her to remember everything - or how to completely win her over.

From what Rhys could see, Jack already had her in his hands. Rhys had noticed the way she’d look at Jack. How her head would slightly tilt to the side as she seemed to get lost in thought. Her eyes seemed to lock into Jack’s like magnets - with something deep in them. She may not remember loving Jack...but it was still in her eyes. Jack was just too blinded by his plans to win her over, that he couldn’t see it.

Rhys had only spent a few days with the other her. The her that still remembered. She was something, alright. Different than he’d expected from the stories he’d heard. She hadn’t tried to kill him for one. -And he’d been quite glad about that.

After hearing, from not only her, but Jack too - that there had been something between her and him — he wished he could remember. Those few nights on Pandora, before the vault - that he’d spent so closely next to her - he couldn’t help but wonder what they would’ve meant to ‘the other Rhys’ that she and Jack had often mentioned.

He knew, to himself at least, that he was growing to like her then. After spending the last month around her, seeing her smile, and getting a glimpse into who she was before ruling Hyperion - he felt a way for her that he believed the “other Rhys” would have understood. If not anything serious, he knew he wanted to keep her safe. Safe from even Jack, if he had to. Even if he couldn’t tell her about the past, future, the vault, or why she always had an odd sense of deja-vu. -He’d try to always be there for her, as whatever she needed him to be.

-

Rhys pushed through the door to Jack’s office with his hip - eyeing over his palm’s ECHOnet screen, as he walked up to his own (smaller) desk near Jack’s. The air was cool, and crisp - smelling of Jack’s favorite cologne, and a slight hint of the chemicals that mixed with the water in the fountain pools.

Before he knew it, he was quickly slammed back - against the wall, with a heavy amount of force. His eyes squeezed shut, as most of the air was knocked out of him. Almost instantly, he felt a hairy forearm press against his throat.

He let out a gasping cough, as his eyes sprang back open to see an enraged Jack.

His teeth were bared - his mismatched eyes pointed through narrowed lids. The little veins on either side of his temples, had begun to emerge.

“J-ack—“ Rhys tried to speak. He quickly swallowed - feeling his Adam’s apple strain against the pressure from Jack’s arm.

“You know what she means to me. You thought you could sneak around behind my back? Try and steal her?” Jack growled, using hardly any effort to hold the lanky man up.

“What-” Rhys coughed, tensing beneath Jack’s muscled arm - pressing against his windpipe. “What are you taking about??”

“I saw you two. Yesterday. At that fruity bar.”

“That’s not-” more gasping coughs flung themselves from Rhys’s chest. “Jack please-“

Jack held firm. Glaring his eyes into Rhys. His lips had drawn down into a thin snarl. His arm unshakable, as he palmed the wall next to Rhys’s head - with his other hand.

“Nah, _Rhysie_. You can breathe when you tell me what the hell you were doing with her.”

Jack couldn’t help it. He was pissed. Engulfed in rage.

_Hurt_.

He had trusted Rhys. -Was helping him re-build Atlas - when he sure as hell didn’t have to.

Rhys sucked in a gasp - his veins bulging from his forehead. “I just-“ he labored - fighting against the urge to pass out. “I just bumped into her-“ he sucked in another gasp. “Ended up staying to talk! J-J-Jack, please! I can’t br-“ Rhys’s face had begun to purple - his eyes watering.

Jack pulled his arm away, and let Rhys fall to his knees. His hand rose quickly - palming at his throat as he continued to cough. He sat still for several minutes - sucking in deep breaths.

“She was upset...” Rhys finally spoke. His voice came out nothing more than a hoarse grumble. He looked back up to Jack. The older man stood tall before him - his arms crossed against his broad chest. “— By that woman you had a meeting with... She — she told (y/n) that you two used to sleep together...” He shook his head, as he closed his eyes for a moment. “She figured... that’s what the meeting was for.. -Is why she didn’t come back to work..”

Jack’s eyes widened, as his fists unclenched.

“Wha- —Damnit...” he growled to himself. He slowly turned away aiming his sights on one of the chairs in front of his desk. He lunged at it - picking it up, and throwing it a good ways across the large room. “GODDAMNIT!” He roared - slamming the side of his fist against his desk.

Rhys shakily stood to his feet, evening out his breath, and fixing his tie. “I tried to convince her it probably wasn’t true, but... Jack, I don’t know if it was or not...”

Jack quickly turned. His eyes darkened with anger. Anger now aimed at Rhys. “Of course it’s not true, _Asshat_.”

Rhys grimaced at the insulting name. Not only that - but the knife-like edge of Jack’s voice.

“Yeah. I fucked the woman before. But it’s been fucking years, to me! I barely remembered her name, for fucks sake.” Jack growled - before noticing the worry rising on Rhys’s face. He paused for a moment to breathe. His own forehead veins protruding. He let his eyes close for a few seconds - and continued on, quieter now. “She works for Anshin. -Met her at one of the Hyperion Galas years ago- Er- probably like last year, or so...to her.”

“Why was she here then...?” Rhys asked, watching Jack closely.

Jack shrugged, even his hands followed along. “Because I forgot all about her. I knew I had Anshin coming in, but — didn’t even cross my mind that it’d be her. Never told her I was done with her - like I did last time. _That,_ is what the ‘_meeting_’ ended up being about yesterday. Told her it was over. Not to come back.”

Jack moved around to the interior of his desk, and dropped himself into his chair.

“There’s just so fucking much that I have to remember hasn’t happened yet.” — He pointed an open hand towards the doors of his office. “There’s friggin’ assholes walking around the station that I _know_ I’ve killed before. Now I gotta do it again before they stab me in the back.”

“Hudson...?” Rhys asked...stepping closer to the front of Jack’s desk. He’d heard the stories of how (y/n) took over. The “suicide” of Vincent Hudson. 

Jack nodded, resting his temple on his fingers. “He’s one of ‘em.” His glare bore past Rhys - even past the closed office doors.

“The shit he put her through after I was gone... He deserved worse than the bullet she gave him.” Jack’s voice growled as he continued to stare off.

“...and now she doesn’t remember...” Rhys spoke quietly in response.

Jack’s temper rose again. “She doesn’t remember anything! Years. Fucking years! I...” he quieted - looking down to his desk. “I thought I could get her back... It was working... she’d smile at me, and... now-... that Goddamn woman showing up and-“ he stopped, shaking his head. His voice nearly sounded defeated - empty of his usual fire.

“Just tell her the truth...” Rhys suggested, worrying his brow. “It’s not too late.”

Jack huffed, and swiveled his chair around. He stood and looked out at Elpis. His balled fists perched on his hips.

“I just keep losing her.” Jack spoke quietly. “—Just like everyone else that gets close to me.”

Rhys could still hear the growl, deep in Jack’s chest. But the beast had calmed, even if only for the moment.

Rhys had heard plenty here and there. He knew Jack and (y/n) had been _close_ in a different time.

Jack had never gone too deep into the whole situation when they’d talked about her - but little things that had been said, or bragged about, always had a way of making the picture a bit less fuzzy.

For awhile now, Rhys had only thought this was just another one of Jack’s “I want it. So I’ll get it.” types of plans. This time, the “it” being (Y/n).

Rhys could see that Jack had feelings for her, but as these past few weeks had gone by - he’d come to wonder something. If maybe, those feelings were a bit stronger than Jack liked to admit.

“Jack, do you- Do you..._love_ her??” Rhys hesitantly asked, as he pulled himself from his thoughts - and looked over to the older man.

Rhys felt a tingle of regret run though him, as Jack’s head quickly snapped in his direction. His brow knitted, above two darkened, and daggered eyes.

Jack said nothing, and turned back to the window.

“Go home Rhys.”

“But-“

“I said go home. Leave.” Jack growled, turning his gaze on the young man once more.

Rhys felt his heart flutter - his mind telling him to leave before he dies in this room.

-But no. He wanted- needed to know.

“Jack—“ he swallowed his anxiety in a gulp. “Did you _ever_ tell her..? Even before she forgot..?”

Jack looked back at him in silence. His glare burning holes in Rhys’s limited bravery.

“You didn’t. Did you..?” Rhys asked, standing his ground on the outside. The inside...not so much. He wanted to tuck tail and run. To get out while he could. — People don’t usually delve into Handsome Jack’s personal life, and live long after. All of his imitated toughness was riding solely on the promise he knew Jack had made to (y/n) — to not kill Rhys.

Jack rolled his eyes, as he took a step closer to his desk. He shoved his chair out of the way, and leaned his fisted knuckles against his desk top. He stared down at the desk’s surface for a moment.

“I don’t love her.” He answered.

Rhys could see the muscles of his jaw tighten, as it remained clenched.

“-I’m- I’m..Handsome Jack. Women come and go all the time. I...I’m not supposed- I don’t love anyone but myself. That’s the way it is. That’s the way it’ll stay.”

“Jack....” Rhys pled.

One of Jack’s fists slammed against the metal desk - startling Rhys.

“Just stop, Rhys. I don’t love people anymore, okay? Everyone I love - I ruin. They leave. They die. They...” Jack stopped, mid-sentence, and turned back to Elpis - shaking just head.

“Everyone I’ve loved. I’ve lost. Because of me. Because of some decision I made along the way. Even if I could’ve - I wasn’t going to go back and stop them all from dying. They’re each a lesson... — that took me too long to learn.”

Rhys’s eyes fell to the cold floor. He knew there wasn’t much he could say.

“It’s okay to love someone again, Jack. — Even if you think you don’t deserve it...”

Jack quickly turned around - his mouth, open and ready to put that little brat back in his place - but...Rhys was already walking away.

Jack’s gaze fell - he could feel his hand throbbing from punching the metal desk.

“_Don’t deserve it_. I never said that.” Jack growled. Rhys didn’t know what he was talking about.

He pulled his chair over and sat.

He brooded in the cold, quiet of his office. One of the loneliest rooms on Helios. Too often, he sat alone here - at the mercy of his thoughts.

Deserve...

How could Rhys see something that he’d hidden for so many years? Even from himself.

-

-Reader POV-

That evening, you walked into a restaurant you’d only ever seen in passing. - A nice place, while still remaining on one of the middle decks of Helios.

You were escorted to a table - which thankfully, had your date already sitting at it.

No repeat of your last one.

The food was delicious. The drinks were nice. -And honestly, the company was enjoyable.

Hudson had managed to keep the usually quieter time of eating, unburdened by awkwardness, by filling the next hour with so many stories of working at the top of Hyperion. You couldn’t get much of a word in, but you didn’t really mind. What would you have to add to it? Not much, really. You hadn’t worked for Jack long enough to have any cool stories. -And besides that, it was busy, but usually pretty boring being in the bottom to mid-level employment on Helios.

“—I run my department, and the idiots in it, damn well, I can assure you. Henderson has been good to me. I could turn him in for his illegal animal fights, but, eh — what good would he do me then?” Hudson chuckled, taking a swig of his final glass of liquor. “-However, if I had a secretary even half as much of a looker as you, I’m not sure I’d get any work done. I can’t imagine Jack does - knowing him.” Hudson chuckled to himself, giving you a quick wink, as he swirled the golden liquid around in his glass. “You know - I do have to admit. Jack’s been a bit more standoff-ish as of late.” He continued as he finished off his brandy. “I’ve hardly seen him in a month. Then he goes and skips this latest meeting...”

Your eyes sunk back to the table. The Anshin woman had said the same thing... about a month had passed by, with Jack acting abnormal.

“Ah. I’m sorry, beautiful. I didn’t mean to bring all that up again.”

You smiled politely, despite the slight creepy vibes you got from his earlier pervy comment and wink.

“It’s alright. Don’t worry ab-“ you tried to speak, before being cut off...again...probably for the twentieth time of the evening.

“See, unlike Jack, _I_ know what I want when I see it. I’m not going to toy with you, while I romance other women in the next room over. I’m the kind of man that’ll tell you to your face - that I want you.” He smiled an oily smirk, raising one of his slicked brows to you. “I can tell it’s still upsetting you, though. — How about we go back to my apartment. Watch a movie, have a few drinks. Get your mind off of it all for awhile?”

You looked down to your nearly empty glass. Besides being constantly talked over, and ogled like some sort of exotic dancer - the night hadn’t been too bad. Even now, you couldn’t help but keep thinking about that woman. _How long had she stayed_? _Would she be back_? _Soon_? If so, you’d have to deal with that awkward situation all over again. This time, with her knowing damn well you knew what was happening down the hall.

You could, once again, feel that ripping/gutting feeling beginning to rise up, throughout your chest.

You looked back up to your date. Still trying to decide if this was the right choice.

“I have a wonderful view of Elpis. I’m sure you’d love it.” Vincent spoke up, noticing your battle of decisions.

You met his intense gaze, and let a small smile curl your lips - and nodded.

_Why not_? You figured. _What was the harm_?

-

You walked along, with Hudson, as he continued chatting, and boasting about himself; his position in the company, and even about how much better he could run things - if ever given the opportunity.

The two of you stopped outside one of the upper district apartments.

The door even looked nicer than yours. With much more space between his, and his next neighbors’.

After typing in a code, the thick metal door slid to the side. Hudson motioned you in before him - closing the door behind himself.

You heard the lock re-engage - but thought nothing of it.

As you surveyed the lavish apartment before you, you felt as if your eyes were growing in size.

Dark wood accented black metal, joining in with furs, and leathers of all sorts.

Two large couches sat mid-room — a soft blanket made of fur draped over one. Probably never actually used.

You stood, turning slowly, and admiring the decor. You paused, as a glass of wine was presented to you.

“Drink as much as you’d like. I have plenty stored away.” Hudson smirked, handing you a glass before turning around to get his own.

You glanced down, bringing your nose to the rim of your glass, and inhaling its hearty aroma. Just as you were about to take the first sip, yours eyes caught an odd shimmer in the dark liquid.

You quickly shifted your gaze over to Hudson, who was -once again- prattling on about something, as he brought down another glass, and began pouring the wine into it.

You moved your glass up, peering into it with some light behind it.

Tiny bubbles rose from the bottom of your glass - dissipating before they noticeably reached the surface. Coming from a singular source. — A dissolving tablet of some sort. Nearly completely broken down now.

You swallowed a silent gulp, as you lowered the drugged glass.

Your heart had instantly begun to pound, with your chest tightening around it.

“Have a seat, beautiful.” The slimy man offered, holding his hand out to one of the couches.

You didn’t know what to do. You couldn’t just try and leave. The door was locked. He’d probably try and stop you. You also couldn’t let him know you knew about the tampered wine - and you sure as hell wouldn’t just drink it.

There had to be a way to get out of this - and quickly.

You forced a smile onto your lips, as you sat down - as close to the arm of the couch as you could. Your eyes locked on to a heavy looking vase across the room. If you could get to it...

Immediately, he was next to you. His spread leg nearly touching you. His hand came to rest right above your knee, and promptly began to move upward. “How’s your drink? It’s the good stuff, huh?” He purred, with a sickening draw.

You tensed, and quickly attempted to pull away - but his grip tightened.

“What’s wrong, beautiful? I thought you wanted this.” He asked, moving his dark eyes to meet with yours. 

You swallowed again, trying to get ahold of yourself before you made this worse.

“I - I thought we were having a nice evening... but I-“ you tried to speak, but your voice shook your words to no end.

“We are, we are. So let’s not ruin it, huh? You’re probably just nervous, hm? The wine will help loosen you up.” He cooed, inching his hand up a bit further. Again, you fought against his touch, and tried to move your leg - to cross it over the other.

“Come on, baby. I took you out for a nice evening. We had fun, now let’s have a little more.” He grinned down at you, running the back of his finger along your cheek. “You’ve probably already given it up for Jack, hm? I’ve heard he’s pretty persuasive - in his own way. All that charm.” 

“I don’t- “ you began, shaking your head, and tucking your cheek into your shoulder - anything to get his fingers off of your skin.

“I can be persuasive as well.” He added, undisturbed by your attempts to move away from his touch. “— We wouldn’t want Jack to think you’re actually a spy or something, now would we? Don’t think he’d be too happy about that.”

“But, I’m not a spy-“ you blurted out, with tears nearly brimming. Your heart was pounding so greatly against your ribs, it almost hurt. Your entire body felt rigid, and alert. Each one of his touches felt like lingering slime being drawn across your flesh.

“Of course not,” he continued, “but nothing a little tweaking of the books wouldn’t change, huh? I know how to divert the blame to whomever I want. Been doing it for years. You don’t get to the top for being honest, beautiful. I can get you there though. Right up top, sitting on my lap. — Or...I can also ruin your career. Your choice.”

You couldn’t deny your fight or flight mode any longer. Your head was screaming at you to get out! Find a way!

“Do- do you mind if I use the restroom first? To freshen up?” You asked, in as much of a flirtatious tone, as you could muster.

He grinned, and oily smile.

“Of course, go right ahead. Take your time — I’m sure it’ll be worth the wait.”

You stood, and watched as his eyes slowly raked over your body.

You felt violated already.

You quickly closed the bathroom door behind you, and engaged it’s lock.

You went to work on scanning the smaller room - checking cabinets and drawers - looking for anything you could use against him.

Nothing.

The room was spotless. Nothing extra. No scissors, no fingernail file, not even a dismantle-able towel rack that you could use to bludgeon him. — Just some folded towels, soaps, condoms, and strawberry flavored lube.

Everything you’d need to actually _freshen up_.

Your eyes quickly began to fill with tears.

He had seemed so nice. How could this night have turned out so horribly?

Tears streamed down your cheeks - running down your jaw, and neck. You pressed your hands to your mouth, as you fell into a crouch.

You knew you couldn’t let him hear your sobs. You _knew_ you had to get out, or he’d find a way in sooner or later.

Emily? No, she wouldn’t be able to help. -And calling security would be nearly impossible to do quickly, and quietly.

You squeezed your eyes shut, as your head began to pound from the building pressure.

——

-3rd POV-

Jack lounged on his couch, watching another docu-movie about himself. This one, animated, in an anime style. Honestly, he was kinda diggin’ it. It made him look even more badass.

He glanced down to his ECHOband as he felt it begin to buzz.

A grin spread over his lips as he saw the caller.

“Hey, hey Pumpkin, wh-“

“Jack...?” His words were halted as he heard the shakiness of her voice. She was _crying_.

Jack quickly sat up, shutting the tv off.

“(Yn)? (Yn), what’s wrong?” He asked, his eyes darting around the tiny screen of his watch that held her name.

“Please...help me...” he heard her whisper.

He was already on his feet, and to his front door.

“(Yn), where are you?” He desperately asked - standing on the fast-travel pad outside of his apartment - waiting to press the area he needed to teleport to.

“I can’t talk... He’ll hear me.” She whispered again. He could hear her voice breaking, smothered by her own hand.

“He who!? Where—“

Just as he was about to ask again, he heard a man’s voice - muffled. By what? A door?

“You alright in there, beautiful?” The muffled man spoke.

Jack’s brows knitted. He knew that voice. He knew he did! Who the hell was it?!

“Y-yes, _Vincent_. Almost ready.” (Y/n) called out in her fairly normal voice, clearly announcing the man’s name. Although, Jack could still hear it crumbling - breaking underneath her guise.

The name hit him like a bullet. Knocking his head back in surprise.

“Is that- Is that Hudson? (Yn), where the hell are you?!” Jack growled. He could feel his chest beating - his breathing tightening, and growing quicker. His open hand shook above the lit up display of the Fast-travel station.

Scared. He was fucking scared. Not for himself, hell no. _For her_. — He was going to lose her. Again.

“Apartment...” she whispered.

“You’re at his apartment??” Jack begged the question, tapping onto the executive residential district. Jack knew right where that asshole lived. “(Yn)? Stay on the line with me, Sweetheart. I’m coming.”

—

-Reader POV-

You nodded, knowing Jack couldn’t see it, but you had no voice left to speak.

Your lips quivered between your teeth, as you tried to hold yourself together. Every other second, the room would warble and distort as tears filled your vision, and fell away. Your hands shook violently as you wrapped them around your folded knees.

You’d managed to squish yourself into the corner of the cold, marble shower. Tucking yourself into a fetal position - so tight, that your nails were digging into your own skin.

—

-3rd POV-

A startling banging against his door, shook Hudson from his seat on the couch.

He scowled as he glanced to the time.

Who the hell would be coming by this late? He didn’t have time for this. His date was already taking too long in the bathroom. No matter though - the wine would get to her soon.

It always does with the others.

He stormed over to the door - rolling his eyes at the continued pounding.

“What!?” He growled as he allowed the metal door to slide open. His eyes bulged. “Jack!? What the he—“

Jack immediately swung - landing a right hook to Hudson’s face.

The man’s jaw sounded an audible crack, as it rippled in the opposite direction of the rest of his head.

He stumbled backwards, and fell to the floor. He blinked - wide eyed, and a bit dazed, swiftly rising his fingers to his mouth. Blood poured out with his quickly increasing saliva - dripping down his now broken jaw.

Without hesitation, Jack was on top of him - grabbing his collar with one hand, and readying his fist with the other.

“Where the hell is she??” He growled at the confused man. There was a fire in his eyes - a wrath that wouldn’t be easily sated.

“Wha— are oo ta-kin — abou-?” Hudson tried to speak - grimacing at the pain spreading throughout his head. His eyes could hardly stay open - his brain so badly wanted to let him sleep. -But Jack wasn’t having it. He shook him awake - repeating his question.

Hudson finally seemed to understand, as a bloody grin swept over his lips.

“She ca- lled...yo- didn’t...s-she? Little...b-bitch.”

Jack’s fist slammed into his face a second time, knocking his entire head to the side, and causing more blood to spray from his mouth.

Again. Jack’s knuckles collided with Hudson’s skull. Again, and again. Jack let his anger loose on the man underneath him. All of the hatred he’d grown to have for him - finally pouring from its untapped source.

A bullet wasn’t enough. A quick death wasn’t going to be enough. Not now.

Jack paused - heaving from how hard he was breathing. His breath felt hot - like the fire he felt inside of himself, was real, and not just in his head.

His knuckles flexed white where he was still gripping ahold of Hudson’s collar. He moved his eyes over to his other, still readied, fist. His knuckles were bloody, and busted. Already showing the first signs of bruising down his hand.

He looked down at the unconscious man beneath him. His face was swollen, bloody, and broken.

Jack took a moment to breathe, and pulled himself back to his feet.

His eyes passed over the apartment - snapping back to a closed door inside a short hallway. A light shown underneath it. That had to be it.

Jack stepped over the body, and walked closer.

Ignoring the blood covering his hands, he wrapped one around the doorknob, and gave it a wiggle.

Locked. Unsurprisingly.

“(Y/n)?” He asked, eyeing the door, and tilting an ear to it. “(Y/n), it’s me. It’s J-“

The door swung open, and he was immediately wrapped in the arms of a trembling woman. - He lowered his own, careful not to wipe any blood into her hair. He felt his fingers dig into the cloth of her dress, as he cocooned her in his arms, and pulled her as close against him, as he could.

His eyes fell closed, as he nestled his nose into her hair.

She was safe now. In his arms.

—

-Reader POV-

You stayed there for awhile - your face buried in Jack’s chest. His scent had begun to slowly calm you - allowing your mind to realize that it was all okay now. You were safe.

Jack eventually pulled away, and reached for one of the folded towels. He rose it to your cheeks and gently rubbed away what you could only assume was runny smears of black mascara.

At this point, you didn’t even care what you looked like. Alright, maybe that was a lie. You did care...but not enough to stop him.

“Let’s go, Pumpkin..” he whispered, taking hold of your hand.

Your eyes immediately widened as they fell to the bloodied mess of a person, lying on one of the fur rugs.

Jack quickly turned the both of you around - your back now facing Hudson.

“You don’t need to see that.” He spoke softly, holding onto your eyes with his.

“Is he dead?” You asked, secretly hoping the answer was yes. He deserved it. You felt that wholly.

Jack shook his head, crumbling your hopes. “Not yet. I’m not finished with him.”

You felt a tingle run through you at those words. The way Jack’s voice growled them. You nodded, and kept your back to the rest of the apartment, as you walked out.

You stepped away, and leaned your head against the opposite wall, as Jack called in some cleaning, and transport bots.

Your mind began to re-trace the evening, and go through every red flag you should’ve picked up on. You’d been so despondent because of Jack and Allison, that you’d disregarded everything you would have normally picked up on.

Your mind quickly began racing to the what-ifs. What if Jack hadn’t gotten there in time. Would Hudson have—

A dark cloud, blanketing you in a fear of what could’ve been began to form.

You nearly yelped, and leapt from your own skin, as you felt a hand against the small of your back.

“Hey, — it’s alright. I’m-“ Jack’s eyes moved over your tensed from, and soon after softened “— I’m not gonna let anything else happen to you...” he sighed, and took a step backwards - giving you your space. “-But you gotta tell me - why the hell were you in Hudson’s apartment?”

You felt your lips quiver, as your brow lowered into knits.

“I-“ you shook your head, casting your eyes to the floor. “-it’s not important...”

Jack’s brow shot up, as he took a step closer.

“Uh. It sure the hell is, (y/n). He was going to-“ he stopped, as he noticed you look back up to him - tears in your eyes. You noticed him swallow, and take a breath. He ran his hand down his masked face, taking the moment to think of better words.

“I’m sorry... Just-“ he let out a sigh, bringing his eyes to yours, and opening out his hands. “Please?”

You quickly looked up, surprised he said that word - _please_. You slowly leveled your eyes back down - almost in shame. You felt so naive.

“-I...met him at that meeting you sent me to, while you were— While you were with...that woman.” Jack seemed to tense. You ignored it, and continued. “He seemed to notice something was wrong, and wanted to help. We talked through the meeting.. He _seemed_...nice. He asked me to dinner...so I went... I just-“ you paused for a beat, sighing...at yourself. “I just wanted to stop thinking about—“

“About what...?” Jack asked, taking another step forward.

You shook your head, rolling your eyes in anger, sadness, pain. Every emotion you were feeling rushing through you. You just wanted them to stop already!

“About you. You and that Anshin woman. I just- ughgrr...” you growled, turning and pressing your forehead against the cool metal wall once more.

Jack’s brow raised. “-You...went on a date...with _Vincent Hudson_.... because of the Anshin woman?? Don’t you remember what he—” he stopped himself - turning his eyes to the floor.

You swung yourself back around - to face him. Throwing your arms out.

“No. I don’t remember. I have no idea. I didn’t know anything about him! And, yes. Okay? She got to me... I don’t know why. I have no reason to be jealous, or- or- or bothered about it, but I am. You flirt, you say sweet things, you brought me fucking _flowers_, you come to my rescue...“ you pointed an open hand toward the apartment with a nearly dead man inside. “— _more_ than once...and then you- you go have a little “_meeting” _of your own - while _I_ go to a real one _for_ you. And now, _you’re _upset that _I_ went on a date?!”

Jack’s jaw had dropped open as he just stared at you.

“(Y/n), nothing happened with the Anshin woman.”

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes, with a huff. “Right. She told me about your “_meetings_”.”

Jack’s eyes rolled as well. You noticed his jaw clench, as he began trying to control his irritation.

“Yeah, alright. We _used_ to have “_meeti_-“ Can we quit fucking calling it that? — I used screw around with her - yes! But I haven’t for a _long _time. Years! I know that makes no sense! But it’s the truth! And I didn’t the other day, either. I told her we were done. _That’s_ what I was taking care of during the meeting I sent you to. I wasn’t-“ he stopped, and hung his head - cooling himself off. “— I don’t want her. — I want you.”

Your head pulled back in surprise - your eyes blinked rapidly as if you’d just witnessed something unbelievable.

Jack noticed - a faint smiled flashed on his lips for a moment. “I figured that was pretty friggin’ obvious, Pumpkin. I’ve only been trying for weeks now.” He let out a scoffing chuckle - shaking his head. “-but you just keep goin’ on dates with other guys. — but at least they’ll _both_ be dead soon.”

Your eyes bulged — “You killed Mason!?”

Jack dropped his gaze - sighing. “Nah, but I really want to...”

You couldn’t help but begin to laugh. Jack’s gaze slowly rose back to you. A bit of confusion weighing on his face.

“Shouldnt I be the one that wants him dead? He did cheat on _me_, not you..” a smile won over on your lips - now that the fear had passed - mixed with the growing euphoria from Jack’s confession of wanting you.

The corner of Jack’s lips curled up.

“Come on. Let’s get outta’ here. I know a place you’ll like.”

-

Within what seemed like only minutes - Jack had gotten his private shuttle prepped and ready for when the two of you arrived in the Travel Hub.

He’d tugged you inside and buckled you in - keeping your hand in his for the entire short flight down to Opportunity.

You weren’t sure what to be thinking.

You’d never been to his sparkling city, amongst the filth of Pandora. You also weren’t completely over the fact that the man had just admitted his feelings to you. Or, as close to feelings as you figured you’d get from him.

Not only those two things, but - you hadn’t been back to Pandora since you’d left for Elpis. This wasn’t something you had ever planned on doing - willingly. Yet, the moment he’d taken your hand in his and started walking - you had wanted to follow. To stay as close to him as you could. To just...be with him.

-

The car he’d taken from the garage in Opportunity - stopped outside of the city, a ways away - on a bridge. You couldn’t see much from the tinted windows - just a darkness on either side.

“Come on,” Jack insisted, as he turned the car off and slid out.

You unbuckled, and slid out as well, as he came around to open your door.

The first thing you felt was the wind. A low breeze - blowing around you. It had been so many years since you’d felt real wind. Not from an air conditioner or a fan - but..._real_.

You could smell the salty/fishy scent of the ocean below you. Hear the waves crashing against a distant shoreline.

A smile began to form on your lips, as you looked up, seeing all of the stars lit up around Elpis, and Helios. Again, it had been so long since you’d looked up at that view. The view that you’d left everything you knew behind, for.

Jack stepped around you and over the edge of the paved bridge. He turned, and held his hand out.

You crept closer, and grasped it, as you hesitantly looked over the edge. He tugged you down, as he took a seat - dangling his feet over. You slid your shoes off, and did the same.

The two of you stayed quiet for some time. Just watching the rippling waves. This was one of those places - a place on Pandora that you could _now_ believe was beautiful.

“What do you think?” Jack asked, after awhile.

You couldn’t do much, but smile. “You were right. I do like it...very much.”

You noticed him smile from your peripheral vision, as he nodded. “Yeah... I knew you would.”

You smiled softly, and moved your eyes to him.

“I’m sorry that I misunderstood the situation with the Anshin woman.”

Jack looked down, and met your eyes. He shrugged, letting a smirk play on his lips. “No need to apologize, Sweetheart. I should’ve just told her to leave in front of you. Woulda’ made a lot of things much clearer.”

“I can understand why you didn’t. More professional the way you did it.”

Jack just nodded, and looked back out to the water.

-3rd/Jack POV-

“Maybe next time, just tell me who’s coming in... Who to expect, I guess.” (y/n) chuckled to herself. ”Although... She mentioned that you didn’t really have girlfriends...anymore.” 

“I’ve had quite a few relationships, Pumpkin. -But only a few actually meant something to me.” Jack added on, now that the quiet had been broken.

Jack honestly wasn’t sure why he was telling her this. It could easily push her further away. He highly doubted she’d like hearing about how promiscuous he’d been in life. Yet, he’d let it out anyway.

(Y/n)’s brow furrowed, as she looked over at him. “What happened to them...?”

“Well, a couple of ‘em died-“ Jack began.

“Died??” Her eyes had widened considerably as she stared back at him.

Jack only nodded, and continued. “The last one almost did.” He chuckled at the irony of who he was telling this to. “-a few times actually. She had a way of getting herself into trouble.“ He paused, and looked back to (y/n) - locking his eyes to hers. “Still does.”

A soft smile showed itself on her lips. “Oh... You saved her too?”

Jack nodded. “A few times. She saved herself too. Even saved me a couple times... as much as I hate to admit it.”

“What happened to her..?” (Y/n) asked, tilting her head.

Jack stayed quiet for a moment, as he looked back to the water. “She forgot all about me.”

“Forgot? That’s awful...”

“Yeah, tell me about it, Pumpkin.” Jack scoffed - a smirk rising on the corner of his mouth.

(Y/n) continued, shaking her head. “I don’t see how... I don’t think I could ever forget someone like you.”

Jack immediately looked back to her. The paradoxical nature of her statement was almost too much for him to ignore.

If she only knew.

Instead, he stayed quiet and watched her as she stared out to the ocean. Her hair blowing in the light breeze - and kissing at her cheeks.— His eyes studied the face he’d put to memory each time he saw her. Every faint freckle, every curve, angle, and movement. -And as he admired them - he watched the ways the light from Elpis’s glow danced across each of them. Occasionally catching her eyes just right, and making them seem to sparkle.

He pulled his eyes away from her, and stared out to glistening ripples of the water.

“_If only you hadn’t_...” he thought.

A few minutes passed by, before he finally decided to speak up again.

“I know you’ve probably had your fill of crappy dates lately, but... would you maybe want to try again? With me. For real this time.”

He watched her smile grow, wrinkling the corners of her eyes. “You won’t be late this time?” She asked, holding back a grin.

Jack shook his head, as he let go of a laugh.

“No, I won’t be late this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Twas a long one, huh? I thought about splitting it in two...since it was like 16k words...buuuut I didn’t. ^_^ obviously.
> 
> Also, not sure how many more chapters this will have. I don’t imagine it’ll be all that many more. Buuut, it’s not over just yet!  
This chapter officially made this story surpass Part 1’s word count though! So that’s pretty cool! ^_^
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for reading!  
Leave me your thoughts! 💛


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a shorter one, but here it is! Finally, right?  
I’m so sorry it took so long for me to post again. As I said in my “Hiatus note” a few weeks ago - life has been hard lately, and I lost the motivation and mental ability to write something that wasn’t just complete crap.  
This chapter isn’t great, by a long shot, but I wanted to show you guys that I’m still writing! I’m already working on the next chapter, (which may be the end of the fic - just as a warning) and will hopefully have it posted in a week or two! It should be a longer, and steamier one ^_^  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy, even if it’s just a little ^_^

If it was possible to keep a smile from rising on ones lips at the very thought of Handsome Jack - you ached to know the secret!

Ever since that night, out on the Highland’s bridge leading to Opportunity - since Jack, himself, had asked for a date — you couldn’t keep from grinning.

Tomorrow, in fact, was the chosen night for such an occasion. -And if this past work-week could’ve felt as if it had gone by any slower, you’d have gone bald from pulling your own hair out!

As usual, Jack seemed cool and collected. Not a care in the world could dampen his spirits. An employee screws something up? Even better! A day without getting to watch one of his _ex_-employees floating through space, and clinging to life for just mere seconds before their eyes went lifeless, was just too boring! He craved that entertainment! -Even if it did translate badly to the rest of his staff. Oh well, right?

Still, most days you just ignored the faces of the scared saps walking into his office - or more accurately, to their death. That’s just the way the galaxy works, you knew that. There wasn’t much room for sympathy, unless you wanted to end up the same way.

Even so, you’d held on to some pride - knowing that you’d managed to convince Jack to spare a few people here and there. Depending on the level of their offense, at least.

-

You bopped around the side of your desk, as you listened to the music flowing from your earbuds. It’d been a fairly quiescent day - with almost no one coming in, seeking the Hyperion President.

Jack had been out of his office all morning going from meeting to meeting - with a few miscellaneous off-station tasks thrown in the pile as well.

You danced down the hallway to his office - holding a handful of data drives and a pretty hefty stack of papers - all ready for him to read through and sign.

You stacked the papers neatly on one of the corners, and slid the “higher classification” drives into one of his locking drawers.

Without missing a beat, you spun around to the wall of windows. The distant stars seemed to twinkle in time with the music in your ears - as you bounced on tippy-toes from foot to foot. Elpis glowed wonderfully as a backdrop to your impromptu self-music video. -Casting its faint light all throughout Jack’s darkened office.

Your shoulders swayed, and shimmied to the tune, as you hopped down the steps from the desk platform, and slid your nylon-only covered feet a ways down the water lined walkway.

Once you had danced your way back into the hallway, you re-engaged the usual lock with your hand, and spun around to head back to your own desk.

Your breath immediately escaped you, as your feet stopped dead in their tracks.

You quickly reached up with both hands, and pulled the music from your ears.

At the end of the hallway, stood one of the last people you would’ve expected to turn around and see — Mason. A very weathered, and sun-tanned Mason.

He grinned, and began stepping closer - his arms splayed wide - as if beckoning you in for a hug. You pressed your back against the doors to Jack’s office - creasing your brow to the approaching man.

You swallowed, and began rationalizing why he would be here - on the station he was banned from stepping foot on.

No helpful thoughts were coming to mind.

You cleared your throat and spoke up. Your voice quivered a hair more than you would’ve liked - still there wasn’t much you could do about it.

“Mason...what are you doing here?” You asked, watching him come to a stop a few feet in front of you.

His usual grin was different. Something crazier held in his eyes, and the near unmoving expression he kept.

“You called, and broke up with _me_. You didn’t even give me a chance to explain-“ He began.

You scoffed, nearly a chuckle, but not quite.

“What was there to explain? You were cheating on me. — Not failing to mention that you were lying on your timestamps. -Getting more vacation time to go down there, and sell _stolen_Hyperion weaponry to bandits at an 80% cost increase!” You paused for a beat, watching Mason roll his eyes. “-Jack told me everything. He didn’t send you down there just because you were unfaithful. You’re lucky he didn’t kill you like the rest of your little group!”

Mason took another step closer, only a small one this time.

“Oh come on - It’s not like it was anything serious. Just some fun on the side.”

“I think you should just leave.” You responded flatly - locking your eyes to his. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“Leave? I just got here, (y/n). You won’t even hear me out?” He glared, leaning his head closer, and holding out his hands in a questioning form.

You glanced away, past him, and shook your head, no - sighing with a hint of aggravation.

Mason’s hands fell back down, no longer feigning a welcoming hug. He glanced to the floor, shaking his head as he spoke up again.

“Ya know, when you called me to tell me about your promotion. - Secretary to Handsome Jack, himself - I didn’t think you’d gotten it because you were banging him.”

Your brow quickly morphed into a deep pressed scowl. “What?? What are you taking abou-“

Mason’s sneering tone cut you off - along with a step closer he’d taken once more. He felt too close now. There was something wrong with him - a clashing difference to the indifferent charmer you’d known for months.

“You know those little escape pods that people are _only_ supposed to use in emergencies? Well — When I wouldn’t leave willingly, Security drug my ass to the Moonshot Bay, and shoved me into something _like_ that. Laughing about how _Handsome Jack_ thought it would be funny to see. Then, they shot me back down to Pandora. — I landed in that tiny outpost, in The Dust. Hot, and bruised.”

You stayed quiet. Unsure of what to say.

Mason seemed to take your silence as an admission. His own brow twisted into a tangle of seething wrinkles. His hand rose with his index finger pointed damningly at you.

“_You_ got him to spy on me. _You_ got him to transfer me off of Helios. Shoot me down in a fucking moonshot!? For what? Some kind of sick punishment?”

“Mason - I didn’t-“ you quickly tried defending yourself.

With striding ease, he came closer - jabbing his finger forward.

“It’s _your_ fault I lost my job! It’s _your_ fault I got shot down to fucking Pandora!” He shouted. He was boiling now - stepping closer. The veins on his temples pulsed through his reddened skin. “You know what happened to literally _everything_ I owned up here?? It got shot down in a crate. In the middle of The Dust! I had to go get it all before the fucking bandits did.”

You pressed your back against Jack’s doors. “I didn’t know... I-“ One of your hands emptily fumbled around behind you - feeling for the door’s unlocking scanner.

Mason’s movements continued closer - his lips curled into a venomous snarl.

“Everything I had up here is gone. My apartment? It’s up for lease already. Isn’t that great?! But you know what? I’ve got a plan.”

Your eyes latched on to a sleek silvery metal object that was pulled from Mason’s back.

“What the hell is that??” You begged, your pupils blown wide at the obvious weapon.

“_This_,” he motioned - waving the tube-like saber back and forth. “-is a stun baton. The “_weapon_” I was issued when I first got to _Friendship Gulag_. Not a gun, no. A goddam stick. Not good for much. But, you know what it _is_ good for? Knocking people out, cold. -And that’s just what I’m gonna do...if I have to.”

With a click of a button his thumb rested on - a forked prong shot out of the end of the baton, closest to you. A bright blue stream of electricity sparked throughout the pronged apparatus - bringing forth a sudden, and all too real fear.

“What??” You cried out, not being able to form any more complex thoughts. Your eyes shot back and forth - looking between the deranged man and the closing-in voltage. You could now feel your heart against your chest cavity - as if it had sprouted fists and was banging against your insides in fear!

“You’re going to get me my job back. Either up here, or in Opportunity. But I WILL NOT go back down to that hellish planet’s desert!”

Spit flung from Mason’s lips as he nashed his teeth in desperate anger. His eyes were dark - his pupils seemingly taking up the entirety of his irises.

You shook your head in miserable worry. Finally, you felt the cool metal rim of the scanner and embedded your palm to its glassed faceplate.

“Mason. I can’t do that! I-“ The doors behind you fell open beneath your weight as their locks disengaged. You stumbled backwards - nearly falling before thankfully catching yourself.

“Sure you can.” He continued, hardly seeming to notice, or care, that you were quickly backing away from him. His steps roughly kept pace with yours - his eyes intense as he stalked after you. “How’d you like it if I put you into one of those pods. Shot you down to Pandora, to see if you make it. Just to see how long you’d live, out in the desert.“

Your heel bumped into the first step leading to Jack’s desk. You quickly managed to turn and clamor up them - whipping yourself around the backside of the desk. A small barrier now between the two of you. “This is insane! This isn’t like you-“ you tried begging - pleading with him to come to his senses.

His marching stopped, as his brow knitted. A crooked grin grew on his lips as he seemed to mock your words.

“Not like me?? You hardly knew me. I let you know what I wanted you to know. Even so, I’m not the same man anymore, (y/n)! I’ve been through hell down on Pandora. Skags, spiderants, bandits, and fucking sand! Everywhere! In every little crevice!”

His anger grew once more, as he mashed his fists down onto the desk top. The glowing baton still wrapped in one them - casting faint light reactions against the metal surface.

“Mason, please — You really need to back up... just- just leave... You’re scaring me.”

“Oh really? Well, good.” He scoffed to himself. Leaning off of the desk, he turned and paced a couple steps away - if only to humor himself. “You know - you never deserved me to begin with. I just dated you to get closer to Emily. But, the bitch never wanted me back.”

You watched as he moved in a tight circle, maybe even just a line. His feet shuffled in their guard issued boots. You could see sand that had been crusted on to his uniform along the seams, and in the velcro - the more difficult places to get it out of. His skin had darkened from weeks of being under the hot, open Pandoran sky. Along with any reasonable sanity he may have had those weeks prior.

As he continued his choleric rant, your eyes fell to where his feet had come to a rest. A barely noticeable seam lied enclosed in a hexagonal shape within the metal floor. Without any further hesitation, you darted across Jack’s chair for a button, underneath the right arm - paying not even a single thought as to how you knew the trigger would be there.

Instantly, the floor slid out from under the man - catching him completely off guard as he fell. A loud clang resounded throughout the echo-y office, as the metal baton hit the floor nearby. Mason’s griping fists desperately clung to the floor he’d managed to catch himself on.

You leaned forward, peering down at him over the desk. Your brow wrought and wrinkled with worrisome curiosity.

Mason’s feet kicked feverishly - trying to reach for some sort of leverage to save himself, or hoist his body back up.

“(Y/n)! Come on! I- I- I was just kidding! I wasn’t really going to hurt you! P-pull me up!” He called out - frantically trying to contain his grip on the entrance of the trapdoor.

“You threatened me...” You narrowed your eyes to him.

He nodded - sweat beading around his brow. “It was stupid! I know that now! I- I’m sorry (y/n)!”

Before you could even think of what your parted lips were going to say next - the doors to Jack’s office pushed open once more - revealing the masked man, himself.

His brow seemed to already be raised in curiosity - no doubt because you weren’t at your desk. His gaze shifted from you, leaning over _his_ desk, to the man quite literally falling through his floor.

“Oh. Sorry, _kiddos_\- thought this was my office.” Jack chuckled to himself, looking back to meet your widened gaze. “Well. Didn’t mean to interrupt the, uh..._happy couple_. Should I leave?” He cocked a brow - shooting a thumb over his shoulder. “-This seems like personal...kinky time.”

“He attacked me...” you responded - glaring. Although you weren’t sure which man it was aimed at, at this second. Now really didn’t feel like the time for jokes.

Jack’s expression transformed. Something darker. Something possessive. “Did he, now?“

Jack began to walk closer, pausing after circling the grunting man beneath him a couple of times. Mason shakily begged the older man. Of what, he didn’t articulate. All you could hear were tiny whimpers of “P-please..”

Jack only smirked as he finished a last circle around the open trapdoor. He lingered right above the trembling man. With one shoe, not quite planted to his next step - Jack slowly lowered the ball of his foot - mashing Mason’s fingers under it. The younger man let out several groans as he bared his teeth in pain, and fear.

“Shouldn’t have done that, Champ.” Jack grinned, kneeling down to get closer to his victim. “I’ve been waiting for a chance to get rid of you.”

Mason’s fingers quickly began to give out underneath the rubber of Jack’s shoe. As both of his hands succumbed to their sweaty hold, and slipped from the metal lip of the floor. He let out a strikingly high pitched scream, before crashing to the bottom floor below.

Then, silence.

Your eyes held wide - your hand over your mouth, as you winched - hearing the thud of his body hitting the floor.

Jack just watched - his hands perched on his hips as he shook his head. He turned just enough to look back at you.

“You wanna press that little button again, Pumpkin?”

Either out of in-shock obedience, or the desire to finally close the metaphorical, _and physical in this case_, door on the “Mason chapter” of your life — You reached down and clicked the button - closing the door.

Jack chuckled, still shaking his head, and strode over to you. His fingers ran along the side of your face - moving your hair out of the way - his striking eyes seemed to scan over every bit, making sure you were alright.

“You have horrible taste in men. Ya know that?” You had let your eyes drop down, but rose them back to his. The tiniest hint of a smirk was growing in the corner of his lips. “Does every guy you get with try to attack you?”

You just stared up at him with a deadpanned expression. “Not all of them... — That wasn’t like him... he was so...angry. Usually he didn’t seem to care about...well, anything.” You paused for a moment - letting it set in “—Now he’s dead...”

Jack only chuckled. Your eyes sprang back to his. Your expression tightened - knitting your brows. “You’re laughing?”

“He’s not dead, Sweetheart. The blades weren’t on. He just fell. Probably still hurt like a bitch...but...yeah. Not dead.”

“Oh...” you breathed out - your eyes briefly flickering back to the trapdoor. “Well... What’s going to happen to him now?”

Jack scrunched his shoulders.

“I dunno. I _could_ kill him?” Jack’s brow rose, along with a little smirk to his lips.

“Just seems a bit harsh.” You answered.

“The dude just tried to kill you. He’s kinda got some anger issues.”

A laughing scoff burst from your lips - causing a grin to immediately appear. “And you don’t? How about waking The Warrior, huh?”

Jack’s eyes grew into pointed daggers. His brow pulled together as if it’d just been sewn, and tugged tight. It wasn’t a look of anger - no, something else...

Your grin immediately fell. An extremely odd feeling swam through you. You felt a wave a pain rush through the front of your skull. Your hand quickly met your forehead - and pressed firmly against it - hoping to ease the sudden spike of pain. But just as quickly as it had appeared, it eased away.

What were you talking about? Your mouth had said something before you’d even registered the words.

Jack’s eyes had narrowed in on you. An intense stare in them. “What did you jus-“

“I’m- I’m sorry... I- I don’t know why I said that...” you answered, letting your hand fall away from your head.

You looked back to Jack. He stood placid. His lips parted, and brows furrowed. His eyes stayed glued to yours. There was an unusual look in them. You still couldn’t place it...but whatever it was, intrigued him. You could see that much.

You felt your stomach begin to knot. You instantly tried recalling what you’d said, but the words weren’t there anymore! Like a dream that escapes as soon as you put conscious thought to it. It was just gone... What the hell just happened...?

“What did you just say?” He asked again. His expression hadn’t changed. He seemed just as perplexed as you felt.

You shook your head. “I don’t remember...”

His eyes stayed on yours for a long moment, before his head dropped down. You watched his eyes scan the floor, before he closed them, and pulled in a deep breath. Calming whatever disappointment had momentarily risen in him.

He met your gaze again, with what seemed to be a bit of a forced smile. “Oh well. Doesn’t matter now.” He shrugged, turning back to the closed trapdoor. He kicked at its sealed surface. “Gotta do somethin’ about him.”

“I’ll call security, and have them move him to a holding cell for now.” You answered, moving past Jack and heading toward the office doors. Whatever strange memory lapse that had just happened had soured your mood even more than being attacked by your ex. At least you could comprehend what had happened with that. You paused before leaving - and turned back to meet Jack’s eyes already on you. “Thank you...again..” you added, and let the doors close as Jack just nodded.

—

3rd Person POV - Next Day

“I’m tellin’ ya, Rhysie. She remembered something. It was gone again. But, she remembered!” Jack announced the news, as he ignored all of the work atop his desk.

Atlas records, current Promethean economic stats, and various other documents dealing with the someday addition to the company, lied untouched and ignored.

Jack had other things on his mind. Rhys had seen that the moment he stepped into the older man’s moon-lit office. Without much effort, he had easily guessed what...or rather, _who_, it was about.

Rhys let out a sigh, as he continued trying to focus on reading thousands of tiny letters, made into big words that were confusing as hell, if _said_ focus was unattainable. Rhys maintained nibbling on the end of his pen, while he continued to read. “What did she remember, Jack?” He mumbled, still focusing most of his attention on the Atlas docs.

Jack’s voice subdued - lowering in tone, and sounding as far off in thought as Rhys was hoping to be. “That I woke The Warrior.”

Rhys’s eyes widened as he looked up from his work. He knew of that story from his other time-line, all too well. It was the reason that Handsome Jack never came back from Pandora. Hell, it was the whole reason that he had begun mining the hell out of Eridium in the first place. To open The Warrior’s Vault.

Rhys dropped the pen he’d been using like a teething toy, and spun his chair around to face his boss. “You’re sure?” He asked Jack, eyeing the man. He watched the brooding man think as he fiddled with the metal clasp at his chin.

Jack nodded. “She said it. Clear as day.” His eyes moved down to his other hand - draped over the right arm of his yellow throne. His pinky slipped under - absently feeling the trapdoor’s button. “Hm.” He mumbled as another thought came to his mind. “She remembered where the button was...”

“She what?” Rhys’s asked tilting his head closer, in hopes of hearing Jack’s mumbles a bit better.

Jack only shook his head - waving the thought off with his hand. “Not important. Just a small thing.”

Rhys let out a quiet huff. “Alright...” he stayed quiet for a moment - only hearing the trickling of water from Jack’s inflated egotistical decor choices. “But why would she remember that? Why would you waking The Warrior be such a prevalent memory to her?”

Jack stayed quiet. His eyes absently scanned over the Atlas files, and various faint worn marks on the surface of his desk.

Rhys only watched. There were memories behind those well known eyes. Memories from multiple lifetimes, it seemed. The young cyborg man could only imagine how many were flashing through Jack’s mind at this moment.

“Because I told her I’d come back. — But I didn’t.”

“Y-you died though-“ Rhys tried to add in.

An irritated growl rose from Jack - “I didn’t die! I— “ he let out a long sigh - letting the anger dissipate. “Doesn’t matter. It’s irreverent now anyway.”

Rhys fiddled with the seam of his chair. Maybe today just wasn’t a day to try and have Jack’s attention. Rhys understood that. It had happened more times than he’d like, but - he understood.

He turned back to his desk and re-stacked the documents he’d been trying to read for the last hour and a half.

Jack watched the younger man as he opened the drawer to his own desk and slid the documents inside - engaging the lock after.

“What are you doing?” Jack asked, raising a brow. “It’s not time for you to leave yet.”

Rhys continued the process of bringing order to his desk. Sorting out all of the Atlas properties and classified information - before siding each into its own folder or data-drive cartridge.

Without turning to face him, Rhys responded. “You’ve got too many other things on your mind. We’ll do this some other time.”

Jack’s eyes only narrowed. He thought about enforcing his position - telling Rhys to sit his scrawny ass back down, and to do his job — but in all honestly, Jack was relieved that he wouldn’t have to pretend to be interested in Atlas today.

Rhys was right. Saying there was too much on his mind was an understatement. Everyday seemed to bring something new. A new memory, a new problem, or rarely - something new that was _actually_ good. Like his date this evening. That was a good thing. — He hoped.

Rhys paused once he’d put everything back in its place. He turned and eyed his boss. Jack’s eyes were cast down to his desk - his temple propped up on his strong fingers. A tired look of irritation was set deeply into his features.

Rhys wanted to help - he really did. He just didn’t know how. The company was doing great, Atlas preparations were still going on at a good pace, and every other small stress was taken care of by a bullet, or a quick air locking. The only thing Rhys could think of to help, would be about (Y/n)...and when it came to her, he had no idea of what to do for Jack. He couldn’t imagine having the memories of a completely different life swimming around in his head everyday. Watching someone from those memories - someone he cared about - not remembering everything, or even _him_ anymore.

Rhys slid his left sleeve back down his arm - covering his blue tattoos - before heading back to his usual job. He glanced back to Jack again - this time, the other man moved his eyes up from his desk to meet Rhys’s gaze.

“Should I come in tomorrow morning \- or, do you think your date will carry over?” Rhys tried to play off a supportive smile - although, he figured it just looked awkward. He still wasn’t the best at talking to Jack. Especially about the aspect of the man’s possible sex life.

Rhys was pleasantly surprised when he saw Jack allow a smirk to pass over his lips.

Jack’s eyes rolled as he let a puff of air out through his nostrils. “I kind of doubt it, honestly.” He replied, still smirking to himself at the thought.

“Well,” Rhys continued. “How about we just hold off until Monday. Never know.” He shrugged, trying to copy the ease of Jack’s smirk.

Jack’s eyes met his again, as he mimicked Rhys’s shrug, and nodded in lieu of a reply.

Rhys confirmed the thought with yet, another single nod. He grabbed the rest of his things and pushed his chair back in before glancing over to Jack. “See you then, Jack.”

—

Reader POV

“Jack, I’ve got those Promethean records that you wanted - if you ready for them?” You lifted your finger from the button as you leaned over your desk, already standing, waiting for Jack’s reply. After Rhys had left, Jack had been pretty quiet. Not much more than a few words had come through your intercom all day. Something had been weighing on his mind since yesterday - it was obvious.

The intercom crackled to life, with Jack’s tired voice on the other end. “Yeah, sure. Go ahead and bring ‘em in Sweetheart.”

You rounded the corner and headed for the double doors.

You pushed inside with your hip, as you flipped through the small stack of papers. Counting one of each of their corners to make sure the printer worked correctly this time, and gave you the right number of pages. An annoyance that seemed to happen too often. Maybe one day you’d pull the computer system out of it, and fix it yourself.

Satisfied with the count - you glanced up from the stack. — A nearly silent gasp sucked through your recently smiling lips, as the papers in your hands fell and scattered around your feet on the floor. Their light slaps against the metal panels caught Jack’s attention. He quickly glanced up - noticing the look of shock painted across your features. His brows furrowed - his lips parting - beginning to form the word “what” before his gaze fell down to his desk top. On the corner - just a bit away from where he’d been reading papers and datapads - sat his mask.

“Fuck.” He whispered with a growl throughout his chest.

That scar.... The blue scar from your dreams.

You immediately fell to a crouch and began gathering the fallen papers. “I- I didn’t see anything!” You tried to lie - forcing yourself not to glance up - not to meet his eyes.

You heard him sigh. “Yes you did, (y/n).”

His voice drew your eyes - once again catching sight of the scar, etched into his strong features. “I’m- i’m sorry. I- I... You said you were ready for them, and-“

“Its fine-“ he snapped. The edge of his tone startled you, causing a slight jump and a fearful shiver to run through you. You quickly dropped your gaze again as you stood - your eyes absently scanned over the black and white pages - not being able to read a single word from them.

He dropped his edge, and shook his head. “It’s fine, Pumpkin. I...I just forgot I had it off.”

You slowly rose only your eyes. He’d already begun to replace the mask.

You allowed yourself to step forward. “Y-you don’t have to put it back on...” -the sound of the last clasp clicked in place before you could finish. “—if it’s uncomfortable...”

Jack’s eyes glanced back up - joining the two of yours’ gazes - as he moved his jaw around - finalizing some little adjustments to put the mask in place.

“Not freaked out, huh?” He asked

You shook your head. “No! Not at all... I-I’m sure it has an interesting story attached to it.”

You could feel your heart pounding. Part of you had hoped so badly that there was nothing under that mask. No blue scar. Nothing that you’d seen from your dreams. Not that it had ever bothered you when you’d seen it in them - but because you had no idea _why_ it was in them. What did it mean? Why were so many strange things happening - strange things that all seem to revolve around Handsome Jack.

A smirk twitched at his lips, as he rolled his eyes. “You could say that.”

You fiddled - not knowing if you should ask what was on your mind, or just leave.

Taking a few steps closer to his desk - you decided to ask. “Did you by chance...show it to me that night that I was drunk?”

One of Jack’s brows lowered. A look that could make anyone feel dumb for just speaking. “Um. No. It’s not something I show off.” His gaze dropped back to his desk and the scattered content of papers and ECHOs atop it. His brow creased, as his thoughts seemed to continue on. He glanced back up, knitting his brow further. “Why?”

The question caught you off guard. You struggled to get words to form. You weren’t about to tell him you’d dreamt of it. “I just... I feel like I’ve seen that symbol before...”

Jacks intense brow softened, as he only nodded - seemingly content with that reason. His gaze moved back down, as he began to shift through papers - clearing off some of the overwhelming clutter of work from his zone. “Well yeah, I imagine you have.” He added on - glancing between you and what his hands were doing. “— It’s a vault symbol. They’re all over the galaxies.”

“No, I meant... Um.. nevermind.” You forces a smile - playing it off. You looked down to your shoes, notching a small black smudge. You’d have to clean that later.

“(Y/n)...” The sound of your name from his lips, for once, wasn’t thrilling. Not with that tone. You slowly rose your vision - meeting the emerald and sapphire irises. Jack’s gaze had narrowed - like he’d caught on to something.

You felt your stomach begin to twitch with nerves. Your brow began to crease with worry of possibly having said too much.

“Come here.” Jack pointed beside himself - his finger aimed at the floor behind his desk.

Your eyes grew wide, just as quickly as the pace of your heartbeats began to race against time itself.

“_I saw him without his mask. He’s going to kill me... or fire me.. or..._” your thoughts began roar up like fire. Wrestling with the pounding heartbeats through your head over which could be more dominate throughout your mind.

“I won’t tell anyone. I- I promise. I didn’t even really see anything-“ you shook, barely able to keep it from your voice.

Jack’s finger tapped the air a couple times - still pointing to the spot next to him. Your feet reluctantly shuffled forward - bringing you closer to the side of Jack’s desk.

“You think I’m gonna airlock you or somethin’ now?” Jack asked, with a smirk.

Your sudden gulp answered his question.

An almost pained look flashed over his features, before it quickly softened into something more akin to comforting. His fingers slowly wrapped around your hand, and gently tugged you closer - in front of him. Between he, and his desk. He still sat in his large yellow chair - although not leaned back as you’d usually seen him in it.

His other hand reached out and took your other hand. The one you’d begun to use to nervously pick at the hem of your skirt. You followed his eyes as they lowered, and watched his fingers as they rubbed over your delicate skin. He held them with such a softness - that their slight quiver dissipated almost immediately. He sat quiet for a moment - just rubbing his thumbs over your knuckles, and watching the way your skin moved around them.

He let out a slow breath, before moving his vision back up to meet your eyes.

“I could never kill you. You don’t ever need to be afraid of that.”

Your brow lowered, as you gazed into his intense stare. “But why..?”

His own brow knitted, before raising in confusion. “Wh-what?” He asked, not expecting you to question him, apparently. His mouth stayed parted, as he tried to think of the right words. At least, the words he wanted to use - instead of the first ones that came to his mind. “Because... I — I have no reason to kill you..” he shrugged, forcing his expression to lighten in hopes that would be the end of this conversation.

“You’ve killed plenty of people without reason. And you’ve had more reasons to kill me than many of them.” You retorted - arching a single brow.

Jack eyes roamed downward as he tired to think.

“For one,” you continued, “I just walked in and saw you without your mask. I’ve heard the stories of you killing people for just trying to touch it. — And yet....you let me...”

Jack’s eyes quickly drew back to yours.

“You were drunk. I knew you’d barely remember.” He argued in response.

“But I did. Even more reason to get rid of me.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed as a soft smirk played on his lips. “Are you trying to get me to or somethin’, Pumpkin?”

You shook your head, pulling in a deeper breath. “No.. I just... I just want to know why I’ve been given special treatment.”

“Or, you could just - ya know, go with it...and not question it.” Jack smirked, bouncing his brows.

You straightened your posture, and pulled in a sharp breath, before letting it back out in a sort of huff. “Then let me see you without your mask. Up close.”

Jack’s expression seemed to bottom out. A mix of shock, and immediate apprehension. It slowly dissolved into a chuckling grin. “You’re pushing your luck there, Sweetheart. Besides, you may not like what you see.”

“So? What do you have to lose?” You asked, arching your brow to him.

“Everything.”

His answer was so quick. So straightforward. His eyes didn’t even twitch. No waiver to his tone. No second to even think of the word. Your expression shifted - lowered brows, a slight frown. “I...don’t understand.” You muttered softly.

“Yeah. I know you don’t.” He signed, rolling his eyes with a forced chuckle.

“So, the answers no, then? There is no special treatment - I just took it the wrong way?” You asked, tilting your head. “Should I just go now?”

“No. I don’t want you to go. I —“ Jack’s eyes moved away and focused on something on his desk. A hand rose up to his chin - as his fingers curled against his lips in thought.

With a slight shake of his head - as if he were seriously questioning himself and his actions - he moved both hands in unison as he clicked open the four clasps that held the sides of his mask. With the last one on his chin undone he splayed his large hand over his face - gripping the now stiffened mask. His movements paused, as he kept the mask against his own skin. His eyes had closed the moment he’d finished with the clasps, and remained that way still. With a deep sigh, he slowly pulled the mask away, but held it close by.

His eyes then slowly rose open, as they locked onto yours.

Such insecurity held in them now. A look you’d never thought you’d see in a man like Handsome Jack. However, no matter how god-like he liked to pretend he was - no matter how many people haled him as something more than just a man. He was still human.

You let your eyes break from his gaze, as you studied the blue scar. Across his cheek - over one eye...it seemed so familiar.

A smile appeared on your lips as you met his impatient eyes. His brow softened a bit.

“It still doesn’t bother you?” He asked - seeming to finally relax himself enough to breathe with some normalcy again.

You shook your head, smiling at the feeling of warmth spreading through your chest. “Not at all.”

Jack POV

The corner of his lips twitched - growing into a small smile. He rose his hand up - feeling the softness of her skin against his fingers.

He’d watched her eyes move from his to scan over his scarred face. Felt the worry climbing up his throat, that this time, she may not like what she sees. - That this time, she may actually find his true face revolting. — But she didn’t leave. She didn’t scrunch her face. Not in disgust, sorrow, or irritating pity. Instead, her soft lips only smiled. Like what she was seeing only added to him, instead of taking away.

He almost couldn’t even remember what he looked like without it. It’d been too long. It didn’t necessarily bother him to see it anymore - yes, he hated it, but he’d grown used to it. It was the reaction from others that he couldn’t take. His second wife had cringed the few times she’d seen the scar. Nisha claimed that she didn’t care, but had her own nonchalant way of keeping his mask on during more intimate moments. Random women he’d slept with never saw him without it - that just wasn’t going to happen. (Y/n) had smiled. Both times she’d seen him maskless for the “first” time. She could see the insecurity in his eyes - he knew she could. He just wasn’t sure if he hated that...or felt relieved that someone could finally see past his jagged guise.

Jack ran his fingers through her hair, brushing a few fallen strands behind her ear.

He watched her for a moment. Her eyes seemed to sparkle - reflecting Elpis’s glow from his windows. They’d fluttered shut for a moment - at his touch. Her lips rising to a soft smile.

He missed feeling her skin against his. The touch of her lips. The warmth of her hands, as her fingertips caressed his many scars.

Why was he doing this? Just dealing with the vault’s mistake instead of doing something about it! He wasn’t the type of man to just sit and wait!

Jack could feel his irritation rising. A heat spreading through him as he felt that familiar fire building inside. — He instantly cooled as her hand brushed his. His eyes flickered back to hers. They were cast down, watching her own fingers as they traced over the inked gears - tattooed around his wrist.

He knew why... Why he wasn’t being his usual chaotic, and destructive self. Why he wasn’t burning everyone and everything to the ground until someone could fix her memories. — Even if she didn’t remember him. Even if she wasn’t the same anymore. He didn’t want to lose her to his anger. He was so very tired of being chipped away by loss - and he’d already nearly lost her too many times.

“So,” Jack spoke up, earning her eyes back on his. He went ahead and replaced his mask, as (Y/n) watched - somewhat fascinated by its design. “You still up for our date after that?” He asked, circling his finger around his now masked face.

She grinned - her eyes crinkling at the corners. Jack hid his smile at the sight - and the warm feeling that smile of hers always brought him.

“I think, as long as it’s with you, I’m up for anything.” She replied with the softest giggle.

Jack couldn’t hide his smile that time - although, he played it off with a coy smirk. “That’s what I like to hear, Pumpkin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting on me, readers! Even though I don’t know you guys personally, I love you all, and you’ve helped me so much during my down time/writing break with messages and dm’s! 💛  
Again, this chapter kind of sucks (I’m so sorry!) and I was going to add in the next parts....but I figured I’d make them part of the next chapter. It’ll fit better, you’ll see ^_^  
Thank you all for reading! Leave me your thoughts and such! 
> 
> -B💛
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thesexygeekythings


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos. It’s late, and I’ve read over this too many times - my brain just skips over mistakes.

“This one?” You asked, holding an outfitted hanger up to your body for Emily to judge.

“Nah... Looks like you’re trying too hard.” She scrunched her nose, as she bit off a piece of her rubbery rope candy.

“Hm. Alright. What about... this one?” You asked, moving a different outfit over in the previous ones place.

You noticed another slight scrunch to her lips - a shrug to her shoulders - along with, “Ehh... I mean, it’s not _bad_...” she answered, eyeing over the new outfit on display.

“What is that? What does the ‘_ehh’_, mean?” You asked mimicking her sullied expression.

“I don’t know. It’s just..._boring_?” She answered in an unsure tone - not convinced that was the right word to use.

You let your eyes roll, dropping both outfits down to your sides in defeat.

“What??” Emily asked - holding her hands out - one still clinging to the sticky candy.

“This one,” you rose your left hand up - “you say looks like I’m trying too hard.” Dropping that one down, you displayed the right hand’s hanger. “This one, you say is too boring. I’ve shown you several, and none of ‘em have gotten much more than an ‘Eh’.”

You tossed both outfits onto a chair, that now held the other several pickings on it as well, from the last hour of try-ons. With a huff, you fell back on your bed - casting your eyes to the ceiling. “I’m not going.”

A snort escaped Emily’s nose as she began to laugh. “Oh come on! You can’t just not go because you can’t find something to wear.”

“Well I can’t just go naked either—“ you tossed your arms above you, letting them fall back down into a folded mess against your face.

“He’d probably prefer that, actually.” Emily giggled. “Besides, you’ll probably end up that way by the end of the night anyway.”

You sat back up - shooting a Emily a long look. “Not necessarily!” You laughingly defended.

“Oh please. It’s Handsome Jack.” She gave her shoulders a small shrug. “I know I would.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just because you were right last time, doesn’t mean you are now.”

“What do you mean?” Emily asked, arching her brow. “This is your first date with the man, right?”

“Yeah.. I— I don’t know. Nevermind.” You shook your head, rolling your eyes at yourself.

“This date is getting to your head.” Emily chuckled - finally finishing off her candy rope.

You stood, and walked back to your closet. Eyeing over the few remaining items of clothing hanging up. Mostly all that was left was your work clothes, and you definitely weren’t going to wear those.

“Yeah. It probably is. -And, that’s the thing...” you spoke up, opening a of couple drawers, and hoping for something perfect to wear to be lying inside. “-it really _does_ seem like he’s into me, and that...that just doesn’t make sense to me. Like, why would he be trying so hard?”

“Well, you’re pretty...and smart. You never know, maybe he likes programmer girls. He did used to be one too, you know.” Emily answered back, as she stood and made her way to your bathroom sink. She rinsed the sticky candy residue from her fingertips, and returned to your bed to began reevaluating the pile of outfits.

“Based on what I’ve seen of his exes, I don’t think he likes programmer girls.” A self pitying chuckle pulled itself from you, as your mind subconsciously pictured many of the gorgeous women you’d seen Handsome Jack with in pictures on the ECHOnet. _Not_ that you’d taken up the hobby of searching his name, _of course_.

“Oh, are you talking about that Moxxi woman?” Emily groaned.

She was still turned away, sorting through clothes - unfortunately hiding the snarl on her lips that involuntarily made its way to her face at her own mention of Moxxi.

“Ugh. She’s one of ‘em.” You answered, moving out of the closet to lean on its doorframe. “The way I’ve heard him talk about her though - he _definitely_ isn’t fond of her.”

“Well I’d hope not. — She claims it was a bad breakup.” Emily absentmindedly replied after a moment. “I wonder why he went for her in the first place...”

You and Emily both stopped what you were doing, and looked at each other - a smile growing on both of your faces, as you gave each other a knowing look.

“_Boobs_.” You both declared - bursting out laughing at the synchronicity.

“They’ve gotta be fake, right?” Emily spat out - still unable to stop giggling. You couldn’t help but laugh right along. Emily’s snorts and red face just kept adding to the already funny moment.

“I’m not so sure they are...” you spoke through giggles, watching Emily’s eyes roll.

“Well I’m just going to believe they are. Makes me feel better!” Emily groaned through her laughter - unable to hide the small bit of jealousy.

You’d first heard of Moxxi when you’d still lived on Pandora. Her Underdome, and her many bars - even the one on Elpis, that you’d only ever seen in passing when visiting Concordia during a college trip. However, you’d learned more from Emily, over the years. Emily usually wasn’t the jealous type, by any means. However, she’d always despised the clown-esque woman. The way Moxxi talked about Jack on the radio, or her personal broadcasts. The stories she’d tell about Jack - some that were very clearly just spiteful lies. No matter which way it was spun, Moxxi always made herself appear to be better than she was in actuality. Maybe you and Emily were a bit biased, but either way - the floozy clown was not a favorite among the two of you.

“Just make sure you match your bra and underwear. For added sex appeal. You never know. Nothing may happen, but you’ll be glad they match if something does.” Emily added on a little bit later as you continued trying on outfits, subsequently removing them, and re-adding them to the “nope” pile. “Then you’ll be able to say it was _you_ that decided to let things get more intimate, instead of it being his plan all along.”

“Why would I be able to say that?” You asked, arching a brow.

Emily sighed, “Because, if a woman is wearing matching bra and panties on your date - more than likely, she already planned on sleeping with you. She’s just letting you think she’s harder to get.”

With a roll of your eyes, and a grin, you turned back to her with praying hands. “Then I shall take your advice, Oh - One Night Stand Guru.” You added on a little bow, for good measure, and a laugh.

“Good.” She promptly responded - seeming pleased that you’d taken her advice so willingly. “— Hey!” She shouted - throwing a pillow at you, as her brain belatedly clued in on what you’d said. “I am not the One Night Stand Guru!”

You tossed the pillow back - landing a perfect hit on her. She quickly retaliated - standing to her feet and raising the pillow high, over her own head. The sound of the two of yours laughter had filled the room, as you perched your arms at the ready - preparing to shield yourself from her attack.

Just then, you both heard a knock at the door. The room fell silent - both of yours and her movements paused - seemingly frozen - as you both moved your widened eyes from each other to the direction of the front door, and back again.

“What time is it!?” You begged frantically, as you scrambled to find your ECHOband - buried beneath a mountain of rejected clothes. “I was supposed to meet him at 7:15!”

The pillow was immediately dropped from Emily’s grasp, as she fell to her knees on the bed - patting around on the blankets like a wild animal - attempting to find her own ECHO.

“Oh my g- it’s 7:45!” She hissed in a whisper, as you both heard another knock. “That’s him, isn’t it?!”

Somewhere beneath the piles of clothing - you heard the muffled chime of your ECHOband - no doubt Jack messaging you, that he was, indeed, at your door.

Your fingertips finally felt the leathery band of the small device and yanked it out. Sure enough, it was Jack. -Scratch that for the moment.- It was your date! The date that was now standing at your door — waiting. The date that also happened to be the usually impatient, and unpredictable Handsome Jack.

You quickly glanced down to your leisurely attire. “I’m not dressed yet!” You screamed in a whisper.

Emily seemed to be juggling her thoughts along with her movements as she bounced from foot to foot in the doorway to your room. “I’ll um... I- I- I’ll answer the door! Just find something to wear!”

You shot her a disbelieving look. “_You’re_ going to answer the door? You know who’s out there, right??”

“I’ll be fine! I’ve met him before! Kind of... It’s fine!” She disappeared from view - before springing back in sight. “Just wear the black dress!”

-Jack/3rd POV-

Jack glanced over to the time. 7:03. Perfect. He had plenty of time to travel to his office, and wait to meet (y/n) - and if she was already there? Even better.

He stood from his lazy position on his couch, and made his way to one of his full body sized mirrors. A quick check to make sure he looked just as handsome as always - and of course, he did.

He glanced back to his nearly spotless apartment. The cleaning bots had already run their cycle for the day, and since he had hardly messed with anything since returning from his office - it still looked as if they’d just finished.

Jack wanted to entertain the idea that (y/n) would be coming back to his place later tonight, maybe even to stay the night, if he was lucky, but even as cocky as he knew he was...he wasn’t so sure he’d won her over enough for that yet. She was tough. Whether she was playing hard to get, or not - she hadn’t shown many signs of wanting to sleep with him. She was just as awkward and shy as he’d remembered her from their first meetings. However now, he knew that if he went too fast, it could scare her off. It wouldn’t have been a big deal the first time around. So he wouldn’t have gotten _one_ woman. No big deal. — She wasn’t just some woman he was wanting to add to his long list anymore though. In a general sense, he’d already had her - what would the technicalities of timelines really matter in the end? He still had the memories of their intimacies. So what if she didn’t?

Jack paused on that thought. It wasn’t just “so what?” It wasn’t just, _so what,_ if he couldn’t win her over this time. It wasn’t just, _so what_, if she never remembered - and it wasn’t just, _so what,_if he lost her for good this time. She wasn’t the same person, _to him_, that she was when they met the first time. There was achingly more on the line this time around.

He had to keep reminding himself that she wasn’t the same women he’d gone into the vault with. She hadn’t experienced any of the trauma that had hardened her - made her stronger. A small part of him was contented that she didn’t remember those things. Him dying, Helios crashing, the turmoil with Atlas and Maliwan. Still, in just a few short weeks - she’d gone through other things that had tested her decisions.

Jack felt himself glaring at the thought of Hudson, and that psychotic ex of hers. Even so, a small snicker, along with a venomous smirk came from his following thoughts. The ones of how he’d beaten the ever-living hell out of Hudson a second time, down in the holding cells. How he’d taken disastrous pleasure in watching the life leave Hudson’s swollen, and blackened eyes. Mason’s death wasn’t as exciting. After killing Hudson - Jack was already bored for the day. Although, he could still get a chuckle from recalling the horrified look on the guy’s face as he’d stepped inside of his cell - covered in Hudson’s blood - but that had disappeared as soon as his skull became very acquainted with one of Jack’s pistol rounds. — Jack would worry about telling (y/n) about it all later.

Jack let the door lock behind him as he stepped onto his personal fast travel pad, outside of his apartment. With a tap of his finger, he was instantly transported to his office - well, technically, it was where (y/n) worked - but the whole damn station was his, so he’d keep his claim on this as well. At least to everyone else.

The room was still dark, with no (y/n) to be found. Jack scowled a bit. She was usually earlier than he was - to everything. Maybe she was on her way. The lower apartments were a bit of a walk from the travel pads. — With a shrug, he plopped down on one of the couches, and decided to scroll around the ECHOnet for a bit, to pass the time.

A few funny videos later, Jack’s eyes caught the time. 7:24pm. He sat up, closing the tabs on his ECHO. The scowl quickly returned to his brow, as he stood and walked into the elevator. He rode down to The Hub, and stepped out to lean against the nearby frame of the elevator. Just as the first person noticed him, it seemed all others followed suit. Countless eyes fell on him, as they always did when he’d make an appearance in one of the most crowded areas of Helios. Whispers roared throughout the large sitting area nearest his elevator. He did look damn good, if he could say so himself. He wasn’t dressed to the nines, of course, but he’d definitely put a little more effort into his attire for the occasion. A charcoal suit, unbuttoned and accented with a soft v-neck t-shirt of his favorite color yellow. His signature pocket watch attached to his lapel, matched his striking eyes, allowing them to really pop in contrast. Of course, his grey streaked hair went nicely with the dark grey, sleek material of his suit. An imported brown leather belt matched his sneakers - tying it all together for a look that would turn any head in his direction, and keep it there.

Still, none of the eyes on him were the ones he was looking for. Jack scanned over the crowd briefly, before looking down to his ECHOband, and sending out a text. He waited a moment or two. No reply.

Part of him had begun to grow agitated. (Y/n) somehow always managed to get herself into some kind of trouble. He knew it couldn’t be either of the two men who had already had a vendetta against her - they were _very_ much dead now. Still, there were countless numbers of assholes, and creepers on Helios. Any one of them could have snatched her - just because she was at the wrong place at the right time.

Jack grumbled to himself - scanning over the heads of numerous people going about their evening. His vision honed in on a familiar person, walking with two others. — Rhys, some chick, and his overly muscled little friend.

_What was that guys name again? Ah, fuck it. Doesn’t matter._

The three shuffled over to an empty table and took residence with their drinks and to-go food containers. Rhys wore a black tee, with a large, retro Atlas logo on it. Jack couldn’t help but snicker. He wondered how long it’d be before some Hyperion thug, unwavering in their loyalty to Jack, would beat him up for wearing it.

—>> Nice shirt, Dork.

Jack sent a short text, grinning to himself. He watched as Rhys’s ECHOeye lit up, bright blue, and glowing, to read the message. The younger man’s brows pulled together as he began to look around himself. Jack could only figure he was scanning the area around where he and his friends sat. He even turned around in his chair, very clearly looking for wherever Jack may be seeing him from. The two people with him seemed to not even question his odd behavior. Finally, Rhys caught sight of Jack as he leaned around a random person blocking his line of sight to him. He squinted his eyes at his smirking boss.

Jack noticed Rhys motion to his group that he’d be right back, as he stood and pushed in his chair. Rhys slipped through the crowded sitting area and stalked over to Jack. His expression had remained puzzled as he came to a stop.

“What are you doing hanging out in The Hub, Jack?” Rhys asked, crossing his arms over the large Atlas logo. Jack noticed, but only rolled his eyes with another soft smirk.

“Could ask you the same, Cupcake. Hangin’ out with Muscles McShortStuff, huh?”

Rhys’s mouth fell open as if he wanted to reply to that, but had absolutely no idea where to even start. “Vaughn, and Yvette? Yeah, we got dinner at a little Chinese place down that—”

“Yeahhh... I uh, I don’t really care.” Jack added as he squinted his eyes over to the table Rhys had come from. “_That’s_ his name, right... Oh, and you’ll probably wanna watch out for the chick. Not the _most_ loyal of friends, if you get my meaning.”

“Erm...” Rhys glanced back to his friends. A slight recollection of (Y/n) telling him about “the other Rhys’s” trip to Pandora for a vault key came to mind. He was also fairly sure he knew what Jack had meant by that, and being that Jack was technically from the future - Rhys figured it might be sound advice. It was Yvette after all - she’d probably go with anyone that would give her free food. “Noted... — I thought you had a date.” Rhys asked, looking back to Jack and gaining the older man’s attention once more.

“Have. I still _have_ a date, she’s just not here yet. We were supposed to meet like...15 minutes ago.” Jack answered as he checked the time, again. “Have you seen her?”

Rhys nearly choked on a scoff that burst from him - knowing very well that if he had seen (y/n), Jack wouldn’t think too kindly of it. “No, I haven’t. Not since I left your office.”

Jack nodded. “Good.”

Rhys only sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, instead of letting them roll. “Maybe she forgot?” He asked, shuffling in place as he finally felt all the eyes, now on him as well as Jack. Maybe today wasn’t the best day to wear his Vintage Atlas shirt. He’d just been so excited to find one on the ECHOnet, that he’d put it on straight out of the box it’d arrived in.

Jack’s expression deadpanned as he looked back to Rhys. “Really, Rhys? I seriously doubt she _just_ forgot.”

Rhys couldn’t help the shrug that followed. “I don’t know, I mean, she has forgotten a lot...”

“Don’t make me kill you in front of all these people.” Jack retorted, earning an exaggerated eye roll from Rhys.

“Have you called her?” Rhys asked, beginning to wonder what (y/n)’s reasoning could be for standing Jack up. That, and he was also beginning to wonder why he didn’t just message Jack in return. Well, he knew why. Jack was impatient, and demanded attention. If Rhys had merely replied - Jack very well may have plopped himself down - between Vaughn and Yvette to get his point across, that he wanted to talk to Rhys. Rhys didn’t need that. He already got too much crap from the two of them over his “man crush” on Jack, as they called it. At least this way, he’d only have to hear it once he returned to them, and Jack wouldn’t get the ego boost that would surely come along with whatever they had to say.

“Texted.” Jack answered shortly, looking past Rhys, and browsing over the faces of everyone beyond them.

“And I’m guessing she didn’t respond...?” Rhys asked, raising his brows. Jack confirmed his question with another flattened look. Rhys let out another sigh. That was the look that made anyone feel dumb - and Jack was very good at giving that look. Rhys glanced behind himself, toward his friends. He noticed as Yvette helped herself to some of his food, before rummaging around in the sack for more sauce. Rhys shook his head to himself, before turning back to Jack. “Check her apartment, Jack. If she’s not there...then you can keep worrying.”

“I never said I was worried.” Jack sassed, arching a well defined brow.

“Didn’t have to.” Rhys countered flatly. Jack merely rolled his eyes - refusing to acknowledge the statement with anything more. “Look, I’m going to go finish my dinner before Yvette eats it all herself. Let me know if something’s wrong, alright? If not, I’ll see you Monday.”

Jack responded with a nod of sorts, and watched as Rhys gave a lazy wave before heading back to his table.

Jack let out a huff, and headed back to the telepad in his office. In a pixelated flash, he was in the massive, residential hallway that would eventually lead to (y/n)’s apartment. Thankfully, it wasn’t full of people. In fact, it was pretty dead.

He checked his ECHOband one more time - 7:40pm. “She better not have gotten herself into trouble.” Jack grumbled as he set off.

He pressed his ear to (Y/n)’s door, once he’d stopped outside of her apartment. A very faint sound of laughter could be heard, although it was very well muffled. He couldn’t hear much besides the usual low hum of Helios’s main engines, very lightly vibrating through every wall and floor. This station was made well, the walls and doors weren’t thin. Annoying at the moment, but Jack wasn’t going to complain about the integrity of his moonbase. He’d seen how well it held up with a literal planetary collision.

He rapped his knuckles on the metal door, and waited for some sort of sound on the other side. Again, he pressed his ear to the door, hoping no one walked past him to see the strange sight. Handsome Jack creepily listening in on some woman’s apartment. Yeah, that’d be just what he needed.

He could no longer hear the faint laugher. Although, he couldn’t be absolutely sure who it was to begin with.

Jack waited a moment before knocking again. After another pause, with no answer, he glanced down, and sent (Y/n) another text - letting her know that he was at her door. — Trying not to let paranoia grow on him, he pushed back the wandering thoughts of who might be in there making her laugh, and forget about her date. There was only way out of the apartment after all, and Jack never went anywhere without his pistol. _Not_ that he’d immediately shoot whatever guy might be in there - but it was definitely a possibility. Still, he also couldn’t rule out that something bad had happened. That maybe the laughter wasn’t (y/n)’s, or just on her Tv or something.

Jack was getting ready to hack into the keypad, and open the door himself when it swung open, revealing a wide-smiling woman. Her smile quickly faltered, although it didn’t leave. It just grew visibly nervous.

Jack recognized her as Emily, the friend (y/n) had introduced him to, what seemed like years ago, although had now never happened. Her hair was tied up high on her head, in a wavy ponytail, with a ribbon. Giving off a sort of cheerleader vibe. From what he’d learned about Emily over the time he’d known (y/n), he could definitely see her being the type.

Her eyes had blown wide as they involuntarily, yet abashedly eyed him over. She swallowed quickly and met his eyes again. “Um...” she stuttered, as she still stood in the doorway, gawking up at him. “She’s still...” Emily stammered again as she inattentively pointed toward another room, further into the apartment.

“She’s not ready yet, is she?” Jack asked, finally easing at conceptualization that she was alright.

Emily shook her head, nervously biting at her grinning lips. Her eyes danced around his features, very obviously admiring him, as this was the true first time she’d gotten to so closely. In a previous time, he’d known Emily to slowly lose her obsessive crush on him. However, that seemed to be quite a ways off right now.

“Um... w-would you like to come in and wait—“ Emily began, before being cut off by (y/n) stumbling out of the doorway to her room.

Jack couldn’t hide the smile that quickly began to rise on his lips at her clumsiness. (Y/n) immediately regained her balance as she adjusted the heel that had tripped her.

Jack’s gaze soaked her in. Completely forgetting the agreeable woman directly in front of him. He could feel a twill of excitement rise in chest at the sight of her. She wore a black dress that came to about her mid-thigh, and decently tall stiletto heels. Her wavy hair swept around her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. Jack would be lying if he’d said part of him didn’t want to push her up against the door and kiss her - take her breath away, the way he knew only he could. He resisted the urge, and calmed the rising erotism.

(Y/n) glanced from Jack, back to her friend - noticing the awkwardness of the situation.

“Thanks for getting the door.” She smiled to Emily, and stepped past her and into the hallway. “I’m ready now. Sorry I was late...” she shyly smiled up to Jack.

“Don’t be, Pumpkin. I barely noticed.” Jack grinned as he turned and began walking along with her to the fast travel pads.

-

Reader POV

Helios may revolve in a perfect lunar-geostationary orbit between Pandora and Elpis, but everything and everyone on board - revolved around Handsome Jack. You couldn’t walk ten feet without seeing his face adorned somewhere, or hear his voice being projected through speakers. He was beyond feared, of course, but he was also beyond venerated, and desired by a myriad of people. It was rare to find an employee of his that didn’t secretly long for the chance to actually meet him face to face. Many were terrified of it being the last encounter they’d ever have, but still, it’d be difficult to find a hand full that could _honestly_say they hadn’t imagined scenarios of meeting him in good standings.

For a time, you’d been one of those people. There had plainly been no desire one way or the other to _ever_ bump into the man. You enjoyed working for Hyperion. Plain and simple. Morals aside, _usually_, you had quite a bit of pride for the corporation. It’s egotistical CEO had rarely turned your eyes in a positive way. For years, he was merely just another man, drunk on power. A power too high for you to ever get a sip of - and so, it had never much tempted you.

Until you met him.

You couldn’t describe what had happened to you that morning, in his office. The way his eyes had drawn you in - like a long lost daydream, you’d finally been able to escape to again. You had pushed it aside, imaging it was only a sort of temporary captivation his presence had put over you. Something that would subside with time, as you grew more used to him. However, it hadn’t. On the contrary, it had continued to increase, with great ardor. - Weaving your mind into a confusing web of wondering thoughts. Should you deny a chance with, _very likely_, the most dangerous man in the galaxies - or give into your curiosities, your desires, and delve into the unknown world he controlled?

It hadn’t taken much. The way the corner of his lips curled slightly, as he smirked. The seemingly limitless fractures of blues, greens, and yellows in his mismatched irises. The way your stomach and chest tingled when you’d hear his low chuckles. Maybe it was the way his heavily lidded eyes would slowly move up and lock into yours, combining all of the above, as he’d notice the reaction he could orchestrate from you. Whatever it had been that tipped the scales - you’d been unable to find a single bit you’d be willing to part with in order to balance them back out. You’d accepted that you were now enthralled by Handsome Jack. You only wondered where it would leave you in the end.

-

Keeping your eyes off of Jack, as the two of you walked, was proving to be quite the task. You hadn’t seen him in anything besides his casual clothes up until this point. — And God, he looked amazing. The way his pants hugged him in _all_ of the right places - to the little bit of chest hair that peeked out of his yellow v-neck. You had to keep prying your eyes from him, before he’d surely notice your ogling.

From the residential district, you two took the fast-travel to an upper level inside of The Hub of Heroism.

You glanced around, noticing “Executive Only” signs above many different areas - spread throughout the floor. Sure enough, the only people walking around were dressed in expensive suits - making their ways to or from one the restricted areas.

Jack wrapped his arm around your lower shoulders, guiding you over to a short row of elevators. They also had an “Executive’s Only” sign above them.

As you stepped inside, your eyes latched onto the view of space, right outside of the moonbase. The entire back wall of the elevator served as a window - allowing for a wonderful view of the stars, shuttles, and Pandora’s marbled appearance. For several floors, nearly seamless, and very thick glass, made up the outer hull of the station. The elevators sat, nestled on their tracks, just inside the hull.

You stepped closer, latching your fingers together, to keep yourself from accidentally touching the nearly spotless glass. A smile had made its way to your lips, as you peered over the vast expanse. These higher ups really did get all of the good views.

After pressing a button, and closing the doors - Jack leaned a shoulder against the window and joined you in your quiet, and awed observations. He, however, didn’t seem nearly as awestruck. He’d probably seen this view countless times - besides that, he also had the massive window in his office to stare out of, and get his fill. You snuck a peek, glancing over at him, only to see that his eyes were on you, and not the incredible view just two glass panes away.

“I figured you’d like the view.” Jack smirked, as you blushed, moving your eyes back to the the window.

“I do,” you answered, unable to quell your smile. “It’s odd though, I have this odd sense of dejavu — but...I _know_ I’ve never been in this elevator before.”

“Maybe you saw it in a past life.” Jack chuckled to himself. He turned, and leaned his back against one of the side walls. He brought his arms up and crossed them over his chest, showing off a bit of his muscles through his suit jacket.

You snorted a little, moving to face him more. “Would’ve had to have been a short life. Helios hasn’t been around all that long.”

Jack’s brow bounced, as he silently agreed. “Well, let’s just hope it stays around for even longer...”

Your thoughts quickly flashed back to a dream you’d had several nights ago. “Funny you mention that...” you added, your brow furrowing at the coincidence. “I actually had a dream a few nights ago about Helios... I guess it was more of a nightmare though...”

Jack’s brow arched - seemingly interested now. “How come?”

You swallowed a lump, thinking back on how it had tore you from your slumber. A heavy sweat had beaded itself on your skin, and it had taken quite some time before your heart had quieted enough for you to lie back down.

Most of your dreams, as of late, were either complete bliss or something horribly tragic. There were a few you’d had of Rhys, walking around an Atlas building with a mustache...but you’d chalked that up to listening in on his and Jack’s business talk too much. Still, they all seemed eerily realistic.

You brought your thoughts back to the present, shaking away the weird feeling that always came from them.

“It was falling...” you answered. “It had lost power or something. — I don’t remember exactly now.. but it was _so_ real, like I was watching it fall from space... all around me...”

Jack remained quiet, his expression softening a bit. His eyes watched the floor for a moment as the elevator fell silent.

You waited for a beat or two before breaking the silence. “...I’ve had oddly realistic dreams lately... They play out so normally, like it’s a movie I’ve seen or a...” you paused, trying to think of the right way to explain it.

Jack’s eyes rose back to yours, taking hold of them. “A memory?” He asked, arching a brow.

“Yeah....” you nodded, letting a smile reach a corner of your lips. “Exactly! It’s always just slivers though. I don’t ever get the full picture.” You chuckled, looking back out of the window. -Realizing your nerves had you babbling. “I’m sorry... I’m just rambling on about my dreams...”

A quiet laugh came from Jack, as a grin showed his canines. “No, no. I’m actually _very_ interested in what all you may remember...” he quickly paused, and adjusted his sentence. “—err... about..your dreams...”

You rolled your eyes, letting a snort out. “Right...I don’t know if I believe that...But, thank you for _seeming_ interested.” You met his eyes once more, letting yourself get lost in them for a moment or two.

Jack smirked - his handsome, self assured, and devious smirk. “You’d be surprised, Pumpkin.” He opined - lowering his sultry gaze to meet your eyes. “I’ve always been far more interested in you than I probably should be.”

-

After stepping out of the elevator, on a much higher floor, you and Jack made your way through a long strip of stores and restaurants. You definitely didn’t recognize the area. With it being right above the highest heights of The Hub of Heroism - it wasn’t somewhere that you’d have gone anyway. The Hub had everything you needed. Besides, you were fairly certain you’d have to be of a higher pay-grade than you’d ever been before, to get into most of the places the two of you were passing by.

The floor held large octagon glass sections - periodically placed along the walkway, that peered below to the artificial clouds of The Hub. You could see the ever-lit area below, casting it’s sunshine yellow light over the tall buildings that towered up above the everyday business. You’d never seen them from this high up - only from floor level, gazing up, and wondering how high they really towered.

Jack wasn’t exaggerating when he said that the upper portion of Tower 2 had all the best amenities. You just had to know where to find them.

Finally, nearing the end of the winding strip - you eyed a restaurant in the far corner. It’s entrance dazzled with twinkling lights, and exotic vines that wrapped around its columns and pagoda-covered doorways. A man, in a well-fitted suit, that looked to be made of velvet, stood nearby the entrance - welcoming in a couple at the front of a decently long line. From where you and Jack were walking up, you could easily tell the attendant was accepting people’s prior reservations, and turning away any who didn’t have one, or had missed theirs by even a few minutes.

“I hope I didn’t ruin any reservation... by not being on time...” You frowned with worry, looking up through your lashes to Jack, and stepping closer so that he could hear you better. You weren’t sure how much attention he’d want drawn to the fact that he was out on a date...with you, his secretary.

The corner of his mouth curved into a smirk, as a deep chuckle purred in his throat. He let his hand brush against your lower back, then to your waist, pulling you even closer to him. You felt your heart jump the starting line, and speed off in a pounding sprint. Your stomach roared up with tingling sparks, like a fire being stoked with fresh kindling. You felt your lips curve into an involuntary smile as you stared up into his enchanting eyes. His smirk grew, wrinkling the corner of his eyes. You’d have kissed him right then and there...if you’d had the courage to.

“I don’t make reservations, Pumpkin.” He spoke up softly, his voice a low purr. “I show up - the best table gets cleared. That’s my reservation. — Watch.”

Jack stepped forward, lightly taking your hand in his, and curling it around his arm. The attendant glanced up as he was about to welcome the next party in line, only to nearly have his jaw drop to the floor at the sight of Jack.

He immediately pushed his arm out, stopping the group of people he had just been about to greet. “You’ll have to wait a moment. I apologize.” He yanked himself around the pedestal he’d been behind, and bounded forward. The ten or so people, who’d been waiting, turned and watched the man with irritated, and questioning expressions. That was until they also saw the reason for the man’s sudden behavior. Their eyes widened, and whispers immediately followed.

“Handsome Jack, Sir. Right this way.” The man bent with a bow of sorts, and turned to seat the CEO, himself.

Jack glanced down to you with a smirk, and wink, as the two of you followed the man inside.

The interior exceeded your expectation of luxurious restaurants. The floor glistened with pearlescent marble. A quartet quietly played string instruments atop a small stage in a corner. Along the far side, and up a curved set of stairs, lied an entire wall of windows - completely showcasing the dark, and twinkling cosmos beyond them. It just so happened, that _the best table_, Jack had mentioned - sat next to them, by itself and _mostly_ away from prying eyes.

After being seated, the table was promptly served complimentary Rosé, in sparking, frosted, crystal glasses. An appetizer was then brought out, as you waited for the entrée.

After a little bit, Jack called a waiter back over and whispered something quietly in his ear. You noticed the man’s eyes widen for a mere second, before he nodded and quickly scampered off to fulfill Jack’s request.

You arched a brow, and attempted to quell your curious grin. “What was that about?” You asked, noticing Jack’s lips curl in his customary smirk.

“You’ll see.” He answered, before taking a sip from his glass.

Within a minute or so, you glanced up to see the waiter returning with something concealed under a fine cloth. He stood next to the table, turned to you and sat down a pair of fresh glasses. These held a different stature than those for the Rosé - a shorter stem, and wider bowl.

“M’lady.” He addressed, before pulling the cloth away in a quick motion - revealing a glistening bottle. “For you, a Galaxy Sauvignon.”

You leaned forward, eyes widened, as you peered at the bottle’s contents. It’s dark purple-y liquid seemed to swirl with sparkling glitter trails of blues, and pinks. You could see how it got its name. It genuinely looked as if it held the stars in its glass confines.

“Yeah, yeah - that’s good. Get outta’ here.” Jack shooed the man away, taking the bottle from him. “Whatcha think?” He asked, wiggling a brow at you.

“Are you _supposed_ to drink it?” You asked, raising your brows, and remembering around how much Jack had said that stuff costs.

A snort escaped him, as he smiled a toothy grin. “Yes, Pumpkin. You’re supposed to drink it. It’s pretty potent though...”

You eyed him, arching a confident brow, as you smirked in reply to his statement.

He shook his head, still grinning. “I’m serious, Sweetheart. Not even you and your high tolerance can drink much of this.”

“And how would you know?” You quipped back, with a growing, and now determined grin.

He pulled in a deep breath, rolling his eyes, before locking them back on yours. His lips still held their smirk, as he rolled his tongue over them. “Because I just do. — Let’s just say, that unless you’d like to end up plastered on top of my desk again — don’t push your luck with this stuff.”

You allowed yourself an eye roll this time, as you brought your glass to your lips, and finished off your second serving of Rosé. Maybe it was the added assistance of the alcohol, maybe it was just a side-effect of how insanely happy you felt tonight - but you were feeling bold. “Don’t want me to end up on your desk again?” You asked, bouncing a single brow.

Jack actually looked surprised for a split second, before his expression darkened. His lips curling back into a smirk of pure seduction. “I’d love to have you on my desk, Kitten.” He answered bluntly, staring you down with his piercing eyes. You felt your stomach flip itself into your chest and burst with amatory tingles throughout your lower abdomen. “Just not wasted this time.” He added on - popping the cork from the Sauvignon.

-

After dinner had ended, you and Jack made your way back into the glass elevator. You’d taken Jack’s advice, and not overdone it with the added wine - as incredible as it had tasted. Instead, he had brought the bottle along, and offered it up as an incentive to possibly join him for dinner at his own apartment one night in the near future. — As if you actually needed an incentive that wasn’t him. Still, there wasn’t a chance in hell you were going to turn down a second date with him.

“So,” Jack began, as the two of you stepped out of the elevator and into the mostly quiet halls of the upper Hub. “You have a choice, Pumpkin. Would you rather use the fast travel, or walk back to your apartment with me?”

A smile rose on your lips at the thought of lengthening the date - even if it was just a little longer. You just weren’t ready to go home. To end your fantastic night by doing your normal boring routine before crawling in to bed.

You glanced down the way, eyeing over the expansive layout of _just_ this area of Helios.

“That’s a lengthy walk...” You looked back up to Jack. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of you - still waiting to see what you’d choose. “But, I’m not exactly in a rush to get home...”

A smile began to rise on his lips. “My apartments just a code away..” he motioned over to the nearby fast-travel stations. “_If_ you’d like to pass some time there?”

You kept yourself from seeming _too_ excited about the offer. Inside, you were bursting at the seams, screaming “YESSS!” at the top of your lungs, and jumping up and down as if you were on a trampoline. On the outside, you let a soft smile grace your lips, as you nodded and said that, that sounded good to you. You were fairly certain he saw through that with the smirk and look that he gave you, but you were on your way to Handsome Jack’s apartment...and you couldn’t care less about anything else at the moment.

-

After getting to see the high-tech scanner that unlocked his front door, you were hit with the reminder that this man was filthy fucking rich. His apartment, not only had its own fast-travel station right outside of his secluded door, but the layout was gigantic compared to any you’d seen on the station. You’d barely stepped inside before the intoxicating scent of Jack’s cologne swept around you. You closed your eyes for a beat, taking in the aroma, before opening them to the luxuries that came from being the _King_ of Hyperion. — Expensive flooring, lighting, decor, and furniture were only the beginning - as you slowly looked around, taking it all in. A nearly floor to ceiling fish tank sat to the right of the living room - looking into a darkened room on the other side of it. While the nearly entire back wall of his kitchen and dining area held a massive window showcasing Pandora, and its glowing eridium scar.

The view was breathtaking.

You walked closer, around his glass-top dining table, and peered out to the planet below. It never looked so bad from way up here. All of the death, turmoil, and seemingly endless deserts didn’t tarnish its distant beauty. It didn’t matter how many times you’d looked out to it, and it’s moon - they always held your gaze, for a bit.

Jack walked over, and leaned against his table - crossing his arms against his chest. You glanced over to him, offering a soft smile, to which he returned.

You honestly couldn’t believe where you were standing. A few weeks ago, you would’ve never considered _this_ is where life would take you. So much didn’t make sense lately, and many days you woke up feeling partially empty. Something felt like it was missing. You couldn’t pin it down, you couldn’t explain it if you tried - it just felt draining. Except for when you were near Jack. Everything about him was exciting and alluring. He brought smiles, butterflies, and thrilling tingles - yet, oddly, he also brought comfort. The same man that would strangle someone for bringing up a touchy subject - made _you_ feel incredibly safe. Like nothing could touch you, as long as he was nearby. Either he was a wonderful distraction, or he was filling whatever felt so empty inside of you. It was a scary thought, if you were being honest. You never let yourself get too attached to people. In general, people had always let you down - with very few exceptions.

“It’s gorgeous...” you stated, turning to face Jack - motioning around you. “All of it is.”

“Yes, you are.” He replied. His eyes lingered on yours, as he leaned forward, from the table. You felt his fingers brush against your neck, as he swept your hair behind your shoulder. A light trace of his thumb could be felt, as it ever so faintly caressed your jawline.

Your eyes held on to his as you took a step closer.

You couldn’t simplify the feelings that had been growing since you’d met this unexplainable man. The desire to just feel his skin under your fingertips. His lips against yours.

A part of you knew, just knew, this probably wasn’t a good idea. One should never fall so recklessly for a man with a reputation like Handsome Jack. You could easily be cast aside as soon as he got what he wanted. — No matter how many times you’d acknowledged that possibility - you couldn’t force your feelings for him to weaken.

With a last step closer, you were mere inches from him. Your eyes trailed down his form, appreciating as much of him, and the moment as you could. Slowly, you began running your fingers down the hem of his unbuttoned jacket. Your eyes crept up from his chest, and slowly rose as they raked over his strong neck. The light appearance of stubble showed itself just below his mask - along his jaw. You had to convince your own hand to not reach up, and run its fingertips along the ruggedness.

Your lingering gaze caught on his Adam’s apple as he swallowed - his eyes still held on yours, even as you took your time admiring him. His hand rose, and lingered against your skin as he brushed the last few loose wisps of hair from your cheek.

Your lips curved as your eyes rose back to meet his, through long lashes - your heart began to pound. The butterflies in your stomach had begun to flutter their way to your chest - setting your insides alight with hopeful excitement.

Jack’s thumb brushed along your bottom lip - his tongue peeking out as he rolled it along his own.

So close. You could feel your pulse against the pad of his fingers as they lowered, and trailed down your neck and across your collarbone. His eyes followed his movements - taking in each touch as it’s own separate experience.

You let your eyes stay locked to his. Watching his emerald and sapphire irises move slowly over your exposed skin.

His fingers came to a stop in the pool of your clavicle; his eyes tugged away and returned to yours.

“Are you finally going to kiss me, Jack?” You asked - raising a low smile to your lips.

His own twitched, as a smirk drew itself up for a moment. His eyes unconsciously dropped to your lips. You felt his chest expand as he pulled in a breath.

“Kissing...may lead to other things...” he answered - his eyes unable to pull themselves away from your lips a second time.

Your smile grew, as you moved yourself closer - letting your fingers drop to the waistband of his pants. “Promise?”

His eyes sprang back to yours. A wicked smile painting itself on his lips. It was as if a ribbon had been cut - finally giving him access. Access to _you_, that he’d desired for weeks, months. His hands were immediately wrapped around your waist. His fingertips, firm in their grasp. His lips found yours in a heated and aching embrace, as he lifted you up and sat you on top of his dining table. His hands roamed - desperate, grasping, but still somehow completely full of control. You could feel his fingers tangling themselves in your hair at the base of your neck; his hand cupping your head - keeping you against his kiss.

His tongue tasted of the sweet wine you’d shared over dinner, adding to his intoxicating flavor. His breathing had grown heavy against your skin as he took breaths through his nose - refusing to let his lips part from yours.

You’d managed to wrap your legs around him - kicking off your heels in the process. His hands ventured down your waist and under your thighs.

He broke the kiss long enough to whisper a single word. “Bed.”

You breathlessly nodded in reply, as his lips crashed against yours once more. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders as you felt him lift you up.

A second later, your back was against a door, as Jack moved one of his hands from holding your ass, to twist the knob. The door fell open, and you realized you were now in the room behind the fish tank. The room was dark, barely lit by the tank’s low glow. Enough to still be able to admire what would surely be a sight to remember.

You clung to Jack as he crawled onto his bed. Once your back rested against the sheets - you let your arms loosen from his neck, and hands roam to his hair - your fingers intertwining with the soft strands. You felt his fingertips rise up your outer thigh, and inch up along the hem of your dress. He pulled himself away from your lips, and sat up, straddling your legs.

“I want to feel you...” He purred through heavy breaths. You watched as he rose his hand to his mask and began undoing the clasps. An odd sort of excited tingles began to swell in your stomach at the thought of getting to feel his unmasked lips.

A low smile came to his lips as he saw your own. He pulled the mask away and tossed it over to a nearby chair. He leaned back down, placing a soft kiss to your lips - once again full of control. Almost hesitant without his mask on. You immediately rose your hands up, letting your fingertips trail over his stubbled jawline.

“It doesn’t bother you?” He asked, intently watching your reactions. “The scar..”

You leaned up, wrapping your fingers around the sides of his face. You pressed your lips against his - tightening your grip as he unhesitatingly deepened the kiss.

His real lips were even softer than the skin-like material of his mask. They moved so fluidly against yours. You couldn’t help it as you nibbled down, pulling the bottom one into your mouth. It seemed to excite Jack, as his tongue instantly met yours, quickly taking control of the kiss. His hand trailed down from your jaw, and curled around your throat. His grip tightened slightly, drawing a quiet moan from you. A low rumble sounded in his chest, as he grinned against your lips. His other hand snuck it’s way to your inner thigh, and moved your leg from between his own. His lips left yours, and began a suckling trail of kisses down your neck. You couldn’t quell the tingles that ruptured through your lower abdomen at the occasional feeling of his teeth against your sensitive skin.

A soft gasp escaped your lips, as you felt his fingers slip past your dress, and make their way to your lingerie. The pads of his fingers roamed over the covered, soft folds of your sex. Your breath quickly diminished into shaky whimpers, as they nimbly rubbed small circles around your clitoris - drawing your toes into a tight curl. Your knees began to stiffen, your stomach muscles pulling tight as each little circle of his fingers surged the fire growing in your loins. Nibbling your lip, to hopefully suspend the quickly approaching culmination, you felt his teeth bite into the juncture of your neck and shoulder. The sensation sent you overboard. Waves of pleasure gripped your muscles - arching your back from the mattress, and clutching your fingers around Jack’s wrist, as you reached your peak and slowly descended from the temporary high.

He lifted his head with a cocky grin - meeting your heavy eyes. “Lace, hm?”

You smiled, regaining your breath, mentally thanking Emily for the lingerie advice. Jack’s lips returned to your skin as he lowered his kisses to your collarbone. The hand he’d been leaning on before, switched to his elbow, as he began lowering the strap of your dress. His lips followed the newly uncovered skin - until they met with the lacy rim of your bra. You heard him chuckle, as he sat up, holding a hand out to you. You conceded, letting your hand rest in his. He pulled you forward, and up to your knees. He then slid off of the bed, stepping behind you. He brushed your hair to the front of your shoulders, as he took hold of your dress’s zipper. You felt the tight fabric begin to relax, as Jack slowly unzipped it. The dress’s straps loosened around your shoulders, and slunk down as the zipper hit its end. Jack’s fingers helped them along, as he brushed them down - over your arms. He came back to the front of you, and took a half-seat on his bed. His eyes raked over your bare shoulders, and down to the top of your lingerie peeking out.

You watched him, as he slowly admired, before leaning closer and inching the straps further down - until the saggy top of your dress fell below your bust. The smile, that hadn’t quite left his lips, grew a little more as he eyed the lacy, black bra - and your cleavage.

Figuring you’d help him out a little, you pulled your arms out of the straps and sat up on your knees - wiggling the dress over your hips and down your legs.

Jack’s bottom lip was pulled into his mouth, as he bit down on it - watching you undress in front of him. His breathing was heavy. Eyes dark.

You leaned back, and pulled the dress from around your ankles - letting it fall to the floor. “Your turn.” You smirked, arching a brow at the fully clothed man in front of you.

His venomous smirk rose again, as he stood off to the side of the bed. He slipped the suit jacket off - letting it fall to floor. Next went his shirt, as he pulled it over his head, only messing up his hair a little.

You eyeballed the muscles that flexed under his skin with each breath - the light happy trail that lowered into his pants, and the deep-cut V that led to his bulging member. You couldn’t stop your eyes from lingering, _maybe_ a little too long. Jack didn’t seem to mind, his grin only growing the more your mouth slacked at the more he took off.

His finger tips made it to his belt, as he promptly undid it and slid it from its loops. It was quickly cast aside, as he continued on. You watched, nearly growing restless, as he slowly undid the button to his pants, and lowered their zipper. You could feel yourself squirming in anticipation - squeezing your thighs together to quell the spreading tingles.

“So, Pumpkin... Will we be needing protection?” Jack asked, stalling the remnants of his disrobing.

You could feel your jaw tighten as the pounding in your chest grew ever-more impatient. Shaking your head, you nudged a small smile to your lips. “I take the BC shot every year. We’re good.”

“Should’ve guessed,” he smirked.

He let the pants fall, and stepped out of them. You noticed his brow bounce as he caught your widened eyes on his well outlined erection. You managed to pry your eyes away, and refocus them on his as he chuckled, before crawling back onto the bed.

His lips lowered to your sternum, slowly placing soft kisses down your stomach. Along the way, his nimble fingers steadily slid your underwear down your thighs, and below your knees. You wiggled the toes of one foot around their elastic band - managing to pull them off the rest of they way - as Jack’s lips returned to yours for a moment, with a light brush. He leaned up, still over you, as he eyed your entire form. A soft smile twitched at the corners of his lips.

“Goddamn, you’re beautiful...” he breathed with a soft whisper.

An explosion of fiery tingles burst through your chest - the crashing of the butterflies - the warming rays of a bright sun. Your lips parted in an unavoidable smile, as you felt your cheeks begin to heat.

-It felt _odd_ \- how comfortable you felt - nearly naked, for the first time, in front of this intimidating force of a man. It felt undeniably sexual. His hands, his eyes, his lips...all on you. Yet, when he smiled...it was pure butterflies...sparks..._happiness_....that you felt.-

His own smile grew as he leaned down and replaced his lips on yours. You could feel his smile against your own, as he threaded his fingertips through your hair. That feeling of pure bliss, and happiness swam through every part of you. You wrapped your arms around him, tightly - not breaking the kiss, and rolled with him to the center of the bed. You leaned away, sitting up, and straddling him. Your fingers ran along his tensed abdominal muscles - feeling the short hairs between your fingertips.

Jack’s eyes gazed up at you, a noticeable smirk to his lips. “Oh yeah?” He grinned, arching one of his well defined brows. “Right to it, hm?” You nodded, matching his grin, as you allowed yourself a moment of admiration. The fish tank’s light cast a faint glow against his tanned skin - the shadows accented his muscles wonderfully with each breath he took in.

With a self-title so bold as “_Handsome_” you had always assumed every part of him would match the level of attraction of his face...or rather, his mask. To not only find out that his actual face was just as easy on the eyes, but to also see that the rest of him was no less irresistible - was driving your fantasies to dark places.

You let your hand slip down, and brush against his aroused package, still hidden behind his tight boxer/briefs. It felt large, looked large, even while being restrained. Your fingertips explored over the elastic fabric - feeling the defined lip of his swollen head, to the tender fluidity of his firm shaft in your delicate hold. A tinge of excitement ricocheted around in your head - _aching_ to see what you were in for.

You crept your fingers into his waistband and began slowly tugging the garment down. His fully erect member sprung from its confinement - widening your eyes at his impressive size.

You glanced back to his eyes - Jack now sat with his arms crossed behind his head - a cheeky smirk risen on his lips as he watched you.

You pulled in a deep breath and let your hand begin to stroke his shaft. The soft skin stretched over his girth - rippling over his vascularity.

“You’re gonna want this,” Jack spoke up, still grinning contently to himself. You glanced up to see him lazily holding a small bottle of lube. “Trust me.”

He was probably right. Without more prior stimulation, you weren’t sure you’d be able to take him unprepped. Still, you were too impatient to toy around with more foreplay right now. You wanted him - _badly_.

You leaned forward, taking the bottle, and squeezing some into your hand. The sweet scent of Drakefruit carried itself to your nose, drawing a bit of an unexpected smile to your lips. You were a tad curious if the scent was just a coincidence, or if Jack _somehow_ knew you loved the tangy, sweet fruit.

You put the thought aside, as you palmed his cock, spreading the slick liquid over it. You could feel his manhood twitch at your moistened touch - hear him take in a deep breath, as you continued to massage his length.

Steadily, you moved yourself over him, as you readied yourself. Holding him in your fingers - you let his head rub against your slit - tingling your already sensitive vulva at the silky stimulation.

You allowed yourself another deep breath, before slowly lowering, and slipping the head inside of you. You pushed yourself to continue lowering - sheathing him inside of your tightened walls. Jack swore under his breath, as he let out a deep breath of pleasure. Gasping at the stretching his size elicited - you internally swore along with him. You could feel your body stall. Your nerves sending signals to your brain - telling it to abort - he was too much. On the other hand - you could only grin at the full feeling - the thought of how sore you might be tomorrow morning. You allowed yourself a moment - just feeling him within you - his size - his warmth — his skin under your fingertips — those two wonderfully unique eyes fixated on _you_. You let out a light, and breathy grunt as you rose back up, and let yourself become accustomed to him. The tingle of pain quickly eased - filling you completely with moan inducing delectation.

Jack’s hands came to, caressing up your thighs, and grasping at your hips - following your moments. You could feel his fingertips dig into your skin as you began to even out your pace.

You couldn’t keep the expletives from your breathy tones, as you felt him push further into you - pulling your hips down to meet him at each gentle buck. His own quiet noises drew heated trembles through you - each one starting low in his chest.

He placed a flat hand against your sternum, and slid it upwards, beneath your bra. His expert fingers rolled your erect nipple between them - bringing forth all together separate sensations. You reached back, and unhooked the garment - sliding it off of your arms, and to the floor. A pleased grin overtook Jack’s lips, as he admired the uncovered view. His palm inched upward, encircling his fingers around the base of your throat. His other hand held tightly to your hip, as he began to increase his thrusts.

You leaned back, wrapping your fingers around his tattooed wrist - letting a moan slip past your lips, as you arched your spine. The possessive hand on your throat sent fiery tingles all the way to your throbbing sex. His method felt beyond compare. Each thrust hitting just right - building a familiar heat deep inside of you. With fingers curling into desperate claws - your nails dug into his thigh, as you leaned against it for support. With another well placed thrust, you were bursting through a rapture laden climax. Jack’s name slipped past your lips in a breathy moan, as every muscle in your body tightened and locked into the feeling.

Jack’s own breathing had become heavier - watching you writhe with pleasure on top of him. His pace slowed, drawing out the last bit of your summit.

Your head rolled forward, as you felt your body relax. Jack’s fingers were quickly at your jaw, tilting your lips toward his, as he slid his tongue between them - meeting yours. His chest was against yours now, as his free hand roamed up your back and held you in his embrace. You wrapped your legs around him, as well as your arms, and kissed him as deeply as your lungs would allow. The position felt incredibly intimate, with your entire body wrapped around his. His grip was firm - pressed into your skin, as if letting go was the last thing he wanted to do.

The shared heat between the two of you had drawn a glisten to your skin, and his. The cool air that flowed through the room brought a chill of goosebumps to your flesh - or maybe, it was the way his fingertips brushed over the fine hairs along your spine. - Or the thrill that tingled through you, as he wrapped your hair in his grip - tugging back just enough to expose your neck to his bruising kiss.

He took his lips from your marked skin, as he held you in his arms, and lied you down - letting your head rest against his plump pillows. His stunning eyes, even in the dim light, held so attentively to you.

He held himself above you - his muscled arms taking on his weight. Gently, he leaned down placing kisses along your jawline. — In this moment, you couldn’t keep the smile from your lips - or your hands from his skin. Feeling him so closely - tasting him on your own lips - an addiction you surely wouldn’t overcome.

Once his lips met yours again, he re-entered you, pushing his length in. Your breath hitched in your lungs. Only permitting a moan against his lips — hearing him do the same. His thrusts slowly picked up rhythm, coaxing breathy whines from your throat, as you raked your fingernails down his back. Every thrust, kiss, touch - every moan that slipped past his lips - turned this palatial bedroom into idyllic nirvana.

His lips left yours, drawing your eyes. - You watched as he slowly tipped his head back, and drew in a deep breath. His body seemed to shudder as he moaned, “_fuck_..” under his breath. His grip around the expensive sheets tightened, as he submitted to his body’s desires - burying his face in your neck. You felt his heat spread, as he pumped through the euphoria of his climax. His breathing slowly evening out, as he placed a soft kiss to your lips.

-

After cleaning up, you were tugged into bed and wrapped in Jack’s arms.

“I honestly didn’t think you’d want me to stay..” You grinned, tracing over old, and faint scars across his abdomen.

“Can stay as long as you’d like, Sweetheart. Forever... — if you want.”   
You met his eyes at those words. Words you hardly believed - still your chest engulfed itself in a sparkling fire of want.

You weren’t sure when you’d fallen so deeply, and you were almost certain it wasn’t a good idea. Because, in this moment, lying in his arms, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, and peering into his eyes...you knew, completely, no one else would ever be enough. 

Jack cleared his throat, playing off the seriousness of the prior moment. “Wouldn’t have brought you here if I didn’t want you to stay the night.” He smirked, lying his head back.

“I’ll just pretend to ignore that you planned this then.” The smile stayed on your lips, as you arched a brow at him. 

“I didn’t plan anything, Babe. You’re the one who wore lingerie.”

He wore a smile that reflected in his eyes, as they grew heavier by the minute. You watched as he slowly drifted off to sleep - soothed by light swirls you drew along his chest with your fingertips. Something about it seemed habitual. You let your palm rest against his heart - feeling the thumps beneath his muscle. With a smile on your lips that refused leave, you snuggled against him - feeling his arm tighten around you, just a little more.  
Your own eyes felt heavy against the hours you’d been awake - yet you couldn’t keep the blossoming tingles from filling your heart, and head. You couldn’t believe such happiness could come from a single night. You lied there, taking every moment of the night, into memory. You didn’t want to lose a second of it, whether it be the last, or the first of many. — You desperately hoped it’d be the latter.

-

_A yellow dress, discarded...tossed aside. An exquisite suit, scattered about the floor. A mesmerizing view of Elpis, casting faint rays of light through a familiar window. Two enchanting eyes - locked into yours. You could taste Jack’s lips on your tongue - feel his hands as they roamed your curves. Atop his desk, he leaned over you, engaging in an intimate and sexual act. It had started with a dance — but how did you know that? You couldn’t remember dancing...though somehow, you just knew. Maybe is was the soft music - maybe it was in a forgotten dream. _

_Jack’s nose brushed against yours, his hand curling around your jaw, his lips a breath away from yours—_

You jolted awake as the silence of the room was shattered by the alarming ringing, and vibrating of your ECHOband. Just torn from sleep, you clumsily fumbled out of the bed, grabbing the device from the floor, and quickly silencing the volume of the alert.

Glancing up to see a gorgeous view of space, through an uncovered large window, it belatedly registered in your brain that you weren’t in your own bedroom. The fish tank still lightly lit the darkened room, catching your eye before you had recalled where you were. You glanced over to Jack, hoping the surprising call hadn’t woke him. His heavy eyes, just barely open, watched you - a slight grin to his lips, as he shamelessly eyed over your naked body. Feeling the wristband begin to vibrate again, you sucked in a hiss of air, and whispered a quick, “Sorry!” as you hastily skittered to the door, and fled the room in time to answer the call.

An automatic low light dimly lit the room as you entered. You squinted your eyes at the small, yet stingingly bright screen - reading who’d _so thoughtfully_ decided to give you an early wake up call.

“Emily, it’s so early... What’s wrong?” You asked, grabbing, and wrapping yourself in a fur blanket that had been draped over the couch. The chilled air from the apartment had sent a shiver over your bare skin as you tiptoed across the cool marble floor.

Her chipper voice rang through strongly. She’d obviously been up long enough to form complete thoughts, _unlike you_, as she began her curious tirade. “Oh you know...I went by your apartment to see how your date went — annnd it appears that you aren’t there. _So_, I figured I’d call you, and make sure you were alright, because I _just know_ you wouldn’t have stayed the night somewhere else...at a _certain someone’s_ place. Hm?” Emily’s suggestive tone oozed through the call. You could easily picture the smug expression she wore - waiting to hear your confirmation, that she had been right.

You let out a sigh - running a hand down your face, and rubbing at your closed eyes.

“_Alright_. Yes... I’m at his—“

You quickly cupped your hand around the speaker of your ECHOband, muffling the noise as Emily let out an excited squeal.

“—ave to tell me all about it!” Her voice resumed, as you let go of the speaker. Her bursting giggles could be heard over whatever background noise trailed around her. “I want to know evvvverything! How was it? How was he? Is he as good as the rumors? Did he—“

“Emily...” you interrupted, sighing and taking a seat - letting your forehead rest against the couch’s arm. Her giggling voice halted, eagerly awaiting. You dropped your voice to lower whisper, hoping you weren’t disturbing the quiet of the apartment even more so than you already had. “You do realize that means I’m still here. In his apartment. _With him_. I can’t just tell you everything with him right there!” You heard her scoff, apparently unimpressed with the idea of having to wait for the story. “Look, I promise I’ll tell you whatever you want to know, but..later...okay? I’m not even awake yet.”

“Mmm...” She groaned, “Alright, alright. Just answer one question, so I know what to expect! Was it _good_? Or ya know..._meh_...like your usual?”

You couldn’t help but quietly chuckle. _Meh_, seemed an understatement. You could feel your cheeks heating up at the thought of the previous night. What all had happened, and who with. You almost felt like a teenager, sharing stories about secret topics - trying not to let anyone else hear.

“Oh my _god_....” you grinned, shaking your head as you could hear Emily begin to giggle with more excitement. “It was... unbelievable. I’m not wholly convinced I didn’t just dream up the entire thing. — He was _so_...sensual. I didn’t expect it. I mean, I assumed he’d be _good_, but... that.. That had to be the best I’ve ever had... by far.”

“Errrr! I cant wait to hear more!” Emily’s voice squirmed as she spoke. “I can not explain to you how jealous my inner fan-girl is!” She let out a puff of air, going quiet for a beat. “Still, I am so exited for you! Think there will be a second date?” You could hear her grin through her words, her prodding begging for just a bit more.

“God...I hope so...” you merely whispered. It may have been in response to Emily’s question, but you’d been thinking the same thing since Jack had initially asked you for the date.

You could feel your head waking up more and more as each second ticked by. Your body was quickly growing used to the cooler air outside of the warm blankets, and your eyes no longer had to squint each time you re-opened them. - All things that revealed time was slowly inching closer and closer to when your wonderful date night/morning would be over, and you’d be going home.

You quickly managed to get Emily off of the call, and stood up, with hopes to crawl back into Jack’s bed and lengthen the affair just a tad longer.

As you turned back toward his room, you jumped, letting out a squeak, as you saw Jack leaning against the open doorframe.

His lips were curved into a delicious smirk, as he stood in nothing but low cut pajama pants.

“The best, huh?” He purred, grinning smugly.

You instantly felt like curling in on yourself - wrapping the fur blanket tighter, as your eyes picked at the floor for something, _anything_ other than Jack’s cocky expression, to focus on. “Oh...you heard that...” you could feel the blush building in your cheeks, a shy smile tugging at the corner of your lips.

Jack only kept his grin, saying nothing more on it. He uncrossed his arms, and leaned off of the frame, before walking over to you. He let the back of his knuckles drag over the soft fur of the blanket you’d wrapped yourself in. “Cold?” He asked, smirking, as he met your eyes.

You shrugged, snuggling into the blanket a little more while looking up at him, with a soft smile. “Not so much anymore.” Your eyes drifted down, over his bare chest, and the tops of hips peeking out of his low pants. He seemed to notice your admiration, as he grinned, showing off his canines. You blinked a few times, pulling your wandering eyes, and thoughts, away from his lips. “Helios stays fairly cool anyway, I guess you eventually get used to it. — One of the perks of living on a space station.” You added on, refocusing on his eyes.

“There’s some cold places on Pandora too. — Full of bandits, bullymongs, and snow. What’s not to love?” Jack’s eyes rolled as he snarled through a grin. He turned and walked into the kitchen - pressing a button on what looked to be a coffee maker. The machine whirred to life and began producing the hot brew.

“You’ve been to one?” You asked, chuckling at his obvious disgust. You followed, and climbed onto a barstool on the opposite side of the counter from him. Which was a tad clumsily achieved, as you were still holding onto the blanket wrapped around you.

He scoffed, chuckling a little as he watched you. “Yup. Wiped out a Crimson Raider set up out there once. Guess they thought I wouldn’t find ‘em out in the frozen wasteland, but...I did. So. Go me.” Jack bounced his brow as he grinned to himself.

You smiled, unable to withstand his egotistical charm. “Is it _really_ cold there? Hard to imagine anywhere on Pandora is. It definitely wasn't where I was from...”

“You wanna find out?” He asked, leaning against the further counter. His eyes locked into yours, one brow raised slightly.

“Now?” You asked, sitting forward, and raising your own brows in surprise.

A grin rose on the corner of his lips. “If you’re up for it.”

“Absolutely.” You eagerly answered, without a second thought. Jack burst into a quiet chuckle, grinning at the rapidness of your response. You sat back, clearing your throat. “I mean...”

“Nah, you said what you meant, Pumpkin.” Jack teased, as he leaned off of the counter and strolled into the room behind you. You swiveled the stool - following him with your eyes. “You’re gonna want something warm to wear though. It can get friggin’ freezing where we’re goin’.”

You glanced down at your bare shoulders...then to the blanket...knowing you had nothing in your entire wardrobe that would be considered winter attire.

“I um... I don’t exactly have..._warm_ clothes...” you called out, slipping off of the barstool, and walking into Jack’s bedroom.

You stopped in the doorway, seeing him standing next to his bed, scrolling on his ECHO.

He tapped a few times, before looking back to you, and tossing the ECHO onto his bed. “They’ll be here within the hour.”

“_What_...will?” You asked, knitting your brow.

“Warm clothes.” Jack grinned, sliding his pants off and walking into his bathroom.

Your eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, as he carelessly disrobed, showing off his perfect assets, and two little dimples above his ass. You exhaled, trying to calm the immediate excitement that roared through your chest.

“Shower sex?” Jack asked, a moment later, startling you as he leaned back out of the bathroom doorway - a devious smirk on his lips.

“Um — wha...what?” you blinked. Jack smirked - watching you, as your brain attempted to function - as it was fumbling around for a complete thought, like looking for loose change.

“Sex...in the shower....with me.” He reiterated, cocking a brow.  
Forgoing a spoken answer - you let the blanket drop to the floor, earning a very pleased smile from the _handsomely_ naked man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m so sorry it took longer for me to post!  
This was originally going to be the last chapter...but it got too long to squish everything into one. So...guess there will be at least one more to go! 
> 
> Sooo, I definitely feel like my writing has gone downhill in the last several months - and I really hate it. My brain just hasn’t been working well with creativity this year.  
So, this chapter feels meh to me...but then again most of them do. Still, it’s out there now, right?  
Maybe one day I’ll re-write the whole fic better...tweak some things...ya know? I don’t know.  
Anyway...I’m babbling. — Again, sorry for the slow posting! I’m really trying to keep myself motivated to write, because it’s honestly one of my favorite things to do. Helps me get lost in a better world, ya know?  
Oh well, leave me your thoughts! And thank you SO much for keeping along with me and this story!! 💛


End file.
